Mission: Hogwarts
by SaraiHyuga
Summary: Dumbledore needs help to keep his students safe, and specifically Harry Potter. So he decides to rely on people, who aren't exactly the same as them...they are shinobi. What happens when Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kakashi join Harry in his fifth year... find out here ;) *more ninja coming later *usual pairings :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Saturday morning**_

Tsunade looked at Dumbledore calmly. The man with the long pearl white beard was smiling at her, his blue eyes shining.

" So you want ninja guard? In your world?! You want me to risk the lifes of my people for your safety..?! "

" Not mine...do I look like somebody who needs protection? Do not underestimate me, my dear!" explained Dumbledore quietly. Point for him, Tsunade could feel his power, rather strong for a person from his was impressed. Her thoughts were interrupted by his words " Of course, I can't make you do this. I explained earlier that..."

" Yeah, yeah...I know!You want us to protect the students, And more specifically...Harry Potter...But don't you have your own guards? You said you had a ministry or something like that."

Dumbledore's expression was a mixture of sorrow, sadness and anger.

" We can't believe them anymore, since the wizard I told you about, Voldemort, is controlling the heads of the departments!"

Tsunade sighed and took a sip from her sake. This was rather troublesome for her. Most of the ninja were out of Konoha on missions. Shi didn't have any qualified people for this at the moment.

" When is your term beginning? "

" On September the first!" answered Dumbeldore cheerfully.

" I will try to do my best to find suitable people for this task till Monday you want you could stay here, in Konoha, till then. We have some really good hotels."

" No, thank you!" said the old man smiling "I will come back here on Monday afternoon to take them to the castle...and thank you very much, miss Tsunade!"

The Hokage just raised her hand as if saying 'no problem' and the old man disappeared.

The blonde woman sighed and took out the registers. She started looking at the descriptions of the ninja of the Village hidden in the Leaf, although she already had some people in mind. She filled her cup with sake and started doing her paperwork, that waited for her.

* * *

_**Sunday afternoon**_

Shizune entered the Hokage's office to see Tsunade drinking sake and filling some documents.

" Tsunade-sama! They are back! And Team Gai will be back in Konoha after about two hours. If I had understood right, I believe that TenTen is seriously injured."

" OK, Shizune, thank you. Take care of the girl when they're back. Tell Kakashi and his team to come to my office tomorrow morning. Tell that to Hinata and Neji Hyuga as well. If they are not here on time I swear I'll just kill them! "

" Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade was re-reading the scroll. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_**Monday morning**_

The expressions on the ninja's faces were expected from Tsunade. All of them were serious, a bit concerned, but serious. Except for blonde haired boy was jumping around, happy that he had just received an year long S-rank mission.

" Shishou...so this mission is one year in some place called 'Hogwarts' … and we should act like...wizards?! "

Sakura asked really unconvinced, she was even thinking that her master was kidding. But the Hokage nodded in agreement.

" And Kakashi, you will be a teacher. "

That was quite a shock for the silver-haired man with a mask over half of his face. Although he murmered something under his breath, he nodded.

" Well, I guess that's all. You will be leaving in the afternoon, so go pack your stuff! Professor Dumbledore will be here in a few hours." The Hokage looked at their faces and felt her deep love towards each and every one of them.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Kakashi.

* * *

_**Monday afternoon**_

Seven ninja and an old man were in the office of Tsunade.

" Where is that idiot?! " asked Sakura furiously.

" How troublesome he is!" added Shikamaru.

" D-don't talk like this, guys!" whispered Hinata shyly.

Tsunade gave Dumbledore an apologizing look.

"I am really, really sorry, guys! I had to take my supplies from Ichiraku!" Naruto burst in the room, carrying a huge bag, probably full of was ready to kill him, but Tsunnade gave her a look, which gave the pink-haired girl shivers.

" I believe that's all of you now... Well, the main thing is that you'll have to guard the students and..."

" Yeah, we know...that Harry Potter boy! " Naruto grinned, earning himself some angry looks.

" Well, ok then...off we go!" said the director and stood up.

" I will send three more ninja when they come back from their current assignments!" Tsunade looked at Dumbledore.

" OK, here you go...they will let you speak in English!"

He handed out a silver necklace to every ninja, They put them on.

" We will go to London and you will stay there three days. Harry will already be there, so you'll get to know each other.I assure you, he is a really nice young , you will be introduced as transfers from a Japanese wizardry and witchcraft school, if you don't , mister Hatake, you will temporaly be teaching Care of Magical Creatures until Hagrid is me tell you more about your have to keep the students safe, that's our first priority. And as miss Tsunade had told you, there's a dangerous dark wizard who is after Harry. That's why he needs a little bit more attention than the others. I guess that's all. Now, now, our portkey is off in two minutes."

The old wizard in the blue robes took a glove out of his pocket while Tsunade drank the rest of her sake and handed a scroll to Kakashi.

" The details are in there" said she quietly "I will send you the best of the best when they come back, I promise!"

" Shishou,take good care of the village! " said Sakura and Tsunade nodded with a smile.

" And you take care of would be a pity if we lose any of you!"

" Baaah, don't worry, Tsunade-baasama! We will be just fine! Ooh, and eerm, could you please check on Konohamaru...I mean, make sure if he is alright, because I saw him recently having a fight with some chunin ...If he had used my super technique he had probably won, but still..."

" Stopp babbling, Naruto!" Kakashi's eye was expressing his boredom " Tsunade-sama, I'll send you reports every week."

The Hokage nodded again.

" Touch the glove, everybody! It's nearly time!" Everybody layed a finger on the piece of clothing. Soon, they vanished from the office, leaving Tsunade and their beloved village behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

They landed in the middle of a room, a kitchen. Each one of them was looking curiously around themselves.

" Ah, Professor Dumbledore!" a red haired lady stood up. " And you must be the wizards from Japan! Nice to meet you, all of you!"

" Albus! You should have warned us that you'll come this early!" a woman with a really strict and serious expression said.

Except from the ninja and the principal of the school, the only other people in the room were the two ladies and a red haired man, who introduced himself as Arther Weasley, the husband of Molly, who apparently was the kind woman that had spoken first.

The Konoha ninja could understand everything they were saying, which was quite amusing for them.

" Hi there, I am Hata...I mean Kakashi Hatake. I am...eeer... going to teach Care of Magical Creatures here, in Hogwarts."

The other ninja introduced themselves too.

" You must be tired because of the time difference , Molly, dear, could you please lead them to the rooms?" the professor said. It was obvious that he wanted to get rid of the children as fast as possible.

" Of course, of course, follow me, sweethearts!"

" And mister Hatake, could you please stay for a minute? We need to discuss some things first."

Kakashi nodded.

" _Go with the woman. As soon as you get to the rooms, explore the house, Neji, Hinata!_"That was said in Japanese, so that only his students could understand him.

" _Hai!_"

They left the room after the red-haired building was really old.

" Unfortunately, there are not many rooms in the house. The two girls, Sakura and Hinata, right? You could share a room with my daughter and another girl, Hermione, if you want. And as for you boys...hmm, well I guess two of you could sleep with Harry and Ron and the other two could go to the twins' room. Do you mind?"

" Not at all! " said Sakura smiled in agreement.

" OK, then, girls, the first door on the left here. Boys, who's sleeping with whom?"

" It doesn't matter for me." Neji said and looked around, really annoyed.

" I am with Naruto then. Sai, Neji, go to the twins' room, we will go to the other one, OK?" Shikamaru explained fast.

" There are two doors upstairs. The one on the right leads to the room of Harry and my son Ronald. The one on the left is the room of my other sons, Fred and George, they are twins."

Molly's face was really kind.

" Excuse me, but how many children do you have?!" asked Naruto interested.

" Hmm, seven, six sons and a daughter." said the woman and checked her clock " I will call you out when dinner's go, introduce yourselves, I am sure you will love each other...oh! And if you have some problems with the twins, please let me know! "

" Thank you, Mrs Weasley!" said Sakura and waved her hand.

The woman smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

" These necklaces are awesome! They really do work!" said Sai approvingly.

" Yeeah...Hinata, when you get there, check immediately.I will do so, too! We don't even know where we are, so check every place possible! And Sai, please make some insects to take a closer look at the whole house."

Before Neji had even finisched talking, all kind of insects and bugs were getting out of Sai's scrolls and were scattering around.

" I believe everything is set now. We'll meet you guys later, and Naruto, don't screw up!"

" Heey, why me?!" The blonde was pulled up the stairs by Shikamaru, who was obviously too annoyed to even answer him.

" This mission is so troublesome! Why do we even have to pretend to be wizards? We don't even have wands!"

" What? "

" Wands, Naruto, the wooden sticks they do their magic with!Have you even read the book Tsunade-sama gave us?!"

" No, it was just too boring!" explained Naruto " Don't tell me you read it, Shikamaru, you are even lazier than me!"

The other boy just snorted and entered the room...

Harry and Ron looked up to the strangers.

" Hello! I am Naruto Uzumaki and this here is Shikamaru!"

The boys in the room were really different. The one with the red hair and freckles all over his face was obviously the son of Molly and Arther Weasley. He seemed to be shocked by the appearances of Naruto and Shikamaru, which made the blonde ninja chuckle. The other boy on the other hand, was tall, thin, with bright green eyes, black hair, round glasses and a lightning- like scar on his ninja immediately understood why Dumbledore needed to hire guards...these people looked really weak.

" Eeerm, hi? I am Ronald...Ron...and "

" I am Harry. "

" Yeah, we know! Mrs. Weasley told us to come here. Our friends are in the other rooms,We have to stay here until we all leave for Hogwarts. Do you mind?" Shikamaru's voice was calm._He_ was calm.

Always calm with a solution to every single problem. He made Naruto feel safer here, not that Naruto couldn't take care of himself, it was just that Shikamaru was really reliable.

" We.. don't mind. It's just a bit of a surprise for us, I think." Harry shook the boys' hands, Ron did the same.

" So who are you actually?" asked Ron with a suspicious look on his face.

" We are transfer students from Japan. We are here, in London, for only one year. We will study in Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore just dropped us here..."

" Dumbledore's here?! " Harry jumped from his bed and ran towards the stairs.

" What's with him all of a sudden? " asked Naruto.

" He has to talk with the professor for something really important. Now, let's see where you'll sleep..."

Naruto felt one of Sai's tiny bugs on his arm and giggled because of the tickling.

" Are you ok? "Ron turned around.

" He is fine, he's just an idiot!" commented Shikamaru.

" How dare you, you _teme_! Don't listen to him, Ron! He is just really really jelous of me, because, oh well, I am amazing!"

Ron laughed and continued looking through the cupboards.

" Oh we have some flea-bags in here, so you could sleep on the beds! So..." Ron stopped talking, because Harry had just entered the room with the angriest expression Naruto had ever seen.

" He had already left, when I went downstairs...I missed him again! I haven't had the chance to meet him since that day in the Ministry!" Harry sighed.

" Sorry, Harry...Do you mind sleeping on one of these, so that our guests could sleep on the beds?"

" Of course I don't mind, Ron!... So, tell us more about your school."

" Well, it is big? " said Naruto and Shikamaru gave him that 'why are you such an idiot' look.

" We come from a school for witchcraft and wizardry in Japan. There's not much to say, actually..."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. If they were asked by somebody to talk about Hogwarts they wouldn't even know when to stop!

" How many of you are here now? "

Naruto threw his bag on the floor.

" It's me, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura-chan, Neji and Sai...ooh and Kakashi-sensei, of course...he will be teaching for a while in Hogwarts too!"

" And how old are you? " the boys' questions were rolled his eyes and left Naruto to deal with them.

" Most of us are sixteen, Neji's seventeen...and Kakashi-sensei's about thirty. How about you, guys?"

" Well, we're fifteen and we're fifth year in Hogwarts...but you are older, so that means that we probably won't have classes together."

That was the moment when Shikamaru had to interfere. He perfectly knew that Dumbledore would make everything possible to help them protect Harry, so that meant, that he would probably put them in the same classes and probably even same rooms!

" We don't know yet. The system in Japan is different, for example we don't have huge classes, we are three people in a class and a teacher for each group. And we don't get split by age. So we will probably be put into the class, whose progress we will be closest to."

The door shut open before the two wizards could say anything. On the entrance was Kakashi, behind him-Sakura, Hinata, Neji and Sai. They all looked pretty serious, especially Neji.

" Those are our teacher Kakashi-sensei and our schoolmates...People, these are Harry and Ron!"

" Nice to meet you, boys. Naruto, Shikamaru, come! " Kakashi was obviously in a hurry.

" We'll be right back! "

Naruto and Shikamaru followed the group out of the all went to the stairs, where Kakashi began whispering in Japanese.

" _We have a huge problem...Tsunade told us that Voldemort had back-ups, but she didn't know who they were...well, I just received info that he had been noticed with people with black robes with red clouds on them._" All the ninja gasped, but Kakashi continued talking " _Fortunately, he had hired only a few of them, it's not the whole organisation, but it is still a mistery why Akatsuki had joined that wizard..._"

" _It's obvious, isn't it?_" Shikamaru sighed and everybody turned to him " _They are after something and they know, that joining that Voldemort guy will help them achieve their mission. They are probably after you, Naruto...well, not you, but the Kyubi. And if Voldemort helps them enter Hogwarts, they will have straight access to you. But, of course, that's only one of my theories. Maybe the Akatsuki have other reasons. Maybe Potter is truly important, something like the Jinchuuriki in our world. Or probably they're doing this because they're getting paid, but that's not reasonable enough in my opinion..,I don't believe they would do something like this._"

Everybody was impressed. They all knew, that Shikamaru was probably the smartest guy on the planet, but now they were truly thankful, that he was with them.

" _I see...thanks Shikamaru!_" Kakashi was amazed by this boy. He had just confirmed his own theories as if he had read his mind. "_I guess you'll have to go back to Konoha, Naruto, until we figure out what's happening here._"

" _No way! I am not afraid of that bunch of weaklings calling themselves Akatsuki! I am Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage, do not underestimate me! And just try sending me back to the village, just try and you will suffer the consequences!_"Naruto was pissed off. His own sensei didn't have faith in him.

" _Oi, Kakashi-sensei, I think he's right. Naruto is not weak, he can defend himself. Plus, if Shikamaru's right and they really are after him, there's a chance that thay will attack Konoha if he were to go back there. And the ninja that are currently in the village are genin and chuunin. If something like an attack from the Akatsuki were to happen, they couldn't handle it on their own!_"

Neji's voice was loud and clear. Hinata was nodding in agreement. A huge grin rose on Naruto's face.

" _It's really troublesome, but Neji's right, Kakashi-sensei. And we are currently on a mission, he can't just leave!_"

Kakashi sighed.

" _You are both right. But we must be extra cautios when we arrive there, alright? The school is huge, it would be hard for us to keep an eye on every single student. Dumbledore told me that you will get to follow the program of Harry, you will sleep in the Gryffindor department, so that_ _you could easily guard them._"

" _What's Gryffindor?_" asked Hinata quietly.

" _I believe there are four groups in the school. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. The students are sorted into them. They call them 'houses'. So every house has a common room, and a different program for the classes. That's all I know..._"

" Now, now, what are you whispering here?" Mrs. Weasley appeared at the bottom of the staircase. " I was just about to call you down, dinner's ready. KIDS, DINNER'S READY!"

Soon, four red-haired children, Harry and a girl with brown curly hair were gathered around Molly and the ninja.

" Time for dinner, thank goodness, I was starving!" said the girl with the fire-red hair.

" Ginny, Hermione, lead them downstairs and show them their seats, I will go find Sirius and Moody."

The two girls nodded and Molly went up the stairs.

" Nice to meet you, guys! I am Hermione, for those of you who I still haven't met!"

The Konoha ninja had to introduce themselves once again. While leading them back to the kitchen, Sai noticed some really fascinating pictures on the walls. They were moving! He gasped and started exploring every detail on them, until a fat monk told him to go away in the rudest way possible.

* * *

**I hope you like it till now! :)**

**I am really sorry about all the mistakes in the previous chapter, but I was writing it really late in the night. xox**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

" We are leaving in half an hour! Everybody, hurry up!" All the kids heard Molly's voice.

" Oh, finally! It was getting really boring..." Naruto sighed and jumped from the bed. Harry and Ron were checking their suitcases to see if they had taken everything.

" I should really clean this someday..."whispered Ron, but the ninja, of course, could hear him.

Shikamaru was reading some book. _Hogwarts: the History_.

" Why do you even read it?! I couldn't even finish the first chapter back in first year. You know what, you remind me of Hermione! " Harry was staying in front of Shikamaru's bed. Yes, the boy really reminded him of her. He seemed to be so smart, just like Hermione. The only difference was that Hermione was always studying and he had seen Shikamaru _actually_ do something for the first time. " And why don't you pack? We are leaving soon!"

Shikamaru sighed and closed the book. "I have already packed. And I read it because I want to know more about the place we are going to."

The lazy ninja glanced at Naruto. The blonde was trying to somehow place all of his ramen in the remaining space in his suitcase. The Nara just sighed again and headed towards the door.

" Hurry up, Naruto!"

" Well you could help me out here if you want me to be ready on time" the blonde hissed. The other one just ignored him and left the room.

* * *

" We can't come with you, Harry! I am really, really sorry, we have to go to the other prefects and then we should patrul the train.." The ninja were eaversdropping. Well, that was a part of their job after all. Harry seemed to be really sorrow, but he nodded at his female friend.

" Heey, Harry! Let's go sit together somewhere! We don't know anybody else in here, so..? " Naruto was running towards the trio.

Hermione's face lightened up.

" There! They'll keep you company until we come! Thank you, Naruto!"

" Yeah, sure, at least I won't be alone!" said Harry with a smile. The other ninja came closer. " You could also come, guys! The compartment is big enough for all of us!"

" No, thanks. We don't want to bother." Neji said, while his white eyes were observing all the students around them.

Harry flinched. " You..you won't be a bother, guys. I really would be glad if you came. "

Sai's fake smile rose on his face. " Thanks Harry, but we will go somewhere else, we want to meet new people and find some other friends than you. We are going to spend a whole year here, after all..."

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't seem to be convinced by Sai at all, but nodded.

" I-i will c-come with you and N-naruto, if you don't m-mind! " Hinata was touching her forefingers and was turning redder when the trio looked on her.

" Cool, Hinata! " Naruto grinned.

" Well, I suggest we go now, so that we could find ourselves seats, before everything's full! " Harry said and smiled towards the ninja.

" Yeah, sure. Well, bye Mrs. amd Mr. Weasley! Bye, Moody! Bye, Siri..." Naruto stopped and not only the ninja, but also the wizards and the huge black dog gave him a deadly look. He swallowed nervously and grabbed Hinata's hand. " Let's go, Hinata-chan!"

The girl was about to faint, but she had to keep up with Naruto.

* * *

" _Kono bakaaa!_" Sakura shouted and hit Naruto's head. " _How could you be such an idiot!? People are not supposed to know that Harry knows him! That would make the fuss about the boy even bigger and he will be at greater risk, which means more work for us! Just hold your mouth shut! Come on, Neji! I am coming with you...Sai, Shikamaru, we are heading this way, you go and keep an eye on the other half of the train. Hinata and that IDIOT will stay with Harry. Please, Hinata, I beg of you, please be strict with him, otherwise I'll have to stay here and he probably wouldn't arrive at the castle alive!_"

The pink-haired teenage girl gave Naruto the breathtaking glare (not a beautiful stare, but a scary, angry, furious look, that said more than a thousand rude words), that she had learned from Tsunade and then left the compartment, followed by Neji.

" What did she just say? " asked Harry.

" She was...errm...telling N-naruto that what he did was really dangerous for all of us..." said Hinata quietly , while Naruto was rubbing the back of his head, that was turning bigger and bigger.

" Yeah, just...telling him.." Harry's eyebrows were raised and by his facial expression you could guess that he was probably thinking how much it hurt,being hit from a furious girl.

The door of the compartment slid open. It was a girl with strange glasses, that made her look like an owl, long dirty blonde hair and a magazine in her hand. She ignored the people and sat beside the window, next to Harry.

Nobody said anything. Naruto and Hinata were reaching for their kunai, but they had forgotten, that they had to hide their weapons from the students. So the only thing they had at the moment was only their chakra. Naruto raised his shoulders, the girl didn't seem dangerous to him. She was actually really weird. She was holding the magazine backwards.

" Hi!" said Hinata with a smile, which obviously meant that she had the same thoughts as Naruto's.

The girl raised her eyes from the pages and answered " Hi." She then continued reading.

Harry, Naruto and Hinata glared at each other, when Ginny and a boy with a round face and a tiny plant in his hands entered.

" Oh, hello, we can stay here, right? Everywhere else is full!" said the Weasley and without even waiting for an answer placed herself next to Hinata. " Oh, hey Luna!"

The girl with the glasses smiled and greeted the girl.

" Everybody, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna, those are Neville and Harry. And thosa are Naruto and Hinata, they are transfers."

Luna glared at each one of them. Naruto and Hinata were observing her. When she finally began reading her magazine again, the two boys started talking about the strange plant. The boy, Neville, started demonstrating omething and the plant started squirting some strange green liquid all over the place. Naruto dodged the jet, that was heading towards him, but the others didn't have much luck.

" I-i am really sorry...I didn't know this would happen!" the boy muttered. Luna's face was clean, because the magazine was used by her as protection.

" You didn't even get a drop on your clothes! How..how did you do this!? " asked Ginny, while removing the mucus from her eyes.

'' Just luck, I guess..." Naruto laughed nervously, cursing himself from the inside. Is that why Hinata didn't move as the thing was spitting?! Naruto looked at her amazed and cursed himself from the inside.

" No need to worry! I got this! " Ginny took her wand out and waved it. The liquid was gone and the compartment was clean again. She then sat on her place again and started talking with the others cheerfully.

* * *

Sakura had already checked on Naruto and hinata twice. Hinata assured her that Naruto was behaving, though she had to kick him twice for almost revealing thei true nature. Meanwhile Ron and hermione had joined them and warned them to soon put their robes on, because it was expected that the express would arrive earlier than planned.

" Well, well, Potter and Loony, huh? I was sure that sooner or later the two demented would find each other and li..."

" Shut it, Malfoy!" Ginny was shouting to the blonde guy at the entrance and the both gorillas behind him.

Naruto could tell, that this boy wasn't really loved by the present ones.

" Don't make me take points from Gryffindor before the year has even started, Weasley!"

The girl's eyes widened for a bit, but then she sat back on her place, muttering things under her breath.

" Who are you?" asked the blonde guy out of a sudden.

" Hinata Hyuga. And you are...?" The girl's voice was brave, loud and clear, without a trace of shuttering.

" Draco Malfoy." said the boy in a selfish and proud way and then continued "Well, Hinata, what are you doing in here with those freaks?"

The kunoichi's eyes became even colder.

" I am here with my friends..." she glanced at Naruto for a second and added "...and my boyfriend!"

Naruto and Harry choked, Ginny smiled secretly and Neville and Luna were staring at the blonde ninja as if he had fallen from Mars.

Draco's laugh was unusually high and fake.

" He?! Is he your boyfriend?!" The boy swallowed as he could see Naruto's muscules and gaze. " You deserve better!"

" I think she can decide that on her own!" the voice sounded from behind the three intruders. Naruto smirked, as he recognised Neji.

" Plus, he has qualities that you won't ever be even able to understand, or become capable of!" Sakura sounded angry and that was bad...

" His intelligence is also on a whole another level, you cannot be compared to him..." the calmness filled the air around them and Naruto grinned at Shikamaru.

" And last, but not least...his penis is 100 percent bigger than yours! " Sai put his fake smile on his face.

_Ba dum, tsss..._ that was all that Ron was thinking at the end of the 'speech'.

The blonde jerk was surrounded by the ninja, that were looking at him and sending killing intents. The boy could feel them and muttered some lame excuse, then vanished, followed by his two true lackeys.

Once he was gone, Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. The ninja were only smirking.

" What was that boyfriend thing for, Hinata?" asked Naruto all of a sudden and the girl turned red.

" Really, Naruto, REALLY!?" Ginny said and Hermione smiled " He was about to, I don't know, do something stupid, that only an idiot like him would to, but he clearly has something for our friend here..."

Naruto tensed. He didn't like the idea of that ugly slug even thinking about Hinata. Neji noticed him and sighed.

"_ I guess the people we have to protect become even more and more, huh, Naruto?_"

* * *

**I know, i know, it is short, but I promise, next chapter will be longer. **

**If you have any suggestions, please PM me and I will try to do my best to make everyone's wish come true in this story ( lol, sounded weird, but you go the idea :D )**

**Please, review so that I know what you think of the story.**

**xox **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The teenage shinobi entered the Great Hall and everybody turned to them. The wave of muttering hit them. They could hear every single whisper loud and clear.

" Oh Merlin, check this guy out!"

" Look at those girls, they are stunning!"

" Who is the pink haired one? And the one with the white eyes!? "

The boys shinobi immediately surrounded Hinata and Sakura protectively. The girls chuckeled.

So basicly the Hall was huge, all students were in it, separated on four long tables. On the podium you could see another table, a smaller one. The headmaster was sitting in the center, Kakashi on his right and the woman with the strict face, Minerva McGonagall, on his left. There were also other adults next to them.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled widely. The whispers immediately stopped.

" I am glad to see that you are alright! " the man winked at the ninja and then cleared his throat and turned to the students." This year Hogwarts will accept some foreign students coming from distant Japan. They are transferred with the main point of understanding the life in our school, so I would be really happy if you are ready to help them. I expect all of you to be kind and helpful through the year."

Silence.

" However,since they have been on a different system back there, I decided placing them in fifth year. Which I believe will be OK, right? " the man continued after giving the crown a glance. " Their wish was to stay at Gryffindor, so I would like you, brave Gryffindors to be always by their side. "

The people on one of the tables started cheering. The other people in the room didn't seem to be happy by this decision.

" That's not fair!"

" Why is it always Gryffindor, that's getting the best surprises?!"

Dumbledore's smile didn't even twitch.

" As I just explained, I expect all of you to be nice and kind through the year. The decision is already taken. Please, join your new home, kids!"

Naruto, who was super excited followed the group towards the cheering table. Neji and Sakura, however, were cautios, while Shikamaru was muttering under his breath.

The blonde hyperactive ninja noticed Harry and placed himself between him and other ninja joined them and when the cheers and introductions finally finished, Dumbledore cleared his throat again and continued with his speech.

'' After the unfortunate events last year, we gladly have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Dolores Umbridge will be here to teach you..."

" Hm, hm.."

Dumbledore turned around to see a fat woman, wearing a pink suit, behind him.

" May I say something?" she asked in a girly voice, that made half of the Hall smirk.

Dumbledore moved aside, so that she could come to the center of the podium. She started talking some really lame things, that made Naruto want to sleep. After a while, even Neji was bored of the endless speech of the woman.

Not only the ninja, but also the rest of the people in the room weren't listening to moment their interest was caught again, was when Dumbledore's voice filled the hall.

" What an inspiring speech, Professor Umbridge!" said the headmaster and continued after the woman nodded. "As most of you had probably already seen, we have another new teacher here. Professor Hatake also came from Japan, as a transfer teacher. He will be temporary teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

Kakashi waved at the students, who started whispering again.

" I want you all to show respect to our new professors." The old man with the mountain blue robe smiled and added "I would like to say lots more, but I do believe that you are all starving...so DIG IN!"

The empty tables were now full of different dishes, that none of the ninja had ever seen. However, they did as the other people, they filled their own plates and started eating, though Sakura could definately say, that though he was with a full plate in front of him, Naruto was still looking around to check if there was ramen anywhere.

* * *

Hermione and Ronald led the first-years and the ninja to the common room, which the shinobi were amused to find out, was behind a painting of a fat lady. Sai was really excited, as all of the pictures he had seen till now were moving. He definately wanted to get the hang of it.

" Ronald, show the boys their room in the dormitory. Hinata, Sakura, you are in room with me, come! I will show you the way!"

Hermione lead the girls to their rooms and Ron turned around to see Neji, Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru.

" Professor Dumbledore told me, that there will be some more transfer students coming later, so he let you have a room on your own. It is in the men's dormitory. Here..."

The fact that their luggage was already there was kind of a surprise. Ron left them rest and told them, that they would be in the common room if they needed anything, or wanted to join them. After that he left.

" I wonder who will be sent by Tsunade..." said Sai and looked at the remaining free bed, as the other ones were already taken by them.

" That's none of our business, Sai... However, we need your help now... Produce as many insects as you can and send them all over the castle." Shikamaru said that. Sai took his scroll out of his suitcase and started drawing with his ink and brush.

_" Nimpou, Chojio Giga!" _the bugs he had drawn came to life and left the room . Sai sighed and added" I don't think they will be enough to cover the whole ground of the school."

" Oi, Naruto, be useful and create your _Kage Bunshin _then use the_ Henge_ to transform them into spiders for example and help Sai! I believe that should work.." Shikamaru was rubbing his eyes and Neji had already activated his Byakugan, checking the forest, the lake and the quiditch grounds.

Naruto formed his seals and soon, the room was full of his cloned. They half muttered, half screamed _Henge_ and transforemd into little cratures with eight legs. They didn't follow Sai's bugs, but got out through the balcony and scattered.

"Done!" Naruto grinned.

" Everything until the barrier is clear, there is nobody in ...there are some strange creatures in that forest over there, and I am not quite sure what they are, but they are not wizards, nor ninja, more like horses. They seem harmless." Neji didn't sound confident at all. The thought that he didn't know what that creatures were bothered him.

"Centaurs." explained Shikamaru with a yawn. " I read that in the forest are a few hmm...groups of them."

Naruto snorted loudly.

" OK, you can tell them more about those donkeys, I am going to the common room."

As he was going down the stairs, he could hear Neji's scream _"HORSES!" _and smirked.

Yes, this place wasn't Konoha. He wasn't greeted by everybody, he wasn't admired or respected as one of the best ninja in the village, he couldn't eat ramen whenever he wanted... But he was here with his friends. _They_ made him feel home.

* * *

" So, are you two like, siblings? " Ron looked at Hinata and Neji. He didn't get the chance to ask them in London, since they didn't spend as much time with him and Harry as Naruto and Shikamaru.

" We are actually cousins, but I consider Neji my brother. We have grown up together, so yeah, I guess we could be called siblings." the daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan smiled shyly.

" And what about you, guys, tell us about your families." Hermione left her pen and looked up to the ninja.

Naruto's face didn't express the feelings, that reminded him of a whirlwind. He just swallowed and smiled oddly, while his friends were telling more about their clans. Harry and Ron already knew, that his parents were dead and they could understand how he felt. Especially Harry, since he was in the same situation. That's why the boy with the scar stood up and suddenly asked:

" Has anybody seen Neville somewhere? "

" Neville?! Why would you look for Neville?!"

" I have to take a herbology book, he was telling me about earlier." lied Harry.

Hermione's eyes widened.

" Eerm, I think I saw him getting upstairs. Go get that book, Harry, at least you will study..."

" Yeah, right, Naruto, Ron, wanna come with me? "

" Sure. "

" Hell yeah!" Naruto followed Harry and Ron entered one of the dormitories and there were Neville and two other boys. Harry greeted them briefly, took something from his bed and returned back to the other boys. Ron checked the thing Harry was bringing and smiled widely.

" Where are we going?"

Harry showed Naruto a robe and smirked happily.

" Have you ever seen anything like this?"

" Eeerm, a robe, right? We don't really wear those things at home."

" That's not an ordinary robe, Naruto, it is an invisibility cloak! We could sneak out of here now, without the other noticing. So, are you coming?"

Naruto highly doubt that this cloak would work against his friends. First of all, Hinata or Neji could see his chakra if they only activated their Byakugan. Second, the cloak would eventually make you invisible, but not still. So it would be easy for the trained ears of the shinobi to hear the slightest sign of breathing or footsteps. And third, if someone accidently bumped at you, they would become suspicious and automaticly realise what's going on.

Naruto laughed carelessly and nodded.

" Of course I am coming! You are talking to Konoha's Legendary Pranker, _dattebayo_!"

* * *

**I am sorry for not updating earlier, but I had lots of work, really. **

**Well, that's the new chapter, it is not really a big deal, but we still need an introduction to what's happening next. **

**Though, I really hope you like it! **

**Please, tell me what you think in the reviews! I would appreciate that really much! xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start with the chapter I want to apologize for taking so long.**

**I also want to answer jh831's question. My fiction is a story before the fourth great ninja war in Harry Potter's fifth year. The ninja are the same age they are in the Shippuden series. Also, all Akatsuki members are still alive, so yeah :) ****  
**

**If you have any other questions, feel free to ask! I would gladly answer :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Harry, Ron and Naruto froze under the invisibility cloak as they heard two voices.

" ... you , they look...good ... but not like us, of course! Like, they might be a bit special, but I highly doubt it."

" No, Pancy..." Naruto tensed, as he recognised the voice of that and Harry glanced at each other when Draco enteres the classroom with a girl with brown of them had prefect badges, which meant that if they caught them, Ron, Harry and Naruto would be in trouble. "...They aren't just good, Pancy, have you seen the girls? Especially the one with the white eyes?She is just gorgeos! And the other one, the pink-haired isn't bad either..."

Naruto's jaw dropped chuckeled quietly, while Harry said voiceless "Stay still, Naruto!" The ninja knew, that doing anything now would be reckless, though he really wanted to kill the blonde.

" You know, they aren't that beautiful!" said Pancy with jealousy.

" But unfortunately, there are these guys with them!" he ignored her and continued talking "And that blond idiot is the beauty's boyfriend! I'll make him pay for this..."

" For what, Draco? For being her boyfriend? That's just stupid, Draco, don't drag yourself into trouble again because of some...uurgh!"

" I want that girl, Pancy! " groaned Malfoy and took a little book out of his pocket.

Pancy seemed to be hurt and insulted.

"And is that really necessary, Draco, really?! Love potion! I can't believe you really are going to do this!And you are probably even worse than Longbottom in potions!"

" That's why I asked you to come! Help me, Pancy!" The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed the book out of his hands.

" Go get a cauldron and the ingredients!"

Draco obviously didn't like the idea of that girl ordering to him, but he left the room. Once he was away, Pancy started cursing. Harry and Ron were laughing quietly, Naruto, however, was checking his pockets. He smiled and took out exactly what he was looking for, a little paper with a seal on it. The two wizards looked questionably at him. ''A bomb'' muttered the blonde and Harry and Ron looked at him nervously. '' You can't!" said Harry under his breath and pulled the boys after him outside of the classroom. Luckily, Pancy hadn't heard them because of her own screams. They reached the end of the hallway and Harry removed the cloak.

" Are you insane?!" he nearly shouted.

" YES! " hissed Naruto

" Why do you even have something like this?! " asked Ron.

" For cases like this one! He was talking about Hinata...! I can't just let him! She is my friend! Think about what you'd do if Hermione or Ginny were mentioned by him! You'd be frustrated, wouldn't you?!"

" It's not the same, Naruto, Ginny's my sister. And Hermione, well...Hermione could take care of herself!"

" Naruto, Hinata seems really smart. She won't let Draco malfoy do anything to her. Do you think that if he gave her a drink, she'd accept? "

" A drink?! Why would he give her a drink?!"

" To hide the potion in it." explained Ron.

Naruto snorted and returned the paper bomb in his pocket.

" I'll keep an eye on him...if he ever gets near Hinata, I promise, he'll suffer the consequences!"

" So you really are boyfriend-girlfriend, huh?"

Naruto frowned.

" N-no! She's just a friend of mine, that's all." the cheeks of the ninja were turning pink.

Ron and Hary exchanged glances one more time.

" However, let's go before Hermione realises, we're not there..."

* * *

" Hinata, can we talk for a minute? " asked Naruto nervously. Sakura smirked, while Neji looked at his blond-haired friend suspiciosly. Harry and Ron sighed.

" S-sure, Naruto-kun!"

" Alone..." added naruto nd blushed. The kunoichi seemed to be shocked, but stood up and followed the boy to the farest corner of the Gryffindor common room.

" _Hinata-chan... _" Naruto didn't know what exactly to tell her. " _Look, I overheard that Malfoy guy and a friend of his. He intends on giving you some love potion. If he tries offering you anything, please, refuse!"_

_" I'd have r-refused even if you hadn't warned me, N-naruto!" _Hinata was as red as a tomatoe. "_B-but why would you care? "_

Naruto was speechless...Should he tell her or not? He sighed.

_" Because we're on a mission and none of us should screw up!"_ Naruto gulped _"And I don't really want you to be poisoned by that guy...I-I really care about you, Hinata! And..I don't want him near you in any case! So I thought, that although I am going to protect you with my life, it would be good if you were more careful..."_

They stared at each other for a while.

"_You are going to protect me with your life?! " _

The girl's eyes widened and she looked at Naruto.

"_ You, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi-sensei...all of you! Even if it costs me my life, I would protect you, Hinata! Trust me..."_

_" We should be the ones protecting you, Naruto...The Akatsuki are..."_

_" I don't care, Hinata! You are more important to me now! It's not about the Akatsuki anymore! It's about you..and me! About us..."_

Suddenly, the boy hugged her tight. She gasped, but after a second, she wrapped her hands around him.

Their friends were observing them from the distant couch.

" _Please, take care, Hinata..._"

" _Yes..._"

" Oi, you two! What are you doing over there?!" Neji's voice popped the perfect bubble Naruto and Hinata were in.

" Yeah, come join us!" added Sakura with a huge grin.

Naruto grabbed hinata's hand and led her to the group. Harry was smiling misteriously,

" It's time to go to bed, everybody!" Hermione stood up and caught everybody's attention.

" Yeah, we better go get some good sleep for tomorrow, our program is really awful." recommended Ron.

" Come on, Hinata! Good night, boys! " Sakura left the room with the other girls.

" I don't feel like sleeping yet..." said Sai. Shikamaru and Neji, however, left the room with Harry and Ron.

" Oi, Sai! Let's go look for Kakashi-sensei!"

" _Naruto no baka!_ It's too late! He's probably sleeping already! He has classes tomorrow!"

" What are you foinf to do then?"

" Since I have all my chakra, I could make some more 'spies' . So that we keep everything under control..."

While saying this Sai started drawing bugs and different kinds of spiders and flies on his scrolls. Naruto checked on his clones. There wasn't anything abnormal yet.

" So you like Hinata? I read in a book about it, you have all the symptoms!"

" _Sai-teme,_ that's none of your business!"

Sai smiled.

" Refusing in this case means admitting! So you do like her!"

Naruto growled and left the common room. He didn't want to sleep, so he got in the hallway. By focusing chakra in his feet, Naruto reached_ that_ classroom for seconds. He heard noices, so he became invisible with a jutsu and entered. The both Slytherins were still there, Pancy- stirring the liquid in the potion and Draco- staring at the sky.

Naruto smirked and by changing his voice he said:

" Who're you?"

Draco and Pancy panicked.

" Who's there?" asked the girl.

" We're prefects, show up!" added Draco, while looking arround himself.

" Exactly, why are two prefects out after the curfew?"

" We could ask you the same question.. Bloody Bard, is that you? Show yourself! " asked Pancy and moved closer to Draco, who held his wand high.

" Stop screwing around!" shouted Naruto " What do you think you are doing here!? A love potion, isn't it?!"

" Y-yes, it is...is it you, Bloody Bard?" asked Pancy " Or is it you, Peeves?"

Naruto didn't know any of these people, so he decided to ignore her question.

" I shall inform the headmaster, that the students aren't in their beds...and that they are making forbidden potions!"

" It's not any of them..." muttered Draco and raised his wand higher, while Pancy was hiding behind him.

" What do you think you will do with that wooden stick, Malfoy?! It's useless against me, just like you!" said Naruto in his normal voice.

"_ Riktusempra!" _shouted Draco at the direction of Naruto's voice. A flash of greenish light was shot from his wand. Naruto avoided it by just taking a step left.

" Missed! Now it's my turn!" Naruto took out a little ball and threw it. When the tiny ball crashed into the ground, the whole room was filled with smoke.

Naruto grabbed Draco's neck and pushed him towards the wall.

" Don't you ever even dare touch Hinata! " whispered Naruto at his ear, while sending endless killing intents. " You will die if you do anything to her or Sakura! Or any of the transfers!"

" P-Pancy! HELP!" shouted Draco and tried escaping, but Naruto, who was a trained shinobi after all, grabbed his arms with his free hand and held them over the blonde's head.

" Draco, Draco, where are yoU?! I can't see anything!"

" Are we clear" Naruto hissed

" PANCY!" shouted Draco again

" What's going on? What the...?!" Naruto heard Kakashi's voice and cursed. He freed Draco and jumped to the ceiling.

Meanwhile, the smoke cleared, Kakashi had used a jutsu probably.

" What's going on here?" asked Kakashi and stared at the teens, who were looking around horrified.

" It grabbed my neck!It almost killed me! T-that wasn't a ghost, Pancy! It wasn't a ghost!"

" I said...what's going on?" asked Kakashi one more time.

Pancy gulped and explained.

" We were here and suddenly someone came. Everything was filled by smoke and then Draco was attacked and I couldn't do anything, because I was like blind! I didn't see anything!"

Kakashi nodded.

" And why were you both here this late at the first place?"

Draco twitched.

" You are Professor Hatake, right? Me and Pancy are prefects, so don't..."

" Oh, I know you are... but that doesn't give you the right to break the rules! Go back to your common room before I decide on taking points from your house or even informing Professor Dumbledore!"

Draco gave Pancy a look and they left the room.

" _Come down, Naruto.._." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto removed his jutsu and jumped next to his fermer sensei.

" _Why did you almost choke him?_" asked Kakashi calmly. Naruto pointed the cauldron.

" _That's love potion, He wanted to give it to Hinata or Sakura!"_

_" Oh..."_

Sai entered the room.

" _He is really protective over Hinata, Kakashi-sensei! They're together...like together-together!"_

Kakashi's eye widened for a second, but then he smiled.

" _Really?! So you've grown up, Naruto! You have a girlfriend now!"_

" _That's not true! Hinata is just a friend! I only want to protect her.. and Sakura as well!"_ Naruto was really embarassed.

" _However, that doesn't mean you have to choke him! We're here to protect the students, keep that in mind."_

" _I know, but by killing that slug I'll literally make a favour to the world!_ "

" _Now, now, don't forget our mission, Naruto! I sent a report to Tsunade earlier today. I informed her about the Akatsuki. She answered, those owls are pretty fast. She has found more intel on that Voldemort. So she'll soon send reinforcements, since it would be hard for only seven shinobi to stop the Akatsuki AND the army of Voldemort alone. They should be here in a month or so.."_

" _Who will she send?_" asked Sai curiously.

" _She didn't say that. She only said it would be a surprise. She'll probably send one more jonin...I just hope that this 'surprise' isn't my rival..." _

Naruto imagined Gai-sensei in his green outfit on the table of the teachers in the Great Hall and chuckled.

" _Ah, here it is! Take this, Naruto, I think it will be useful for you, since you have a girlfriend now!"_ Kakashi grinned under his mask and handed Naruto a little orange book.

" _You are giving me your porn?_ " asked Naruto emotionless and bacame pale.

"_ It...It's not... uurgh.. it's a magnificent story about love and passion. You should respect your master's work, Naruto!"_

"_ Hinata's not my girlfriend! And Ero-sennin is just..he has problems, so do you, Kakashi-sensei! I am going to sleep!"_  
As Naruto left the room, Kakashi and Sai burst out laughing.

* * *

**There it is, chapter 5! **

**I hope you like it! :)**

**Please tell me in the reviews what you think. I also want you to send a PM to me if you have any ideas! Thank you for reading! xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I really am sorry for this late update, I am just an idiot, who wrote four chapters and accidently deleted them...but, oh well, shit happens.**

**And since I am not just an idiot, but a lazy idiot, I decided on changing the 'script' I've originally planned on and that's why i post only one chapter today, I still haven't written the other ones, but they are in my head, so as soon as i have free time, I will write them and post them :) **

**ENJOY! xox**

_**Chapter 6**_

" That's it, detention, mister Potter!"

"_ Mendokse_..." muttered Shikamaru and Umbridge looked at him angrily.

" The language you will speak in my class is only English, am I clear?! "

Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances and they both grinned at the same time.

"_ Ne, Sakura, who would think you would do something like this?!_"

" _Well, I only do it because I don't like that toad! Just look at her...she's getting even redder, do you think she'll explode?_"

That was true, actually, Umbridge's face had red flecks all over.

" You, mister Uzumaki and miss Haruno, are getting to share Potter's detention! Does anybody else want to join in?"

Neji was about to interfere, but Sakura just shook her head and the Hyuga stood still on his place behind Ron.

" Good." said Umbridge " Now, read the first chapter of the book!"

Most of the students didn't seem to be happy by her teaching ways, but they started reading anyway. The shinobi were surprised to understand, that their necklaces gave them the ability to not only talk and understand, but also read in English.

After the class was over Harry started cursing. Hermione didn't approve, but she didn't tell him anything.

" It's not fair! That old hag! Angelina will kill me!"

" Who's Angelina? " asked Sai.

" The captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team. Fred and George are on the team too. They are beaters." explained Ron. All the ninja didn't seem to have understood anything.

" Quidditch? What's that?"

Harry almost choked.

" Don't you know what quidditch is?!Like, it's the most famous THING!"

Hermione was looking suspiciosly at the ninja, while Ron and Harry were explaining everything about the broomsticks, the quaffle, the bludgers and the golden snitch. Harry hadn't been expecting that from the transfer wizards from Japan. Without the fact that they actually weren't wizards...

" Oooh, that is what you call quidditch! Yes, we used to play that when we were little kids!" said Shikamaru with a sigh.

" Little kids?! But quidditch isn't allowed for little kids, even first-years don't play in the teams here!" said Harry shocked.

" We do other things, when we grow a little older" continued Shikamaru with his lies. " We start training, not only our magic, but also our physical bodies, so that we could handle everything on our own. We learn different techniques and use them by filling our movements with magic...that basicly makes us invincible."

" Cool, that's why you are probably so fit! I wish we had physical trainings here too..." said Ron with enthusiasm.

" How come you fill your movements with magic?! If you are in close combat, you can't use your wand fast enough to make a spell!" Hermione almost hissed.

Neji looked at her annoyed.

" Have you ever seen us with a wand? " he asked and she shook her head, causing her curly hair to fall all over her face. "Well, we don't need these wooden sticks of yours to make magic, that's how we learn things in Japan!"

" T-that's impossible! You can't do magic without a wand!" Hermione said with her voice shaking.

" Naruto, could you please make a bunshin?" yawned Shikamaru and glanced at the annoying witch.

The blonde nodded, formed his seal and a single clone appeared next to Hermione. She gasped and started exploring the bunshin, touching him and checking if he was real, or only an illusion, like a ghost.

" A little privacy, please?" asked Hinata louder than usual. Sakura chuckled.

" Y-yeah, sorry!" Hermione left the clone, but continued observing him until Naruto released his jutsu and the other blonde disappeared in smoke.

" Can you teach us how to use magic without wands? That's so awesome!" said Ron.

" No, sorry, Ron, we are actually not allowed to and if we break the rules, the head of our village probably won't accept us back home." Shikamaru lied once more. Of course they couldn't teach them to do _their_ magic. They had no chakra, after all...

" How about some of the close combat techniques?" asked Harry with hope in his voice.

Shikamaru thought for a second and Rock Lee appeared in his mind, The boy had no chakra at all, he was only stubborn. He used only taijutsu and was probably a stronger ninja than Shikamaru himself. And teaching them some basic stuff would be beneficial too.

" Yeah, I guess we can!" muttered Shikamaru and the two boys cheered happily, while Hermione snorted in disagreement.

* * *

" That was just the worst day ever! I never thought that I should attend a school again after the academy!" Naruto yawned.

" And that's only the first day.." added Ron desperate.

" Stop complaining, both of you!" demanded Hermione, while reading a book.

Ron looked at her spitefully, but didn't say a thing.

" What are you reading, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

The curly girl muttered something then cleared her throat.

" I am going to the library! Don't wait for me, Ginny, and Ron...keep an eye on the young ones! Start acting like a prefect, before Dumbledore decides giving your badge to Harry!"

" I don't even want to be a prefect! " protested Ron, while Hermione was leaving the room without even listening to him.

" So, Neji, you look really tired, you want a massage?" asked Ginny and looked at the Hyuga and raised her eyebrows.

The boy's eyes narrowed.

" I am fine." he said and continued looking through the window.

The red-haired girl muttered something and sat in the couch.

_" She likes you!"_ gasped Naruto._ " You are being such a bastard, Neji, you hurt the girl's feelings!"_

_" Talk about yourself, Naruto no baka!" _grunted Neji, but didn't even look away from the sky.

_" What the hell do you mean, Neji-teme!? I never hurt people like this!"_

_" Not at all..." _said Neji sarcastically and finally turned around. " I am going to my room, see you later, guys!"

He left the room, leaving the wizards with Naruto only.

" What did you say to him?" asked Ginny.

Naruto wasn't able to answer. What did Neji mean? Was he talking about Hinata? Naruto cursed and left the room with the shocked wizards behind him. He burst into the ninja's dormitory.

_" What was that about? "_ asked Naruto furiously, causing Sai to drop his brush and Shikamaru - to raise his head from the book. For his surprise, Neji didn't even flinch.

_" You know nothing about the way I feel about her!"_ shouted Naruto, feeling pain in his lungs.

"_ Calm down, Naruto, you will cause trouble!"_ warned Shikamaru.

_" You have known her for years, you idiot! And she has fallen for you since you have saved her from those bullies years ago!"_ screamed Neji on his turn _"She is like my sister! And I just can't keep on watching her suffer like this! It's my duty to protect her!"_

_" She is not less precious to me, Neji...I love her, with all my heart and soul!"_

Shikamaru exchanged glances with Sai. The room was really quiet. Neji moved in front of Naruto. They were looking at each other, blue and white eyes... Neji smiled.

_" Thank you, that's what I wanted to hear." _said the Hyuga_ " That's what you should tell her. You know she deserves it, don't keep it a secret..."_

Naruto's eyes widened. He was staring unbelievably in the boy from the branch family. Was that it, a trick?! He had only wanted to hear him confirm that?!

_" Temeee..." _hissed Naruto and the other boys laughed.  
_" I'm going to the common room to keep an eye on Harry, you chill, Naruto!" _added Neji after a while and left the room.

* * *

"_Stop whining, Hinata! Just tell him! Tell him what you really feel!"_ repeated Sakura once again and looked at the other girl in the room annoyed.

_" B-but, Sakura, it's not that simple!" _

_" It is, and if you don't tell him, I will!"_ Sakura stood up and looked at her shy friend. _" Oh how I wish Ino was here to help me convince you, you stupid, silly girl!"_

Hinata blushed.

_" He likes you, girl! Don't blow up your chance. We are shinobi! You never know when you'll die...it could be any second and you keep on hesitating!"_ Sakura growled and left the room. Hinata jumped from her bed in shock.

_" D-Do't tell him anything, Sakura!"_

She followed her pink-haired friend to the common room. There were Harry, Ron, Ginny and some more people, the kunoichi didn't know yet.

" Hey, have you seen Naruto? I need to talk to him!" said Sakura with a smirk on her face.

" Sakura..." whispered Hinata behind her.

" He left with Neji, they had some sort of fight, i think..." explained Harry and looked at the girls with curiosity. " Is _everything_ alright?"

" Of course, thanks, Harry!" smiled Sakura and headed to the boys' dormitories.

Hinata was trying to stop her, but the pink-haired girl was laughing even harder and was continuing. The student of the Legendary sannin Tsunade stopped in front of the door of the ninja's room, when she heard Hinata activating her Byakugan. She turned around, with a shocked expression on her face.

_" You are in range, don't make me!"_ said Hinata slowly.

_" Hinata, you are overreacting! If that's your reaction to this, then it is really important for you! Just fucking tell him!" _Sakura reached to her leg for a kunai, she had hidden earlier.

_" What the hell's going on here?!_" asked Shikamaru and yawned, when he opened the door. The other boys were peeking from behind. _" Why are you fighting?" _

_" Erm, we aren't, are we, Hinata?" _said Sakura cheerfully. Shikamaru glanced at the Hyuga's eyes and position and then at the weapon in Sakura's hand and sighed.

_" Just...come in, before anybody sees you!"_

The girls entered the room without arguing.

_" You should have seen yourselves from our point of view. You looked like two panthers, ready to kill each other for a piece of flesh... That would be a pretty good picture actually...YEAH! Yeah... Naruto, give me the brush! No, not that one, the one with the red... ah, forget it, I'll do it on my own..."_

Sai began drawing two black animals with long nails and sparkling eyes. Sakura felt ashamed for a moment, but then she swallowed.

_" Sorry to bother you guys...why are you all here? Naruto, Neji, you should be with Harry, it's your turn!" _

_" Neji just came back, he said everything was fine downstairs." _explained Sai, while drawing

_" I still don't understand, what's so special about him..."_ said Naruto but Shikamaru interfered.

_" That Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, he is trying to..."_

_" Meeh, Voldy-Moldy! I don't care. Have you seen these wizards's magic, it SUCKS! We are much better, even a brat like Konohamaru could handle this mission on his own!"_

_" You fucking retard!"_ Neji screamed_ " Did you forget about the criminal organisation, that's after you?! Are you able to say that they suck too? Because if you can, then, Naruto, please let us leave and handle this shit over here on your own. Because none of us wants to be here, none of us wants to keep some midgets safe from some stupid freak from their race. And not only that, but also more, but dangerous, S-rank criminal freaks! We have to be aware of that too because of you, because you are a fucking demon with the biggest power in the whole universe! Kurama is just not something that would lead us to good!"_

All ninja were staring at Neji. Hinata's eyes were wet from the tears, Sakura and Shikamaru seemed shocked, Sai had forgotten his painting and was looking at the Hyuga too. Naruto's expression was emotionless. He was still staring at the boy in front of him. They were not moving, nor blinking.

For a part of the second, Naruto was holding Neji tight, blocking his movements, threatening his life with a kunai.

_" Who are you and where is the real Neji?!"_

_" N-Naruto, what are you doing, i know he was rude, but don't..."_

The blonde ignored Sakura's words and tightened his hands around the other guy.

_" Nobody knows that name, except for me...who are you? Where is Neji?"_ Naruto hissed.

Neji laughed, but didn't say a thing. For a flash-moment, Naruto cut the boy's throat, and something happened, that none of them had expected. The body changed. It wasn't neji anymore. It was white, with some weird plant-like forms coming out of it's body.

_" Oh my, that's the aloe vera guy from the Akatsuki!"_ Naruto looked at the white creature, that he had just killed._" No, It's some kind of a clone, the black part's missing!"_

Shikamaru glanced for a second at Naruto, but then looked around.

_"What about Neji, what if that guy had..."_

_" NO!" _screamed Hinata_ " Neji can't be dead! He is just too strong! He can't be dead!"_

_" Aaand, why do I have to be dead? " _the voice came from the door and everybody turned around to see a confused boy with pearl-white eyes.

_" NEJI! Oh, thank God, you're alright!"_ Hinata hugged her cousin, who finally noticed the dead body in Naruto's legs.

_" I just went downstairs for two minutes and I missed an attack?"_

_" Me and Hinata were downstairs...you were not there..."_

Neji blushed but answered.

_" Even shinobi have to use the bathroom from time to time, right?"_

The ninja started observing the body. Shikamaru had millions of ideas in his mind. But his attention was caught by the figure of a tall man with silver hair and a mask over his face.

_" Kakashi-sensei!"_

The jonin nodded.

_" I see you've been attacked as well. I fought the same thing up in the astronomy tower. Except it looked like Naruto."_

_" That one was Neji. Kakashi-sensei, the students are in trouble, if we have fought two of them in the different sides of the castle there are probably more! And they are obviously changing their appearances, so that they look like other people. They could be everywhere..." _Shikamaru narrowed his eyes against Kakashi, with the obvious thought in his mind...Was he a white plant too?

_" No, they won't send more of those, they don't want attention... They are not after the students...they are after us...Which means that.."_

Shikamaru cursed.

_" They are with Voldemort only because they want access to the castle... and since they have it now..." _the lazy Nara looked at Naruto_ " We need reinforcements, now!"_

* * *

**That was it, guys, I hope you liked it, I will update soon :)**

**Please tell me what you think of the story! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to clarify some things before I start with the chapter. **  
**From one of the reviews I got surprised... Excuse me, but since the villains in the Naruto series are the Akatsuki, and in Harry Potter - Voldemort, who do you expect me to choose for the bad guy in the story? Loki, maybe, or some sparkling vampires?! I don't think so...If you don't like my choice, then don't read, it's simple.**

**I'd also like to say that I am not from England/ America/Australia, so I know, that my English is probably really awful, but I can't help it...**

**I am sorry for this, but I had to say it. Now, if you still want to read this, then i hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

The ninja were in Dumbledore's office. They were looking at the old man with eyes full of concern. The castle's defense was about to be fully destroyed, and then the seven ninja would have to fight a ninja organisation and a mad dark wizard.

" Ooh, I do believe we could repair the protective wall, but if our enemies have already come through it, they should be evicated, I think. What would you say, Mister Hatake?"

" Call me Kakashi...I think, that if you have some way of detecting intruders, it would be quite helpful...then we could take care of them. And then, you could repair your magical protection, so that the students would be safe until our friends arrive."

Dumbledore nodded calmly and pulled his wand out of his robe. He muttered something and the ninja felt something like a wave of air pushing them back. They glanced at Dumbledore, who was concentrated on his wand. After a while, he answered.

" I am quite sure that there is something in the Forbidden Forest, that shouldn't be there...They are two, almost at the border of the school's grounds."

Kakashi nodded and jumped through the window, followed by the others.

In the air, he bit his thumb and formed some signs. Once they reached the ground, he touched the ground with his palm.

"_ Kuchiouse no Jutsu!" _Pakkun, one of Kakashi's dog summons, appeared in a cloud of smoke.

_" Yo, Kakashi, how can I help you?_" barked the dog with the Konoha headband.

_" We believe there are some of the Akatsuki members in that forest over there. Can you smell anything?"_

_" You know it's pretty hard for me to catch a track without a given smell."_

_" It's important, Pakkun!"_ said Kakashi. _" Neji, Hinata!"_

The command was obvious,the Hyuga ninja activated their Kekkei Genkai and looked in the direction of the woods.

_" OK, I think I have something..."_ said the dog and all of a sudden started running.

The ninja followed and in a few seconds, they were already in the forest, jumping from tree to tree, not even panting.

_" I see them! They are heading to the border...They are about to...no... Thay want to get out of the school grounds!"_

Kakashi nodded towards Neji.

_" Everybody, faster!_" grunted Naruto and pushed himself in front of everybody.

_" There's no point "_ Shikamaru sighed and stopped. Naruto turned around to see all of his friends muttering and cursing.

_" W-what?! Come on, we can catch them!_ " Naruto removed the black robe from his hands.

_" We can't. They are already gone..."_ Hinata shook her head and deactivated her Byakugan.

_" Kakashi, I could follow them if you want to. " _the dog looked up to the silver-haired sensei.

_" No need to...I will send another report to Tsunade, I hope she has already united the reinforcements. And I will ask Dumbledore if he could help them come."_

Sakura shook her head. She didn't care about the students at all, she was now concerned about Naruto.

_" We can't just wait for the reinforcements, Kakashi-sensei!They want Naruto and i don't plan on letting them lay a finger on him!"_

_" Chill, Sakura, every one of us can defend himself! But don't forget that we are supposed to protect the students! That's our priority at the moment!"_ explained Kakashi._ " Pakkun, you can go...thank you!"_

After Pakkun disappeared, Kakashi cursed.

"_ I hope Dumledore's spell included those clones that attacked us earlier. Otherwise we're screwed..._"

* * *

" Hello everybody, I am Kakashi Hatake, as you know, and I will be teaching you Care of Magical Creatures for now."

The whole class glanced at the teacher with the mask.

" Soo... the first thing we'll learn about is unicorns, and then - ..."

" But we've already learned everything about the unicorns in second year!" said Hermione loud, so that the professor could hear her.

" It's been three years since then, young lady, I guess you should revise a little..."

Hermione seemed really unhappy, looked at the Professor really disapprovingly and then started muttering.

" Is she always like this?" asked Neji annoyed a few meters away from the girl.

" Not always, but most of the time..." said Harry casually and paid attention to Kakashi-sensei, who was telling some made up stories about the horses with one horn.

"_ It's not really safe having classes in this forest, since the Akatsuki may still have a way of getting in._" said Sakura to Shikamaru, who shook his head in disagreement.

_" No, they won't try this again, if they are smart enough, which I know they are. They will try something different, something bigger, that's what concerns me most, what will it be?"_

_" Oh, come on, you probably have like a thousand suggestions already, and probably even more tactics to stop them!"_ Naruto interfered.

_" I do have suggestions they aren't nice at all! They may put us all under a massive genjutsu, which is one of the worst cases. If that happens...If Itachi does it...we won't..."_

" TEN points from Gryffindor, Shikamaru!" Kakashi said in the middle of the Nara's sentence.

The ninja cursed and turned to the sensei really annoyed.

" You should all pay attention in my classes, I am telling important and interesting stuff!" Kakashi was obviously having fun. Naruto and Neji smirked, Sakura and Hinata were smiling at the lazy ninja. " And also...TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN, mister Malfoy...for saying that last one..."

Everybody was now staring at the blonde slug, that was standing at the front of the Slytherin crowd. Crabbe and Goyle, right behind him, like bodyguards, Pancy was shaking next to him.

" H-How did..."

" How did I hear? My ears are pretty good, Mister Malfoy...I could hear everything each and every one of you is saying. Are we clear?"

The blonde, who was redder than ever, nodded.

At the end of the class Kakashi leaned over Naruto, who immediately tensed.

_" They'll come till the end of the week."_

* * *

" So there will be more transfers coming?!" asked Hermione suspiciously.

" Yeah, we still don't know who they will be, Kakashi-sensei doesn't know either. The head of our village keeps it a secret...more like a surprise." said Sakura. She really hoped that Ino would be one of them. She was one of her best friends, after all. But Tsunade would probably send Anbu , because of the situation... Sakura sighed.

It was really late, Hinata was already sleeping. But Sakura didn't feel like sleeping. She was anxious. And really, really scared for her blonde teammate. Not that Naruto was weak, no, not at all, but even if they tried to keep him safe, they wouldn't last long against the Akatsuki, and after that, Naruto would be all alone...Sakura flinched.

" Are you alright?" asked Hermione and left her book aside.

The pink-headed girl nodded with a fake smile.

" Tell me more about your country, about your school, explain me how come you do magic without any wands, tell me about your teams..."

The kunoichi smiled.

" OK. There aren't many wizards in my country. Although, there are lots of kids in the academy. Only a few of us continue the studies, because not anybody has the potential of being a strong wizard, who could help for the safety of the people." Sakura was feeling weird using the word 'wizard'. But, somewhere deep inside, she knew that their chakra was that exactly...some sort of magic...or was the magic some sort of chakra? "In my year, the people who graduated from the academy were nine and we were sorted into three teams. I was on a team with Naruto and...and another boy."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask something, but Sakura continued her story so fast that the witch couldn't even blink.

" And Kakashi-sensei was picked to be our teacher...At the beginning he teached us regular stuff, that every wizard should know, we were going on trips together, we were like a family..." the girl smiled " We later started specializing in different spheres. I, for example, am a medic. And Hinata is a tracking type."

" So she's some kind of an auror!" gasped Hermione and looked at the sleeping girl." What other types wizards are there in our country? Please tell me, it's so fascinating..."

Sakura smiled.

" Not so interesting actually... Each wizard in our community has some sort of magic. It's connected to the sources of life, earth, water, fire, wind, lightning. And every wizard's strongest magic is united with his source of power. We have also wizards, who use illusions...they distract you. You already know about me and Hinata, medics and trackers. And remember about our close combat techniques? Well, we have wizards, that prefer using their body strenght, over their magic. They don't have a specific name, but I could give you an example-Neji. He's probably the best in close combat in our village, with the rest of his team."

" What about Sai and Shikamaru? And your teacher, professor Hatake? What type are they?"

" Oh, I almost forgot, we also have these clever wizards like Shikamaru, and they spacialise in deciphering and codes and...yeah...but he is not only smart, but also really strong, he has some unique skills. Some wizards in our country have unique skills, some families have their own magic."

For Hermione it was obvious, that Sakura didn't want to tell her more about this special family magic.

" Sai is more like a regular guy, he can track, he can heal a little, he can fight, his specialty is drawing. He is some of our art-type wizards...And Kakashi-sensei...He is truly unique. He can do almost everything!"

" Your country is like a whole new and different world for me. I just can't believe what I'm hearing!"

_And it's not even the whole thing_ , though Sakura, but smiled gently.

" I think it's time to sleep now, we need to get up early tomorrow."

" You're absolutely right!" said Hermione and covered herself with the blanket. " Good night!"

" Good night..." said Sakura at her roommate and sighed in her pillow.

_He_ was in her mind again. Sakura started thinking about Snape and Umbridge, about the crazy Trelawney, even about the ghosts in the castle, but that didn't help her from distracting at all...The image of the mysterious guy with the darkest hair and eyes she had ever seen was stuck in her brain, and with it- all the memories from team seven, some of them happy, some of them tragic.

WHY did she have to tell Hermione about the academy...if it wasn't for that tiny association, she wouldn't have thought of him. And now, after all these years of her enormous will, he burst back in her mind again, like a tornado.

Sakura growled under her breath.

And now, that all the memories had come back, she wasn't able to stop them from awaking her feelings. She remembered his gaze, she remembered his body, she remembered his hair, she remembered his face, she remembered his attitude, she remembered _him_. And suddenly, with pain in her chest, she realised the bitter truth...

She was still in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**I want to say thank you for reading this fanfic until now, and I really hope you continue to, if you like it! :)**

**Please, let me know what you think of it! xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG, 40 reviews! :D Thank you guys so much!**

**I want to answer a question I have received in the reviews and in my PM... I AM A GIRL. I thought it was obvious, but whatever :D**

**I really am thankful for your reviews, guys, that makes me really happy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

They were in Dumbledore's office for the second time this week. But this time they weren't here to report. They were waiting. Waiting for the old headmaster to arrive with the Konoha ninja that were about to come. They were all pretty nervous, except for Kakashi, probably. His only fear was that Gai would arrive at some point. He sighed.

Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru were nervous as well, they wanted to see some of their teammates come.

_" Why are they taking so long?!" hissed Naruto after a while._

_" Naruto, we've been here for ten minutes. Be patient!"_

Sakura didn't listen to her own words, she was really annoyed to be here, waiting. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait much longer. Soon, the old wizard appeared next to his desk, surrounded by ninja, more than Kakashi had expected.

They were all staring at each other, without even blinking, they were in shock.

" Well?" asked Dumbledore and sat on his huge chair...wait, throne. But the ninja didn't respond at all, they were staring, until Neji activated his Byakugan and cursed. Shikamaru glanced at him for a moment.

_"Stop, Neji!_" said a girl with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes and smiled. _"We'll explain everything later, but...well,you don't want to kill our ally, do you?" _

Sakura was trembling, Naruto was gaping with his jaw open.

They had never expected Sasuke to be here. His raven locks surrounding his beautiful face, black clothes, black haori, black sandals, black sword...

_" Sasuke..."_ Naruto whispered.

The Uchiha just snorted arrogantly.

" I believe, that Miss Tsunade had chosen them to help you out with your mission. I have taken care for the rooms, you will have enough space."

Nobody was listening to the headmaster, since the oh so mighty Uchiha was among them. Neji was still with his Byakugan activated, ready to attack.

They now looked at the other ninja, who were there. The blonde girl, a boy with tattoos on his cheeks, a boy with big, round eyes and a funny green suit, and of course, an older and more experienced ninja.

Ino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Yamato. And Sasuke...

_" Now, now... what's with those faces?! Cheer up a little, I am here after all!"_ said the girl with a cheeky smile.

Hinata was the only one who tried to fake a smile, but it didn't work for her too...They were all just too shocked from the fact, that their former teammate, now a student of Orochimaru, was among them.

_" Stop staring at him!"_ said Yamato and stepped forward. _" Kakashi-senpai, I will try to explain everything later, since a lot of things happened after you left..."_

_" A lot of things?! We left just a week ago!_" asked Neji ironically and finally managed to deactivate his ocular Kekkei Genkai.

They all seemed to be calm, except for Naruto and Sakura. They were glaring at Sasuke, not believing their eyes.

_" Sasuke..."_ whispered the rosette and formed her little hands into fists. Her trembling was even worse now. Why the hell was this happening. Was this some kind of punishment for her? She didn't even want to think about him, since she would never even have a chance with him, and now, he was there, in front of her, with all his beauty.

" I think you all want to rest a little, I am sure your friends will lead you to the dormitories." said the old tired man. " I would like to talk to you, Kakashi, and errm...Mister Yamato."

The both adults nodded.

" Shikamaru..." the command hung in the air. _Take care of everything._

* * *

" _How's TenTen?_" asked Neji on the way to the Gryffindor common room.

" _She's not well.._." said Lee with bitterness in his voice. Neji's eyebrows twitched. "_ But TenTen is strong! She'll be just fine! Gai-sensei stayed at the village to take care of her."_

_" Oi, Sakura, Tsunade wanted me to tell you to not stop with your trainings, just because she's not here with you!"_ said Ino and pushed her pink-haired best friend on the shoulder. But the rosette didn't react, her eyes were blank, the only thing she could do at the moment was stare at Sasuke's back. Ino sighed._" Look, i know it's a shock for all of you, but you'll get over it! I was shocked too, everybody was! Come on! Sasuke-kun, say something! Don't just stay there like a statue!"_

_" Hn."_ Sasuke snorted and continued following Shikamaru.

_" How's Choji?And Asuma?"_ asked Shikamaru to break the ice.

_" They're on a mission with Shino and Kurenai-sensei in Sunagakure. I believe Gaara just tries binding the villages by asking for help form Konohagakure. And that's smart and Tsunade-sama doesn't mind at all!"_ answered Ino.

_" Excuse me, guys, but what are you wearing?!" asked Kiba all of a sudden._

_" You'll have to wear those too!"_ Sai explained.

_" B-But, where do you hide your weapons?!_" asked Kiba.

_" Oh, we have our haori, but we try to keep them invisible for the students' eyes."_ said Shikamaru and moved his robes, so that the other ninja could see his bag full of weapons, hanging on his right leg.

_" Awful, I don't want to wear these! I like my clothes better!"_ barked Kiba.

_" Too bad, you have to wear the same one if you want to succeed in your mission!"_ explained Neji calmly. _"However, how come Akamaru's not with you?"_

_" The granny didn't let me take him with me, which is pretty laughable, since everybody knows, that without him I can't perform my most powerful attacks."_ said the boy in a miserable voice. Naruto raised his head for a second. It was a shock for him to see Kiba without his best friend. But that wasn't important for him and that thought flew out of his mind again, replaced by Sasuke.

_" Did Dumbledore give you those necklaces that..."_

_" Yeah."_

With that the conversation was over. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Shikamaru told the reinforcements' team to use transformation on their regular clothes, so that they could look normal. After accepting the password, The Fat Lady swung forward revealing a hole in the wall, leading to the Gryffindor common room.

It was really crowded, since it was Sunday. The ninja noticed Harry and his clique immediately and headed towards them.

"_ That's Harry Potter._" whispered Shikamaru, so that only the ninja's ears could catch that.

" Hey! " said Hermione and after she saw the usual faces, she shifted her gaze to the newcomers. Once her eyes reached Sasuke's face, her eyes widened and her face became pink. When she spoke again, her voice sounded as if she has been running till now. " Hi."

" Hello there, the name's Lee!" Gai's student tried to kiss Hermione's hand, but she managed to pull it away in time, obviously disgusted by him.

Ron and Harry tried to keep their faces straight, but soon they were laughing uncontrollably, earning themselves a burning look from their friend.

" I'm Ino, those are Kiba, Sasuke and... Lee" said the blonde and shook hands with the wizards. They introduced themselves and soon, conversations started.

Everyone, except for Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, was having fun with their new friends.

_" Oi, dobe, show me the room now!"_ said Sasuke in a low, husky and indifferent voice.

_" After all this time, you think that you could come back and boss me around...Sasuke-teme! "_ Although the words were harsh, his voice was calm and maybe even bright. You could see a smirk on his face. Sakura didn't even have the strength to say anything. She was just standing there, looking at her beloved one, in fear that it was only her imagination and that he wasn't actually there. Her former teammate and her present one were staring at each other, totally ignoring her. Finally, Naruto decided on showing him the way, leaving the trembling Sakura and the others behind.

The rosette's eyes were closed, tears dripping from her cheeks on her robes. Hinata stood up and led her out of the common room,away from the curious eyes, into the girls' dormitories. Ino was following them, abandoning the new friends, they've just made.

* * *

_" Why?_" asked Naruto late in the night. All the boys were awake, observing Sasuke quietly.

_" Because that's an opportunity to find Itachi."_ said the Uchiha with a tone, that showed the end of the conversation.

_" Wait a second! Does that mean that once this mission is over you'll betray us again? And you'll return to Orochimaru?!"_ asked Naruto and jumped from his bed.

_" I killed Orochimaru."_ said the other guy and didn't even bother to open his eyes. His words hung in the air, causing all other boys, except for Lee and Kiba to gasp.

_How strong has he become, surpassed all of us! If he's here to kill us, he won't have any problems in achieving that, we're just a bunch of weaklings compared to him..._ Shikamaru shook his head, trying to get rid of his fears.

_" So you won't betray us?!"_ asked Naruto, with hope filling each word, each sound, coming out of his mouth.

_" Hn. "_

Naruto returned to his bed, a wide smirk all over his face.

* * *

_" Ne, Yamato, did you bring me the new book?"_ asked Kakashi with flame in his eye.

Yamato just sighed and took a little red book out of his haori, handing it to Kakashi.

_" You know me too well!"_ said Kakashi happily.

_" Nobody knows you too well!"_ answered Yamato with a snort. But Kakashi didn't listen to him, he was already reading the next book from the Icha Icha series. The younger shinobi sighed again and took a look at the sky. It was so calm. And Yamato had a theory that if something seemed to be calm and fine, it was probably all fucked up. He made some wood clones and transformed them, making them join Sai and Naruto's ones.

_" Kakashi-senpai, if we actually have to face wizards in combat, what..I mean...how.."_

_" Even a mere genin could defeat most of the wizards. But there are some exceptions like Dumbledore, Potter and obviously that Voldemort. I didn't need your help because of the wizards, but because of the Akatsuki. Only three members have joined Voldemort's army till now, Zetsu, Uchiha Itachi and Hishigaki Kisame. The thing is, that more of them will join in, causing big trouble. Which means we should be really cautious and prepared.''_

_" But why did you even need reinforcements, Kakashi-senpai? If they were to attack you could stop them with Dumbledore-san's help. And all the teachers' help too!"_

Kakashi finally raised his eye from his book and answered.

_" They are after the Kyubi and they've already managed to break the protective wall once. That means they could be anywhere in the castle right now. I understand why Tsunade has sent this team. She's sent Sasuke because he's pretty powerful and could take care of the safety around here. And I guess, she's mentioned Itachi, so that he would agree to the mission. Double bonus for him! The thing that bothers me is why is he back."_

Kakashi glanced at Yamato, who smiled.

_" In the office of Tsunade-sama, he confessed that he was sorry, that he missed Naruto and Sakura and you, his former team. He asked her to accept him back in the village."_

_" And she just trusted him?"_

_" He was under a seal. Anything but the truth would burn him from the inside till his death. So she accepted, in condition she didn't tell anybody about him. "_

Kakashi smirked.

_" Then how come you know?"_

_" Baah, you know everything about Tsunade's promises. Just don't tell them, because she'll kill me."_

_" Of course.."_ Kakashi was thinking about the dark boy, his deadly gaze. That sure wasn't the whole thing. He was determined to find out, but he had more important stuff to do now. He raised the book to his face and waved Yamato for goodbye.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter as well, I know it's short, don't kill me.**  
**I know that probably some of you won't like the idea of Sasuke being sensitive, but I'm in that mood right now and I do believe that Sasuke's a good guy (don't kill me, again)**

**OK, if you liked it, please review! xox**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

It was time for the Harry, Sakura and Naruto's detention. They were in Umbridge's office, sitting around a little table, waiting for her to say something.

" I believe, you all know why you're here." she said in her girly voice. " But I know, that once we're over here you won't dare to disobey a teacher's order."

" What do we have to do? " asked Harry and rolled his eyes, which caused the frog-like woman to narrow her eyes.

" You'll write." she said and the three teens sighed in relief, since it was not something bothersome. ''Here you go..." the teacher gave each of them a quill and a piece of parchment.

" What do we write?" asked Sakura oddly.

" Mister Potter, you will write 'I will no say lies' and both of you will write ' I will follow orders given from teachers'. Are we clear?" she said and sat on her pink chair behind her desk.

" What about ink?" Harry raised his head.

" Oh, you won't need ink for those quills." said the woman with an evil smirk. Harry had a really bad feeling about this, but he placed the quill on the parchment and started writing, along with Naruto and Sakura. He let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of Harry's right hand, cut into his skin as though traced there by a scalpel - yet even as he stared at the shining cut, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth...He looked back at the parchment, placed the quill upon it once more, wrote I must not tell lies, and felt the searing pain on the back of his hand for a second time; once again, the words had been cut into his skin, once again they healed over seconds later. And on it went. Again and again Harry wrote the words on the parchment in what he soon came to realize was not ink, but his own blood. And again and again the words were cut into the back of his hand, healed, and then reappeared the next time he set quill to parchment. Naruto and Sakura had the same shocked expressions on their faces. Of course, that didn't hurt them too much, they were ninja after all, they had suffered much worse. They only looked at each other, then at Harry, who was obviously in much more pain than they expected. Sakura cursed under her breath. It was their duty to protect the boy and now he was here, losing his blood because of a stupid quill. The rosette glanced at the teacher with gaze, full of hatred and disgust.

" What is it?" asked the woman in an innocent voice.

" Nothing..." growled the kunoichi and the old toad smirked, as the girl continued writing.

The only sound to be heard was the stretching of the quills upon the parchment. At some moment, Umbridge stood up and took Harry's hand, observing the now deep wound.

" That's enough for today."

" For today?!" repeated Sakura in a husky voice.

" Yes, you will have detention until the end of the week." nodded Umbridge . " You can go now."

After sending some killing intents the shinobi left the pink office after Harry, who was holding his hand tight.

" Let me have a look at it. " said Sakura calmly and reached for his hand. Harry gave it to her, because Harmione had told them everything the kunoichi told her. So he knew the girl in front of him was a medic.

She covered his wound with her hands and green light appeared around them. Harry's hand felt warm waves, that were tickling his skin. It was nice. Once Sakura moved away from him, his skin was smooth again, without a trace of the words, only the blood dripping from his fists. As Harry was staring at his hand wordlessly, Sakura healed her own hand and after that she turned to Naruto, only to find out, that his hand is already back to normal. She smirked and took some pills out of her haori, hidden under the robes.

" Eat them. They'll restore the lost blood." Naruto and Sakura took the pill they were already used to, but Harry was still watching his hand in disbelief. Finally, he managed to take the pill, which had no taste.

" It's amazing...how you do magic without a wand...And.. why the hell do you even have those blood pills?!" asked Harry, lost between amuse and suspect.

" I'm a medic. And we already told you, we train for close combat, we are injured pretty often, so i have to bring these pills with me." Sakura smiled. There were hardly any people in the hallways, it was already too late for them to be outside. That's why they hurried to the common room.

Once they entered, their friends started bombarding them with questions. They recounted them all. At the end of their story, the wizards looked angry, disgusted and ready to kill the old hag. The ninja were mystified from the punishment, but nothing more.

_" You should have taken one of those quills for Ibiki."_ commented Ino, as she knew the Head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force better than anybody in here.

_" They won't be useful against shinobi._" Sakura shook her head, causing her locks to fall before her eyes. "_ We barely felt anything."_

She was smiling, trying to ignore the attitude of the raven haired guy. It didn't work for her and her smile twitched, she was about to cry again and her eyes were still red and puffed from the previous night.

" Sakura, can you help me out with those books?" asked Hermione after a while, pointing a huge pile of books. The rosette just nodded briefly, under Sasuke's gaze. She took almost all of the books, leaving two or three for Hermione. " Hey, wait, I can take more!" said the witch, but Sakura was already walking towards the girls' dormitories.

* * *

" What is it, Sakura?" asked Hermione, as they returned to their room. The muggleborn was really concerned. Her new friend from Japan had never been like this till the new guys arrived. She's seen how Sakura was watching Sasuke from a distant. And she'd seen Sasuke do the same. Only, they never said anything to each pink-haired girl faked a smile.

" Nothing, really."

" Oh, 'nothing' my ass!" said Ino, as she entered followed by Hinata. Hermione smiled at the girls. They were so different, yet so close to each other. But the voice of the blonde caught her attention. " You should really get over that, Sakura, it's been three years!"

" I was getting over it, since he decided to appear again! Why?! I was doing fine!" growled Sakura at her friend, her eyes wet from the coming tears.

" D-don't cry, Sakura, please!" said Hinata and rushed to embrace the rosette. Ino's face was sad.

" I-I was doing fine..." repeated the girl and wiped her tears before she continued. " Yes, it was tough, but I somehow managed to forget him...And now he's back...WHY is he back? After all he has done to us...to me! Back then I begged him to stay, I begged him...And he left...I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, when he's back. In these three years, that passed I tried everything to forget what I felt, but now that he's back, I just..."

The girl couldn't handle it anymore and let the tears fall down her cheeks. Hinata tightened her embrace, when Hermione fidgeted.

" It's him, right? The boy who was with you, Naruto and Kakashi in a team after the academy. Is the boy you are talking about Sasuke?"

Ino and Hinata stared at Hermione for a second, before Sakura nodded. Hermione bit her lip and after a wile, she took Sakura's hand.

" I know how you feel, or, at least I can imagine. There's a boy I like since I met him. And...he sees me as nothing more than a friend. "

" It's Ronald, right? " asked Ino droningly. Hermione turned bright red and she started stuttering.

" N-no...I mean, y-yes, but...Oh, for Merlin's sake, don't tell him! P-please!" Ino smiled and Hinata chuckled.

" You're even worse than Hinata, the boy likes you a lot! You should do something about it, Hermione!" said Ino in with a wide grin all over her face.

" W-worse than me? " asked Hinata, still embracing the sobbing, yet laughing Sakura.

" Oh, come on, Hinata, Naruto's not going to wait forever, you know? You should do something about that too, if you really like him, which is as obvious as the fact, that Kurenai and Asuma are together!" Saura smiled at her blonde friend's words. " You know what? I bet Kurenai's pregnant, but she won't tell of course..."

They all started talking about their senseis' relationships and Hermione was telling them about the possible romance between Dumbledore and McGonagall. Hours passed, Sakura knew what Ino and Hinata were trying to do, but she was just acting. The whole time she was thinking of her former teammate, who was now on the lower floor.

* * *

" It was so awesome, it was coming through her skin, surrounding my hand, the green light!" Harry was trying to explain to Ron and his siblings the way Sakura healed him. The ninja were around them, knowing what he meant. Sasuke tensed and felt jealous of Harry, of the fact, that he touched his priceless flower, his beautiful cherry blossom. _No,_ he thought sadly after a while, _not mine.._

"That's cause Sakura's a medic, we don't know how to do this kind of magic." explained Shikamaru. Sakura had told all of them what she explained Hermione about their 'magic'. He knew what he was supposed to lie now. "She is the best medic in our village, after her teacher, of course. Ino's now learning, too."

" So you have different wizards, what about you, what kind of a wizard are you?" asked Ron.

" He's a strategist. This big head of his is full with brains actually!" said Naruto and poked Shikamaru's cheek.

" Cool, and the others?" asked Fred, probably, the twins were identical, even the ninja had trouble recognising them.

" Sai's an art type, Neji and Lee are close combat types, Kiba is a tracking type, as well as Hinata. I am a strategist, Ino is a mind type. And Naruto and Sasuke are... I guess they're from the most powerful type, the elements type."

Naruto and Sasuke looked up to Shikamaru in surprise. He had almost revealed the truth about their abilities. And he hadn't mentioned the clans' powers of the Nara, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Uchiha and Yamanaka.

" So both of you are the strongest?" asked the other twin, glaring at Naruto in amusement.

" I said they were from the most powerful type, but not that they are the strongest, every one of us has basic knowledge in everything we do, so we are all pretty powerful." Shikamaru sighed, as he was trying to explain the actual differences between the shinobi in a way, that wouldn't reveal their true nature.

" That's too complicated for me!" laughed Fred and pulled George. They left the common room.

" You're really fascinating, all of you...just... look at yourselves!" said Ginny somehow amazed. " You are so much different than us, your world in Japan. I wish we were like you, using no wands, and not to mention your bodies..." the girl said with a smirk.

" Our...bodies?" repeated Kiba and exchanged glances with Sai.

" Just take a look at yourselves! You all look like supermodels!So attractive... Especially the girls..." said Ginny in a dreamy voice, no trace of jealousy.

The shinobi exchanged glances, they were surprised by the girl's words. Attractive? That wasn't something important in the ninja world. The only one who ignored the Weasley's comment was Sasuke, who simply snorted. He was used to all the attention he received from the fangirls, wherever he was going, because of his body and was the same thing here. A few hours earlier, when Dumbledore introduced the new 'transfers' at dinner, everybody started talking about him...again. Sasuke sighed. He was tired of all of this, of the new atmosphere, of the new people, of the new Sasuke-fangroup, of the fact that he hasn't even exchanged a word with his former teammate.

" I'm going to bed." he announced and turned around to walk away.

" Good night, Sasuke!" sounded the girl's voice. Sasuke snorted. As if he was going to even care to answer her, and the other ninja knew that and simply shook their heads. Sasuke left, leaving the wizards an impression that he's not just rude, but a total jerk.

* * *

It was really late in the night, or more like, really, really early in the morning. Everybody was sleeping, except for him, as he tried to close his eyes, the smell of cherry blossoms reached his nose, the face of the rosette appeared in his mind, the feeling of loneliness crept into his heart, the emptiness - in his soul.

He turned to the other side, where Naruto was muttering 'Hinata' in his sleep. Sasuke smiled, sure that no one would notice. After all this time, nothing has changed...well, almost. His smile faded away as the image of Sakura emerged in his mind again. He sighed. It was obvious, that there wouldn't be any sleep for him tonight, so he stood up, tied the haori to his right leg and took a last glance at his roommates before he went out on a walk around the castle. He smiled, he was happy to be here with them...

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, i really hope you liked it, it is one of the longest ones I've written!**

**I'll update soon. :)**

**Please review! xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there, am I not awesome, posting three chapters in only two days?**

**To answer ToveSiwe's question now... In the first chapter I had written that TenTen was seriously injured at some mission, I just thought that I want an injured person in the story, I don't know why :D**

**Also to that review from 'Guest'...I read chapter 6 a few times and I have to admit, that it doesn't sound like Shikamaru at all and I could see your point :D He does remind me of Vin Diesel at the last line... Sorry, I guess?**

**Now, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

They were staring at each other. Her breathing was by fits and starts, his palms were sweating. At some point she cleared her throat.

_" What are you doing here?"_

_" I could ask you the same." _he answered in his mysterious and giving creeps voice. Sakura did everything possible not to tremble, but she couldn't keep it in.

It was early in the morning...too early in the morning. She couldn't sleep so she decided to go to the common room, stare into the fire, maybe, think on her own. And as she was sitting on the couch, a figure crept through the hole gracefully. And suddenly, Sakura was standing on her shaky feet, facing the boy who caused her sleepless night. Her inner self was cursing uncontrollably, which showed some effect on the outside too. Her hands formed little, tight fists, her lips trembled, her eyes widened a bit. If he was feeling something from the inside, at least he wasn't showing it, which made Sakura's fist tighten even more, causing her nails to embed in her skin.

_" So, what are you doing here?" _he repeated her question in a monotonous voice, showing no emotion at all...

_" None of your business..."_ she shot back, without even thinking. What was she supposed to say?! _'Oh you know, I keep on thinking about you, and I can't sleep, so yeah, I think I can hang out here, experiencing my own tribulations...__' _She shook her head slightly and tried to calm down.

"_ Sakura..._" he whispered and took a step forward. The girl's heart skipped a beat, hearing her name being slipped out of those beautiful lips for the first time in three years._ " Hn...You are the same as always...always an open book!"_

The girl twitched. Has he read her mind? She totally forgot about his special ocular power, but she hadn't seen his eyes turn red... Was she really that easy to read?

_" You know nothing about me..."_ snarled the girl and stared right into his eyes.

"_ True._" was all he said after a few minutes.

They continued staring at each other. Sasuke was alone with her, finally. But now what? Tell her that he loves her? That he wants her? No, that wasn't like him... Nor he had the strength to do it. She was looking at her, wide emerald eyes, pink locks on the both sides of her heart shaped face. Just as he remembered her, with the difference, that she was now way more feminine and more beautiful than ever. Her nails were stuck on her skin, causing drops of blood to fall on the red carpet in the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't happy at all, seeing her injured like this.

_" You should calm down a bit..."_ he said and pointed her hands with his chin. The girl looked down and cursed quietly, then she touched her both hands to each other and green light surrounded her skin. After seconds, she dropped her hands to her hips.

_" I am calm..."_ she said with her shaking voice. Sasuke smirked. _" Don't you dare laugh at me, Uchiha. Don't you realize it's because of you? How do you expect me to react now, that you're back? I thought you wanted to kill all of us! And now you're...you're back."_

_" Why would i want to kill you?" _Sasuke tensed.

_" Why did you leave then?"_ asked the girl on her turn, raising her chin. "_ WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE?! You don't know how all of us felt, how I felt...although I begged you to stay you left, although you knew that I ..."_

That I loved you. She didn't finish her sentence, but it was obvious. Sasuke felt guilty did he actually leave them? He wasn't sure, he only knew, that he had wasted three years of his life. He had to answer something, although he didn't want to. He raised his head to find out, that the girl was holding her face in her palms, her whole body shaking from the sobs.

She was broken. Into pieces. Into million, tiny pieces. She felt only pain, piercing her torn heart. Why did she say this? Because she wanted to know, she wanted to see his reaction. And he just stood there, his face expressing nothing, he was the same, he hasn't changed. The salty tears started dripping on the carpet, next to her blood. The boy she loved, the boy she had always kept in her heart. He felt nothing towards her, he showed no emotions, he was as cold as a stone.

And suddenly, two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sasuke was holding her fast, biting his lower lip. As she raised her eyelids, she saw, that her face was against his shoulder, his shirt, wet from her tears. He didn't move at all, but his hands were around her, she felt safe. She felt loved. She raised her arms and hugged the boy in front of her. It wasn't like their last hug. The last time she was holding him tight, because she didn't want him to leave. And now he was the one embracing her, but why? Because she was crying? No, it wasn't because of that. He did it to show her that he's there. That he really is there, for her, for their friends, for their village. And she just couldn't resist. Her tiny hands, surrounding his strong body were an acceptance._ Yes, Sasuke,_ she thought,_ yes, you can come back to me. _

* * *

" I don't want to wear this.." Ino mumbled and continued looking herself in the mirror. " Nobody can see my awesome body with this!"

In Konoha, everybody was used to see her with a short, purple, sleeveless blouse,revealing her bare stomach, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath, which was quite provocative for the boys in the village. Hinata blushed.

" I-Ino!"

The blonde laughed. Hermione was watching them from behind her book.

" You know, the robe's not obligatory. You can always go with your shirt and skirt only."

Ino turned to her, a wide grin on her face. She quickly removed the long black robe and turned to the mirror. Her long legs were now fully exposed.

" Thanks, Hermione, much better now! You should remove that thing too, Hinata!"

_" What about your haori, where will you hide it?"_ asked the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

Ino's smile twitched for a moment, then she took the robes and put them back on with a very miserable expression on her face. Hermione smiled, as well as Hinata.

" It's not bad at all, Ino, I don't know how you go to school in Japan, but that's required here, everybody is used to seeing this, so they will acknowledge your beauty, believe me, you're stunning. And if that's not enough, you can always go to Hogsmeade the way you want!"

" Hogsmeade? What's that?" asked Hinata.

" Oh, it's a little village near the castle, we will go there soon, you'll like it!" Hermione smiled and closed the book. She stood up and attached her prefect badge to her robe.

" Has anybody seen Sakura? When I woke up she wasn't here." said Ino, while still looking at her reflection in the mirror. The two other girls exchanged glances and shook their heads.

" She's probably with Naruto and the others, however, are you sure it's OK?"

* * *

" Where's Sasuke? " asked Naruto the others.

" I don't know. I woke up first and he wasn't here. But I didn't bother, I had an idea for a painting!" said Sai and showed them a paper, full of colours with no particular shapes. Although it was really weird, it was amazing, as always.

Shikamaru yawned and took a look at the sky. Kiba and Naruto were putting on their shoes. Lee was doing push-ups

" He's probably already downstairs." said Neji and patted his haori. " Let's go. It's time for breakfast."

* * *

" Oh, Hinata, Ino, Hermione!" Naruto waved as he saw the girls coming down the stairs. His eyebrows twitched. " Where's Sakura?"

" We don't know, we thought she was with you!" said Ino and hurried down. The boys exchanged glances and hurried after her, until they reached the common room.

There wasn't anybody there. Ino sighed.

" And where is S-Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata after a while.

" We don't know..." said Shikamaru and looked around.

Hermione headed to the couch in front of the fireplace. She loved sitting there with Harry and Ron, but they weren't there yet, so she invited the others. Once she reached it, she turned around and leaped in surpise.

The ninja hurried and were shocked from the view.

Two sleeping ninja, Sakura's head resting on Sasuke's chest. Hinata immediately blushed and Naruto grinned.

" I knew it, I just knew that at some point it will happen!" he laughed and then poked Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke only muttered something, before Naruto poked him again.

" Do it again and I swear I'll kill you, dobe!" the Uchiha hissed with his eyes closed. Naruto chuckled.

" Teme."

" Dobe."

" Teme."

" Dobe."

The pink haired girl slightly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. Once she was fully awake, she looked around her, she was still on top of Sasuke in his arms, all their fellows and Hermione around them. She quickly slipped out of his grip and then flattened her clothes with her hand. Sasuke opened his eyes, as the girl left him and saw all those people around them. He surely was a bit embarrassed, but acted cool. He stood up and gave each person in the room a gaze, full of ignorance. He then offered his hand to the rosette and helped her get up from the couch, they had spent the last hours in, sleeping. . After they had stayed for what seemed like decades in each other's grips, the sleep prevailed both of them,already calm, that they are with the other one and they settled in the nearest couch. Naruto didn't believe his eyes, he was truly surprised by his behavior. And not only Naruto, but Sakura too. Her cheeks became a little pink, as she followed him through the common room under everybody's peek. Once they were away, Ino sighed.

" So she gets him, after all..." she said and after a while, she chuckled. " It was about time."

" But, what's with all of this? Yesterday they were ignoring each other and she was..." Hermione's eyes were full of confusion. " And now they.. they..."

" Yeah, we know, but... Let's just say, that their relationship is quite messed up, since they met." said Neji and smiled to the annoying witch.

The truth was, that they actually knew, or at least suspected, why they were rushing things. They were shinobi. Death was always considered as the closest future event in their lives. Naruto's stomach made a strange sound. Hinata, all red, finally found her courage. She took his hand and smiled.

" Let's go to breakfast, Naruto!"

* * *

" You know, I have something for you, Sasuke!" said the blonde ninja and grinned. He rummaged in his haori under the table, took out Kakashi's book and handed it to Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes widened in disgust, as he saw what he was touching. "I think you and Sakura-chan will need it before me, dattebayo!"

Everybody around them was watching, some of them-smiling, others-with mixed expressions on their faces.

" _Kono bakaaa_, you pervert!" said the furious Sakura and landed a hit on Naruto's head. " There was nothing, we were only sleeping!"

Hinata looked at the little orange book, realizing what it was and blushed.

" W-where did you get that from, anyway?" she asked. The one to answer was Sai.

" I told Kakashi-sensei about both of you and your relationship and he thought that Naruto might want to learn something!" he explained and took a bite from his toast. Hinata's face was redder than ever.

" T-There's n-nothing between u-u-us!" said the girl and after a while she turned to the blonde ninja, her voice suddenly a little harsher. " Why did you accept that, Naruto?"

The blonde tried saying something as his defence, but before he could say a thing, Sakura and Ino were hitting him and Hinata wasn't objecting at all, for the first time ever.

On the other side of the Great Hall, Yamato and Kakashi raised their heads to see what all that fuss was about. They saw the girls attacking the blonde, Sai trying to help him, the other boys laughing, except for Sasuke, who was still staring at the little orange book in his hand.

Yamato rolled his eyes and Kakashi laughed.

* * *

**That's it, guys, chapter 10! :)**

**I want to thank some people:**

_**Lalapinkcustard ; Ihavetoes ; Aurorapaw ; princessbinas ; kanelbullen ; Twisted Musalih ; Freedom its2l8 ; FrozenFlamingFire **_

**Thank you for being with my story from the beginning until now, I really hope you will continue! :***

**Also, I want to thank all the other people, that have followed, favorited and reviewed my fanfiction, it means a lot to me! :)**

**I will update soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**What happened to your reviews, guys, don't you like my story? OnO**

**However, I want to give my special thanks to _princessbinas and FrozenFlamingFire_, you're awesome! :)**

**Also, I apologize for this late update, but I had to learn for exams over here .**

**I'll simply stop with my babbling and yeah...I hope you like it! xox**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

" Thanks, Hermione, you're simply amazing! " said Ron after Hermione handed him the checked girl blushed and hurried to hide her face behind some book. Harry was already copying his. Sasuke had activated his Byakugan and was copying some girl's movements, so he had his essay ready in no time. Ino, Hinata and Neji had no problem too. Actually, the only ones who had difficulties were Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. The three of them were the worst students back in the academy. Naruto and Kiba were really ignorant and Shikamaru, although he was the smartest human alive, was probably also the laziest one in the universe. And the history class with that ghost was simply too boring, Shikamaru fell asleep, Kiba was playing with some little ball under the table and Naruto was observing Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke.

" Ne, Sakura, can I copy it after you finish?"

The rosette looked at him. She was still angry about the Icha, Icha Tactics book. She simply growled and continued writing on her parchment. Naruto turned to Hinata, who managed on letting him redo her work, after all. Naruto grinned and gave her a hug, before going away to work. Ino helped Shikamaru and Lee - Kiba.

" Why are you here?" asked Kiba, when Lee arrived next to him.

" I want to help you with that homework. You don't want to cause us trouble, do you?"

" Of course not..." Kiba said and looked around him. " Why did they get girls to help them? I want a girl too! "

" Don't waste my time, Kiba! I have to train afterwards...wanna train with me?"

" Train what? What will you do today?"

" I don't know yet, maybe five thousand push-ups and then run a hundred times around the castle? Yeah, that will do just fine."  
Kiba noticed that Harry and Hermione were watching his friend with disbelief in their eyes.

" Hell, no! You're insane." said Kiba and started copying the words on Lee's parchment.

The witch from the Golden Trio had turned to Sakura.

" You said Lee is a close combat style wizard, right? " she asked and the kunoichi nodded. " And that's his training, fife thousand push-ups and running a hundred times around the castle?! That's not possible, he doesn't realize how big the castle is. And he won't have strength to even open his eyes after that much push-ups, if he somehow manages to finish them."

Sakura smiled and left her quill aside.

" Of course he will finish them! That's not a big amount of push-ups for him, he's done a lot more. And those laps around the castle. He'll finish those too. I just think that's not like him. He usually trains 's not enough exercises for an usual training of his. Probably he'll think of more things to do after he finishes those!"

Hermione, Harry and Ron were watching the rosette with wide open mouths.

" No, that's just impossible!" said Ron, but didn't sound convinced at all. He had seen how different those people were, he wouldn't be surprised if someone came and told them they were mutants.

" It is, Ron, we are training our whole lives! And Lee is specializing that for like ten years, he's one of the best in close combat. He, Neji and the girl on their team are a team you wouldn't like as your enemy."

" A girl? Where is she?" asked Harry.

" A lot of our comrades aren't here, unfortunately. Her name's TenTen, Neji's girlfriend, she's in a hospital right now." Ino interfered.

Hermione returned to her essay, which was now reaching the ground. Sakura was amazed by the girl's brains and enthusiasm.

" Sakura..." she tensed immediately. She turned around and faced Sasuke. Her heart skipped a beat, her cheeks became pink, as always, because of him. But the fact that scared her now, was that he was so close, his front locks were touching her nose, his eyes, staring into hers. She could feel the people's eyes on them. They probably looked strange from aside. Face to face with each other, noses almost touching. She could feel his breath on her skin. Why was he so perfect? That was so unfair._ " We need to talk."_

Ino looked at her best friend with concern. The rosette nodded and stood up.

_" Sakura..."_ said Neji, but the girl waved her hand.

_" It's OK, boys, don't worry." _

Sasuke muttered something.

_" Oh, yeah, be worried, I will take her out of your sight and I'll kill her...now you don't have to wonder what will happen next!_" said Sasuke ironically, his voice full of hatred and bad hidden pain. He was sorry for so much things, but mostly, that he would never have the chance to be the old Sasuke they considered a friend. The boy grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the common room.

_" Was that a joke..."_ asked Sai with a confused expression after a while. _"or... shall we help Sakura?"_

* * *

" Maybe we should talk to her." whispered Lee Jordan to the Weasley twins. They turned around and saw the girl, who entered the room, followed by the dark-haired boy. " You said she was a medic, right?"

The twins stared at each other and jumped to their feet. They hurried to the girl and stood on her both sides.

" Hey there, Sakura!" said the first twin, causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes.

" How's it going?" the other one said on his turn and grinned.

Sakura looked at them tired and sighed.

" I'm not in the mood, guys..."

" We just wanted to ask you something!" hurried to say George and together with Fred pushed her towards the corner of the common room, where their friend was waiting, leaving Sasuke really mad.

" What is it?'' asked the rosette.

The three boys glared at each other.

" Harry told us about you and your pills, that restore the lost blood. Could you lend us some of them? We would be really thankful!" whispered one of the twins and smiled.

The kunoichi narrowed her eyes.

" Why do you need them? You all seem alright...Is any of you feeling bad?"

" No, no, we're fine. We are currently working on new products but we need those pills, since those experiments of ours have ..hmm.. side effects, exhibiting in blood loss."

The girl was really suspicious, but couldn't bother with the pranksters. She took out a few pills and gave them to the boys.

" You shouldn't take more than one in twenty four hours." warned the girl and left them behind, Her head ached after this night and all that has happened. She needed a rest, to think on her own, maybe even sleep.

She headed to the stairs.

" Sakura!" she heard Ino calling her. The rosette turned around. " Won't you come?"

" No, I'm going to sleep, I'm tired."

" What's happening with them? What did they talk about?!" Sakura heard Kiba wondering and smiled, as she was going up the stairs.

That was a conversation she'd probably never forget. But she needed to think about it a little. Sasuke had told her his reasons for coming back. His reasons were she and Naruto. He was probably lying, but she couldn't help it and she smiled. She was touched by his words. Then her smile twitched. She had asked him, why, why did he even care about them... And to hear those words from him was a surprise for her.

_'Because I love you, Sakura'_ his voice sounded in her head and she smiled again, probably looking like a weirdo, but she didn't care. She was happy, yet confused. Sakura entered the girls' dormitories and quickly changed into her usual clothes consisting of a red top, black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors. She sighed in relief, she felt more like herself now. She attached her haori to her leg and headed to the window. She opened it and climbed to the frame and was just about to jump, when she heard a voice.

_" Where are you going?"_

She turned around and faced Kakashi and Yamato.

_" You shouldn't be in the girls' dormitories! "_ she scolded them. _" And Kakashi-sensei, we need to talk about that book you gave Naruto..."_

_" I asked, where are you going?"_ he repeated in his bored voice and raised the little book from Yamato to his face.

Sakura wasn't delighted at all, she wasn't a kid that they had to keep an eye on.

_" In the woods. I need to be on my own for a while."_

_" And why do you need to be on your own? Your friends are downstairs, I believe."_ Kakashi shot back, lowering the book, now gazing at his pink-haired student.

_" Why are you here anyway?"_ asked the girl really annoyed.

Yamato stared at his senpai with his huge and scary eyes, waiting for him to say something.

_" We just decided to check on you..well, not you exactly, but all of you. You know, we wanted to see how you were doing, if you already had made friends..."_

_" Liar!"_ the girl chuckled. Kakashi's face lightened up a bit._ " Now tell me, why are you here."_

_" We have letters for you, they came with Tsunade-sama's reply to our report. One from your parents and one from her, herself." _Yamato handed her two scrolls. Sakura had never expected to receive a letter from her parents, while she was on a mission. And a letter from her _shisho_? Even weirder.

_" Thanks."_ she said and inserted the both scrolls in her haori. She turned to the outside again, but Kakashi's voice stopped her again.

_" You didn't answer my question."_

_" I need to think a little, on my own! Please, Kakashi-sensei, just go deliver the others their letters and leave me alone..." _

_" Deliver? What am I, a postman?"_ he asked before disappearing.

_" Be careful, Sakura!"_ warned Yamato and vanished.

The girl sighed, finally getting the chance to be alone. To consider what had happened that day, to consider her feelings and priorities. She concentrated on her chakra and pushed herself off the castle's wall, into the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

The stars were shining, the moon was forming a path of silvery light in the dark night and, jumping from tree to tree, Sakura was feeling free. She was trying to absorb everything from this beautiful evening. The breezes of the wind, the sounds of the leafs beneath her, the noises from the animals in the woods... the girl smiled, forgetting for her own worries for a bit. She chose a high spot on one of the trees and sat there. She took one of the scrolls and opened it. It was the one from her parents. They were just saying they loved her and that they already missed her, nothing special, but Sakura smiled gently. She took the second scroll out and started reading.

_Sakura,_

_The Akatsuki are with Voldemort. If you ask me, there's nothing special about that freak, but he's kind of popular in that world of theirs. He's something like Orochimaru here. The problem's not him, even Konohamaru could beat him. The problem are the Akatsuki. Three of them are currently making moves. Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame and Zetsu. Hopefully, you'll be able to defeat them with Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Yamato on your side. But I have this feeling, that they're not the only ones, so be careful, they'll probably not the only ones from the organisation, that were hired by the wizards._

_And now Sasuke. I know that you're probably mad at me for sending him, or even accepting him back in Konoha. But he's a strong ninja, that we can't afford to lose, when we have the chance to have him. And he's like a candy for the eyes. Be nice to him, don't judge him, whatever he does. Tell the others that it's an order! And give yourself a go, something might happen between you too. That would be rather good, considering the fact,that he might leave us, as soon as he's done with Itachi. But I think that you can seduce him. Take that as an advice, not an order. _

_And finally, keep up with your trainings. Don't abandon everything, just because I'm not there. I had a discussion with Dumbledore, he told us about the hospital thingy they have in the castle. I want you to spend there five hours from your weekends. And deal only with the normally injured people. _

_Sakura, you're my apprentice. You are strong, just like me. And you have friends, that will always be there for you, never forget that! That's the most powerful weapon of every shinobi, it's that special bond._

_Tsunade_

Sakura smiled. She would bet that her shisho was drunk, when she'd written this. She placed the both scrolls back in her haori. She closed her eyes and started listening to the rustling on the leaves. Crack. Sakura immediately opened her eyes and tensed. She took a kunai out and started looking around. She definitely heard the sound of a stick getting broken. She was looking around nervously, but she didn't see anybody, so she lowered the kunai.

_" You shouldn't do this. "_ she heard a voice behind her and immediately turned around. It was a dark figure, but she could say that it was a man,no, not a man, but a teenage boy, in a long dark cloak with red clouds. Sakura wasn't able to breath out. Akatsuki. _" You shouldn't lower your guard, when you're sure there's somebody out there."_

The girl was staring at him, not knowing what to do, she was alone, she knew that she couldn't take on him by herself. Although she didn't know who he was, something in his red hair and pale skin reminded her of Gaara. She raised her kunai once again.

_Calm down_, she thought. She had to do something to draw her friends' attention to her, something to show them, that she was in trouble. She immediately thought of something that she might be able to do, although that guy was there. His words interrupted her thoughts.

" _Since I don't like to wait or make people wait… " _the boy said_ " I'll end this quickly."_

* * *

The ground under their feet started shaking. It was like an earthquake and the wizards started panicking. But the ninja knew that something wasn't alright. Dumbledore had told them, that the castle was secured by the magic wall. Even if there was an earthquake all over Britain, they wouldn't feel it. There were only two people, who could cause the ground to shake like this. And since Tsunade wasn't there, then it could only be...

" _Sakura..._" Shikamaru whispered and turned to his friends to find out, that Sasuke was already gone. _" Hurry up, that's Sakura! We need to help her!"_

* * *

**That's the longest chapter I've written till now! :D**

**I really hope you liked it. Tell me in the reviews what you think, I'd appreciate it really much! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Sakura was running in the direction of the castle, aware that the boy in the Akatsuki cloak wasn't far behind. She sure shocked him with that punch in the ground and she sure slowed him down.

She was about to jump off the tree, she was now on, when she felt a hand around her ankle. _Shit._

_" That sure was a dirty trick. I guess that now all of your friends are coming to save you."_

Sakura gulped and tried escaping but he pulled her and she fell to the ground, breaking the tree branch.

_" Who are you?" _hissed the girl and stood up as fast as possible.

_" Sasori."_

The boy was moving towards her. She took a couple of shurikens and threw them. He dodged them easily and continued moving, while Sakura was pacing back, realizing than she had no paper or smoke bombs with was hoping, that her signal was understood by the other shinobi in the castle, and she hoped, that Sasori was alone. Sakura considered her two choices, running and attacking. She screwed in her mind and formed little fists. She knew, that it was probably the most stupid decision in her life, but she focused chakra in her hands and started running towards the boy and tried landing a hit, but he lowered his head. She tried to kick, but he jumped. Those moves could kill anybody, that wasn't as fast as Sasori. You could tell that he was an incredible ninja, by just observing his movements, that seemed like he wasn't even trying to do them.

_" I am wasting my_ _time with you."_ he said in a monotonous voice and suddenly some sort of a sword came out of the palm of his hand and he caught then raised it towards Sakura, who was breathing heavily. She tried taking a step back, but she hit a tree. She had nowhere to escape, as the boy was coming closer and closer. Sakura closed her eyes.

_" NOO!" _she heard a scream, so familiar. She opened her eyes in shock. Sasori's sword was just a meter away from her chest, Sasuke was flying towards them from the tree, landing in front of her. Everything happened in slow motion - the sword being stopped by Sasuke's body. The other ninja arriving. Sasori tensing. Sakura screaming.

Sasuke's hand raised and pulled the sword out of his own chest. Kakashi glanced at the red-haired teen for a second and his eye widened.

_" Sasori of the Red Sand. "_

_" Kakashi, the copy ninja, right? Too bad you can't copy my techniques, right?"_ Sasori smirked and summoned some sort of a human being, but when you take a closer look you could see that it was a puppet.

_" Iosh! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Thousands of Narutos filled the forest.

_" That's a pretty impressive amount of shadow clones, kid! But not enough to beat me."_ said the redhead, but seemed quite concerned. He quickly counted his opponents. Ten ninja, the shocked pink-haired girl and the weakened boy. Sasori took a closer look at him and were to gasp, but he had other worries. That was Itachi's brother. Although he had Sharingan Kakashi as his opponent, the thought of Itachi's reaction, as he found out, that he had hurt his little brother was bothering him more. Sasori looked at his other opponents. There was another man with big eyes, who has formed a seal and now trees were chasing him. He had the First Hokage's jutsu. Impressive as well. There was Naruto with his shadow clones, each of them forming a little blue chakra ball. Sasori started worrying as he recognized the rotation of the Rasengan. There were also two kids with activated Byakugans, striking their pose for their special taijutsu, their Gentle Fist Art. A boy with drawn lions around him, a boy, whose shadow was moving slowly towards him, a girl with bright blue eyes, a boy, who was removing weights from his legs and a boy who had dog fangs. Sasori screwed in his mind. He couldn't handle all of them on their own. _Where is Deidara when you need him... _the boy thought and decided on something. Yes, it would be pathetic for someone as strong as him, but he preferred living, than losing to a bunch of kids.

In front of everybody's eyes, Sasori and his puppet disappeared.

_" Neji, Sai,Kiba, Lee and Yamato... Check the forest! Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and me will go to the lake and the other grounds outside of the castle! Sakura, take care of Sasuke and then both of you, check the castle. We'll meet in twenty minutes in the Great hall. "_ Kakashi said and everybody scattered.

Sakura forced herself to go to Sasuke, who was moaning on the ground. She lifted her hands and the green light spread all over her palms and fingers. She placed her hands on Sasuke's chest, where the sword had made a hole, which was bleeding a lot. But the wound wasn't deep. It was closed after seconds. The thing is, Sasuke kept on moaning.

" S-Sasuke..." the girl whispered as she realized the reason for his moans. Poison. The blade was probably covered with poison, that was now in Sasuke's blood. She looked around in horror. What was she supposed to do now!? She stood up, her knees were shaking. _Pull yourself together, Sakura, you are a medic after all, one of the best ones in Konoha! _She gulped. _" Hang on, Sasuke!_" she said and lifted him. It wasn't a problem, since she was trained although he was heavier than her. She started running towards the castle and the hospital wing. There weren't any students in the hallways, it was really late, after the curfew. She burst into it, scaring the old lady in the room.

The lady was probably scared by the teens' appearances. Both of them with weird clothes , the boy with blood all over his shirt and a girl, covered in _his_ blood. The nurse stood up and pointed Sakura a bed and moved towards them. But the girl stopped her.

" I am Sakura, from the transfers. I am a medic. Do you have any antidotes?"

" I am Madam Pomfrey. " introduced herself the woman, while half-walking, half-running towards the smaller room at the corner of this one. " I have antidote to common and uncommon poisons. I have a bezoar as well."

" Give me the antidotes!" said the girl and tied her hair in a ponytail. She turned to Sasuke, who was already sweating. Sakura turned to the little room at the corner and screamed. " And bring me all the herbs you have!"

" S-Sakura..." the Uchiha tried to lift his hand, but an awful grimace caused from pain appeared on his face.

The nurse was soon next to Sakura with all the bottles and plants she had.

" Let me see!" she insisted but Sakura hissed.

" You don't know what you're dealing with! Leave this to me! An give me a cauldron or a bowl!"

Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased with the girl's behavior, but for the sake of Sasuke's health, she handed her a tiny cauldron. Sakura emptied the bottles with the antidotes in it and then added one of the plants and stirred. She poured a little water and started praying that this would work. Sakura put her hand in the bowl and felt the sticky liquid. She started her medical ninjutsu and as she took her hand out, a balloon of the liquid was surrounding her hand. The rosette touched Sasuke's chest and used her ninjutsu to insert the potions in his body. She put her other hand on the other side of his chest and pulled the potion out of his organism. The difference was that the liquid in the balloon wasn't clear, but it had black drops in it. Sakura released her ninjutsu and the liquid balloon fell into a bowl, that Madam Pomfrey just gave her . Sakura took a glance at the black drops. That was Sasori's poison. She looked at the old witch, who was looking at Sakura's hands surprised.

" Would you please help me?" asked the girl, but the woman shook her head.

" I-I don't know how! I cannot do this! I..."

" NO, not with the healing! Please go to the Great hall and tell my teacher, Professor Hatake, that I am here with Sasuke Uchiha. Tell him to bring me my... scrolls from my bag. He'll understand. "

The woman nodded and went to the door, while Sakura turned back to Sasuke, who was now unconscious on the bed.

_" Hang in there, Sasuke, for me!_" the girl's eyes filled with tears and she started doing the thing with the liquid again and again, every time, taking a massive amount of black liquid with the other one. It was her fault. He was here now, because of her, because she was weak and couldn't take care of that boy by herself. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

" Sakura!" someone screamed and the rosette turned around to see Hinata and Ino.

_" Help me!"_ she cried out and showed them what they were supposed to do. They both nodded on standby and raised their hands to the cauldron with the clear liquid. Soon, the three of them were clearing Sasuke's body from the poison. Ino and Hinata weren't doing it as fast and as good as Sakura, but they did all they could, until the cauldron was empty.

Kakashi arrived with Madam Pomfrey and two scrolls, which he gave to Sakura. She opened them and summoned some potions directly from Konoha, which were more powerful and useful than these here. Sakura took a little bottle and poured its content in Sasuke's mouth. She took some herbs and inserted them in his organism with her special medical ninjutsu. And finally, she activated her Mystical Palm Technique to speed up his body's natural healing process. Sasuke's breathing was now regular, he wasn't trembling or moaning, his face wasn't that pale.

" How is he?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

" He will be fine. " answered Ino, while helping Sakura with the green medical-ninjustu, as well as Hinata.

" Professor Dumbledore told me and Professor McGonnagal about you. We know, what you are. It's such a shame that I don't possess your power and I can't do this!" the woman smiled sadly and continued observing their hands.

Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

_" He will be fine. "_ he repeated Ino's words. _" You did a wonderful job, Sakura!"_

_" It's my fault! If it wasn't for me, he would have been OK now!"_

_" Sakura, listen to me carefully. That was Sasori of the Red Sand, a man that probably even I wouldn't be able to beat on my own. You did a wonderful job from the beginning, you managed to inform us about the threat. Don't feel guilty."_

_" You don't understand, Kakashi-sensei!"_ the girl sobbed and stopped her jutsu, realizing it wasn't helping at all. Sasuke had told her that he loved her. That she was the reason for his return. And now he was almost dead because of her. Something, she couldn't stand. She touched Sasuke's face and a tear fell on his cheek from hers. She didn't want to lose him again.

" Kakashi-sensei, the grounds are clear, as well as the castle!"said Neji when he and the other boys burst in the hospital wing, all of them in their regular clothes, now covered in dirt. Naruto was ahead of them, running to the bed. He stared at Sasuke's face.

" He took that instead of you, Sakura." Kiba said , making Sakura feel even guiltier.

" Excuse me, what's going on, how did he get injured?" The ninja turned to Madam Pomfrey.

" There was an attack. We need Professor Dumbledore. Sai, inform Tsunade-sama immediately." Yamato said and turned to Naruto. He saw a single tear falling down his cheek. The boy was gritting his teeth.

" I'll bring him now!" said the nurse and left the room once again.

_" Naruto..."_ Yamato said but the boy smashed the little table next to the bed.

_" I will make that idiot pay for this!"_ thee boy growled, but tears were coming out of his eyes.

_" Naruto..." _said Hinata and hugged him.

* * *

_" Hn."_ said Sasuke and pulled Sakura's head, placing his lips on hers. After he let her go he smiled and asked _" And now, can I leave this place?" _

_" Let me think...hmmm, no!"_ the girl chuckled and Sasuke muttered something. She lowered her head and kissed him again.

_" You know, it isn't that bad here, after all..."_ he said and buried his face in her hair.

He's been in the hospital wing for a whole week and Sakura still didn't let him return to his usual daily routine. Meaningwhile, a lot of things had happened. They confessed to each other their feelings and now, they were together. Sakura still didn't believe it, a part of her was thinking it was a dream. She looked at the boy in the bed. His raven locks were falling from the both sides of his white face. She looked at his kissable lips, at his jaw, at his perfect nose and forehead. She left his eyes for the end. She knew that once she looked inside of them, she'd lose herself in them. She smiled gently.

_" Tomorrow, you'll leave tomorrow if you're fine. "_ she said and kissed the top of his nose. He seemed unhappy, but she caught her in his strong arms and pulled her in the bed next to him.

" Get a room, you two!" said a familiar voice and the teens turned to see Naruto,Ino, Sai, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

" Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke said and tightened his hands around Sakura, disabling her to escape from him.

Hermione blushed when she saw the couple in front of her and tried to look everywhere else, but at them. Harry wasn't feeling comfortable too. Ron and Sai had stupid smiles on their faces. And Ino... the girl was sitting at the end of the bed, scolding at Sasuke.

" You are not supposed to do that, you idiot! You are still not fully recovered, that's no good for your health!"

" Doing what?!" asked Sasuke confused and Ino snorted.

" Oh, don't act all innocent! I know what you two are doing when you're alone in here! And you still have Kakashi's book, which is even weirder..."

" Ino-pig!" hissed Sakura " We're not doing anything! Stop talking or I swear to Kami-sama, I'll rip your head off!"

" I love you too!" the blonde laughed.

After a while, Naruto interrupted the silence.

" Wait...you still have that book?!"

Ino and Sakura started laughing, Sasuke blushed.

" When was I supposed to return it, dobe, I almost died, I had other concerns...However, why are you here?"

" We have a free class now, we came to see you, that's all." said Naruto and smiled.

" And where are the others?" asked Sakura.

_" Patruling._" whispered Ino in Japanese.

" OK, let's play chess, since we have free time!" said Ron and looked around.

The ninja looked at each other and Ino turned to the wizards.

" Play...what?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it, SasuSaku all the way :D**

**If you have any ideas, submit them in the reviews or PM me, I'd gladly consider them! :)**

**I'll try to post soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry ,guys,for taking this long. I simply wasn't in the country :)**

**However, I hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

" I have news!" Hermione appeared from somewhere and smiled widely. " This weekend we will visit Hogsmeade."

All the wizards that could hear her in the Gryffindor tower started talking about the different shops and cafeterias in the little wizards' village. The ninja were interested in the place too, since it was the first chance for them to get out of the castle and the awful black robes. The girl shot a glance at Harry, whose face darkened a bit. That all happened for a part of the second, but none of the ninja missed it.

They did know of Hermione's plan yet. They did know, that she was willing Harry to teach his classmates to defend themselves from the Dark Lord. After all, they've asked them to help them in those illegal classes. But she didn't know some things. She didn't know, that Voldemort wasn't on his own anymore. She didn't know of the Akatsuki, that were the only reason for the ninja to join their little 'community'.

" How are we going to Hogsmeade?" asked Ino and took a look out of the window. All was covered in snow, it was beautiful. And it wasn't just her opinion, every shinobi here shared it.

" We'll go by feet, of course, it's near the castle." said Ron and Shikamaru tensed.

That was something new. All the students were to leave the castle's grounds together. They'd be in danger.

" That's changing my plans...uuurgh what a drag..." he muttered and Ino chuckled, as she knew her teammate too well.

" Oh, come on, it will be fun... Hey, where did Naruto and Hinata go?"

The ninja exchanged glances until Neji sighed.

" They're out, again! I don't get what's so fascinating about that snow thing! Why are you all that obsessed?"

Ino pulled a little lock from the Hyuga's long dark hair and he snorted.

" Don't act like you don't like it, Neji no baka! That's not something you could see every day!"

" Well, it's been two weeks now, so I think I'm getting tired of it! Just because it looks good,doesn't mean that it's nice. Just...think about it for a second. It's cold, it comes in all of your clothes, it brings you flu...it's annoying, that's it!" said the boy and looked away from the window.

Sai turned to them from his painting.

" If you weren't having that fight with Lee you wouldn't have ended up in the snow and you wouldn't have had snow in your clothes. And if your clothes weren't filled with snow, you wouldn't have had flu!"

Neji growled and turned around with his red nose to speak to Kiba and Lee. Sai returned to his painting and Ino sighed.

" Come with me, Shikamaru, I am bored!"

" Where?" asked the boy and raised his eyebrows suspiciously. Ino gritted her teeth.

" Out, it's nice! We don't have such weather at home..."

" Hell no .." started Shikamaru but was interrupted by Ron.

" I will come with you, Ino, if you don't mind!"

The Yamanaka girl was surprised to hear those words from Ron. She was touched, but as soon as she saw Hermione's face, she gulped and started hissing.

" I do mind, Ron, sorry! I want that idiot -" Ino pointed to Shikamaru, who snorted loud. "- to come with me. So now, Nara, you'll pick up your lazy ass and you'll come with me...NOW!"

Not only Shikamaru, but also Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Lee were looking at Ino with some sort of fear in their eyes. The Konoha shinobi stood up under the blonde's gaze and followed her outside the tower.

" You'll get used to her, sooner or later..." Kiba said, staring at the back of the Fat Lady's portrait, not convinced by his own words.

* * *

_" Stop, Sasuke, I'm dead serious now!"_ Sakura said while laughing.

_" Make me."_ he said and smirked , while pinning her towards the snowy ground and kissing her gently on the lips.

_" Hmm, Sasuke?"_ she said after a while _"You know, it's cold down here, can I pretty please stand up?"_

He immediately stood up and lifted the pink-haired girl with his strong arms. Meanwhile, it has started snowing again.

_" Those snowflakes are falling in your hair, it's beautiful...You're beautiful!"_ she said and touched his raven locks. His onyx eyes moved slowly to her emerald ones and they stared into each other.

They were looking at each other, it was a magical moment, so intimate with the beautiful snowflakes dancing around them. And them suddenly... BAM!

Sasuke was hit by a ball in his neck. He placed Sakura carefully on her feet and turned around to see who had thrown a snowball at him. As expected, Naruto and Hinata were the only ones in the park, except for the lovely couple, whose moment was ruined by the intruders.

_" You'll pay for this, dobe!"_ said Sasuke , while forming a ball from snow between his palms. He lifted it and threw it at his blonde-haired friend. Although Naruto was about to start running, the ball him him straight in the face.

Sakura and Sasuke laughed, Hinata smiled and helped Naruto remove the snow from his skin, to reveal a huge grin on his face.

_" That's the old teme I know!"_

_" Hn." _said Sasuke with a smirk and placed his hand on Saukra's waist, pushing her to the other ninja.

_" What are you two doing here anyway?" _asked Sakura when they reached them.

_" We could ask you the same."_ said Naruto.

_" Well, isn't it obvious, dobe?! We want some private space, and unfortunately, when you're around that's mission impossible...Does that mean, that both of you had the same intentions and we ruined your privacy? Because if so, I'd be really happy, cause it would have been my revenge..." _said Sasuke and looked up to the castle.

_" N-no, S-sasuke-kun! Y-you got it all wrong... w-we were here to only enjoy t-the weather..." _said Hinata, whose cheeks were red, from her blushing and from the coldness.

_" Yeah, right... However, let's go back to the castle, Sasuke, it's cold out here... Let's leave them to, how did you say it, Hinata, enjoy the weather..."_ Sakura and Sasuke walked on by with smirks on their faces.

* * *

" Oh, Hinata!" Draco said as he spotted the girl between the woods and he grinned.

" Malfoy..." she said, all her shyness was gone, her eyes were brave and full of ignorance. She had just left Naruto for a moment and of course, HE had to be here. The girl sighed and tried to slip past him and his both 'gorilla-men', Crabbe and Goyle.

" No, no, don't go!" said Malfoy and the boys behind him were smirking. Hinata just couldn't resist and sent a killing intent.

" Leave me alone, Malfoy! Don't make me do something I'd regret later!"

" OK, now we have the same views! I'm not supposed to, but I do want to kiss you, and even more, and I know, that I'll regret it later, but...I just can't resist."

He took some steps forward. Hinata wasn't moving. She was going to knock him down as soon as he was near enough. He and his friends were no match for her. But before she could do anything, a figure with spiky blonde hair appeared in front of her.

" Y-you? What are you doing here?" asked Malfoy and took a step back.

" Oh you know, I'm out with my girlfriend, slug! So now, what did you want? To kiss her? Well, I have something for you..." Naruto unexpectedly hit the boy in the chest with a punch filled with chakra. He knew, that he had broken a bone or two, but Madam Pomfrey would fix him in no time. " Don't ever come near Hinata, I think you were already warned once, don't make me do it for a third time, because if you do, it would be your last one!"

Draco's eyes widened and he tried to speak, although his pain was rising.

" That was you...I-in the classroom! You..."

" Yeah, now go away, disappear before I change my mind now and make this your last time!"

Crabbe and Goyle quickly grabbed the slug and took him away.

_" N-Naruto, I would've handled this on my own."_ the girl said, blushing again.

The blonde shinobi turned around and looked her in her pearl white eyes.

_" Oh I know... I just...I thought you already knew it, Hinata... After we talked in the tower...you mean a lot to me! I'd die to protect you, remember?"_

_" Of-Of course I remember, Naruto!"_

_" Well, I'll protect you always, don't forget it, OK?"_ the boy placed his palm on her cheek and his lips on her other one. She was just about to faint, but she couldn't resist and embraced the boy. He was surprised by her actions and smiled a little.

_" What would you say about this, Hinata? Let's go on a date,you and me, this weekend, when we go to Hogsmeade?"_ he asked nervously and looked straight in her eyes. She nodded briefly and he took her hand.

_" Come on, let's get back in, it's almost curfew..._"

* * *

" Kakashi-senpai, we need to go patrul leave that book now! How many times have you already read it anyways?"

Yamato asked annoyed and looked at the silver-haired man.

" That's the seventh time. But you know, you're right? I have a bad feeling..." Kakashi inserted the book in his haori and stood up with a dark expression and left after Yamato. They scattered.

Kakashi was in the dungeons when he felt a shadow moving in front of him. He immediately tensed and placed his hand on the haori. He narrowed his eye and saw the figure and as he realized, who it was, his eye widened as much as possible.

" You..."

" Don't be so surprised, Kakashi!"

" What are you doing here?" asked the silver-haired man.

The old man laughed.

" I thought I'd have been greeted better that that from my number one fan!"

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short, though I hope you liked it!**

**Tell me what you think of the story in the review or PM me, I'd appreciate it really much :)**

**Till next time...which will be soon, I promise! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so happy you review, guys, it means a lot to me! :)**

**You are the ones I write this story about and I love the fact, that there are people, that like it!**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_" I want you to come with me."_ said Jiraya and smiled at his blonde pupil.

Naruto gasped and tightened his grip around Hinata's hand. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be unhappy, Shikamaru and Neji were muttering, Kiba and Lee were observing the legendary sannin carefully and Sai was staring at Naruto.

_" No."_ said Naruto after a while and shook his head. Hinata gasped briefly, as well as Kiba and Lee. Jiraya wasn't expecting that answer.

_" I see..."_ he said after he threw a look at the hands of the two young shinobi._ " Naruto, that's a chance for you to learn something new from your master...And I don't mean anything including women...Think about it..."_

_" Ero-sennin...I am on a mission at the moment, I can't just leave this place now...It's important for me, dattebayo! Can't you just... stay here with us for a while and teach me stuff here? "_

Naruto looked straight into his master's eyes. The old man was looking at him with no expression on his face.

_" Jiraya-sama, "_ Sakura whispered. _" You can't just take Naruto away now, you have to talk to Tsunade-sama first and, well, Naruto has to agree. And let's not forget about Kakashi-sensei!"_

_" I won't take him away."_ said the man with the white hair and smiled. _" I'll stay here for a while, I'll teach you here, Naruto, I hope you'll manage to do it in time!"_

Naruto grinned.

_" Thanks, Ero-sennin! Ne, what will you teach me? I'm sure it will be something really badass... Oh, and how the hell did you come in here? There's a wall protecting the grounds from intruders."_

Jiraya flinched.

_" What wall? I just came in here..."_

Shikamaru and Neji shot a glare at each other and stood up.

_" The defenses are down, they could attack any moment!"_ whispered Shikamaru and started talking._ " Kakashi and Yamato are somewhere in the castle... Lee, you're one of the fastest here, go inform Dumbledore immediately. Tell him to come to the Great Hall as soon as possible. Sai, find Yamato and you, Neji, find Kakashi. Bring them there too. The others... Sakura and Sasuke, go to the Forbidden Forest. Naruto and Hinata will go to the lake. Ino, Kiba-the orangeries. I'll explain everything to the adults. Jiraya-sama..."_

_" I'll take the castle."_ said the man and nodded to the Nara.

_" Be careful out there!"_ warned the boy and Ino sighed, while transforming the black robe into her usual purple outfit.

_" You don't have to warn us, Shikamaru, we're not retarded!" _

The boy caught her shoulders tight and looked her straight into her eyes.

_" Be careful, Ino! Me and Choji won't be there..."_

_" I will..."_ said Kiba, but nobody was listening to him. They were all scattering.

* * *

All the staff of the castle was in the Great Wall, as well as Shikamaru. The other ninja left to check on the grounds.

" Do everything possible to ..."

" Why is this little boy ordering us what to do? " Umbridge said, interrupting Shikamaru's sentence. Professor McGonnagal shot her a death glare, but Dumbledore spoke calmly.

" He's a shinobi, or a ninja, if you prefer..."

Umbridge, as well as the other adults, except for Minerva McGonnagal and Madam Pomfrey, gasped. The pink toad looked at Shikamaru, who changed his robe into his usual chuunin outfit and muttered something. The woman was now scared.

" D-Dumbledore, you can't accept those... those... "

" Those what?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes,suddenly angered by the old witch. " Let me tell you something, you old hag, you should be generous that we are here,after all your world has done to ours! The fact that you are the kids of the ones who betrayed our countries, the ones that were against us, was enough to persuade us not to help you. If it wasn't for Professor Dumbledore you all would have been dead. Because if he hadn't managed to make our leader send us here, you would've been dead long ago, when this castle was attacked by the ninja on Voldemort's side."

Umbridge was speechless.

" You know about the history..." whispered Professor Binns, the ghost, and the Nara nodded.

" When those ninja, who decided to abandon their comrades decades ago, they left our secret lands. So they came here, and slowly, their chakra started weakening, because of the circumstances. It became so weak, that they couldn't even take it out of their body. So their ancestors found a way to draw it out, those sticks of yours, without them you're nothing! So, like I said, you should be grateful, that we're here!"

Shikamaru was hissing in Umbridge's face, which had red flecks from anger on it.

" However, I explained everything to you, do something, use your brains a little and think of something that could help us protect those kids here..."

" And who gave you the right to be so bossy? You were hired, don't forget it, boy!You must show respect to..."

Umbridge's eyes rolled because of the unexpected hit on the back of her head. She fell on the ground unconscious.

" Sorry, she was getting on my nerves..." Sasuke said and turned to Shikamaru. " The woods are clear, as well as the other school grounds. Hurry up and make this barrier thing again. Jiraya's working on some kind of a seal for this place, that would do its own barrier. "

Shikamaru nodded.

" You heard him, Professor Dumbledore!"

" Right, everybody, please...you know what to do. "

The teachers nodded and each one of them headed to the windows. They took out their wands and started muttering some spells.

_" Good job, Sasuke!"_ Shikamaru smirked as he took a look at the body of the woman on the floor. Sasuke didn't smile.

_" The way she talked...she thought they were something better than us...I know myself and everybody is better than me in any aspect... But to hear someone talking like this for you, for Sakura and Naruto, for the others...it's just unacceptable! That's not what that woman deserves, she has to pay for this.."_

Shikamaru was highly surprised by his comrade's words. He had always thought that Sasuke was really egoistic and arrogant. But this...no.

_" And that detention, remember?" _growled Sasuke_ " I was ready to kill her back than. Her trump card was that she didn't suspect anything about what we were at that time. "_

_" I have to warn you, Sasuke, don't bother her anymore, she's from their Ministry of Magic. If they think, that we threaten or abuse their employee, they won't just sit there. And at the moment, I don't think that Tsunade would be happy if we bring more and more enemies."_

" Shikamaru, we're done. If there's anything else we could do tell us!" Minerva McGonnagal was looking at the boy with respect in her eyes.

" Yes, can you somehow guard the school from the inside?"

The headmaster and the woman looked at each other and she smirked. She lifted her wand.

"Piertotum Lokomotor!"

The statues around them started moving and soon, a tiny army was standing in front of the people.

" Protect the students, guards the entrances to the Common rooms and guard the hallways! In case there's some intruder, inform us! GO!" The transfiguration teacher was happy and concerned at the same time, as the statues started moving towards the exit of he castle.

" That will work. We'll send our clones all over the place too. Naruto's already covered all the grounds outside, he left us the castle" Sasuke formed a seal and hundreds of him were appearing behind him. The wizards' eyes were widening. Shikamaru did the same and soon there was no more space in the Hall. They transformed their clones into insects and send them off to every corner of the castle.

" Impressive, boys!" said Dumbledore cheerfully " Now go to sleep all of you, you deserve to rest... Madam Pomfrey, I believe that a little 'Obliviate' won't be bad in her case"

The nurse laughed and headed to Umbridge, while the two boys were leaving the room. All their friends were in front of the castle's entrance.

_" Everything should be fine now..."_ said Shikamaru and smiled to Ino. _" Jiraya-sama, it won't be bad to introduce yourself to the headmaster, since you'll be staying here for a while..."_

_" I'm going to bed, dattebayo! I've used up so much chakra for those clones, they should be enough to beat up the whole ninja population... Come on, Hinata!"_

Both of them left, followed by the other teenage shinobi.

_" Jiraya-sama, what are the real reasons for you to be here at this time? Did you know about the barrier? Or is it something else?"_

Jiraya sighed at Kakashi.

_" Tsunade told me, that they're after the Kyubi. First you said they were only the Uchiha, Hoshigake Kisame and Zetsu. Then Sasori appeared, which means that Deidara's here too... I just couldn't stay there, knowing, that my pupil is in danger. Naruto's just too precious for me, Kakashi , and you know it."_

Kakashi nodded and turned to Yamato.

_" You should sleep too, Yamato, you've been working too hard! I'll introduce Jiraya and then I'll write the report to Tsunade. "_

_"Hai."_

Yamato left, leaving Jiraya and Kakashi behind.

_" I have to give you something before I leave, Kakashi. I have to give you the key to the seal of the Kyubi."_

Kakashi's eye widened.

_" You must be kidding me_."

Jiraya simply shook his head.

_"I'll explain later, i have to introduce myself to people now!"_

* * *

_" Stop it, Ino! You'll wake her up!_" Sakura hissed at the girl who was complaining about Shikamaru and looked to the sleeping Hermione on the bed next to her.

_" You stop it, Sakura, I'm frustrated... He doesn't have to talk to me like I'm an idiot, I can take care of myself! He's such a pain in the ass sometimes!"_

The Hyuga heiress giggled.

"_ It's not fun, Hinata! At least Naruto and Sasuke are not that overly-attached!"_

_" Oh, Ino, you have no idea how attached Sasuke is! But, wait, are you dating Shikamaru?"_ Sakura asked confused.

_" Hm, no, if I were I would've told you! But he is acting so...weird..."_

The girls exchanged looks.

_" We have more important things to think about now! The Akatsuki might attack at any moment, once we leave the castle tomorrow. That's bothering me, since Hermione told us about Hogsmeade." Sakura whispered, but Hinata shook her head slightly._

_" I don't think they would attack tomorrow. In front of the students, the teachers, the other wizards in that village...I just think, that they would try something bigger. And, well, they were able to attack the castle twice already, but they've done nothing! Which makes me think, that they are observing, for now... If they're planning on something, the thing they've been observing this place, well it would be scandalous..."_

_" That's not calming us, Hinata..."_ Ino said and yawned.

_" Hinata, Sasori was going to kill me...just because I was there. In my opinion, that's not just 'observing'..."_

_" But you were with your usual clothes there, you had your haori, you had your headband, you had your...I don't know, sandals and gloves!It's not the usual outfit for a teenage girl... He noticed that for sure and he decided on attacking. Because, well...one enemy less is better, right?"_

Sakura and Ino couldn't say anything, because they knew, that Hinata was right. Each one of them tuned their faces away from the others. They were concerned...probably even a little scared. Hinata gritted her teeth. They were after Naruto, she couldn't just stay there and do wanted to help him, the way he had helped her all her life...

_' I will die to protect you, Naruto...I love you!'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter as well. I hope you liked it! :)**

**Please, review! **

**I'll post soon, so...till then! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there, sorry for taking this long. **

**So, the following chapter is a bit confusing, as my friend said, but I am sure, that if you stay focused, you would handle it, I don't know, maybe my friend's simply an idiot, but hey, whatever...I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

The students in Hogwarts were observing the transfers carefully. They were with the weirdest clothes any of them had ever seen, and since they were wizards, they were used to stranger clothes, much different from the muggles' ones. But this...they couldn't get their eyes off of them.

The shinobi were in their usual outfits. Naruto was in his orange tracksuit with black on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a red swirl on the back, orange pants and blue sandals. Shikamaru in the traditional chuunin vest as well as black pants and sandals. Lee was in his usual green suit, that reminded of a swimwear. Kiba was with his leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. Neji's outfit consisted of a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. Ino and Sai's appearances, however, were causing whispers and giggles, and Hinata, on the other hand, seemed almost normal in her loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals.

Sai's ANBU Root uniform, that was revealing his six pack was probably most discussed among the young witches, although they thought that the other boys were looking smokin' hot as well. And as for Ino, the girls weren't even trying to hide they jealous glares and the boys were just unable to move as they saw her bare legs, arms and stomach.

But everybody soon stopped glaring at them, as soon as the other two students from Japan came out of the castle's gate. Sasuke was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, revealing his muscular chest, causing some of his fangirls to almost wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he was supposed to carry his sword, which was now missing, although he had his shuriken armbands hidden under his arm-protectors for a precaution. And Sakura was in her red and pink top and skirt. The fact that made the wizards look at them wasn't the strange way they were dressed, but the way they went to their other friends. Sakura's head was resting carelessly on Sasuke's shoulder, and as they reached their friends, he caught the girl's head in his arms and kissed her forehead. She chuckled happily and raised her hand to pull his face closer, so that she could crash her lips into his.

_" Oh, finally, you decided on admitting!_" Ino grinned.

_" Admit what? You already know that we're together, Ino-pig!"_ Sakura teased.

Even Shikamaru was wondering what Ino meant, they all knew that the Uchiha and the Haruno were a couple.

_" That you already slept together!"_ Ino said and snorted loudly.

Hinata choked, Kiba, Sai and Neji stared at the rosette wondering if that was true, Naruto looked up to Sasuke unaprovingly and Shikamaru simply sighed and massaged the area on both sides of his eyes.

_" Ino-pig...we haven't...we haven't slept!"_ hissed Sakura and, if Sasuke wasn't holding her, she was going to jump on the blonde.

_" Oh please, and since when is Sasuke acting like this in front of people?_ _Huh?!''_ Ino giggled_ " Don't worry, don't be ashamed, there's no problem! Hormones, that's all!"_

Sasuke locked eyes with the blonde, and as soon as she saw him, she slowly lowered her voice.

_" Even if we've slept together, which we haven't , it would have been none of your business, Yamanaka. Now go bother someone else..."_

Ino stuck her tongue out at them and turned to chat to Kiba, who was having difficulties with keeping his eyes on her face.

Soon, all the students, except for the first and second years, were in front of the main gate with Filch in McGonnagal with them.

" Oh my... you look... is this how you go out in your county?" Hermione appeared after a while with Harry and Ron behind her.

" Yeah... is it bad? We think it's fine!" said Neji in a matter-of-factly voice and looked down to his blouse.

" Not bad at all...just too...abstract. Sai and Ino, for example. And Sakura, too! Are they dressed like this because it's some kind of fashion in Japan, or are they just insane? I mean, come on! We are barely moving because of the snow, and the three of them are half-naked." Ron said to the Hyuga, while covering his mouth and nose with his scarf. " And not to mention those sandals of yours! Aren't you freezing?"

" Meh, we're fine..." shouted Ino, while running around, enjoying the snow with the other shinobi. Harry traced her with his eyes and was convinced that she would be ill by tomorrow.

" Harry, we need to talk..." Shikamaru whispered at the boy from behind, scaring the living shit out of him.

Harry nodded and was pulled by Shikamaru away from their friends.

" You remember how you wanted us to attend that meeting you and Hermione arranged today?"

The boy nodded once again and Shikamaru continued.

" Will you object, if we send only one of us to listen to what you have to say and speak for us? We have something to do right now and we can't afford any time, so...?"

The ninja was looking at Harry's pale face. The boy understood that he was supposed to answer so he cleared his throat.

" Uuh, yeah, no problem! Of course! Who will come?"

" Me or Neji...I am not sure yet." Shikamaru said calmer, that the boy didn't mind.

" But what do you have to do so badly, that you can't 'afford any more time'. Is it that important?" Harry said and Shikamaru muttered.

" We have some urgent work. A task from our village leader."

" That didn't answer my question..." Harry pointed out the obvious. " You sure have a lot of mysteries around you, guys...And the fact that you don't tell us makes us even more anxious."

" True. Although we'd like to tell you, Hermione and Ron, we're not allowed to...sorry, Harry, I hope you understand." Shikamaru said.

" Honestly...I don't understand..." the boy sighed and gazed at the Nara. Having a conversation with him out of all the transfers was interesting. The boy seemed really calm and careless,lazy and smart. " I don't understand why you shouldn't tell us."

" Because we're not allowed to." Shikamaru teased and smirked.

Harry didn't find it funny. He thought it was annoying.

" That's not my point. I mean, why aren't you allowed, when we are the same? You know everything about us, I think it's fair if we knew something about you and your country!"

" You really don't want that...because somewhere deep in your heart, you can feel us, you understand how dangerous everything around us is. Trust me, you don't want to know more, because if you find out, you won't be able to be the same you again... you won't be able to look at the earth the same way anymore."

Harry looked at the ground.

" So you aren't like us?"

" I am confirming your thoughts, Harry, I know you and your friends are wondering _what_ we are, since we met. And I know, that the three of you are sure, that we're not wizards. You have Hermione on your side, she's an intelligent girl, far wiser than I thought. She came up with that thought originally, right? She was the first one to suspect us..."

Harry's jaw dropped open, but Shikamaru continued.

" I have read everything possible about Voldemort, he has killed hundreds of people, some of them me tell you, Harry, that it's no thrill for me. It is part of my daily routine to see people die in front of my eyes. That doesn't scare me...I have seen thousands of deaths and murders...and Voldemort...well, for us, he's nothing but a weakling..."

" If Voldemort's a weakling for you, than what the hell am I in your eyes?" Harry's voice shook from anger. How did the conversation come to this?

" You won't hear me say, that you are nothing in my eyes, because that would be a lie...I see you as a brave young man. And the fact that you have accepted to form this club and the fact that you asked us to help you are proving that! Not to mention your childhood...you have gone through lots of trouble...i know, life's harsh...BUT, I can't say that you are strong, Harry, just because you are 's quite the opposite, actually, being brave in your situation equals stupidity. You need protection. You can't face everything on your own, like you've done last year, as Voldemort has returned. You have to trust your friends, you have to let them help you...Once you do, you'll be worthy enough for me to say, that you are...not weak. Because it isn't the muscles or the strength that show your power, it's your friends, the people you them we're nothing."

The both boys were a little behind, that's why Hermione turned around to see what's happening with one of her bestfriends. Sai, as well as the other ninja, had overheard every single word, so he just started some random conversation with Hermione about the last History class.

" So you admit, that you're not wizards...am I right?"

Shikamaru sighed.

" We could be called wizards, that's not important...You didn't get the point of my speech! It was.."

" I understood...I need friends to help me in my life.." Harry said as a mantra and looked up to Shikamaru with faked concern " That thing with love is a favorite topic of Professor Dumbledore, did he brainwash you?''

Shikamaru chuckled and while he sped up to catch up with his friends he shouted back at Harry.

" Don't forget that!"

* * *

" Stop staring at me!" Ino growled at some fourth years, who hurried to enter the little shop and the ninja laughed for the first time in a while. " That's getting annoying.. I feel so...exposed!"

Sakura, who was still in Sasuke's embrace, decided on changing the topic.

" Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sama and Yamato are somewhere around. Shikamaru is with Harry. We're supposed to now keep an eye on all the students, right? I suggest this...Naruto and Hinata go this way , me and Sasuke will follow that group of students, Ino and Kiba will join them and that leaves Sai, Lee and Neji the last direction..."

" Good.." Neji said with a slight smile on his lips and pulled Sai rather stronger than he would actually after Rock Lee.

Naruto and Hinata went after a quite big group of children, that entered different cafeterias and candy shops. They found a cafe with tables outside and went there. Both of them ordered coffee.

" That's a nice place. We could keep an eye on all of them..." Hinata said and started poking her forefingers to each other. Naruto nodded.

" I am sorry that it happened like this, Hinata...That was supposed to be a date, but it turned out to be just like the other days in that school...I wanted it to be different...I am so, so sorry!"

He felt Hinata's tiny hand on his and he raised his eyes to her. She was smiling.

" Why are you sorry, Naruto-kun? For me it is different... I am with you, after all! And every moment I spend with you is different and fascinating, breathtaking and beautiful..."

Naruto's smile rose on his face.

" I am sorry, that I hadn't done this earlier!"

" Done what?"

" This...''

Naruto caught her face between his hands and leaned forward to kiss her. It was obvious, that the girl had difficulties with breathing properly. When their lips separated, it was harder to tell, who was redder, Naruto or Hinata?

" We are supposed to take care of the students, and instead we..." Hinata whispered,but Naruto pulled her once again and kissed her.

" How cute..." a voice said and the both shinobi turned to see a certain blonde with a dark expression on his face. "...It makes me want to puke!"

" Go away, Malfoy!" Naruto hissed to the boy, he had attacked a few days earlier.

" What will you do in front of that much people?" the slug grinned at the couple. " You know, Hinata, I was really thinking that you were mocking me about being in a relationship with him...but now, that I see this...It's beyond disgusting to see a beautiful girl with a... retard."

Hinata stood up so fast, that her chair fell down. She was in front of Draco in seconds.

" Insult him once more, and I swear to God, that I'll rip that dirty smile of yours off of your face!"

Draco and his guards Crabbe and Goyle started laughing.

" What do you think a tiny girl like you could do to us? But don't worry dear, just because you're small doesn't mean that you're not perfect...Perfect, not for an idiot like him..."

Naruto saw the little veins around Hinata's eyes and he simply smirked. That would be quite fun.

Draco saw the smirk on the girl's face.

" You're in range."

Naruto, who immediately understood her intetion, twitched and stood up to his legs.

" No, no, Hinata, that's absurd...don't...don't do..."

" Hakke Sanjūni Shō _(Eight Trigramt Thrty-Two Palms) " _Hinata hissed and started landing the strikes on Draco's body. Naruto was trying to get closer, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to interfere right now.

Once she was over with the thirty two strikes, the boy fell to the ground and started grunting bacause of the pain and she bent over him.

" That's what a tiny girl like me could do..." she looked at him with pure hatred and returned to Naruto.

_" You know, he doesn't have chakra, that was useless, since you have only wasted _your_ chakra..."_

_" I know that he doesn't have chakra...but still, he deserved that, and it hurts, because I hit him near vital points, so yeah...he should watch his language..."_

Naruto laughed quietly and returned to the table wit Hinata, leaving Draco in the snow with only Crabbe and Goyle with him.

* * *

The meeting was going well, according to Hermione. Shikamaru was in the shadows, she could barely see him, but when she introduced him, he came forward.

" I am not a very talkative person, so I'll just put it that way...Me an my friend will be able to teach you how to defend yourselves without using your wands, but your body. We've learned this for years and we think, that it won't be bad if you know how to use this as well... The trainings are harsh, the exercises are hard, but once you get the hang of it, you will be stronger than ever..."

Silence.

" Well? What do you say?" Hermione interfered.

The kids started whispering.

" How come harsh? You meen... blood?"asked one of the Weasley twins louder, so that Shikamaru could hear him.

" No, of course not, we wouldn't let any of you to be harmed. It's something we've already promised to Professor Dumbledore, and we don't want to betray our promises...So no, no blood!"

The group started nodding approvingly at the new idea, while Harry gasped and glared at the boy with the vest in front of him...

* * *

_" No sign of them...I told you they wouldn't attack."_ Neji kicked a little stone and it hit Lee's sandals.

_" I'm bored..."_ the weirdo with the green suit muttered._ "Wanna have a competition?"_

_" We have to keep an eye on them."_ Sai pointed to the students with the end of his brush as a reminder to the hyperactive taijutsu specialist.

Neji suddenly tensed. Lee and Sai turned around to him.

_"Neji?_"

But the Hyuga didn't pay attention to his teammate. With his Byakugan activated, Neji could see two figures, not far from them. Two figures, with black robes with red clouds on them.

_" God dammit, why is everything I say a challenge to the universe!?"_

* * *

**That was it for today, guys :) **

**Hope you like it, lovelies...**

**Please, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there. **

**I decided that it was time for the real action to begin, I am tired of writing oh so cute love stuff...**

**And basicly I was in the mood for something a bit different, so i decided on this...**

**I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

_" Are all of the students safe? "_ asked Naruto and drew a kunai out of his haori.

_" They're all at the stores, we've left clones to keep an eye on them. But I suggest, that we go battle somewhere far from them...It would be the best thing to do in order to keep them safe."_ said Sai and prepared his scrolls and ink, while the other ninja were equipping themselves with shurikens and kunai-knives.

_" Who are they, can you recognize them?"_ Sakura asked and looked at the Hyuga shinobi. Hinata shook her head.

_" They are with hats, I can't see their faces." _

_" Okay, let's just go! We'll see who they are after we beat the hell out of them!"_ Lee was removing the weights from his legs with a huge grin upon his face. He was fascinated by the fact, that he would fight shinobi for the first time in almost a month.

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji had determined looks on their faces, Kiba and Lee were excited and Shikamaru was muttering. Hinata and Sakura were rather angry that their dates were interrupted, but in the same time, they were kind of concerned, as well as Ino, who suddenly shouted.

_" WAIT! Where are Kakashi, Yamato and Jiraya?"_

She almost passed out, when she felt a tight grip on her shoulder.

_" I know I affect women, but that is a bit too much, don't you think?" _

Ino turned to see the sannin's grin and she uttered something. Kakashi was in a hurry, since he knew that the enemies could probably already see them, so he pushed the sannin away and started explaining the plan.

_" We will charge from three sides. Jiraya will go from the front with Lee, Neji, Sai and Hinata. Yamato will be on the left with Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba. I am on the right with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Yamato, Shikamaru and Ino will try to immobilize them. Sasuke and I will access their minds, if we have the chance to. If not, all charge together, OK?"_

_" Hai!" _

They started running towards the two Akatsuki members, following the plan. All of them were sure, that now that they had two enemies, there would be a proper fight. Which wasn't relieving at all. Ino was throwing looks at Shikamaru and Kiba, the ones, that were with Yamato's group without her. they seemed to be determined to execute their targets. Ino sighed. _Immobilize, that's your task, girl! You better show 'em how you're supposed to do this!_

Sakura was looking at the three men in front of her and she smiled gently. It was just like before, just like three years ago. Team 7 was together. The only difference was that they weren't now aiming at a mere missing-nin like Zabuza, but at two S-ranked criminals, that could easily beat each and every one of them, except for Kakashi, Jiraya and Yamato, probably. She sighed and tried to get rid of those thoughts, while concentrating chakra in her fists.

Jiraya was smirking.

_" We have a girl on our group, guys, so I think that you all know, what's our priority...Keep her safe! "_

_" I-I don't need protection, J-jiraya-sama! And isn't our p-priority to take the Akatsuki members d-down?"_ Hinata said and blushed, when the sannin turned to face her.

_" Yes, that is our main priority, but you are mine, Neji, Kiba and Sai's second one! You are a kunoichi, you are just a unique treasure, that we can't afford to lose. Same goes for Sakura and Ino! And let's not forget that you possess those sexy curves and..."_

_" Enough!_" Neji said in his commanding voice and shot a death glare to his superior. Hinata was turning red again and Sai and Jiraya chuckled. Kiba just concentrated on his hands, and tried to fill them with chakra, since Akamaru wasn't with him.

They were now near the Akatsuki-members that showed in no way, that they knew they had company, although they were aware of that. The Konoha shinobi stood around them, each one of them with a deathly gaze. Shikamaru's shadow was moving slowly toward the targets, that were now in the centre of the circle. Ino was about to do her hand sign and infiltrate their minds, but one of the men raised his hand lazily and she didn't even find out, until she fell on her butt, that he had thrown a kunai, that attached itself to her cloth and pulled her to the ground. She took it out angrily and stood to her feet.

_" Don't you even try doing that trick, you little girl...and remove your shadows, boy, or we'll have to kill you."_ said one of the men and raised his other hand to show, that he wasn't armored._ " We're not here to fight you."_

_" Then why are you here?_" snapped Naruto and raised his kunai. _" Show yourselves!"_

The other man raised his hand to his hat and slowly removed it, to reveal his fish-like, blue-skinned face. Sasuke was already looking at the other man with fire burning in his eyes. When he removed his hat, you could see a man, very similar to Sasuke, only older and calmer. The younger Uchiha hissed at his brother.

Naruto and Sakura looked at their friend with concern. What would Sasuke do now?

_" Why are you here?"_ Sai repeated Naruto's question and looked at the enemies.

_" We're not here to fight."_ Itachi repeated and looked at Kisame. their eyes flickered to Naruto for a mere moment, although Kakashi noticed it and narrowed his own eye at them, ready to jump in front of his pupil at any time. _" We're only here to take the boy, the wizard boy. "_

Shikamaru snorted and Kiba laughed sincere.

_" Yeah, sure, go on, take him."_ asked Ino with her voice dripping from the sarcasm she had used. _" As if we would let you!"_

The Akatsuki members looked a each other.

_" We really don't want to fight you.."_ Itachi said and Kisame muttered something under his breath.

_" Speak for yourself..."_ he suddenly said and narrowed his tiny eyes, looking at each and every one of the ninja._ " Ah, the legendary sannin, I see...It would be a pleasure for me to kill you!"_

Jiraya laughed at the words of the fish-man.

_" I am not one of the legendary sannin for nothing, you know?"_

_" And I am not called the tailless tailed beast for playing child games, you know?" _Kisame snarled back at the man.

_" Well, I guess, that if you don't let us take him , there will be a fight..._" Itachi sighed, but Sasuke growled . _" Why are you here anyway, little brother? I thought Orochimaru was enjoying your company..."_

_" I killed Orochimaru long ago...it's your turn now!"_ Sasuke's hand was covering in a lightning, Chidori, and he charged at Itachi. He was running towards him, ready to pierce his chest with the lightning technique. But as soon as he was about to touch him, Itachi appeared behind him and kicked him, so Sasuke fell to the ground. Itachi bent over him, hit his forehead with two fingers and whispered.

_" Next time, Sasuke..." _

Sakura was looking curiously at the big brother of Sasuke. She never actually saw him moving from his place, but Sasuke was now on the ground. Was it genjutsu?

She looked back at them, when she heard a little shout, muted by a hand over the mouth. Kisame was holding Ino's hands with one of his and was threatening to kill her with a kunai, next to her throat. Itachi was holding Kiba, who was trying to get rid of his grip, without success though.

_" We will be at the bridge between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts in three days at midnight. You give us Harry Potter, we return you those two. If you don't show up...well... I suggest you say last goodbye to your friends right now." _

Sakura was held back by Neji, and Shikamaru-by Jiraya. The Akatsuki members and their friends disappeared in a dim of smoke. Hinata's eyes filled with tears, Sai's face was full of emotions - anger, hatred, horror, concern... Naruto was helping Sasuke get up and Lee was trying to calm Sakura and Shikamaru down.

Neji was already discussing with the adults what would be the right thing to do. They didn't know what to do in this situation, since their comrades were held captive and their only chance to get them back was to betray their given mission and instead of protecting Harry, handing him to the enemy.

_" Lee, she's like my sister! Don't tell me to calm down!"_ said Shikamaru and tried to channel his anger into the tree he smashed. It didn't work. _" And Kiba? He's one of our best friends!"_

Sakura's eyes were full of tears, but she was screaming to Gai's younger copy, although he had no fault.

_" Everybody, calm down!"_ Jiraya said and everybody gathered around him _" You are all shinobi, don't act like little kids! It is obvious that we're going to do something!"_

_" We can't just abandon our mission..."_ said Sai, but was cut off by Sasuke's reply, that came faster by Kakashi's.

_" Those in the ninja world that break the rules are considered scum..."_

Naruto smirked and added.

_" ...but those, who abandon their friends are even worse than scum."_

They hit their fists and smiled at each other, Sasuke took Sakura in her arms and kissed her head softly. Naruto hugged Hinata under Neji's scary glare. Lee pattet Shikamaru's shoulder and Sai smiled at him to only make him feel better.

But inside, they knew that that wasn't real. Not deep inside, they knew that they feared Akatsuki. They could not stop thinking about what they could do to Ino, how they could torture Kiba. They couldn't stop thinking, that they might not return them safe and healthy...

Kakashi sighed and started praying that the young shinobi would be alright...

* * *

" Oh my, you look awful, guys! What happened ?" Hermione asked and touched Hinata's face gently, her puffed eyes were still wet from the tears.

" Nothing." Sasuke said in his husky voice and tightened his grip around Sakura, taking her away from the crowd, into the castle. Naruto and Hinata, as well as Shikamaru followed them. Sai and Neji stayed with the wizards.

" What's going on?" asked Ron, but Sai shook his head.

" Nothing, really..." Neji said.

" Neji, can I ask you something?" Harry said in a really shaky voice. Neji nodded and followed the boy, that tried to get out of people's sight.

"What is it?"

" You are not transfers, right?" The boy was looking him straight in the eyes, something that was hardly possible for most of the people. Neji acknowledged that and simply nodded, because he knew, that Harry was already aware, that they weren't wizards either.

" You are guards." said the boy with the most convinced voice, that Neji had ever heard. He was shocked. How did he realize that?

Harry couldn't read the Hyuga's expression. But he was really quiet and he didn't say anything, so Hary took that as a yes. He shook his head in disbelief.

" You better tell me, that you're not here to protect me..."

Neji looked up to him.

" No, we're not...exactly. We're here to protect all of the students." Neji didn't tell him that actually he was the main person, that should be protected, but he didn't think it would be accepted well by the boy.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the older boy and asked quietly.

" What are you?"

* * *

** That's it, guys, chapter 16!**

**So, what do you think? Please review! :)**

**I would gladly accept your ideas, if you have any and I will try to add them at some point of the story... **

**So see ya soon! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, I'm back... :D**

**More than seventy reviews, wow! ****Thank you so, so much! I hope you'll continue with that support!**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it... if you have problems with torturing then I suggest you just skip this and wait for my next update...**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

When Kiba opened his eyes he was panicking internally, trying to sense Ino's chakra to make sure she was alright. To his relief, that wasn't needed, since she was only a few meters away from him, lying on the cold floor, her hands tied to her ankles.

_" Kiba..."_ she whispered in horror.

_" I see you're finally awake, Inuzuka..."_

Kiba turned in the direction of the voice. A man stepped in from a doorway that blended seamlessly into the wall. He walked closer and the boy was suddenly uncomfortably aware that his arms were chained above him to the stone wall, forcing him to stand on his toes t do keep his shoulders from popping out of socket.

He had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He immediately reminded Kiba of Naruto...he seemed so young and carefree just like his own friend.

_"Sorry for making you wait,"_ the Inuzuka spat ironically. Deidara chuckled darkly and stood close to him, running his hand over the boy's forehead and down over his eyes. Kiba jerked but couldn't really do anything, since he was hanging from the ceiling on chains.

_"Oh, you will be sorry. Neither Sasori no Danna nor I are particularly patient people. You have made us wait a whole half a day,"_ he purred. Kiba pulled his head away from those grabbing hands in disgust, realising that they had some sort of mouths on their inner sides.

_" If you are so similar, why don't you just marry and populate the world with your disgusting mouth-handed freaks?"_ Kiba responded. Deidara's smile disappeared and he backed away.

_" Watch your mouth, Inuzuka, your words will land you in a world of pain..."_ he hissed.

_" Going to rely on Moldywart for that? You could do it yourself if only you were capable of something..."_ Deidara punched Kiba in his stomach. The boy smirked, ignoring the slight pain. Deidara caught the boy's hair and faced his head to his.

_" Listen well, Inuzuka, you better watch your tongue, before I cut it out of your mouth.."_

_" Do wizards have a spell for that as well?"_ the boy asked innocently. Deidara was about to hit him again, but he stopped his hand in the air and smirked. He withdrew to the door.

_"You should know better than to assume I wont have my fun with you and your little friend over there. And you've just made it a hundred times worse,"_ he hissed. He vanished out the door, which blended into the wall again.

Kiba let out the breath he had been holding. Baiting that man had been easier than he had thought it would be. He knew he would pay for it later but his pride just couldn't take the blonde controlling the situation for a moment longer than necessary. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get out alive with Ino.

_" Are you alright?"_ he asked the girl. She shot him a glare.

_" I am fine, are you alright?_" The boy nodded.

Kiba had heard the deal that Itachi offered to his friends. Potter for them. What he didn't know was whether his friends would go through with the transaction or not. It all depended on if they viewed the mission as of utmost importance or not.

_" You shouldn't have talked to him like that..."_ Ino said and gave up on trying to untie her hands. " Didn't you see his ring? He is from the Akatsuki, Deidara."

Kiba cursed in his mind again. He had heard about that man. He was a S-rank-criminal and his partner was the boy that had attacked Sakura at the Forbidden Forest.

The ninja grimaced and tried to meditate. He would have to mentally steel himself for whatever Voldemort and the Akatsuki intended to torture him with.

* * *

Sakura sat curled up in a ball on the couch by the fire next to Sasuke.

" _Do you think Kiba and Ino are alright?_" she asked quietly. It had been a day since they had been taken away. He shrugged mutely, eaving his female teammate a little worried. She gazed into the fire. Naruto was outside, watching civilians passing by from the shadows. He had been incredibly antsy and tense ever since they had returned to the castle from Hogsmeade the previous day. Sakura had been filled in on its contents as well.

" Hey, Sakura!" a voice shouted from the top of the stairs. Sakura turned to see Fred and George descending the stairs towards her.

" Yes, is there something wrong?" The twins grinned evilly.

" No, nothing at all," Fred said.

" We just have a little something to give you... well, you and Sasuke." George added, nodding towards the package in his twin's arms.

" For helping us..." Fred handed him the package and Sakura looked at it with interest in her eyes.

" If you hadn't given us those pills, we wouldn't have known how to finish our...project. So thanks!"

With that said, they scampered away, leaving the couple alone with the other ninja in the common room.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, instantly wary. Last time they had seen the twins 'give' something away, it had blown up in Ron's face.

"_ You open it,_" Sakura said, leaning over his shoulder so she could see it. He tentatively slid a finger under one of the self-sticking flaps of wrapping paper. Sakura clenched a kunai in one fist, ready to skewer whatever was about to jump out at them. The paper fell away.

"_Oh, Kami-sama,_" she gasped.

Inside of the paper was a black picture from holding three pictures side by side, the middle one larger than the two on the sides. Pale pink flowers bloomed and swayed at the bottom of the frame. But the pictures amazed the shinobi the most. The right picture showed Sakura, a close up of her face, gazing away from the middle picture, a soft smile on her face. Her green eyes opened and closed slowly as her hair blowed in the wind. As they watched, her picture-self reached up and tucked a lock of pink hair behind her ear.

The left picture was of Sasuke , sitting in the rafters of the Great Hall. He wasn't smiling but neither was he frowning. He was angled away from the middle picture, playing with a fork. Sasuke's picture-self blew his raven bangs away from his face, dark eyes staring away from whoever was taking the picture.

The middle picture susprised both of them. The photograph was of the two of them sitting behind a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Shadowy students floated in the background. Saskura and Sasuke sat close beside each other, Sakura's head resting on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke absently ran his fingers through the ends of her not so longhair, a peaceful, small smile on his face.

_" When did they manage to get these?"_

* * *

Ino lifted her head as she heard the rippling of robes. The man before her was probably the ugliest creature she had ever seen. His face was pale, his eyes were red and a nose was nowhere to be seen.

" Voldemort." she snapped before he could even open his mouth to say anything.

" You don't lack braveness, girl, I acknowledge that." he nodded to the air and started doing circles around her and Kiba.

Three shinobi entered the room, two of whose faces covered with masks like the one Ino knew Kakashi wore. Both were male, all rolling muscles and evil glares. They crossed the tiny room in your stride and grabbed her arms. They lifted her and put her on a chair, tying her to it. But Ino couldn't care less, since she saw the face of the third ninja. It was pale white, long black hair, yellow eyes...

" Orochimaru..." Kiba gasped.

" Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ino hissed and jerked, as one of the other men tightened the rope around her leg, causing her pain.

The man chuckled darkly.

" It takes a lot more to kill me, than Sasuke thought. You could say I am immortal. But Sasuke did quite a good job, I didn't ever expect him to ever beat me...but Sasuke's not important anymore...we are here for you now!"

Ino narrowed her eyes.

" You're not going to get anything from either of us...Ninja don't break under torture..." she stated confidently, trying to wipe the smug smirk off his face.

Ino slightly turned to Kiba, to only feel his calm chakra. He was meditating again. Ino's eyes were about to fill with tears, she knew that he was ready to be tortured, and that's what disturbed her. SHE wasn't ready to accept his thoughts.

Kiba was really calm, which was unusual for him. He didn't actually like meditating, but it was necesary in the case. His eyes were closed, his breathing was regular, his chakra flow was calm as well.

" What is he doing?" asked Voldemort annoyed.

" Meditating. He's preparing himself mentally for what he's about to experience."

Ino tried to get out of the ropes, but it was useless. She started growling at the ninja and the wizard, who were observing her friend's body.

One of the shinobi that had tied her went behind her and caught her head, facing it to Kiba's body. She shifted nervously, having already guessed that they would make her watch, most likely intending to get information from her, not Kiba.

The second removed a long whip from his belt and handed it to Orochimaru, bowing reverently as he did so. The sannin caressed the handle gently, almost lovingly. The whip itself was several long chords, studded with strategically placed bits of sharp metal. He snapped out and the very tip of the longest chord caught Kiba's shoulder, ripping a bloody line through his skin.

Ino caught her breath but, when he glanced her way and shook his head just slightly, she let it go in a quiet sigh. She closed her eyes and sank into the blank, quiet part of her mind she kept for meditating. Everything, but her mission paled. That was the most important thing now. Unfortunately, she was a short tempered person and as she heard the whip cutting through the air, she unintentionally opened her bright eyes. The whip hit Kiba's chest, tearing through skin and flesh. Kiba wasn't in that much pain yet, he had gone through so much more. Ino knew that, but she screamed in something like agony, as Orochimaru lifted his hand again. She hated the idea of someone being abused like that... and that someone in this situation was Kiba, which made her reckless. She shouted and started screwing, as Orochimaru landed a third hit on Kiba's body. The boy's eyes were closed, a little narrowed. He was still meditating, trying to ignore the pain.

Voldemort turned to the chair in the corner, where Ino was staying.

" Stop it!" she screamed and moved her eyes from Orochimaru to Voldemort. "Stop it, please! Don't hurt him anymore! You aren't supposed to do anything before the day Itachi had pointed for the exchange!"

Orochimaru smirked and took a step in her direction. He caressed her cheek with the whip's chords, leaving a trace from Kiba's blood.

" This is only to warn your friends, that if they don't keep their word, everything will end badly..for you and your friend over there..."

" Why are you doing this... you don't want information from us..." Ino cried out.

Orochimaru locked eyes with Voldemort for a mere second.

" Why...like i said, that's a warning to your friends... and well, we want to have some fun..."

" Why are you even here, Orochimaru?! What do you want? Why are the Akatsuki here? " Ino whispered, but Voldemort slapped her. She growled, disregarding the stinging feeling on her cheek.

" You are annoying! Itachi!" he screamed and the elder Uchiha entered the room. " Take her away from that room, teach her a lesson...do whatever you want with her!"

Itachi lifted the tiny girl with the chair. She started shouting. Kiba started screaming too, forgetting about his mediation. Seconds before they left the room, Ino heard the whip tearing Kiba's skin once again and started crying, along with her agonized screams.

* * *

Sasuke's brother placed the chair carefully on the ground of the room and rolled his eyes annoyed.

_" I'm not going to hurt you, so calm down a bit, OK?"_

Ino stopped screaming, but looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

_" Look, I am sorry for your friend, but there's actually nothing I can do. My hands are pretty much tied."_ he smirked and took a kunai out. _" If you promise not to try to run away, I'll free your hands and legs. But if you do, I'll have to take care of you..."_

She didn't say anything, so he cut the ropes. Her hands had red traces from the coarse material.

_" Why are you here?"_ she asked in a hoarse voice.

_" Voldemort hired us... earlier today we understood, that Orochimaru's been his partner for some time now. And none of us is very fond of that fact. If I didn't know about that, you probably would have been tied against some wall by now too..."_

Ino tensed. The man against her was dangerous, she didn't know what to expect. She rubbed the red traces on her arms and looked at Itachi curiously.

_" Can you please stop them from hurting Kiba any more? I see that you're not very happy about Orochimaru's presence..."_

_" Like I said, my hands are tied...I was hired and must follow the orders of my tenant, which in the case is Lord Voldemort."_

His words sounded like some sort of a mantra, they were not real. Ino shook her head miserably. Itachi stood up and was about to leave, but Ino held his hand above the elbow.

_" Thank you, Itachi... For disobeying your tenant's command."_

The man looked at her curiously and nodded, as if saying 'no problem'. He got out of the room, and Ino heard a key closing the door. She sighed.

" Kiba..." Ino whispered and sat on he ground, holding her head in her face. But as she was thinking about him, she couldn't hold back the tears.

* * *

**That's all for today, I think :D **

**I want to apologize to everybody, that found this chapter disturbing, but I want to warn you beforehand, that there will be much worse, so if you want to stop reading this story, that's the right moment...**

**And before you start asking me...No,this story won't be all torturing... I will return to the careless life in the school, back to Naruto's pranks, Sakura's punches and Shikamaru's complaining... :)**

**However, if you liked it, please review :)**

**I'll post soon! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for taking longer than usual, guys and girls!**

**I am probably the laziest person alive and I didn't feel like typing the story, although it was already written in my notebook... two weeks ago, heh :D**

**I am touched by some of your messages and reviews, thank you so much!**

**To answer one of your questions now..**

**How I write about boys' emotions?... Well I don't really think much, when I'm writing emotional stuff. But still, most of my friends are boys, and I'm receiving a lot of help and advice for this fanfic from them too, so I guess, that's how things work out.**

**To all the people that ask me not to abandon this story... CHILL! I'm here, I'm writing, I'm having fun! I'll finish this, I was even thinking about writing a sequel... :)**

**To _deathbykitsune_ , you are absolutely right about the Byakugan, it's my mistake, sorry!**

**To all the people that give me those good ideas, a massive 'THANK YOU!'**

** Mostly to _princessbinas_, you receive a bear hug with the 'thank you', too! :)**

**I guess that's all I have to say before the chapter. And with that, ladies and gentlemen, I think I should get an award for the longest author's note ever ! :D**

**Oh, and one more thing. I won't go _Italic_ for every sentence in this chapter, since they're talking in Japanese. I don't think it's necessary to do it now, since there are no English people involved.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

Ino just didn't have any more strength to cry. She was sitting in the uncomfortable chair, trying not to think about Kiba. she was just hoping that he was alive.

Her whole body jerked, as she heard the door being unlocked. She lifted her head to only see the blonde Akatsuki member. Her expression changed, she tensed.

" What do you want?" she hissed through her teeth.

" I thought you were lonely in here..." he said, but Ino wasn't sure if he was sincere or if he was making fun of her. She narrowed her eyes.

" I am perfectly fine even without your company." she said and lifted her chin.

" You've got some nerve." he chuckled and turned to her. He was now in his dark robes. " You know, it's the first time I see Itachi doing something nice for somebody...And after what happened with your friend..."

Ino gasped.

" What? What happened? Is Kiba fine?"

The man laughed darkly.

" I guess you really are lonely out here after all...Why don't we take you back there..."

Without asking her, he caught her hand and pulled her out of the little room...In front of it were Itachi and Sasori, both of them in their Akatsuki robes and emotionless expressions on their faces.

" Daidara...What are you doing?" asked Itachi quietly, but his voice was dripping with danger.

" I think she deserves to see her friend for a little..."

In less than a second Itachi was holding Deidara's neck in a tight grip, causing him to choke.

" Baka! Leave the girl and go back to Voldemort-sama...You have no business here!"

" No!" Ino shook her head, still in Deidara's grip. " I want to see Kiba... Tell me what happened!"

Sasori sighed.

" Release him, Itachi, if she wants that, she'll get it! We don't have the time to argue..."

" Take that idiot away, I'll take her to the room..."

Sasori looked at Deidara annoyed and they both left Ino to Itachi. He started leading her through little staircases and hallways until they reached another door. Before they entered, the boy turned to her with the strangest expression she had ever expected from an enemy. Pain.

" I tried...I am sorry..."

* * *

" We can't do that! Are you insane?" Sakura shrieked as she heard Naruto's idea.

" Why not, Sakura-chan? That's our only chance." he snapped back at her a little annoyed.

They were in a little classroom, given to them from Professor Dumbledore, since they needed a place to discuss the situation, away from the students' ears and anxious eyes. Kakashi sighed.

" We could always try sneaking in their hideout. Then we could easily help Kiba and Ino get out of there, without risking Potter's life." Lee suggested, but Sai shook his head.

" If we do that, we'll put even more people at risk! That's not what we want, Lee..."

Their faces turned to the ground again.

" As much as I don't like to admit it, Naruto's right... We have to try to trick them. Pretend to hand over Potter, but run away with him at the last moment, while the others are fighting..." Jiraya said and turned to Kakashi. " We should think of a tactic first, if you agree to that. It is risky, but tell me, what isn't in our world?

" Touche..." Shikamaru muttered and took a scroll out, trying to explain his comrades a simple plan he had just come up with.

* * *

Ino couldn't believe her eyes. If it wasn't for the tattoos on the cheeks and the black hair, she wouldn't have thought that was the boy she had seen the previous day. Kiba was still hanging from the chains, but he was barely breathing, his whole body was covered in cuts and holes, the ground underneath him was covered in blood... The girl opened her mouth, but no sound came out. It was like someone had stuck a piece of metal in her throat. It was like someone had pierced her heart with a wooden stick. It hurt a lot more than she thought that she'd ever feel.

Seeing him in that condition was hard for her. Taking the first step forward was a hard thing to do, but once she was able to move her body, she was running towards him. She was about to embrace him, but stopped just in time. She cupped his cheek to lift his head. A moan escaped his bloody lips and Ino choked in her own tears. Even that slight move was causing him pain. She inhaled deep and concentrated on her chakra. She sent it towards her palms and soon, they were covered in green light, that was spreading over Kiba's skin.

A shuriken cut Ino's skin, right over her elbow, so she had to pull her arm from the boy's face. She turned to the corner to only see Orochimaru, who was shaking his head slightly.

" No, no...That's not allowed in here." Ino stood in front of Orochimaru, trying to hide Kiba behind her tiny body.

" You're a monster!" she hissed and ignored the cut on her arm. That was nothing, compared to her mental injuries.

Orochimaru laughed.

" You think you can protect him? How cute..."

Ino gritted her teeth.

" She can't, but I can!" Itachi stepped in front of the girl and faced his former teammate.

The snake sannin narrowed his yellow eyes and stared into Itachi's black ones. It was silent and Ino used the chance to turn to Kiba and use her Mystical Palm Technique on his wounds again. Orochimaru didn't even turn his head to her, he was exchanging death glances with Itachi.

" Mind your own business, Itachi."

" I am, in fact. I was told by my tenant to arrange a meeting with Potter, which I successfully did. It was a part of the plan, they to be exchanged for the damage dealt on them. And since you are breaking the rules now, I guess I'll have to interfere, which I should have done a lot earlier."

" You are messing with the wrong person!" Orochimaru hissed.

" No, YOU are messing with the wrong person! I am not Sasuke, Orochimaru, keep that in mind. I could beat you any second even without unleashing the full power of my Kekkei Genkai."

Orochimaru hissed at the man before him once again and turned to the door.

" A huge mistake, Itachi. That's what you just made..."

And with that, he left the room.

The Uchiha sighed, still holding his anger in. After a while, he managed to turn to the blonde kunoichi, whose trembling hands were trying to fix Kiba's torn skin. At the fatal wounds, the girl's hands were shivering and even more tears were rolling down her cheeks.

" Is he alright?"

She shook her head slightly and Itachi took out a sharp katana. He cut the chains and caught Kiba's body deftly. The boy cried out, although it costed him a lot of effort. Falling into Itachi's hands was bad, but after all of these hours with his hands tightened upon his head and all his raws, cuts and inner damage, the pain he felt, as his hands were loosened was unbearable. Ino kneeled next to the boys and her hands started gleaming in green again. She was working silently, little teardrops falling on the ground.

" Why do you do this?"

Itachi raised his hand to find her blue eyes boring into his face. He felt uncomfortable immediately.

" I don't know. I just can't let that bastard do this to anybody... It's terrifying even for someone as me, who has seen so much appalling things in his life.''

" I don't understand why Sasuke's willing your death. You don't seem as... bad, as he described you."

Itachi moved his eyes on her face and smirked sadly.

" He is, huh? Well, that's to be expected, since I took his family away from him, the only ones he loved from the bottom of his heart."

The pain in the man's voice was obvious.

" Why?" Ino asked and stopped her jutsu for a while. She was running low on chakra.

" Why...Interesting question. I thought it was the right thing back then, but now... I wish I hadn't done it. I should have told the elders the truth.."

" What truth, Itachi?"

The boy sighed and left Kiba on the ground.

" I have to go. Take care of your friend. I won't let that bastard come back here.." Itachi glanced at Kiba for a moment. " ...unless I am ordered to. I really hope your friends will do the right thing, I don't want this to end badly for you."

With that he left the room, and although she was highly confused, Ino smiled a little. He wasn't that bad, after all.

* * *

Kiba opened his heavy eyes. As he adjusted to the darkness, he saw the girl lying on the ground next to him. She was...asleep?

Kiba tried to raise his arm, but as he did the slightest move, his whole body jerked from the pain. He hissed through his teeth and laid it back on the cold ground.

" Ino..." he whispered. " Ino!"

The girl's head raised in a matter of seconds, her eyes were wide open.

" What is it, what's going on?" she looked around and bit her lower lip. " Kiba... you're awake...finally!"

She bent over him and hugged him. He moaned, but a slight smile was to be seen on his face. She withdrew immediately.

" Are you alright?" she asked and removed his black hair from his forehead. " Does it still hurt?"

Kiba looked her in the eyes. Of course it did, as hell. He nodded simply, because sooner or later she'd find out anyway.

" For God's sake! What has he done to you?" the girl's eyes started filling up with tears once again. Although it was physically painful for him, Kiba was determined to get his arm to her cheek. He'd feel much worse if she was crying.

" I'll be fine, Ino!" he half said, half moaned. " Thank you. "

She caught his palm and pressed her face against it harder.

'' I'll be fine.." he said again, more to himself this time. He wasn't able to see his body at the moment, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. He was probably going to throw up in the sight of it, after all these hours he spent under Orochimaru's torture. He suddenly tensed. " Ino, have you found out anything...Orochimaru? Akatsuki?"

The girl nodded and placed his arm on his chest (he gritted his teeth).

" Orochimaru and Voldemort are partners. Akatsuki were hired by the wizard, they don't listen to Orochimaru. If I am right, they are probably more like against him, but since they have to listen to their tenant, which is Voldemort, they can't do anything against him...well, not directly."

" What do you mean?" Kiba's eyes narrowed.

" If it weren't for Uchiha Itachi, you'd probably be dead by now and I'd probably be in the state you're in."

The boy's eyes widened and Ino smiled gently at his expression. She bent over him and placed her lips on one of his tattooed cheeks, which had some light cuts on it, too.

" Don't ask me why...I don't know anything in particular. But let's just keep this for later, something tells me that he's not our enemy. And I really hope I'm not wrong about this. Let's just trust him while we're here. And hope you'll get better soon enough. "

" Which brings up the question what would Kakashi do... I hope Naruto won't have any influence on his thoughts... I hope they don't really do something stupid because of us..."

" You know all of them! Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Lee, Yamato, Hinata, Shikamaru and even Sasuke. I wouldn't even be think about something mature and rational they might be planning on. It's just impossible for people like them..like us, to think properly while our friends are in danger..."

Kiba narrowed his eyes with concern.

" So you think they'll hand over Harry for us.."

" I never said that." she chuckled. " But they'll probably use him as a bait..."

Kiba shut his eyes and breathed in. It was hard to know, that you weren't a priority at the moment, but even harder it was, to think, that even when you're not the major priority, someone would care about you that much, that other people would suffer the consequences because of that behavior.

" Let's just have faith in them, OK?"

Kiba turned to the blonde Yamanaka. His heart melted, when he saw her sincere smile. It was the first thing in weeks to make him feel alive again and the first time to make him feel that painful, but sweet grip in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach, the dizziness in his brain. He smiled back at her. Not because he wanted to be polite. Not because he wanted to cheer her up because of the situation they were in. Not because he felt obliged to answer to her kindness. No, not at all. He smiled, because he realized, after seeing her smile, that he was in love.

* * *

**That's all :) **

**It's time for the usual crap now, please review and submit your ideas, they are precious to me! :)**

**See ya! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Heey, I am disappointed! Why so little reviews lately, guys? I thought I was doing a nice job with the story, so i expected a little more feedback :S**

**That chapter's a longer one, nothing special, but I still liked the idea of writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

_" It's tonight..."_ Hinata whispered and it was obvious that she was afraid of what was about to happen. Naruto bit his lip and hugged her tight.

_" Everything's going to be alright. "_ he said._ " I know everything will be fine!"_

Hinata pressed her ear against his chest, hearing the regular beats of his heart. Suddenly, Naruto tensed. She opened her eyes and sighed.

" Mister Uzumaki, Miss Hyuga..."

They turned around slowly to only face the old woman in the pink suit.

" Professor..." Naruto nodded and as he was finally facing the teacher, he got a grip of Hinata's waist once again.

" May I talk to you or any other of your friends?" she asked in her girly voice.

Naruto snorted.

" Obviously..."

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, but then she cleared her throat.

" May I ask, why haven't I seen any of you for almost one week in my classes? You and your friends...are you trying to sneak out of class? Because if that's so, you will be..."

" We are not sneaking out of your lame classes,_ Professor_..."

The toad turned around to see another lovely couple. The words had come from the beautiful boy's mouth. He was glaring at her and she felt like jinxing him, but she wouldn't know how to explain it later. She didn't like the Uchiha for some reason, she had the feeling, that it was something in the past, but she couldn't really remember. Of course, after Sasuke had knocked her out that day in the Great Hall, Madam Pomfrey had successfully removed her memories from that night. The woman didn't know anything about the transfers, except for their names and the fact that she didn't like any of them.

" Excuse me?" she asked in a high pitched voice and Sakura tried to hide her grin in Sasuke's chest.

" Professor Dumbledore will explain everything to you, we have our reasons for skipping classes lately." Hinata said and tried to smile at the woman, but it just wasn't coming naturally to her, so she just nodded.

Umbridge wasn't pleased with that answer.

" Of course..." she nodded with the coldest smile ever. " Miss Haruno, I think that Mister Uchiha needs to breath, it would be nice if you didn't kill him in our school."

Sakura's eyes widened and she exchanged glances with Sasuke. Then they both started at each other for a second and started laughing so hard, that their stomachs started to hurt. And suddenly, something hit Sakura. She opened her eyes to find herself a few meters away from Sasuke, who was staring into the woman with the wand out. The rosette tried to get closer to him, but it was as if he had some sort of a barrier around him, that she couldn't cross.

Sasuke looked the old toad in the eyes, and she was looking him too. He smirked and Naruto saw his eyes turning red. He saw his friend's Sharingan for the first time in three years and that caused the appearance of a stupid smile on his face. But it was different than before, it wasn't with the form that Naruto had last saw him with at the Final Valley. It seemed more complicated. More powerful. Naruto smirked.

Sakura saw her boyfriend's eyes too. And she smiled, because she knew what would follow. Some genjutsu over the toad woman. She was happy, it was Sasuke again to make things better. But then there was that silly barrier. Maybe Professor Flitwick could remove it later, or even Professor McGonnagal.

The teacher's eyes weren't blinking, as Sasuke's were boring into them. When he deactivated his Kekkei Genkai, the woman looked at each of their faces and smiled stupidly.

" Hello, children! Having a nice day?"

" Yes, Professor... you know, we had a barrier thing put between me and Sasuke from...eer, Draco Malfoy. And we were wondering, could you please remove it?" Sasuke said and smiled sweetly at the teacher, which Hinata and Naruto laughed at.

" Draco Malfoy? Aah, that boy... I will have to talk to Lucius about him! Of course, of course, I'll remove it..." She flicked her wand and Sakura took a step towards Sasuke. Nothing. She was next to him in matter of seconds and he entwined his fingers with hers.

" Thank you, toad..." Sasuke said and Sakura sweatdropped. Fortunately, the woman just smiled like a complete idiot, waved them goodbye and headed towards the castle.

Once she was far enough, Sakura hit Sasuke's chest with her elbow, a lot lighter than she had ever hit Naruto, but it still caused something to crack in his body. He grimaced.

_" What have you done with her?"_ Sakura asked, as she touched his chest with her gleaming hands.

_" Just...made her like us! Hn."_ he said and removed Sakura's hand. She smirked at him.

_" Sugoi, Sasuke-teme! You can now control people's minds!"_ Naruto and Hinata stood up.

_" Baka! I am not a Yamanaka! Learn the difference between genjutsu and mind control... Mind control is when you make somebody do something against their own will and genjustsu is producing an illusive dimesion for the person's mind. Now Umbridge is somewhat afraid of us but she likes us, that's all..."_

_" Good! That's one problem less..."_

All of them turned and saw Shikamaru, Lee, Neji and Sai. Neji was trying to avoid his cousin and Naruto so bad, that it actually was laughable.

_" Are you ready guys? We need to lurk Harry at some point. Or shall we leave this pleasure to the adults?"_ Sai asked and Lee snorted.

_" You say that as if we couldn't do it on our own! We are adults, Sai! "_

_" No, since we're about to actually do this, people might call us stupid kids and they won't be wrong!_" Neji shook his head. _" We better go prepare. It's us against an army...The odds aren't in our favor anyway..."_

* * *

" And what are you doing here? " asked Voldemort and shot a glare at Ino. " You were supposed to be somewhere else with Itachi."

Ino was tied to the chair once again. Orochimaru was smirking darkly next to Voldemort. Nine people in black robes with blood red clouds were next to the wall, heads down_. The Akatsuki,_ Ino thought with her jaw dropped, _all of them! _But that wasn't important at the current time, since their biggest enemies were in the room with her and Kiba, who was pinned to the wall by some sort of chains. At least he wasn't hanging from the ceiling.

" So what, Orochimaru? You ran off to your friend to fix things up for you? Just because you couldn't handle it on your own?" Ino hissed at the sannin.

He was about to jump at her, but Voldemort held his arm in front of him. Ino thought that he was having fun.

" You are brave, girl, I might spare your life if I'm in the mood when the time comes!" he said and then turned his eyes to the floor. " But that doesn't change the fact, that you and your friend just got on my nerves by playing around with my partners. And that is cracking up my plans, which is bad...I heard you know Neville Longbottom, right?"

Ino and Kiba exchanged looks. Neville? What about him? With that, Ino noticed how tired Kiba looked. How much pain all of this was causing him. Her healing hadn't helped at all. It had just numbed the pain for a while. Voldemort accepted their silence as confirmation.

" And do you know about his parents? Poor, poor people. They've gone mad, because of a little spell I happen to know..."

Ino tensed and Kiba cursed. They knew what was about to happen next.

" I'll just leave you in the company of the very special woman that caused their madness , Bellatrix, and, of course, Orochimaru, who seeks his revenge. And who am I to stop him? Everybody else, out!"

Voldemort turned to the exit and everybody except for the snake sannin and a crazy looking woman left after the door, Itachi hesitated for a little and turned to meet Ino's scared eyes. He shook his head and left the room, feeling guilty for the first time in a long, long time.

Once the door was closed, the woman turned to Kiba and jumped towards him on her rather high boots. She ran her finger on the skin on his bare chest, now covered in ugly wounds and cuts. She stuck a rather pitiful expression on her face and looked up to his eyes.

" How sad... such things done to a young and handsome boy like you... Tragic, I may even say. Who did tjis to you? That bad guy? Was it him?" she pointed to Orochimaru, who wasn't less confused than the other ninja in the room, with her claw-like forefinger. " Tz tz, bad Orochimaru... how could he?"

The witch continued on touching Kiba's bare wounds, making him twist his body against the wall.

" I suggest..." she began and the pitiful expression was changed by a happy one. ".. that I take Orochimaru's place now...i wouldn't hurt you like that, my dear Kiba..."

" And what would you hurt him like, Bella?" asked Orochimaru curiously, playing with Ino's golden locks, teasing.

The witch grinned and revealed her ugly teeth. She took out a wand and whipped in Kiba's direction. It was as if a sharp made of air cut his flesh on the older wounds. The boy had now a straight cut beginning from his shoulder reaching his belly button. It wasn't as painful as Orochimaru's whip, but it caused more blood loss and with that, more energy loss. Bellatrix went closer to him.

" Oh, my bad! Now you're all messy!" she said and raised her wand once again. " Aguamenti!"

A powerful stream of ice cold water shot from her wand, hitting Kiba's front. Right on the wounds. He cried out, but as fast as he started, he stopped. he didn't want to seem weak. But he pain was unbearable. It was like thousands of knives were stabbing him. The witch was laughing and jumping from joy on her spot. Kiba's pants, that were on holes, were now also dripping wet.

" You witch!" Ino hissed and Bellatrix laughed sincere.

" Exactly!"

Kiba made himself look to Ino. Orochimaru was pulling her hair, the way Kin had pulled Sakura's at the Chuunin exam. He was making little cuts with a kunai on her collar, but the girl wasn't paying attention to him. She was shouting at Bellatrix the rudest words Kiba had ever heard a girl ever say.

" I'm gettin' tired of this..." Bellatrix sighed and pointed he wand to Kiba again. "Relashio!"

The chains loosened and Kiba fell on the ground. He tried to lift his body, but the only think that he felt was fire burning in his muscles. He fell on his face, as he miserably failed. Bellatrix kicked his body, so that he turned on his back.

" Good boy.. now don't scream a lot, It would be annoying as hell...Crucio!"

The curse hit Kiba and he let out the breath he was holding in. His body started shaking because of the pain, he felt in every single spot inside of him. The tortures from Orochimaru , the air blade, the cold water... They were nothing compared to that. Kiba tried moving, but the curse was still piercing mentally every single part of his brain and body. He started sweating. With his last strength, he turned to Ino. And then the pain stopped. He felt nothing. He didn't see anything. Only darkness.

" She passed out! She...she passed out!" Bellatrix laughed. " Who would think that would happen, just from the sight of somebody being tortured...God, she's weak!"

" Shut up!" Orochimaru snapped and kneeled next to Kiba. He caught his skin and smirked. " You better get out of there immediately, Yamanaka, or I swear I'll cut your throat and you'll die!"

Bellatrix seemed to be confused and a bit annoyed.

" You need glasses or something, you idiot? That's the boy! Yamanaka's over there...I doubt it was only because she watched... what did you do to her? "

" You continue with that spell of yours! We'll see how long she'll last. And when she comes back..."

Orochimaru took some kunais and threw them at Ino's body.

" What are you doing, they must be alive!" The woman gasped, but he gazed at her.

" Mind your own business...She's alive...Now do that curse, before i tell Voldemort!"

The Death Eater continued with her Cruciatus Charm, while Orochimaru was making cuts all over Ino's unconscious body.

_Damn it._..Ino thought in Kiba's body, taking all of that pain instead of him. That and as she was about to return to her own one, she wouldn't be feeling like she was in a seven star hotel. She sighed mentally, when Bellatrix raised her wand again and whispered the spell. Ino screamed in Kiba's head, his body started jerking on the floor. It was awful.

'Ino? Why are you here?' Kiba's voice sounded in his own head, but Ino gritted her teeth.

' Go away!' she hissed. ' Go away, now!'

' Wait...YOU are in my head! You go away! Why are you here?'

' Because I love you, Kiba! I would do this for every person I love! Now go away, before I kick you out!'

Silence. Finally he was was still feeling the curses and cuts. And then she felt something else, something was Kiba, he was trying to get rid of her. She concentrated on his mind, but he was somehow stronger than her at the moment and managed to get her out of him.

The pain hit Kiba like a wave, but he didn't care. He turned to the chair, where Ino was staying with an angry and shocked expression.

" Why?" she whispered, but he could perfectly hear her.

" Because I love you too!"

* * *

**That's this chapter, heeey! :D **

**Before you start with the scolding, I know that only people like Sakura could manage to get out of the Yamanaka's Mind Control Jutsu, but that's why people call it a fanfiction after all...**

**I hope you liked it,I will post again tomorrow! **

**Please review, and, of course, submit your ideas! :) **

**Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, WOOHOOOO!**

**I put a lot of effort and time in it, so I really hope you'll like it. It's not dramatic, no love scenes in this one, only, you know, a normal story, containing the key to the upcoming events in tis fanfiction. :D **

**Enjoy! xox**

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

The teenage shinobi were in the common room with the Golden Trio. It was getting really late, but the wizards had loads of homework to do, so they couldn't go to sleep.

" I'm dying..." Ron sighed and threw the quill on the ground. Sai looked at him confused.

" No, you're not!"

Hermione raised her head to reveal her skeptical look. Ron was looking at Sai as if he were an idiot.

" That's enough for today, don't you think?" Neji asked them and the Weasley nodded in agreement.

" I think I'll go to bed..." he said after a while and stood up. " Harry?"

The other boy shook his head, while yawning.

" I have to rewrite the essey for Snape. In his opinion it was the worst thing he'd ever read and it deserved a 'T'. I have to hand it tomorrow, in case I don't want detention for a week!"

Ron made a grimace and waved.

" I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow!"

And with that he left. Lee looked at Naruto and tilted his head towards Hermione. She was the one they had to get rid of. Shikamaru was having a nap on the coach.

" Oh I'm tired of waiting!" Sasuke stood up and earned himself a warning look from Neji and a grin from Naruto. Hermione looked at him confused and that was what he was waiting for. His eyes turned bright red and locked with Hermione's. Seconds after that her eyelids became heavier, she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the coach. Harry was looking from her to Sasuke and back again.

" So you were telling me the truth, Neji?" Harry snapped and shifted his eyes to the Hyuga, who nodded.

" Why would I lie?"

" You told him? You told him without warning us beforehand?!" Sakura hissed at the boy, who ignored her.

Harry was looking at all of them without fear in his eyes.

" Hinata, take Hermione to the dormitories, please." Naruto said and the heiress nodded. She lifted the witch with ease and carefully, because she didn't want to wake her, ran up the stairs to the bedrooms.

" Sai..." Naruto said and Sai nodded. In matter of seconds he was standing behind Harry. He caught his hands and covered his mouth.

" Now listen, Harry." Said Naruto to the boy, who was trying to break out of the shinobi's grip. " You know we are your friends. Stop moving or Sai'll just catch you even harder..."

Harry's eyes were burning behind his glasses. It was obvious that he was furious, but afraid at the same time. He just saw what happened with his friend.

" You know what we are, but do you know why we're here?" Naruto asked and the boy nodded. " Good, so you know that we have to keep the students safe, which includes you."

The boy nodded once again and tried to bite Sai's palm, but he removed it in time.

" What does your mission have to do with this? That's not protecting!" Harry said and Naruto nodded.

" Have you wondered what happened with Kiba and Ino? Why they didn't come back from Hogsmeade with us?"

Harry stared at the blonde, who formed fists.

" Voldemort's partners attacked. They wanted to take you, but we stopped them. And instead of you, they kidnapped Kiba and Ino, our friends. "

Harry's expression changed from furious to sorry and then to blank.

" So you want your friends for me?"

The ninja glanced at each other and then Sakura interfered.

'' Naruto just told you, that we were here to protect the students. That means that we cannot just give you away. Furthermore, Harry, you've become our friend for that month. We don't betray our friends... so you must understand why we want your help now. It is important. Because Kiba and Ino are our friends too. We can't just..leave them behind, forget about them and just hope that Voldemort won't come for you soon...no, Harry, we have to get them back."

It was silent. Everybody was looking at Harry and his eyes were showing interest in the tip of his shoes. He perfectly understood what they were meaning. He would do anything possible, if Ron or Hermione were taken captive.

" What do I have to do?" he asked.

" Just come with us to the exchange spot. We will pretend to give you away, but don't believe anything we say would be a lie. We will pretend to exchange you, but once we get Ino and Kiba back we'll run back to the castle. And you will be safe."

" And what if they get me first?"

" Harry, we're one of the best in our village. We possess powers you had never imagined of. Do you think that if they get you first we will just stay there and do nothing? "

Harry stared into Sakura, who was smiling at him. He smiled back at her, which Sasuke hissed at. Sai released the boy and returned to his friends.

" OK." he said and looked down. " When is the exchange?"

" In twenty minutes."

Naruto and the other ninja transformed their cloaks into their usual clothes. Hinata returned with eight haoris, a sword and a bunch of paper bombs. She handed the stuff to their owners, while Harry was watching them.

" Can you teach us how to work with those at the meetings?" he pointed the kunais and shurikens.

" Well, they are dangerous weapons..." Neji began, but was interrupted by Naruto.

" Of course we will...well, if we survive!"

Harry gulped.

* * *

_" They're coming."_ Hinata said and even more little veins appeared around her eyes. Neji's face looked the same way. Kakashi, Jiraya and Yamato were staying in front of the group, Neji, Sai, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata behind them and in the back was Harry, between Sakura and Sasuke, who were holding his shoulders.

They all gasped as they saw clearly the faces of the coming people.

_" You said you killed him!"_ Neji turned slightly and hissed at Sasuke.

_" He was dead!''_ Sasuke snapped back.

_" Shut up, fools!"_ Jiraya said _" He uses the curse marks to put a part of his chakra in. He can restore his body from them, so as long as his chakra lives in the people, he had given that curse mark, he will be alive! You don't have to be a genius to understand that."_

Sakura touched Sasuke's neck over Harry. The boy seemed shocked and touched his own mark, pushing Sakura's hand.

_" That bastard..."_

They saw the snake sannin, a man with no nose and a snake around his legs. There were also nine people with black robes and red clouds and a little army of crazy looking wizards behind them.

_" Mendokse... All of them!" _Shikamaru muttered and prepared his shadow, hoping that everybody would stick to his plans.

" Ah, I haven't expected that! Jiraya, haven't seen you in a while. You look _old_!" Orochimaru said and opened his hands wide, as he was greeting old friends.

" Well, you look disgusting, as always, so I ain't even mad." Jiraya smirked at his former teammate.

" And Sasuke, little Sasuke...I am impressed. Not lots of people can brag around that they had defeated the greatest from the three legendary sannin! " Jiraya snorted loudly, but Orochimaru ignored him once again. " But that's not important. I see you have Potter. So you will exchange him for your friends..."

" Where are they?" Kakashi asked in a threatening voice.

" I have to admit I had lots of fun with them, especially Kiba, he was a stubborn one" Orochimaru said and waved his hand. Two man came forward, each one of them bringing a shinobi forward.

Hinata was about to faint at the sight of her teammate and one of her bestfriends in that condition. Their clothes were ripped and they were both covered in blood. Ino had light cuts all over her arms and legs. Kiba was covered in wounds from his head to his feet. He had bleeding holes, which Hinata assumed were made by a kunais, cuts and bruises. They were both literally dragged, since they were too weak to stand on their feet. Hinata thought that Kiba was unconscious, because he wasn't moving at all, but Ino's bright eyes were locked with hers. The Hyuga inhaled briefly and held the kunai tighter.

" What have you done to them? It wasn't a part of the agreement-" Sakura shouted, but Orochimaru laughed.

" Agreement... you agreed to only exchange, We didn't say anything about the condition they would be exchanged in. So shut your mouth, Pinkie!"

" Give them! Give them and you get the boy. And you leave!" Jiraya said and locked eyes with Orochimaru.

" But that isn't fair enough, my dear Jiraya... Two for one. I am not glad with that."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances.

" It wasn't part of the deal!" Sakura repeated in a panicked voice.

" Who do you want?" Saasuke asked in his husky voice, which caused his subordinates to look at him curiously. Orochimaru just grinned.

"Hurry up and hand us the boy! I have better work to do that stay here in the middle of night!" Voldemort interfered and Harry tensed. He wanted to drag his wand out and kill the bastard right on the place, but he had to trust his friends.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the other snake-creeper, but answered.

" You."

Everybody turned slightly to Sasuke, in shock. They had all thought that the target was Naruto. The raven haired guy just closed his eyes.

" Fine. Me and Potter for Kiba and Ino. No cheats!"

Orochimaru grinned.

" No cheats. You'll meet at the middle."

Sakura pulled Sasuke's hand.

_" No...no, Sasuke..."_

_" Don't worry! I'll be fine, OK?"_ he whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. _" Don't be afraid. Just do what you are supposed to do. Harry, come with me. Don't be afraid."_

Harry nodded at Sasuke and followed him through the group of ninja straight forward to the enemies. He knew that he would be safe, that they'd try to protect him. And being with Sasuke was strange. He felt secure, because he seemed strong enough, but the boy was also mysterious and Harry feared that he'd end up with a knife in his chest.

" Uchiha, get them to the other side." Voldemort snapped and Itachi stepped forward. He threw Ino on his shoulder and lifted Kiba with his arms.

The both groups were walking to the middle of the bridge. Sasuke and Harry and Ino, Kiba and Itachi. The two brothers were staring at each other's eyes. Five feet away from each other. Brightness. Four. Interpellation. Three. Hope. Two. Assurance. One. A smirk... And then...

_" You bastards..."_ Orochimaru whispered and his eyes widened.

A wall appeared between the middle of the bridge and the enemies. Itachi started running after Sasuke. He was still carrying Kiba and Ino, and Harry was on his brother's back. They were followed by Naruto and Sakura. It sounded like a fight. Naruto gritted his teeth. Hinata was there. Neji, Sai, Lee and Shikamaru were there. Kakashi, Jiraya and Yamato were there.

_" Why did you leave them?"_ he asked and Itachi muttered something.

_" We'll have enough time later!"_ he said louder.

_" Hey, stop, give me some of them! We'll be faster!"_ Naruto said and he received Ino's almost weightless body. But it was a fact that they were moving faster than before.

_" Only fifty meters left!"_ Sakura said and looked back. There were three wizards on brooms behind them. Sakura stopped. "_ GO! I'll be there in a minute!" _

Naruto looked back for a second and saw how his pink-haired friend was blasting herself from the ground on one of the brooms. She punched its owner and he fell to the ground, dead. Naruto smirked and continued running, leaving them to Sakura.

He felt the line that separated the school grounds and the outside when he went throw it. Obviously, the Uchiha brothers did too, since they stopped running.

_" How come it let you in? Jiraya was supposed to put a seal. "_ Sasuke snapped at his brother.

_" He included my name, once he saw what I did!"_ said Itachi calmly and turned to the castle. _" Is there a hospital in here?"_

_'' They can't help them in there!"_

The boys turned to see Sakura. Her fists had blood on them, which wasn't hers. Sasuke pushed Harry from his back and hugged the rosette.

_" Told you I'd be fine."_ he whispered and kissed her lips passionate.

"_ Get them to your room in the Gryffindor tower, it's the only one that's separated, right?"_

" What's going on?" Harry asked all of a sudden. Naruto ruffled his hair.

" You're fine, just as we promised!"

" I am, but they aren't!" Harry pointed at the shinobi. " And who knows how the others are!"

" Man, have some faith in us, please!" a new voice came and everybody turned to see Lee. Neji had a cut on his cheek, but he seemed to be alright. The adults seemed to be OK, just a bit stressed, but who wasn't? Lee held his hand, which was obviously broken and Sai was holding his leg carefully. It had a big wound. Shikamaru had some bruises and burns on his arms, he seemed like he had just gotten out of a stove. His hair was singed and his clothes had smoked and were smoking.

" You, go to Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix you in no time!" Kakashi said to the four boys. " Yamato, go with them and write a report to Tsunade-sama. Include everything!" Kakashi's eyes drifted to Itachi. Yamato nodded and headed to the castle with the boys. " Harry, please return straight to your bed, and do not tell anyone about us until the time comes. That would be the best for now."

The boy nodded and said with a shaky voice.

" But I want answers, so don't avoid me later!"

" You deserve them, I'll speak with you myself, I promise." The sensei said and Harry left " Sakura..."

" I'll deal with them. Hinata, I will need your help." the rosette said and the Hyuga nodded.

" Naruto, Sasuke, help them with their bodies."

" No." Sasuke shook his head. " Not before I speak to him!"

Itachi sighed. Jiraya and Naruto stood up and took Ino and Kiba carefully from the ground. Kakashi sighed too.

" Don't kill each other, because I need to speak to you later. OK?"

" I promise nothing..." Sasuke hissed, without taking his eyes from Itachi.

The silver-haired, masked man sighed and took off to the castle with Jiraya and Naruto, leaving the siblings behind.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :)**

**Like I said, it had no drama, not much love in a direct way, not much action, but it had sense, I think :D**

**Review please! Continue with your support! :)**

**Thank you and see you soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Sorry for making you wait.**

**So basicly, I'm a lazy ass, you should have figured it till now :D I really didn't feel like writing the past two days, I wasn't doing anything useful actually. I was sleeping, eating, watching TV, reading, sleeping again...But I pulled myself together and I finally typed this, so yeah...Once again, sorry for making you wait.**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

" Can I at least tell Ron? He's my best friend, I hide nothing from him!" Harry whispered on their way back. Kakashi rolled his eye annoyed.

" Fine. Tell Hermione too, since she probably already knows. But warn them to not say a word to anybody, until we reveal ourselves. We don't want to draw anyone's attention right now. Are we clear?"

" Crystal." Harry nodded brightly and left for his own room, tired from the events from the evening.

Kakashi shook his head slightly and turned to the opposite door, where the shinobi's room was. He didn't knock before entering, because he knew that the only ones inside were Naruto, Jiraya, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Kiba. The sensei entered to see Sakura summoning medicine directly from Konoha. Ino was sitting on a chair and Hinata was healing her cuts. Kiba was lying on one of the beds and was staring in the ceiling. Kakashi noticed, that the teens' eyes were blank. A tear was falling down the blonde girl's cheek.

Kakashi exchanged glances with Jiraya and then with Naruto.

_" What's going on?"_ he asked quietly.

_" They... Sakura-chan will heal them physically...But mentally..."_ Naruto shook his head. _" Sasuke...?''_

_" He's talking with Itachi near the forest. Don't worry about him now. Go to the hospital wing and check on the others. Don't let them come, until they're ready."_

_" Hai."_

Naruto left the room, but before he left he threw a look at his tortured friends and gritted his teeth.

_" Jiraya-sama, can you check on the Uchihas without them noticing you? If something's about to happen, please stop them from killing each other."_

_" Of course."_ The sannin nodded darkly and also left the room.

Sakura turned to Kakashi and ordered.

_" Go bring me essence of dittany from Madam Pomfrey or Snape! And with that bring bandages. "_

Kakashi looked at the apprentice of Tsunade and smirked slightly under his mask. He headed to the door, sure that the young shinobi would be on their feet in no time, since Sakura was taking care of them.

* * *

_" Why did you help us? Why did you betray them? What do you want?"_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes and his big brother sighed.

_" You think I want something for helping you? Do you really think I am that kind of person?"_

_" I do, in fact. I believe that the person who destroyed my whole life wouldn't be just changing sides."_

_" Isn't that what you did? "_ Itachi raised his eyebrows. Sasuke was obviously frustrated.

_" You killed our whole clan! You killed your best friends! You killed my friends! You killed our parents, for God's sake, Itachi! And I? I have just taken the wrong path once...I have never ever killed anybody just for my own joy! And furthermore, I returned to my village, I took the right path again! And you... you're just a murderer.."_ Sasuke's voice was shaking. He sounded disgusted by his brother. He was ready to rip his head off. Itachi, on the other hand was calm, or at least he seemed calm. He was looking Sasuke in the eyes.

_" I'll just let you know that none of this was my intention in the first place."_

_" Wasn't your intention? So you were walking in your sleep? Oh wait, no, you were... what was it...'measuring your powers'? Bullshit!"_ Sasuke was screaming out his lungs. He just couldn't hold it in. He was tired of lies and games.

Itachi gritted his teeth and turned around. He had made just one step towards the castle, before Sasuke's sword was against his neck. His brother was breathing heavily right behind his ear.

_" You could kill me now. I wouldn't even try to stop you, it would actually be nice to put an end to that misery I call my life. Do you think that I don't regret it? Do you actually think that I have killed my own parents, the ones I loved and respected more than anything, on my own will?Do you think that I would've done it, if I have had a choice?No... But life is harsh, Sasuke, accept it. And don't tell me that you already know that, because compared to mine, your life has been as beautiful as a rainbow. "_

Sasuke moved the sword a few centimeters away from his brother's throat.

_" Then tell me. Tell me why you had to do this?!"_

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

" What the...?" Madam Pomfrey snapped as she saw the boys.

" Can you heal us?"

" What have you gotten yourself into?" she whispered in horror, observing Shikamaru's burns and Sai's wound. " Of course I will heal you! But... is there any threat to the students?"

The ninja exchanged glares. Yamato cleared his throat.

" Madam Pomfrey..."

" Poppy." She said and smiled while bringing some bottles.

" OK, Poppy. I'd lie to you if I say that there is no threat. But it would be a lie too, if I tell you that there is. We are shi- ninja, I mean. We are beyond powerful. we could easily defeat any person from your kind. But there's the fact, that there are also bad ninja, that unfortunately decided to help those dark wizards, you're afraid of. And we're not sure if we could hold all of them back. So you could say that there isn't a big threat."

The nurse's face was pale.

" But you just confirmed that there is a threat, that you can't defeat those ninja that are on... You-Know-Whose side!"

" He never said that, Madam Pomfrey! He said that he wasn't sure that we could handle all of them on our own. But with your magic on our side, there wouldn't be any problem, I think... now please, heal us, so that we could guard the school properly." Shikamaru snorted.

The woman looked at him unpleasantly and turned to Neji, With only a wave of her wand, the cut was gone, no trace from it. Sai's wound was healed the exact same way, but this time, the woman muttered some words under her breath. She gave Lee to drink something, that caused his arm to crack and as soon as his glass was empty, his hand was as good as new. Shikamaru earned himself a creepy stare, before receiving a cup full with something that didn't smell good at all. He looked suspiciously at the woman, but just gulped and drank the liquid. It wasn't that bad as he had expected. But once he drank it, his skin started itching. He looked down his arms and saw his burned skin somehow falling to reveal a brand new layer of skin underneath it. Shikamaru looked at his arms and legs amused.

_" Maybe this could help Sakura!"_ he muttered, but someone burst through the door with a massive blus ball on his palm.

" Naruto.." Yamato whispered, before the shinobi landed the Rasengan on the floor.

The whole wing started shaking. Madam Pomfrey was looking like she'd pass out any second.

" What the hell are you doing, konoyaro? You're going to get us in trouble!" Neji scolded him, but Naruto was looking around with suspense in his eyes.

" There was someone eavesdropping! I saw him, he was... a...a... a ghost!" the boy managed to say. " He was listening to your conversation, maybe he's a spy for Voldemort..."

" And you think you could defeat a ghost with a Rasengan? Boy, you're dense!" Shikamaru sighed and Lee nodded in agreement. Naruto looked at his friends angrily.

" But he could be a spy! And you're okay with it?"

" Naruto, right? No ghosts , except for the ones that are already here, can enter this castle. It must have been one of our did he look like?" The nurse said and looked the boy in his bright blue eyes.

" He was... weird. I mean he had this weird hat and..."

" Peeves. That must have been our poltergeist Peeves. He is kind of a pranker. He does really bad things..." The woman sighed and looked at Yamato. " You seem to be fine, do you need help?"

" Yes,not medical help though. Tell me, how do I reach the owlery?"

The woman started explaining him the shortest way, while Naruto turned to his friends.

_" How come you wanted to beat the ghost with a Rasengan. I mean, you're afraid of ghosts. Weren't you scared to go near him, although he couldn't harm you any way?"_ Sai asked confused, but Naruto snorted.

_" First, I am not afraid of ghosts..."_ everybody raised their eyebrows._" OK, maybe just a little... FINE! I am afraid of ghosts, but those in the castle aren't what I though a ghost would look like. I mean they were supposed to be creepy and..."_

_" What about the Bloody Baron? Doesn't he look like a perfect ghost?"_ Lee teased and Naruto shot him a death glare. The thought of the Slytherin House ghost made him want to puke.

_" And second, even though I'm afraid, I'd complete my mission no matter what!"_

Everybody was silent, until Shikamaru yawned.

_" Man, I want to sleep! That night was so troublesome..."_

_" You can't go to sleep now!"_ Naruto said, remembering the task Kakashi gave him. _" We should, eer, guard the outer grounds of the school. That's an order from Kakashi-sensei."_

_" He just doesn't want us in the dorms, right?"_ Shikamaru sighed and Naruto froze._ " At least tell us how they are. Kiba and Ino?"_

Everybody was now looking at the blonde.

_" They were tortured really , really much, that it had affected more their brains, than bodies. They are literally stressed to death. As for their physical health, they'd be alright. Sakura-chan and Hinata will take care of that. No need to worry. We'll help them come back to normal...i hope."_

* * *

_" Why the hell did you leave them?"_ Kakashi sighed, when he saw Jiraya. He was bringing the bandages and the essence of something he couldn't repeat to Sakura. The old man was walking beside him.

_" The others joined them, so there's no need to worry."_ he said and looked at a ghost, that passed through them. " _Anyway, I'm here to tell you something. After what I heard, there's no way they'd kill each other!"_

_" What happened?"_ Kakashi asked with interest and the sannin smirked.

_" Impatient, huh,Kakashi? Not typical for you...However, Itachi told him the truth. His real reasons for the massive killing. "_

_" And?"_ Kakashi said, causing Jiraya to smirk once again.

_" The reason for all that Itachi did. For killing his own clan, for leaving Konoha and joining the Akatsuki..."_

The man weren't walking. They were staring at each other. Kakashi was waiting to hear the truth, and the fact that Jiraya was apparently slowing things down on purpose was making him furious. He didn't show it, of course, because that would make the old pervert act even worse.

_" The reason for all of this was... he wanted to keep Sasuke alive."_

* * *

**That's for today, guys and girls.**

**_princessbinas_, next chapter is the one, I promise! :D**

**I want to thank all of you, that read this story, that review and give me such amazing ideas! Thank you, you all receive a hug from me!**

**Now with the usual crap, please review and submit ideas! I would be glad ,blah blah blah ...**

**However, I hope you liked it! Good night from me! Or good morning... depends... anyways, bye, see you soon! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! Sorry for making you wait.**

**So basicly, I'm a lazy ass, you should have figured it till now :D I really didn't feel like writing the past two days, I wasn't doing anything useful actually. I was sleeping, eating, watching TV, reading, sleeping again...But I pulled myself together and I finally typed this, so yeah...Once again, sorry for making you wait.**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

There was load noise coming from the lower floor. Naruto stared at Hinata for a second and after he received a brief nod, he took her hand and by filling his feet with chakra, he was down the stairs in seconds, Hinata with him.

_" You could have told me that you'd run!"_ she said and looked at him a bit offended. She obviously wasn't prepared for it and couldn't focus her chakra fast enough to keep up with him, which meant that she was dragged all the way downstairs. Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned.

_" Gomen, Hinata!"_

She couldn't be angry with him a long time, he was Naruto, after all. That and she was already observing the situation in front of her, the source of the noise. Naruto turned to watch, too. A lot of students were there. The younger ones seemed to have fun, they were laughing really hard. The older ones, students from sixth and seventh year, were muttering, but didn't seem angry at all. The only furious out there was Professor McGonnagal. She was trying to jinx a creature, floating near the ceiling. It had a hat on and a huge grin on its face. It was the same poltergeist that was eavesdropping at the hospital the last why was she trying to hit it with one of her spells? The ghost was singing a song the loudest way possible. Normally, the students and teachers were alright with him singing, but the lyrics of this thing were quite provoking. Once Naruto and Hinata appeared, the poltergeist started half singing, half screaming once again, from the beginning of his own song. He was obviously proud, that he had thought of it and wasn't afraid of the Professor. Peeves was dodging the woman's spells with cheery laughs and then he was continuing with his song.

Voldy is a moldy thing!  
His name is nothing for fears,  
But something to mock with your peers!  
I'd rather make a toad sing,  
Than cower over Voldemort!

Bow chicka wow wow!  
Bow chicka wow wow!  
Bow chicka wow wow!

I got this wart!  
Should I name it Voldemort?  
It's so much fun to make fun of Moldywart!

Voldemort! Voldemort!  
He's a big moldy wart!  
I think we should pop-pop-pop that wart!

Bow chicka wow wow!  
Bow chicka wow wow!  
Bow chicka wow wow!

Voldemort! Voldemort!  
He's a big moldy wart!  
I think we should pop-pop-pop that wart!

Bow chicka wow wow!  
Bow chicka wow wow!  
Bow chicka wow wow!

Voldemort! Voldemort!  
You just one big farting wart!  
You can't even hit us if you tried!  
So we get to say your fried!

Bow chicka wow wow!  
Bow chicka wow wow!  
Bow chicka wow wow!

Once Peeves was over with his song, Naruto blinked a couple of times and started laughing along with the other students. He was impressed by the creativity of that little poltergeist.

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata scolded him, but wasn't able to suppress the little smile, that appeared on her face. The blonde boy wrapped his arm around her.

" What's going on here?"

The two shinobi turned around and saw Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. they didn't have to explain anything, because the song started once again. Sakura was smirking, as well as Ino and Kiba. Sasuke seemed rather annoyed. The wizards that were with them were laughing. The only one that was keeping a straight face, except for Sasuke, of course, was Hermione. She hit Ronald's head, just like Sakura Naruto's. It was still a lot lighter, since she wasn't the shinobi girl, that was trained by the strongest woman in the world. However, Ron winced. He glared at his friend and screamed.

'' What was that for?!"

" We're prefects, Ronald Weasley!" the girl hissed and raised her chin. " Come! We have to help Professor McGonnagal stop him!"

" But why? Look, everybody's having so much fun..."

" MOVE, RONALD!"

Hermione dragged the redheaded boy towards the little crowd. Ginny and Harry were now laughing even harder, having difficulties with their breathing.

" She's becoming just like Sakura..." Kiba commented.

" Yes, I guess our Pinky has quite an influence on her..." Sasuke teased and Sakura turned to him with the scariest gaze in her eyes and growled.

" Call me 'Pinky' once again and I swear to Kami, I'll kill you!"

Since Orochimaru had called her that on the bridge, her friends were constantly annoying and teasing her, by using that stupid nickname in public. Of course, some of them were regretting it later, Naruto and Sai, for example. Both of them had broken ribs and other bones. But they didn't have to worry, because Madam Pomfrey fixed them for seconds. The only thing that remained were the huge bruises all over their bodies. Sasuke, however, was the only one who'd get away with it. He simply smirked and answered.

" OK, Pinky."

Sakura growled once again, bu her mouth was shut by his. Kiba rolled his eyes and turned to the poltergeist that was now singing the song for the fourth time, since they've arrived.

_" Why is he singing a song about Voldemort? Has he heard of our ...meeting?"_

_" Eer, yeah, last week, in the hospital. He was eavesdropping. You and Ino were almost dead at the time though, that's why we probably forgot mentioning it._" Naruto raised his eyebrows, as he saw, that Hermione and Ron joined Professor McGonnagal. Ron was obviously made to do that, he was casting some spells at the opposite direction of the ghost, which was making Hermione furious. She was trying to catch Peeves and Ronald at the same time.

Naruto laughed a little and released Hinata's tiny hand. He headed towards the crowd and stood next to the wizards that were trying to stop Peeves. Professor McGonnagal looked at him gratefully, as well as Hermione. Ron's eyes, however, were expressing his amusement. ' What the hell are you doing? Why are you here? You won't stop him, right?!' The redhead said nothing, nut the words were obvious. Naruto simply grinned and breathed in.

" What the hell is he doing?" Kiba asked and narrowed his eyes.

" Oh, boy, he's going to..." Hinata covered her face in her tiny palms and shook her head slightly.

" He better don't..." Sakura said and formed little, bu powerful fists.

At the exact moment, Naruto started singing along with Peeves. The poltergeist froze for a second and looked down at his new blonde friend, who winked at him. Peeves grinned and continued screaming his lungs out. The expressions of the wizards at the middle changed too. Ron was looking at him cheerfully, while Hermione and McGonnagal's eyes reminded him of Sasuke's - full of hatred and creating the impression, that they are thinking of different ways to rip your head off. Naruto simply laughed and continued singing, making some of the younger students join the song, too. Soon, more students arrived, together with professor Flitwick. But he wasn't of any help, since soon he was transmitted from hands to hands.

" Enough!" a loud, lazy voice said.

Some of the students immediately stopped singing and dancing, others seemed to be disgusted by the owner of the voice. The ninja saw one more professor. It was Severus Snape, Harry's biggest enemy in the school.

Silence. Peeves was still floating in the air, trying hard not to laugh. Naruto was in the same condition on the ground. He was exchanging glances with the poltergeist. Fear of ghosts? Bullshit!

" What's going on here? I see, I see..." the man said and his eyes flickered towards the ninja and Peeves. " Peeves, don't make us call the Bloody baron! And what else? Aaah, I hoped, that transfers won't cause problems... All of you, Uchiha, Haruno, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Uzumaki, go to my office! Immediately! And take Potter, Weasley and Granger with you!"

" Severus!" Professor McGonnagal stood up to him. " I can tell that Potter had no fault this time! Nor did Weasley or Granger! Thay actually tried to help me!"

Snape made a grimace, but nodded.

" Good, the transfers go downstairs, I'll deal with you!"

" Severus, none of them had fault. The only one who was causing trouble was Peeves. I think it's enough."

The woman and the man stared at each other for a while.

" They must come with me, someone has to be punished for this!"

" Oh..." Professor McGonnagal sighed and looked around. " Fine."

Harry and Ginny gasped. They were ready to start arguing, but Sasuke stopped hem with a creepy gaze. He took Sakura's hand and walked to the teachers. Kiba and Ino were following them. Hinata went near Naruto, gave him the 'unbelievable' look and pulled him to their friends. Every student was staring at them, until Professor McGonnagal sent them away, threatening them with detention until the end of the year.

* * *

" No, don't worry, Severus will bring the others." Dumbledore said and turned to the portreys on the walls.

The other people in the room waited without saying a word, until they heard footsteps from the door. They turned around to see the shinobi entering after Snape.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, kiba, Hinata and Naruto looked around and saw the other shinobi- Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Yamato, Kakashi, Jiraya and Itachi.

" Good, now we're all here. Severus, what about Harry and his friends?"

" Professor McGonnagal didn't let me take them..." Snape said, before leaving the room. The old headmaster sighed and shook his head slightly.

" Why are we here, Professor Dumbledore?" Kakashi asked behind his book.

" To answer my questions..." the old man said and smiled. Kakashi looked at his over his book and after he saw him, he closed the book and inserted it in his haori.

" Of course, how can we help you?"

" First of all, tell me...who are you?" Dumbledore's eyes were boring into Jiraya and Itachi.

" My name is Jiraya, I am one of the three legendary sannin. An awesome writer, as well. I am Naruto's teacher." he said and turned to Itachi.

" I am Sasuke's brother, Itachi."

The younger Uchiha stared at Itachi for a second, but then he snorted and looked away from him. That wasn't unnoticed by the old wizard.

" I see...weren't you one of the people, that had come into the forest last month?"

Itachi nodded and Dumbledore looked at him curiously.

" Then you are from our enemies."

" Not anymore..." Itachi said and Kakashi rolled his eye, returning to his precious book, that was now out, once again.

Dumbledore didn't pay much attention to him. Itachi was telling how he had helped the group escape from the bridge, how he wanted to come back to his village.

" So Harry was there?" the man asked and tensed.

" Yes, he was." Kakashi said. " And you already know what we found out, your enemies aren't only wizards and Itachi's former organisation. There is also another from the three legendary sannin. Orochimaru."

" I know, I know. But Harry...I paid you to keep him safe, and that action wasn't wise at all!" Dumbledore said.

" But he's perfectly safe! It's in the past, Dumbledore-sama!" Yamao interfered and the old man sighed.

" OK, you're right. But next time you want to take my students out of the grounds, let me know.."

The older ninja nodded, and Dumbledore turned to the teenage shinobi.

" Ino and Kiba were taken hostage, right?"

The blonde girl and the boy with the tattooed cheeks nodded. They pricked as they thought of the hideout and what they've went through.

" Are you alright?" the man asked with deep concern in his voice. " Have you went to Madam Pomfrey?"

" Oh, we're fine. We didn't need your healer, although I'm sure she's amazing. We have our own healer, Sakura!" Ino smiled at the old man.

" Oooh, now that you mention her...Sakura, dear, I have a letter for you from your teacher. From miss Tsunade."

Jiraya let out a laugh come out between his lips. He thought that the way Dumbledore had called his former teammate was hilarious. Sakura, however, ook the brief from the headmaster's hand and started reading it.

" What does it say?" Shikamaru asked her, once she inserted it in her haori.

" She wants me to spend three days in the hospital, if that's not a problem for you, Professor Dumbledore. She doesn't want me to forget the basics, she wants me to practice. So.."

" Of course I don't mind. I guess you and Poppy could exchange knowledge!" a smile appeared on his face and the rosette smiled back.

" She also wants all of us to train every night, if possible. She asks if Naruto could skip classes, so that he could train with his teacher, Jiraya."

" That's not a problem if you still keep doing your job." Dumbledore said and looked them above their glasses.

" And she wants Itachi to go to Konoha." Sakura said and tightened her grip around Sasuke's hand. " She want him to go back there with Yamato."

Everybody's eyes were looking at the older Uchiha.

" No." Sasuke said and gritted his teeth." They'll want to kill him! No!"

" _Sasuke no baka_...I'll go, Professor Dumbledore. No need to worry about that." Sasuke growled, while Sakura was trying to hold him back and calm him down.

_" Sasuke...Sasuke, listen to me... She'll do nothing to hurt him! Even if she tries...your borther is...SASUKE!Listen to me!"_

_" Naruto, Sai!"_ Kakashi said and the boys went to help Sakura. The four of them left the office and Naruto punched Sasuke, causing him to stop trying to escape from his girlfriend's hands.

_" Sasuke-teme..."_

Sakura and Sai exchanged worried glances, as Naruto was staring at Sasuke's dark eyes.

_" I just got him back...I finally know why all of this happened. He had to do this because of the stupid village! Because of the old geezers...And now they want to make him suffer more! I won't let this happen! If I have to, I'll kill them with my bare hands but they won't hurt my family anymore!"_

* * *

**That's all for today! I hope you liked it...**

**Please, understand me if I don't post a few days, because , like I said, I have exams soon and if i don't want to fail, I have to study.**

**Please review and give me ideas! **

**Thank you, you're amazing! xox**


	23. Chapter 23

**NO MORE EXAMS! YAAAAAAAAY...**

**But that doesn't mean that the torture is over... not quite, I actually am even more nervous than before...I have to wait one more week until I find out my score.**

**However, I finally have some spare time for writing, though it would be probably full of mistakes, since I am really, really tired. I hope you'll excuse me.**

**I really hope you like it :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

" Why is your brother so upset about your Houkagee's request?" Dumbledore turned to Itachi. Jiraya wasn't able to suppress the laugh that came from his throat.

" It's Ho-ka-ge...Hokage, not...what you said..." Kakashi said when the old wizard turned to the laughing sannin. Even Itachi smirked at the way the respective word has been pronounced.

" I hope you'll excuse my mistake..." said Dumbledore and smiled gently at the ninja. " However, you didn't answer my question."

Itachi sighed.

" You see, me and my brother belong to one of the strongest clans in the village. Well, to be clear, one of the former clans in the village, since the only left ones are both of us." the elder Uchiha said and his eyes went blank. He was remembering the past. " My clan was the military force of the village. Something like police. But they weren't happy about that, they wanted to take down the elders by surprise, they wanted to rule Konoha. However, I was working for the village at the time, as a ninja in the special troops. I was given the task to...eliminate all of my family. But I had a certain one, that I didn't want to kill, someone I'd do anything for...I guess you already know, that it was my little brother...So I had discussions with the elders, quite tough ones, actually...They let me keep my brother's life if I leave the village to spy on the criminal organisation Akatsuki...They had to let him live, since I was the only one they could leave this job to, I was the only one capable of doing it, the only one from my clan, that actually worked for the village. Six years ago... six years have passed since I killed my whole family and left my village. All for Sasuke's and Konoha's sake. I had shown from time to time to check on him, to see if the elders were keeping their promise. They were, which I was glad to see. Or maybe they were just afraid of me, they knew that if something were to happen to my little bro, they'd be responsible for it in my eyes. That was really warming my heart, to see him growing stronger and stronger. But unfortunately with the thought that I was a villain. A traitor." Itachi's voice shook for a moment. It was obviously too hard for him to deal with all the emotions. "My little brother had a goal...it was to kill me. But now that he knows why I did all of that, I am afraid he'll do something reckless. I am afraid he'll turn against the elders of Konoha. He will ruin everything I have given the last six years for, just to avenge me. And believe me, I do not seek vengeance. Nor revenge. I only want a peaceful life, shared with my brother..."

" What about a girl? Don't you want to continue your life with a beautiful, gifted girl..." Jiraya was stopped by Kakashi's look.

" Maybe, Jiraya-sama. That's not my priority at the moment. And I doubt it will ever be, my number one priority is Sasuke. He is the only person in my heart and he will be there forever, even after my death." Itachi smiled dreamily at the ceiling.

Shikamaru and Neji exchanged glances, Hinata and Lee - too. Kiba tightened his grip around Ino.

" We never knew that...We..." Hinata shook her head and bowed at the Uchiha without hesitating. " _Gomenosai, Itachi-san!_ I am so sorry about what happened to you in the past, they were so cruel!"

" Hi-Hinata-sama!" Neji's eyes widened in shock, but after a while, he calmed and followed her actions. He bowed too, as well as Shikamaru, Lee, Ino and Kiba.

" What the..." Itachi whispered in shock and turned to them with his eyes widened. Dumbledore was smiling gently behind his desk, staring at Itachi over his glasses. Yamato and Jiraya's jaws were dropped, Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

" Without you any of us wouldn't be standing here..." Ino said and gave him the good-guy-pose. " So I suppose, you're the hero of Konohagakure, Itachi-san, aye!"

" Remove the '-san', please!" Itachi sweatdropped. " However, a hero or not, I am still considered a part of the organisation from the people in the village. I will have to explain the same thing to Hokage-sama too. And if I do that, the elders will not hesitate, but try to kill me and my brother, they want to make sure, that we're dead, that the end of the Uchiha clan has come. But I don't really care anymore...I am tired of being the bad guy...I'll just...live with the consequences. Now you know about my story, Dumbledore-san."

The man nodded.

" You are a brave, young man, Itachi. I wish to come with you and Yamato to your village and talk to miss Tsunade. I am sure, that she'd like to have a nice chat with me, don't you think so?"

The Uchiha smiled to the headmaster gratefully.

" Everything's set, then! I will expect you, Itachi and Yamato, to come here tomorrow morning after breakfast. I will set the transportation to your village."

The ninja nodded and after that they headed to the door. Itachi heard Jiraya complaining to Kakashi and couldn't help but smile.

" How come they bow to him?! I am the legendary sannin, dattebayo! The great writer and fighter...and yet nobody bows to me, dattebayo!"

" Jiraya-sama?"

" EE?" asked the man frustrated.

" You start talking like Naruto..." Kakashi took his Icha-Icha book and left a really shocked and offended Jiraya behind.

* * *

_" You must be kidding me, right?"_ Sasuke growled at Sakura, who trembled.

_" No, he is leaving with Yamato and Dumbledore-san tomorrow. At least that's what Ino told me."_ Sasuke stood up, but Sakura caught his hand and tried pulling him back, but he pushed her and she almost lost balance.

_" Stay out of this, Sakura! It's none of your business!"_

_" You are my friend and my boyfriend. It involves you, so I think that I have the right to at least give my opinion!"_ she said and raised her chin.

Sasuke looked up at her again, his eyes were darker than usual, angrier and scarier.

_" Well maybe it was a mistake..."_ he said with a tone that made the rosette shiver. _" Like I said... It's none of your business, since... I no longer am your boyfriend...nor friend...so stay out of my way."_

Sasuke pulled his hand from the girl's grip and walked away, leaving her in the woods alone. She didn't even resist. It was happening again. Memories filled her brain, tears filled her eyes. He left her...again. A single tear fell down her cheek and she knew, that soon it'd be a river of sadness. She was broken into pieces. Nobody could fix that for her this time.

The ground was cold, but Sakura didn't feel it. The winds were blowing at her face,but she didn't notice. The snow was twisting around her, but she didn't care. The only thing she was sensing was the feeling. The feeling of emptiness, that was filling her from the inside. Another tear slid down her cheek.

She didn't have any reason to live now. She didn't have any reason to keep going. She was staring in the white snow all over her. White. Just like the emptiness inside her. Just like the pain. Yes, it was painful, she couldn't handle it. A cry came out of her mouth, followed by a few more tears. She was breathing heavily, it was like she had no lungs, the feelings were choking her.

Hours passed, no, days, centuries, an eternity...she didn't know, she didn't care. But the pain wasn't less, although time had passed. No, it was the same.

" What do we have here?" asked a similar voice behind her. Sakura didn't turn around. She didn't care. She didn't want to find out.

" That's her, Sakura...I think..." a feminine voice said and other people laughed.

" It is her." the first person said again. " Hey, you! What are you doing here? How come you're alone? Where's your bodyguard...I mean, your boyfriend SasuGAY!"

The people behind her burst out laughing, and a cry escaped Sakura's lips once again. The river of tears was now streaming again.

" HEY, YOU! Answer to us! Don't play it all mighty and important!"

Sakura heard footsteps. Someone was approaching her.

She saw feet in front of her eyes. Boots. The person kneeled to see her face. It was a girl...Pancy Parkinson from the Slytherin house. When she saw Sakura's expression, her eyes widened.

" What is it, Pancy?" the other voice said and Pancy stood up.

" She's...She's crying..."

Sakura heard the people behind her muttering, until someone laughed harshly.

" That's pathetic! No wonder they chose Gryffindor to stay in! They're trash, just like the ones in that house!"

" Draco..." Pancy threw a look at Sakura's face again, but didn't tell Draco to stop.

" And why would you be crying?" she heard other footsteps and Draco's ugly sluggish face appeared before hers. " Did SasuGAY hurt you? Did he break up with you?"

Sakura closed her eyes and started trembling. Tears started rolling down her cheeks once again, even more than before. Draco's face on the other side, lightened up.

" Jackpott...So he broke your heart? Didn't he? "

_" Ya-yamero..." _Sakura whispered with her last strenght.

" What? Talk english, you.." Draco stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at her once again. " Sakura, huh? You are pretty. "

Pancy tensed and Sakura opened her eyes shocked.

" You are pretty...Just like your two other friends, Hinata and Ino. Unfortunately, they have their own boys, that would protect them from me, but you... you no longer have one to rely on."

" Draco, that's cruel..." Pancy said, but Sakura figured that the Slytherin girl didn't care about the rosette's condition at all.

" So...there won't be anybody if I do this..." Draco took out his hand from the robes and touched Sakura's face. His fingers caught her locks and he pulled her face towards his, rather rough. She was disgusted, tried moving, but she wasn't able to. She tried again, but no change. He had almost reached her mouth with his lips, when a kunai cut through the skin on his hand. He immediately released Sakura's head and jumped backwards.

" You think that I'll ever let you lay a finger on any of my friends?"

Sakura looked up to see the back of Naruto. Hinata and Sai were on his sides, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Lee and Ino were there too, surrounding Sakura.

Draco was scared of Naruto, Hinata too, actually, after what had happened in Hogsmeade. But soon, Crabbe, Goyle and Pancy were around him.

" We don't want to harm you, so please, leave. And never bother any of us again, or you will suffer the consequences on your own!" Neji said, but Naruto gave him a sadistic look.

" Speak for yourself, I want to beat the living shit out of him! First Hinata, then Sakura, it's going overboard! "

" Naruto..." Shikamaru said and the blonde sighed.

" Disappear, before I change my mind." he hissed and Draco's gang didn't wait for any more invitations. They turned around and almost ran away from the 'transfers'.

Once, they were away, Naruto turned to Sakura. She was still kneeling in the snow, her eyes puffed, her cheeks-wet.

_" Sakura-chan..."_ he whispered _" Did we arrive too late?"_

She shook her head and her blonde teammate sighed in relief. Ino and Hinata exchanged glances and kneeled next to her, hugging her tight.

_" Go away, boys!"_ t

* * *

he Yamanaka said.

_" No way I'm going away!"_ Naruto shouted and made a step towards Sakura, but Hinata stopped him.

_" Naruto...please, leave."_ she said, but rolled her eyes towards the trees, showing him to hide there and listen to their conversation.

" _Hai, Hinata, come on, boys!"_ Naruto said and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

_"Sakura..."_ Hinata said quietly. _" What is it?"_

_" What happened with Sasuke? I know it's because of him. You wouldn't cry if it wasn't." _

Sakura trembled. She breathed in because she wanted to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. But she couldn't. She was crying again_._

_" Sakura..."_ Hinata whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek as well.

_" It..It's just like..just like three years ago..." _Sakura said in a shaky voice_ " Nothing has changed to him...no friendship...no love...nothing can stop him when he has a goal...and because of that goal...I am always the one left behind hurt..."_

_" You mean he..he..."_

_" He left me. Just like before."_

* * *

**Aaah, don't you love the way I always cut the ends like this? I, myself, if I were in your place would be totally irritated, which makes me think if I should actually start playing nice and finish the chapters properly...but then I thought 'Naaah, better not..."**

**Please, review and recommend and read on and on and on! I hope you'll stay with me till the very end...aha, aha, *HP and the Deathly Hallows reference, get it? :D**

**I am overly excited for some reason, but I am tired, because I had an exam and trainings today, so i'll simply stop and go to bed...**

**If you notice a lot of mistakes, please inform me, so that I could edit tomorrow, for example.. Now. bye! :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**You're amazing, guys! Thank you for review-ing and always being there :)**

**I want to thank all of you, that have been there with me from the beginning and also to all the people that favourited and followed my story. And let's not forget the reviewers :D You're awesome!**

**I'm sorry for not posting, but I , you know, took some time for myself, I needed to relax a bit, the stress was too much last week, so yeah :)**

**I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

Naruto's punch met with Sasuke's jaw for maybe the tenth time in two minutes.

_" Asshole!" _

Sasuke was pinned to the ground, Naruto was on top of him, landing furious hits on his comrade's face. The expression of the spiky haired blonde wasn't for description. His now red eyes were burning up with rage and his mouth was a little open, revealing his canines, that were now longer than usual. Normal people, aka wizards, would think that he's a vampire, but only the people in his world knew the truth about Naruto. When he was totally pissed off, the tailed beast inside him would kind of possess him. Luckily, Naruto wasn't angry enough, so Kyubi didn't have the power enough to rule the boy's body. But it was enough, to make use of the immense chakra of the fox. He landed one more hit and Sasuke hissed under him.

_" You don't get it, do you? Baka!"_ Sasuke snapped at him and without any trouble pushed the blonde away, getting the chance to get up from the ground, covered in snow.

_" What's to understand, teme?! You leave her, you come back, you play with her feelings, make her fall in love with you again, then leave her again and break her heart! I won't let you..."_

_" You don't know a thing!"_ Sasuke cut him with rage in his fist. It wasn't filled with chakra, so Naruto was quite surprised. Sasuke punched the blonde's chest a fem off and punched w more times, knowing that his actions didn't harm him. It was as if the Uchiha was trying to channel his anger in his hits. _" You -don't-know-a-thing!"_ Sasuke growled and landed a hit between the words.

_" Teme..."_ Naruto said, but wasn't angry anymore. Yeah, he was used for a punching bag, but he didn't care for that at the moment. The long canines returned to normal, as well as his eyes. They were sky-blue again. The thing he cared about now weren't just Sakura's emotion, but also Sasuke's. Without hesitating, the blonde laid his palms on his friend's shoulders and looked him in the eyes._ " What the fuck is going on?"_

_" Oh, you ask me what's going on, after you break my fucking jaw...clever"_ Sasuke muttered ironically and wiped off some blood, that was streaming from his mouth to the chin.

_" Stop complaining and talk to me! I am your friend and I will try to help you if you deserve it someway , BELIEVE IT!"_ Naruto said with a cheeky smile and Sasuke sighed nervously.

_" It's the elders."_ he said. _" I want to have my revenge on them, now that I know the truth. And Sakura is just... I-I can't let her get involved. Once I kill them I'll be considered a traitor again and I don't want her to have anything in common with a person like that."_

_" And she won't..."_ Naruto calmly said. _" Because you aren't going to kill anybody! Remember what your brother has said at Dumbledore's office? What Ino told us? He wants a peaceful life with his family, which if you don't know yet, is you."_

_" It sounds so easy when you put it like this. But the cost was the mental life of an innocent person."_ Sasuke stopped hitting Naruto and was now staring back into his eyes._ " Itachi was never the bad guy...I'm such an idiot. The people I honored so much turned out to be monsters..."_

_" That's not the point right now...I came here to rip your head off because you hurt Sakura! You better pull your fat ass together and go apologize to her! And , I don't know, do something cute, butterflies and hearts, talk to Hermione about it, I'm sure she'll help you."_ Naruto said and started drawing imaginary stuff in the air beside Sasuke's head. The Uchiha snorted at the loud boy.

_" I just told you, moron, I don't want her to get involved."_

_" So you still plan on taking on the geezers?"_ Naruto sighed and Sasuke nodded._ " Well, then you'll have to kill me first, then every other shinobi in Konohagakure. Bring it on, Sasuke."_

The raven haired guy trembled.

_" Fine. I'll apologize."_

Naruto grinned and patted Sasuke's shoulder._ " Come on, let's talk with the witch, she can do those really beautiful golden strings coming out of her wad, I saw her a few days ago..."_

_" No, I don't need her help, just watch and learn, dobe, watch and learn."_

* * *

" That's really getting boring. I can't wait till tonight!" Ron said and closed the heavy book in front of him.

" Shut up, you idiot! Don't announce it like that!" Hermione hissed at the boy, who became as red as a crab and turned his gaze at the opposite direction.

" However, let's not be THAT excited..." Neji muttered, but it wasn't unseen by the girl. She took her wand out and after a brief look at the crowd she muttered.

" Mufliate." she looked around for a second. " Now they can't hear us. Speak up. What did you mean by that?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at the annoying muggleborn, but sighed in relief, as Shikamaru answered.

" You know you're not like us, Hermione. We'll explain it later. But you don't have our magical power, we call it..."

" Chakra. I know. " she said and the Nara raised his eyebrows. She sighed. " I did some research after Harry told me and Ron. I went to ..."

" To the library..." Harry and Ron said instead of her, quite bored or maybe annoyed, Neji couldn't tell, neither could Sai or Lee. The girl only shot them a glare.

" I read some of the older books in there and I found out that our worlds have an...interesting story..."

" Yeah, so basically you're the great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren of the traitors of our world. You have a little chakra you call magic and it is like, a hundred times weaker than our own, powerful, real chakra. So you cannot use it properly in your body. We'll have to teach you only the basic stuff."

Hermione nodded darkly.

" I see...well, it's still something!

" Oh well, I don't have chakra either, but I am a ninja!" Lee smiled at her and she raised her eyebrows.

" Then how come you cast jutsu and ...other stuff?"

" Lee is not that kind of ninja. He's a taijutsu ninja, which means that he specializes in martial arts. He's the best in what he's doing. He's fast, he's strong, he's flexible, he's a true ninja! But it took him a lot of time to accomplish this..."

" How long?" Ron and Harry asked in chorus.

" I train every day since I was eight. I never stop." Lee smirked.

" So you were serious back than about the one hundred laps around the school?" Hermione's jaw dropped and Lee laughed carelessly.

" Oh, I tried that and it was way too easy. Every night I do five hundred laps around the school grounds after my regular session of push-ups."

" That's just his warm-up. Before he starts with his trainings..." Shikamaru added." That's why we thought that Lee would probably be the best teacher for you. "

" WHAT?! I ain't runnin' five hundred laps around Hogwarts!" Hermione shrieked, but after Shikamaru laughed at her, she stopped.

" Noo, you got me wrong. I mean, he'll be teaching you martial arts, since he's the only one who can do it without trying not use chakra. It would be kind of annoying for us, the others. We'll teach you how to defend yourselves against jutsus. It would be...hard..."

" Cool...I want you to teach me Chinese, too!"

" I-I don't know chinese, Ron..." Shikamaru sweatdropped and Ron tensed.

" Then what's the language you speak with your friends...isn't it...chinese?"

The ninja facepalmed and Hermione hit Ronald's head the exact way Sakura usually hit Naruto's. Harry just chuckled uncomfortably.

" Ron, you MORON!"

" It even rhimes..." Sai pointed out and Shikamaru chuckled again.

Yeah, life here was far from perfect, but it wasn't that bad either. He looked at the trio in front of him and thoughts started running through his mind, All the times they'd been together since the beginning of term, the times they'velaughed, the times when they played chess in the hospital wing, the times when they were eating together in the Great Hall, the song of Peeves they listened to...

_'Oh, hell yeah, I'm gonna protect their asses! They're friends, and without friends, one's nothing.'_

* * *

Sakura was in the hallways, trying to reach the next class she was supposed to attend together with Hermione. Ancient Runes. Sakura thought it was inhumanly stupid and pointless, but she had to be there for the students' sake. She had to protect them from any danger. But right now, the only danger in the building was she. She was nervous and stressed, because of all that had happened earlier in the morning. She was still hurt like hell, but she had to be strong.

She burst into the classroom and headed towards the desk she was always sitting at with the girl. But it was empty yet. Hermione hadn't arrived. _Good,_ Sakura thought,_ at least she won't bother me much._

At the same second, the chair next to her moved against the floor and Sakura sighed as a person sat. Without even looking up, she greeted.

" Hey."

" That's warmer than I expected it to be after the mess I've made."

Sakura stood up in a matter of nanoseconds and looked at Sasuke on Hemione's chair.

" Get out of here, it's Ancient Runes. You have to be somewhere else."

" Trelawney won't die if I skip one class..." he said carelessly, but at the girl's expression with mixed feelings, he sighed. " I am sorry about what I said. I was too hurt myself to admit that you were right. I am so sorry, Sakura, mu cherry blossom."

" Don't go calling me like that ever again!" she hissed " You know what, you were right! It can't happen again. We're nothing else than just co-workers now. I am not your friend, Uchiha Sasuke, so please, mind your own business and get the fuck out of here."

Sasuke's face darkened. He stood up against Sakura, his eyes full of unspoken words.

" I am sorry, Sakura, I wasn't thinking right. I have done a horrible mistake..." he said, but she turned around and left the room. The other wizards were looking at him with wide eyes. He sighed and followed her .

" Stop following me, Uchiha, go spend time with your friends and leave me alone!"

" Sakura, stop it, I beg you!" Sasuke grabbed her tiny arm and stopped her in the middle of the hallway. " You know why I am here in the first place, you know my reason to return to Konoha was you! What else do you need? I am already all yours!"

Sakura looked up to him and saw the 'I-am-guilty' expression on his beautiful face, that now had bruises all over the jaw for some reason. It was quite an accomplishment for the Uchiha to remove his mask and actually show feelings.

" You don't know what you've put me through, Uchiha Sasuke, two times now! Decide what you really want and stop playing me around! I am a human being after all. I have a heart, that won't last much longer if you keep up with this! So just tell me now, what do you feel...is there anything? Anything at all? "

Sasuke released her hand and hesitated. He looked to the tip of his shoes, wondering what exactly to say.

" I knew it..." she snorted and turned around, and Sasuke could swear, that her eyes were filling with tears.

Sakura was trying to hide her face, as she was pushing people aside, so that she could move away from Sasuke as fast as possible. But she froze. Not because she was scared or cold, but because she heard it.

" EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP!" Sasuke's voice sounded loud in the hallway, although he wasn't screaming. Everyone shut up and looked up to him. He had climbed on the top of the staircase and was looking at the people in front of him. " I have to tell something, and I hope you all listen to me carefully. There are some moments in life, that you just don't know how to deal with. I bet each and every one of you has experienced it. Well that happened to me not long ago. I had problems and I didn't know what to do. And in a matter of minutes my whole attitude changed. I was angry at everybody for breathing, I wanted to slaughter all people in radius of fifty meters and I wanted to even end my own life just because of the little misunderstanding. And unintentionally I hurt a certain somebody that means a lot more to me that any other thing in this pitiful world. The only thing that makes me smile, even when there's no reason at all. The only thing that makes my heart skip a beat every time I see it. The only thing that makes me want to live. That certain thing happens to be the prettiest and smartest girl I've ever seen in my whole sixteen years of senseless living. Everything about her may be annoying, her green eyes that irritate me so much, her smile that laughs at me at every possible situation, her pink hair that is just not supposed to be in that tone of gum-like pink. But it's also those emerald eyes that make me want to lose myself in them forever, that gentle smile that makes me want to kiss it forever, that pink hair that makes me want to run my hands through...forever. I know that I am sometimes acting like an asshole, blockhead or anything else, that you might find irritating and disturbing, but the truth is Sakura Haruno, that I am completely, truly, madly, deeply in love with you... and it WILL be forever..."

At the end of Sasuke's 'speech', there was silence. But a few moment later, everybody started clapping and applausing. Sasuke didn't care though,he had seen the rosette's face. It was wet. There were people gathering around her, trying to find out what had happened between them, but Sasuke was more important. People let him to her and as soon as he was face to face with her he tensed.

" I guess that's what I feel...is it something for you?"

The students were moving their eyes between the two shinobi. Suddenly, Sakura's hand met Sasuke's face. But not in the way they expected it to. It was one of those powerful fists that clashed with his face. Some people started insulting her right off, others just wondered even harder what had happened. But Sasuke chuckled darkly.

" I guess I deserve that..."

But he couldn't finish, because Sakura's lips found his and crashed into them. They entwined their bodes, their hands messed the other one's hair, their faces were like glued to each other. But at some point they had to pull off, since they needed to breath. The crowd was wild once again, even though it was students.

" Is that an 'i-forgive-you' kiss?'' Sasuke asked quietly and the wizards suddenly shut up to hear him.

" Oh, you hope, Uchiha! You'll have to do a lot more than that to receive my true 'forgiveness' kiss."

" Oh, I can't wait for it! And I know exactly how to get it!" Sasuke smirked and raised the girl on his arms, crushing his lips in hers once again. Then, under the stare of anybody in the hallway, he disappeared with her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, cliche, cliche and more cliche stuff here now! :D**

**I really hope you liked it, I myself, think it was quite good, since I made it up, while I was typing...**

**Please, review and tell me what you think! You know it's always well greeted by me! **

**I want to thank again to everybody out there, reading this at the moment...thank you, YOU,sir/maam, are very cool!**

**Also, longest chapter, I've EVER written! Party hard...mm yeah...**

**I WILL POST SOON, DON"T FREAK OUT! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for the support, everybody! I feel obliged to tell you that you are the reason I write this story, you're awesome :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 25**_

" Now that you're over with your, what do you call it, training with Harry, it's our turn! "

Shikamaru came out of the shadows, followed by Lee,Sai, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata and Naruto. They were in their normal clothes, not in the stupid robes, the students wore.

" First of all, while you train with us, we'd ask you to wear something practical, jeans and a T-shirt for example. The cloaks are just going to get in the way." Shikamaru waved and all the students from 'Dumbledore's army', as they had called themselves, that were wearing their school uniforms. " And second, please do exactly what we say, or else you'll get injured and that would be troublesome. And Sakura's not here today to heal anybody..."

" How the hell is that comfortable!?" a girl pointed Ino's weird clothes and snorted. The blonde just rolled her eyes.

" Get at our level and then ask stupid questions." she said calmly and the girl muttered some sort of an apology.

Most of the wizards removed their robes, revealing their school uniforms underneath.

" We'll start off with the basics. First of all, form groups out of three people and each one of us will join each group."

The mess before Shikamaru was unbelievable. Students started arguing, pulling each other...Eventually, they were finally in little groups in front of him. He sighed.

" Lee is a martial arts n-...wizard." Shikamaru gulped, he had almost forgotten, that only Harry,Ron and Hermione knew about them. " Neji is this kind of wizard as well. That's the reason why they'll teach you how to go in close combat. You already know that we're transfers, but the magic in Japan isn't anything like yours. But we're not the only ones with those abilities. We are absolutely sure, that the people of Voldemort also have this kind of wizards."

Shikamaru expected muttering and whispering, but the only thing that followed was silence.

" And by that kind of wizard I mean wizards like me, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and Sai. Wizards that use wandless magic. I guess most of you haven't seen us in..action" Shikamaru smirked as the muttering began.

" No, we have only barely seen Sakura's healing once or twice." said a boy with the Hufflepuff emblem on his chest. Shikamaru nodded.

" OK, we'll show you. Please, stay back."

Shikamaru sighed, as they were moving backwards.

" I'll start. My magic is one of the family magics in the world. I can control shadows."

Shikamaru formed some seals and his shadow extended. " Harry, come forward."

The boy made a few steps and Shikamaru attached his shadow to Harry's. He waved his hand and Harry did the same. Shikamaru jumped a few times, harry did also.

" H-Hey...why am I doing this?!" Harry shrieked.

" I can make you copy my movements...or...unable you from moving."

As he said that, Shikamaru started walking around, but Harry wasn't copying him anymore.

" I-I can't move!" the boy said in horror and started trying again, but without any success. In the meantime, one of Shikamaru's shadows somehow jumped off of the floor and touched Hermione's hand. It wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her forward. The girl was about to fall, but other shadows appeared and pulled her up in time. The student were gasping. Shikamaru snorted and removed his shadows, freeing Hermione and Harry. They both looked at him somewhat scared, but yet approvingly. They went back to Ron, whose mouth was wide open.

" Ino.." Shikamaru said and the blonde came forward. " has an unique ability, too. She can control minds. Do we have any volunteers?"

Nobody moved, so Ino just smirked. She formed a seal and was about to fall, but Shikamaru caught her unconscious body and lifted it. Kiba growled.

One of the girls in the little crowd came forward, she waved her hand to the other students and started talking.

" I am Ino...I can transfer myself in somebody else's body and control their minds, and with that...their movements. I'll now go back to my body to show you something different. "

The girl in the middle of the room gasped suddenly and started wondering why she was there, instead of next to her group and Ino came 'back to life'. The blonde made a step forward and with only molding her chakra a bit, she inserted everybody's head in the room.

' I can contact each one of you, but at the moment, I'm talking to all of you. That's a way of contacting my comrades in need and torturing the enemy. '

" See?" the blonde said and earned herself a few disturbed looks.

" Can you read minds?" another boy asked.

" Yes, when I insert my spirit in your body,but I like to keep privacy, and actually, I couldn't care less what any of you is thinking..."

A few people sighed in relief and Kiba snorted.

" Next up is Kiba. He is usually one of the members of the family that uses combination attacks with dogs. But, unfortunately his dog wasn't allowed to come to Hogwarts...not yet...but he can still show you another thing."

Kiba gulped. He couldn't actually show them anything impressive without Akamaru. He could only show them his own beast transformation, which wasn't good enough... but still...

" I have the best nose in probably the whole school. I can smell everything, I can follow tracks." He weaved a sigh and his canines became more dog-like, his eyes changed too, as well as his nails, that were now long and sharp. A few students gasped. " Shikamaru. I can show them the Fang, but it's too dangerous here..."

" Hmmm, can anybody here produce some sort of a wall?" Shikamaru asked and as soon as he said it, a wall appeared in the middle of the room. He nodded. " That would do...Kiba..."

The Inuzuka would usually do his Gatsuga (Fang over Fang) with his beloved dog, since it was really powerful, but to bring down a wall wouldn't be a problem. In front of everybody's eyes, he started somehow spinning and crashed the wall. The wizards just didn't see the spinning, they saw some kind of a light, then the wall fell and then Kiba was staying in front of them again.

" Wow.." a few of them said, still observing the ruins on the ground from what used to be a wall.

" Someday, when my dog is here too, I'll show you far cooler stuff!" he said and went back to Ino, hugging her.

" NEXT, Sai!" Shikamaru said and the ANBU ninja came forward, with a fake smile upon his lips.

" Hi, there...I...like drawing." he said and a few people were heard snorting. Without even explaining anything else, Sai took a scroll out and drew something. He then turned it around and showed the students a perfectly drawn lion.

" Look, it's really cool, but can you show us your magic?" a Ravenclaw boy asked and Sai looked at him with a smile.

" Idiot." he said and formed a seal. The lion jumped out of the scroll in true size. The students gasped, as it neared the certain boy and licked his face, leaving ink traces on his cheek. Then, it came back to Sai and jumped back in the scroll. " I can draw whatever I want and bring it to life. "

" Anything?"

" Anything."

With that, Sai retreated and Shikamaru waved at Hinata to come forward.

" That's Hinata. She and Neji are cousins and they can make the same magic, they have ocular magic. They can see through everything in radius of.. how much?"

" About fifty miles." Neji said and the girls in the room shrieked, covering their bodies with hands. Hinata let a small laugh .

" Don't worry, as long as our magic isn't activated we see just as regular people. And when we do activate it, we're much like Ino, we keep privacy! I promise!"

" Yeah, we're much more different than the people here, who would take advantage of it. So calm down, OK?" Neji cursed after that. " However, we need a wall too."

As soon as he said it, another wall appeared and replaced the previous one.

" Hinata, show them your fists..."

The girl nodded and started focusing, forming blue chakra lions around her fists. She made a step towards the wall and smashed it in one hit.

Neji then turned to the students and spinned, showing them the heavenly Spin, while Hinata was explaining.

" What Neji is showing now it probably the best defense ever invented. Nothing can come through it."

She took a kunai out of her haori and threw it, but Neji's rotation reflected it and just before hitting him, Naruto caught the weapon.

The students started whispering once again. Neji came next to Hinata once again.

" We have much more to show you, but let's just say that we would like to keep it private..."

" But..."

" Enough...Naruto, you're up!" Shikamaru sighed and the blonde chuckled.

" Finally! Hi there, I'm the most powerful wizard in the village, believe it! I can show you all kind of stuff! This for example."

He filled the room with his clones and the students started whispering again. "OIROKE NO JUTSU!" Naruto screamed and the ninjas' eyes widened in shock. His clones, as well as him, turned into naked women, whose private parts were only covered with smoke. The students , well the boys, started laughing and drooling, while the girls looked away in embaressment. However, Naruto's clones disappeared, except for one, and he returned to normal, as well as the clone.

" I need a wall, dattebayo!" A third wall appeared and Naruto smirked. He extended his arm and the clone started doing something over it. Soon, a blue ball appeared in Naruto's arm and the clone disappeared in smoke. But the ball kept on growing and became as big as Naruto's body. However, it wasn't touching Naruto's hand, it was a few centimeters away from it, but he was still carrying it.

" Eeer, Naruto, i don't think that you'll only damage the wall with this...return it to normal!" Shikamaru whispered, but Naruto heard him and nodded.

" That's my Oodama Rasengan...but I would bring down the whole castle if I use it, so I'll only show you the little one. " The huge chakra ball started to become smaller and reached it's original form. With it, Naruto hit the wall and it became to ash. " I can also show you a summoning..."

Naruto bit his finger so that blood would come out of the wound. He formed a few signs and touched the ground with his hand. In a puff of smoke a red and a yellow frog appeared.

_" Gamakichi!Gamatatsu! Glad to see you, guys!"_ Naruto laughed.

_" Yo, Naruto...How can we help you? Who are these people..."_

_" Naruto...do you have food?_" Gamatatsu asked dreamily

_" Oh, I just needed to show them something...you can go now! Thanks..."_

_" You're such a pain in the ass, Naruto, really!"_ after he said that, Gamakichi disappeared.

_" And no food...Naruto, that's rude..."_

_" Next time, i promise!" _

After that Gamatatsu disappeared as well.

" W-wow, talking frogs?! What did you say?" Ron asked.

" You could call them magical frogs. They have magic abilities, just like Kiba's dog. " Shikamaru said, ignoring Ron's question, and pushed Naruto back to the others. " However, you know what we do now.."

" Not yet...what about Sakura and Sasuke? Why aren't they here, actually?" a girl asked and Neji sighed.

" They're...busy..." Sai said with a you-know-what-I-mean expression.

" But we get what you mean." Ino said. " I'll only tell you not to get near them if they are arguing with somebody or even worse,don't go arguing with them...It would end bad...for you."

Some of the students gulped.

" Sakura is the strongest woman I know, she can break a mountain with a few hits. As for Sasuke, he's...got an ocular magic as well, but his is not like Neji's and Hinata's. He can make you go mad, he can torture your mind, he can make you urn with only throwing a look at yeah, don't really get yourself into trouble with them...or us...you know what we can do now, don't make us use it against you." Shikamaru said and the others nodded. "However, I don't think that we'll be able to train today. It's getting late. But at the next meeting, we'll make sure, that you'll learn how to defend yourselves. We'll show you how to fight, how to use our weapons and how to defend yourselves against our magic. We think that, more or less, it will make you stronger."

" Hey, what about Lee? Won't he show us something?" a boy asked and Lee shook his head.

" If I'm about to show you something it won't be here...plus you'll get enough of me the next time..." Lee smiled like a creeper and Ino laughed.

" That...that sounded wrong.." Neji facepalmed and Naruto hugged Hinata, while laughing.

* * *

_" You know, by guarding I don't think they meant this..."_ Sasuke said. Sakura raised her head from his chest and gave him an unpleasant look. She then stood up, dressed herself quickly under his gaze and looked at him.

_" Uchiha Sasuke, we must be guarding the school! Get your lazy ass up right now!"_

He laughed and lazily pulled her back to the bed. He crashed his lips into hers, making her shut up. But she looked up to his face with a concerned expression.

_" Sasuke...you now...I wrote a letter to shishou. I'll ask Yamato to give it to her and ask her to read it before she does anything. "_

Sasuke tensed and Sakura cursed in her mind, she knew it was a mistake bringing this up.

_" I don't want to talk about this...I don't know what I'll do. So please...Don't..don't talk about it...The thought that I haven't thought of anything yet is bothering me enough."_

_" Sasuke..."_

_" Please, Sakura."_ he said, but it sounded more like a command. She kissed him again and placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart. He was playing with her pink locks, while thinking about the next morning. Did Itachi really want to go? And Dumbledore? He shook his head and sit in the bed. Before that, he gently pulled Sakura.

_" OK._"she said determined. _" I stopped, you stop too!"_

_" Stop what?"_ he asked confused, but she smiled .

_" Thinking. Stop thinking. Clear your mind. And don't make **me** do it._**_"_**

Sasuke smirked at her.

_" What if I want **you** to do it for me?" _

_" I'll call for Ino if you don't shut up!"_ Sakura whispered and embraced him. He dug his face in her pink locks. The smell of cherry blossoms filled his whole body. It was like drugs to him.

_" So annoying.."_ he muttered, but pulled Sakura closer. No, she wasn't his distraction. She was much, much more. She was his everything. He'd do anything for her. Any time.

_" I hate to break it..."_ a lazy voice said and Sasuke opened his eyes annoyed to only see Kakashi at the door.

_" Then knock before entering!"_ Sakura growled.

Kakashi, however was trying to take a peek under the blanked they were covered with. Sakura sighed and stood up to only reveal that she had clothes on and mentally thanked to God that her former teacher hadn't arrived ten minutes earlier. The sensei seemed to be disappointed.

_" Pervert.."_ Sasuke muttered and Kakashi pointed the boy's bare chest.

_" Well, I do have a reason!"_ he said._ " However, Itachi wishes to talk with you... Sakura"_

* * *

**Cliffhanger, cliffhanger :P **

**I'm so mean... However, I hope you liked it!**

**If you have any ideas, please PM me! **

**And please, REVIEW! xox**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yup, I'm awesome, updating every three hours and shit :D **

**However, I typed that really fast, and I actually made it up while typing, but still I hope you like it :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 26**_

_" The girls told me about you and my brother."_ Itachi said as soon as the girl was near enough to hear him. She had not long pink hair and bangs, surrounding her heart-shaped face. Her eyes' color was the same as an emerald's and her lips were naturally reddish, she wasn't wearing was utterly gorgeous, no second opinion about that, and for a part of the second, Itachi felt some kind of jealousy run through him, but he reminded himself that she was with his brother, and , hell, she was too young. That helped him a bit.

_" Yes..."_ she said and clenched her fists nervously and Itachi couldn't help but laugh.

_" Don't feel awkward, please, it makes me feel somehow guilty."_

_" I don't feel awkward...I'm just anxious. Why did you call me?"_ the girl asked and looked the Uchiha right in the eyes.

_" That's good to know..._" Itachi murmered. _" I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself to you. Neither did you. And it was rather painful to understand from other people, that my brother has finally found somebody. I would have preferred if he had told me himself."_

_" So we're here to introduce ourselves?"_ Sakura asked and a bright smile rose upon her face.

_" Well, I guess it is desirable to introduce ourselves as the people we truly are..."_

The rosette looked confused at him.

" _I am not sure I understand, Itachi-san..._"

_" Itachi, just Itachi. I don't need formalities, Sakura."_ he said and turned around trying to sort out his thought properly._ " I believe you were in my brother's team, right?"_

_" Yes, but..."_

_" He was your friend?"_

_" Of course, but how does..."_

_" And you missed him when he left for the Sound?"_

Silence. Itachi turned around and faced the girl. She seemed sad.

_" 'Miss' is not enough to describe even a part of what I was feeling."_

_" Why?"_

Sakura clenched her fists again, this time-angry.

_" You ask me why? Are you trying to somehow torture me? Hurt me? Because, I'm telling you, it won't work."_

_" No, no!"_ Itachi's eyes widened._" Is that what it seemed like? I didn't mean to, sorry. I was just trying to understand."_

_" I can tell you everything."_ Sakura said a bit calmer.

_" Would you, now?"_ Itachi smiled at her to only receive an ice-cold-glare.

_" I would, but I believe that I'm not the one that should tell you. You must talk with Sasuke about this. I don't really know the full story either."_

_" I am not talking about Sasuke's past, or for the reasons he left Konoha. That doesn't matter now. I want to know how you felt about that. I want to know how you felt about him. How you feel about him. And you're the only one who can tell me that."_

Itachi and Sakura's eyes met again. She then sat on a large branch on the ground. Itachi smirked.

_" I can't describe you with words how I felt when he left three years ago. You know, I was probably his biggest fan at the time and being with the famous Uchiha Sasuke in a team was a huge opportunity for me. But he was so...distant. He was always speaking of his dream to kill you..."_ Sakura snorted ironically and Itachi trembled. _" And when he left, he...I..I don't know. Maybe 'heartbroken' isn't a proper word, since every part of my soul was crashed. With him leaving to fulfill his dream, my dream was gone. He was gone."_

_" Was it really that important?"_

Sakura ignored Itachi's question and continued. _" And when he came here, in the caste...I felt like I had a reason to live again. I had a chance to fulfill my was back. And he was different. He had opened himself for the world, whether it was much or little, it was a difference. And as we spent time together, I realized that my dream was surpassing my previous one. When I was little I was dreaming of him taking interest in me, of asking me on a date or something like that. But when he did and everything was perfect, my dreams grew to the impossible. I was dreaming of more, although I had what I previously wished for. And to my surprise I got more and more and more of him...I still do...and I love it."_

Itachi was looking at her with that poker-face, that Sasuke used sometimes too.

_" I never thought that somebody would love my brother that much, except for me."_

_" You don't know how much I love him. How much Naruto loves him. He had us all the time. Naruto had never stopped trying to return him back home. But I stopped. Because I was weak, compared to them. But now, that he's here, I feel like I have all the power in the world. "_ Sakura whispered and then laughed _"I'm getting too dramatic, right?"_

_" No, that's the perfect amount of drama in this case."_ Itachi grinned and the rosette laughed again.

_" What about you, Itachi. He's really worried."_ Sakura shook her head. _" He doesn't want to let you go to Konoha on your own. He's afraid that he'll lose you again. It's so obvious..."_

_" Is he?"_ Itachi smiled sadly. _" I can't help it. I have to prove my innocence and I have to speak to the elders about it. They're the one that are pulling the strings."_

_" Here, take this."_ Sakura handed Itachi a scroll. _" Give this to Tsunade-sama. I'm her apprentice."_

_" You're the Hokage's apprentice...impressive."_ Itachi took the scroll and looked at it. _" What does it say?"_

_" It's my point of view about you. I've known her for years and while she trained me I got to know her better than most people. Tsunade-sama's always been on my side, well, most of the times, and I'm sure that if you earn her trust, you'll have no problems at all."_

_" But even the Hokage can't argue with the elders.."_

Sakura just snorted mockingly.

_" She almost beat them up once when it came to Naruto. They somehow fear her. I do too, in fact. Everybody does. She could be rather...scary."_

_" Beat them up?"_ Itachi laughed a little._ " My, Konoha has changed, since I left..."_

_" Indeed.''_ Sakura nodded. "_ But is it for good?"_

* * *

_" Chill, teme!"_ Naruto said and looked at Sasuke's face. No bruises, no wounds, nothing._ " You bastard, you made her heal you!"_

_" She did it on her own free will...and don't tell me to chill!"_ Sasuke cursed and kicked the leg of the bed, breaking it.

_" You're gonna sleep on that one!"_ Shikamaru said and Sasuke shot him a glare.

_" What are the talking about?! What does he want with her?" _

Sasuke's imagination was running wild. First he saw Itachi stabbing the rosette with a kunai, then he saw him kissing her...he shook his head. No, that won't happen.

_" Sasuke, you don't have to worry!"_ Ino said and patted his shoulder. _" I know that you are anxious, but you have to trust them!"_

_" Don't act like you're not curious..."_

" I am, I admit it, but I don't freak out like you..." Ino chuckled and pushed herself into Kiba's tight embrace. _" That's so untypical for you, Sasuke Uchiha, so not like you...there must be something! Have you finally slept together?"_

The Uchiha didn't answer, he just turned around and broke the other leg of the bed. Ino gasped.

_" Oh my God! You did...I can't believe this! Kiba, KIBA, can you believe this?! He just admitted!"_ the blonde was freaking out, jumping around happily, enthusiastically.

_" I never said anything!"_ Sasuke said.

_" Well, exactly!"_ Ino said and poked his chest with her forefinger _" That's because you are you! Oooh, that girl has some explanation to do when she comes here!"_

_" What do I have too explain? And why are all of you in our room?" _

Everybody turned to see Sakura entering. Ino escaped from KIba and ran towards the rosette.

_" Please explain, why didn't you tell me that you slept with Sasuke!"_

_" That she...what?!"_ Itachi entered the room just after Sakura. He looked accusingly at his little brother, whose eyes were glued to Sakura's.

_" Aww, shiiit!"_ Naruto sang and tightened his grip around Hinata, ready to watch the upcoming show.

_" I never said anything like that!"_ Sasuke snapped at Ino, as soon as Sakura was in his arms again.

_" Oh, please! Just look at yourselves! When I asked you, you said nothing! And when I asked her, she blushed! You liars..."_ Ino said while laughing. Itachi, on the other hand, seemed angry.

_" Sasuke..."_ the younger Uchiha caught the glare of his brother. His eyes were red. 'Shit' Sasuke thought.

_" Don't you dare entering my head!"_ he snarled at his brother and pushed Sakura behind his back, activating his own Sharingan._ " And why are you all suddenly so curious about my private life?! It's none of your business what I do, or who I do it with!"_

_" Sasuke no baka! Is that how Kaa-sama and Too-sama raised you? You are so disgraceful!"_ Itachi said.

_" Do not jump to conclusions!"_ Sasuke screamed at his brother._ " The truth is...we did nothing!"_

Sakura shot him a glare. Happily nobody saw her, as they were focused on the brothers. She smirked.

_" And if you don't believe me, ask Kakashi!"_ Sasuke said and deactivated his Kekkei Genkai.

_" Is it true?"_ Itachi turned to Sakura and she blushed again.

_" Y-yes, Itachi! Don't...humiliate us like that."_ she said and they thought that her voice was shaking in light anger, when it was actually trembling from the laughter she tried to keep in. The elder Uchiha narrowed his red eyes at the teens and then they turned back to onyx.

_" Gomen._" he said and narrowed his eyes at Ino, who snorted.

_" Yeah right...come on Kiba, let's go somewhere where we can have fun!"_ she said and pulled Kiba by his arm.

_" W-what?!"_

Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Neji and Hinata smirked. Naruto grinned.

_" Ne, Hinata..."_

_" Don't you even think about it!"_ Neji interrupted his sentence and that caused everybody, except for Naruto and Hinata, to laugh even harder.

* * *

" It's strange, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked the three ninja before him.

" What do you mean, Dumbledore-sama?" Kakashi asked.

" I mean, they aren't doing anything since the...event on the bridge. What do you think that Voldemort and Ourochemarou are planning to do? Do you think that I should hire more ninja from other Element countries?"

Jiraya laughed.

" It's Orochimaru. You should stop with that English accent thing of yours! And no, you don't have to worry, Dumbledore, we're enough. But you should be aware, that soon I'll leave. But I'll leave my apprentice, as well as the apprentices of the other two sannins. You also have Kakashi, yamato and the others, don't underestimate the Konoha shinobi."

It sounded a little like a threat, but Dumbledore nodded. Kakashi didn't have anything else to say, so he just continued reading his book.

" If you say that I have no reason to be afraid, I trust you...but just be cautious while I'm gone, OK?"

This time, the ninja nodded.

" By the way, Kakashi, I always see you with those books, you never stop reading them. I'm quite a passionate reader myself, I'd enjoy to see them, if you don't mind. Recently I'm out of anything interesting to keep myself entertained with. So would you mind...?"

" No, not at all...Jiraya here is the author. There you go..." Kakashi handed the old man the book he was reading and he accepted it.

Jiraya grinned.

" It's the best story about love and passion, you'd love it!" the sannin said at his new reader.

Yamato snorted and looked at his elders incredulously.

_'At least I get to get out of this place, away from them for a while...thank god!'_

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I don't even know why I wrote this chapter, I was in that kind of mood, so I hope you'll excuse me if it didn't meet your expectations.**

**However, review, share ideas, I love you :P **

**Have a nice weekend! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yup, I'm awesome, updating every three hours and shit :D **

**However, I typed that really fast, and I actually made it up while typing, but still I hope you like it :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 27**_

It was March. It's been five months since Itachi had left for Konoha. Three since Jiraya left the castle. One since Yamato came back with Tenten, Choji, Shino and Akamaru and the news, that the Uchiha was fine, that he had joined the ANBU corps once hadn't been any attacks in these five months, that's why Tsunade had decided to send more people on the mission. She was sure, that there would be some action soon after that much silence.

Despite that, everything was perfect. Tenten and Neji didn't hide their relationship, neither did Naruto and Hinata, nor Sasuke and Sakura. But they were just so attached to each other, that it sometimes was becoming even annoying.

'' They're not like that usually" Lee had once said " It must be because they haven't seen each other for half an year!"

And he was right, actually. Choji was greeted very friendly by Ino and Shikamaru. Shino was greeted warmly by Hinata and Kiba, but he didn't respond like the Akimichi did. But any of these couldn't be compared to Kiba's and Akamaru's joy when they saw each other. Almost immediately, Kiba jumped on the huge dog's back and they disappeared in the Forbidden Forest. It was all perfect.

_" No, they still think we're wizards."_ Kakashi said._ " But at least Hagrid's here and I don't have to pretend to be a teacher anymore. It was so...boring."_

_" But we still have to act like wizards. Kakashi, sooner or later, Harry, Ron or Hermione will accidentally tell somebody. And then it would spread. Don't you think that it's better if we tell them ourselves. And the people in the club already suspect some things. We're not acting like wizards at all!"_ Shikamaru said and some of the ninja nodded.

_" You're right. We will. But not today. Let's wait for the right moment...and as you brought it up, how are the kids in the club doing?"_

_" They're much better than before. I mean, some of them even succeeded in landing a hit on me!"_ Lee said enthusiastically and the sensei nodded approvingly.

_" Sasuke, I think you should do something about that vile woman!"_ Tenten and Neji burst into the room, scaring the shit out of Sakura. Her boyfriend turned slowly to them and looked at them annoyed.

_" Umbridge?"_

_" YES! You remember that genjutsu you put on her? Well, it's not working for Choji, Tenten and Shino. That idiot pinned her with insects to the wall!"_ Neji sounded furious.

_" Why would he? Sh-Shino is a calm guy!"_ Hinata asked concerned.

_" She stepped on one of my bugs. One of my female bugs and she was just about to give birth! That means I lost so many of them! "_ a calm voice said and everybody turned to see Shino. He wasin the uniform, but he hadn't removed his glasses, not even once.

_" I can do something about it, I'll re-cast the genjutsu, but I can't make her forget about the fact that you attacked her. I mean, she probably already knows what you are, and since you're with us, she probably knows that we're all ninja."_

_" Then hurry up!"_ Neji said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

_" No need to be rude, Neji! He will, but if you continue on pushing, this will end bad!"_ Sakura said and pulled Sasuke slightly and then she grinned at the woman next to him. _" Tenten, do something about that, keep your man calm!" _

Sasuke and Sakura left the room.

_" You better go, too. You have classes after all!"_ Kakashi laughed mockingly._ " I'll be somewhere around, if you need me. But before that, I'll have to separate the the dog and the other one..."_

_" You better succeed!"_ Ino cried. _" He's not even looking at me, since Akamaru came! It's not fair...me losing to some...dog!"_

Hinata laughed a little in Naruto's arms. Everybody looked at them. They were a lovely couple. They didn't fight at all, Naruto was so sweet when he was talking about her, like he was in heaven. And she was becoming more confident with every passing day. And with that-more powerful. They were really happy together, which was quite bothering Neji, since Hinata was like a little sister to him. Yes, he was happy seeing her smile and laugh, but she still was in the hugs of the number one knucklehead ninja in the village, which concerned him. Truth to be said, Naruto was really reckless, in his opinion.

However, Naruto grabbed Hinata by the waist and waved goodbye.

_" We have Potions now, so better hurry! You know that Snape's impatient."_

With that said, they left the room, followed by Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shino, Sai, Choji and Shikamaru, leaving Kakashi alone in the room with his favorite trilogy.

* * *

" I still can't believe what I'm seeing. He's always so..."

" ...hungry. I know, it's really unbelievable."

Ron and Harry were muttering, while observing Choji, who had probably already eaten a whole turkey from the dinner table, but was still chewing stuff.

" You'll get used to it...at some point." Shikamaru said and laughed a little at the boys' expressions.

" Stop gossiping around!" Hermione said and inserted a chocolate block in her mouth.

" Don't worry about that, just never call him fat if you don't want to meet your end. He's quite sensitive when it comes to this. " Ino whispered at the trio and drank from her water. The three wizards looked at the Akimichi.

Of course, they would never call a person fat, it was rude, but they couldn't believe that the boy would get angry at that statement. Well, he wasn't just fat, he was extremely fat, but he still had muscles and he was somehow fit, they couldn't describe it. But since they knew, that the people in front of them were ninja, they weren't surprised...well, at least not that much.

While they were eating, Sai noticed, that Dumbledore was reading a book and almost chocked. When they asked him what was going on, he just pointed the staff's table and his reaction was repeated by almost every shinobi in the Great hall. It was a certain little orange book, well known for the young shinobi. Sakura blushed and started talking about Kakashi brainwashing' the old headmaster. Ino and Tenten was murmuring about how the adults are all perverts. Hinata was as red as a crab, as well as Lee. The other boys, especially Naruto, were talking about the Ero-sennin who had come up with those 'filthy' stories in the first place. Dumbledore heard the fuss and raised his head to only see thirteen young faces looking at him surprised and...disgusted? He immediately understood that they knew what this book was, or at least, they suspected and they were taken aback by the headmaster's decision on a book. But actually, in his opinion, the book was good. Kakashi, who was sitting next to him, obviosly has figured out what was going on and patted the wizard on the shoulder.

" They'll get used to it...they always do..."

* * *

_" You know, I am 99 percent sure, that they don't mean this when they say 'guarding'..."_ Sakura was heavily panting, because of Sasuke's kisses. He smirked.

_" I believe in the one percent that's left!"_ he said and covered her mouth with his once again, pushing her against the tree.

_" Sasuke...you're on a mission after all...and Sakura has to go to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey needs her help."_

The teens jerked as they heard a voice. It happened to be Ino, Kiba was holding her in his arms and Akamaru was barking behind them.

" What's going on there? I'm going right now!" it was now the medic in Sakura that was speaking. She fixed her clothes and ran off to the castle.

_" Woow, Sasuke, we know about hormones, but this?!"_ Kiba laughed and Akamaru barked. _" Dude, at least wear a shirt! It isn't that hot yet..."_

Sasuke hid his blush when he turned around to pick up his top. He quickly put it on and looked at the direction of the castle.

_" Why do they need Sakura at the hospital wing? What has happened?"_

_" Some first-year girl tried to use a spell written in a dark arts book and has almost cut her artery. She was barely breathing, but Poppy did a good enough job to stop the bleeding. She still needs Sakura though. "_ Ino explained.

_" And why didn't you help her? A cut is something that even you can handle!"_ Sasuke snapped and narrowed his eyes jokingly.

_" Fuck off, Sasuke, I wanted to be with Kiba, and you happened to be here..."_ the blonde said, the boy behind her blushed and Sasuke smirked.

"_ Fine...just don't forget to guard..."_Sasuke said mockingly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ino turned to Kiba and kissed him impatiently.

_" Finally..."_ she said and chuckled, as he tickled her slightly.

_" Yes...finally I get to see you two. "_ a voice said and ino and Kiba turned around.

It was a certain blonde man with disgusting hands and a ring. He smiled 'politely'.

Ino removed her cloak, as well as Kiba, to reveal that she had her haori on her leg, just like him. They dragged kunai out and narrowed their eyes at Deidara.

_" How did you enter?"_ Kiba snarled at him, while Akamaru was growling.

_" I see you have company with you this time...let's see if you'll be able to beat me..."_

_" God you're annoying!"_

Everybody turned to see another ninja.

_" You had to wait until I was far enough to not hear you...''_

_" Uchiha Sasuke..._" Deidara hissed. _" Your brother turned out to be quite a disappointment. Such a pity..."_

_" Don't talk about my brother!"_ Sasuke growled and jumped next to Ino and Kiba. _" What will you do now?Why are you here? Harry Potter is highly protected, you cannot get near him."_

_" I'm not here for him...I'm here for them!"_ Deidara pointed at Ino and Kiba, who swallowed. _" I told you, remember? I'd have fun with you! Whether you like it or not...And when I have entertained myself enough, I'll kill you with my art! I'll kill every soul in this castle, as well as the people in your pitiful village! Because my art...is a bang!"_

The moment he said that, explosions were to be heard from the north wing of the castle. There was the...hospital wing. Sasuke gritted his teeth andsent an apologizing look at Kiba.

_" Sakura's there."_

_" Go, we'll handle this guy on our own...We have some payment to arrange!" _Kiba smirked and patted Akamaru._ " Let's show him the full power of the Inuzuka clan!"_

_" And the Yamanaka clan!"_

Sasuke smiled at his friends and swore to himself, that he'd sent Naruto or Choji or whoever he saw, but right now his priority was Sakura. He was running so fast in the direction of the castle, that he couldn't hear anything, except for the wind that was whooshing around his ears.

In the forest, Deidara dug his hands in both haoris on his legs, that were full with clay. Once, his hands were chewing, he smirked and clenched his fists. When he opened them, there were little white birds in each of his palm.

_" Bring it on, weaklings..."_

Kiba and Ino stared at each other for a while. After that they grinned and turned to Deidara.

_" Weaklings, huh?"_ Kiba asked and Akamaru barked.

_" Huge mistake, dude, huge mistake!" _Ino said and formed a seal. That should be fun...

* * *

**I am a bit distracted right now, really. I am not feeling like writing Mission:Hogwarts right now and it's coming like a little forced, but I still try to do my best. I mean, the crossover thing is kind of distracting and it's getting on my nerves. Maybe I should just take a little break, like 2 or 3 days...that should do, so if I don't post, please don't freak out. I WILL finish this story AND there will be a sequel...I'm just lazy :D**

**In the meantime, I started writing another fanfiction. If you want, check it out, It's a SasuSaku fanfiction. It's more like a story I'd usually write, because I'm not very good at describing battles and ninja stuff actually :D**

**However, I hope you liked this chapter, cliffhanger once again :p**

**Please, review and submit ideas, because I really need them! :)**

**See you soon! :)))**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yup, I'm awesome, updating every three hours and shit :D **

**However, I typed that really fast, and I actually made it up while typing, but still I hope you like it :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

Sasuke was running. Running. Running. It seemed endless, the way to the castle. What was it that he was feeling. It wasn't nice...it was making him ache. It wasn't agony...he knew how that felt. It wasn't something he knew well,, but when he thought about it, Sasuke sighed. It was fear, and he hated that he was feeling it.

" Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted from somewhere and got Sasuke out of his trans. With the end of his eyes, he noticed, that the blonde was in his absurdly ridiculous orange outfit.

" The forest! Go! NOW!" Sasuke shouted back and Naruto got the message. He flew by the Uchiha in incredible speed.

Sasuke kept on running, as if his life depended on that, which was actually true. He finally reached the outer side of the ruined section of the castle. And he stopped. OK. He was seeing it, but did he want to go in the inside. A lazy voice interrupted his thoughts.

" What's going on? Don't stare! Help us!"

" No..." Sasuke said and clenched his fists. " I'll take care of the things here. You go to the forest, immediately."

As a confirmation to his words, an explosion was heard somewhere deep in the woods. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

" Who...?"

" Ino and Kiba! Akatsuki... just GO!" Sasuke screamed and the shinobi against him finally turned around and called out for the other ninja. " Choji! Everybody! There's an attack! Hurry up!"

Everybody, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee and Sai appeared from the behind.

" Sai, you come with me!" Sasuke ordered and pulled the boy's arm. The other left. " Make a clone. Find Yamato and Kakashi and inform them to go to the forest. And you then help me with this mess...Sakura's inside!"

Sai's eyes widened a little. He quickly drew his exact copy and it ran away in the direction of the castle. He then headed to the ruins, where Sasuke was already trying to find a way into the castle. The ANBU sighed and started removing stones, two or three times bigger than himself, with the difference, that he wasn't throwing them like Sasuke and wasn't ruining the park of the school, but tried to place them somehow carefully in piles.

" Hurry up, Sai!" Sasuke sighed annoyed and threw another stone, taking down Sai's pile.

He froze for a second, since he smelled blood. He was a shinobi after all, and if he knew how something smelled, it was blood! He then continued reeving with much more passion. He knew that Sakura had probably tried to protect the people in there. He was absolutely sure. And he supposed, that the blood was hers. He cursed, as images of the rosette appeared. Her jumping to stop a stone from falling on the little girl that cut her throat. Her pushing Poppy Pomfrey to take the falling ceiling instead of her...Sasuke stopped right there. There was a body between the next stones, that were smaller than the previous one. He removed the top one carefully and saw a young girl. She was unconscious, but was still alive. A stream of blood was covering her forehead. He lifted her carefully and put her on the grass.

" Sai, do something about her...I'll continue searching. "

He didn't watch what Sai was doing. He was digging with even more passion. He wouldn't stop until he finds Sakura.

And there there were, other legs, a few pairs of them, actually. Sasuke removed the stones away and froze once again. He was right. The sight shocked him and he choked. There were three kids in Sakura's embrace. She had tried to somehow cover all three of them under her body, as the walls have crumbled. And now, they were covered in blood. In her blood. Sasuke lifted her body carefully and called Sai to get the kids. He placed Sakura next to the other girl on the grass and tried to find her pulse. There was something slight, but it didn't make the raven-haired guy calmer. No, quite the opposite. It only made the aching feeling grow stronger.

" Sai, heal her! I know you can do it a little!" New explosions were to be heard and Sai turned to him with the three kids on his arms all at the same time. He left them on the bigger stones, where they started looking at the building shocked, with tears in their eyes. Then their eyes drifted to their savior, who was now lying on the ground almost dead. Sasuke turned to them.

" Were there other people in the hospital?" Were there other patients?" he asked harshly the second-years. The boy from the group shook his head.

" No, it was us and Sakura and then the Ravenclaw girl next to her... Sasuke, right? Is she...are they going to be alright? " a girl asked and her eyes started filling with tears. Sasuke felt like crying too, but turned his head slightly, Sai's hands were glowing green and were covering Sakura's head. He choked. He didn't want Sai to do that. He wanted to be the one helping Sakura. He wanted to be the one to heal her, but unfortunately, he didn't know how.

" Yes, she'll be alright. " Sasuke said as cold as possible, trying to hide the pain in his voice. He looked at the kids once again. " Why were you in the-"

" We found the girl." the boy said and pointed to the girl next to Sakura. " We brought her to Madam Pomfrey and she healed her. Then Sakura arrived and healed her absolutely, while Madam Pomfrey went to inform Professor Dumbledore. That's when everything fell and Sakura tried to pull all four of us under her, but she lost the girl's hand and... she ended protecting us only..."

" How did you move the stones away? Did you do it with Wingardium-"

" It's not important now! Now, the three of you, stick to the castle's wall and go find Madam Pomfrey. Bring her here along with Professor Dumbledore. Tell hem that it was Sasuke who asked for it! But before that, are you alright? Are you feeling dizzy?"

" We're fine..." said the second girl, after examining her body, as well as the others'. They stood up and followed Sasuke's order, sticking to the castle and going for the entrance at the orangeries.

" Sai, go help the others out! I'll handle things here on my own!"

" I did what I could..." Sai said before leaving and Sasuke's stomach tightened. He made a few steps towards Sakura. The blood was covering her white shirt and black skirt from the uniform. And now the ground beneath her. He kneeled next to her and took her hand in his. He felt the pulse stronger this time. Sai had done well...at least she wasn't in danger anymore. A chill ran through his body and he looked up at the castle, hoping that his friends would be enough to stop Deidara..

* * *

" What's going on? " a first year started crying and Hemione sighed panicked.

" RON! RONALD!" she shouted and got on one of the desks in the common room. She tried to talk to the crowd, but it wasn't working. She drew her wand out and pointed it at her throat. When she spoke again, it was as if she was holding a microphone. " Everybody chill!"

The words had effect on the crowd and they turned to her.

" Don't you dare act like that! Is that what we, Gryffindors, are like? " she asked and spotted Ron and Harry, who were comforting a few little first or second-years, who were crying. She actually saw, that each one of the Weasleys, as well as other older students were doing the same. She sighed. " We are known for our braveness! Now, whatever is happening, I will find out! In the meantime, I want all first- and second-years to gather in the center of the common room and do nothing to hinder the older ones. Third years, go with _Protego_! Forth years, _Protego Maxima_! Fifth years, _Protego Totalum_ and seventh years,_ Protego Horribilis_! Harry, Ronald, Fred, George and Ginny - _Repello Inimicum! _Are we clear? Now do it! I;ll go see what's going on!"

" NO!" Ron said. " You're not going anywhere! You're staying here with us and you'll help us cast those spells!"

Hermione looked at him confused.

" But I-"

" Don't argue, Hermione..." Harry said " It's pointless. Just help us out. "

" Where do you know these spells from anyway?" a fourth year asked, while drawing out his wand. Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

" I read...now everybody, on three...One, two..."

Wands were drawn out of pockets and sleeves at the last second. Hermione closed her eyes and pointed her wand above her head.

" THREE!"

* * *

That wasn't expected. Deidara frowned at the ninja before him. A Yamanaka, a Inuzuka, a Nara, an Akimichi,an Aburame, two Byakugans, one Sharingan, a wood element user, and a former ANBU Root member. He smirked. That ought to be fun. He dug his hands in his clay and saw the immediate reaction of his enemies. Every one of them cast a hand sign. He frowned again. No way he could dodge all of their attacks. A mind attack, genjutsu, shadows, hit with a huge hand, nasty insects, dogs, Gentle Fist , drawn lions and woods. He screwed and jumped up in the trees. He only needed time to prepare his explosives. His C1, for example The little birds, He didn't need to make anything stronger. For now. But if there was a threat, he'd just go for C2. He liked his dragon anyway. If there was any need for it, they wouldn't stand a chance. But the problem was that they had a lightning user. His eyes narrowed at Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, who was one of the most famous Lightning Style users. And lightning was stronger than earth. That was Deidara's weak spot. But as long as they didn't know how to stop his explosives, they'd lose.

_" Iwagakure missing-nin, Deidara, right? You must have been from the Explosive corps there before joining Akatsuki..."_ Kakashi said and Deidara tensed, did he know? _'' I have had a clash with a ninja like you before, Gari it was, if I remember right. It was easy to take him down..."_

A lightning ran on Kakashi's skin, indicating, that he already knew. If Deidara was surprised or shocked, he didn't show it. He had expected that from the famous Copy , he had wuite a reputation in his village, well, until a certain Copy Ninja killed him, of course...Deidara looked down to the ready-to-fight group. Yes, that sure was going to be fun!

* * *

Sakura felt something warm running through her body and managed to open her heavy eyes. The only thing she saw was Sasuke's concerned look. She smiled weakly at him and he frowned.

_" You are such a stupid girl!"_ he said and immediately pulled her in his arms.

_" I know..."_ she said and pressed her lips to his, waiting for him to answer to her kiss. And he wasn't. She looked at him disappointed and after she saw him jerk his eyes to the left, she noticed the teachers from Hogwarts.

_" Wha- What's going on?"_ she asked a bit confused.

_" Deidara. The others are in the forest. I put a seal on the castle. And they helped me. Deidara's explosives can't get through it." _

_" How come?"_ Sakura asked. As she knew, seals were preventing people from entering, not flying clay birds.

_" Well, he uses earth release. I use lightning. Mine is stronger. I made a lightning barrier..."_

_" But..it must be draining your chakra, you idiot!:_ she said softly and touched his cheek, transferring chakra to his body.

_" Sakura, stop, you're weak right now. Your state is not stable..."_

_" Oh, shut up, I'm the medic here!"_ she said and kissed his cheek briefly. She then turned to the staff. " Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. "

" Oh, no problem, my dear..." the woman lovingly patted her pink haired head.

" Albus...the Gryffindors...they are..." Minerva McGonnagal appeared from the entrance and Professor Dumbledore turned to her to face her proud expression. " My house is...they are strengthening the barrier that we made."

Dumbledore chuckled happily.

" Now THAT's Gryffindor for you!"

* * *

**Well, yup, I'm obviously a Gryffindor-girl! :D That's my favorite house in the castle, followed by Ravenclaw. If I were there, I'd like to be in one of those houses... **

**However, I hope you liked it, and if you do, please REVIEW! Because, oh heeey, review equals love...And we share love, right? :D**

**Thank you! Have a nice week! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for taking longer than usual. It was probably a mistake starting another story while I'm writing this one. Oh well, things happen :D**

**I am really nervous the last few days because obviously everybody I know is trying to prove me how much of an idiot he can be...I really hope you won't be like that too...**

**However,I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

" There's no need to worry, we know how to handle him, although he's an S-class-criminal." Sasuke said. " I already made a protective wall over the castle, charged with lightning. If he tries doing anything, he will be burnt to a crisp. However, join the students and calm them down. Use some potion to make them sleep or something. Right now they will just hinder us. "

" We won't hinder you!" a voice suddenly said and everybody in the room turned around.

There was a little group of children. Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the front. Behind them were Ginny, Fred, George, Dean, Sheamus, Neville and some other kids from Gryffindor that attended the meetings of Dumbledore's army.

" Wait...why would you stop the attack? Are you some kind of guards to this place?" Dean asked confused and the twins' eyes widened.

" We knew it!" they said in a chorus and Sasuke and Sakura sighed.

" Yes...we are here to protect the school. We are on a whole other level than you, so I beg you, guys,please, for your own safety don't do anything stupid and return to the common room! Please..." Sakura said and her eyes started shining.

" No." Harry said calmly. " We will help you! We know that the attackers are not wizards...I know that they aren't. They're like...you, right?"

" Yes." Sasuke said.

The kids behind the trio started muttering.

" What do you mean by them?"

" We're not wizards, Ginny. However, you can't compare to him...he'll just kill you all. He's a full-fledged shinobi. Please, get out of here."

" No. " This time it was Dumbledore. Everybody looked at him with shock in the eyes. " They'll stay here with us, the teachers. They'll help us protect if anything else happens. I don't think there are any other students more proper than them for this task, well, since they have had...private lessons."

Dumbledore smiled at harry and the boy gulped.

" Fine, we're going then. We must help our friends..." Sakura said and caught Sasuke's hand.

" You're staying here. You are not recovered yet!" Sasuke growled, but Sakura punched him, without holding back.

" STOP treating me like this! I am a kunoichi and I will do anything to protect my friends...and you won't stop me! I am tired of always being left behind! NO! This time I'm coming and I'll fight together with everybody else! And don't even try to stop me, I won't change my mind!"

Sasuke pressed his lips against hers and she felt the taste of hisblood. He looked at her begging.

" Please, stay. Please, I don't want to see you fight with him. I beg you!"

She embraced him and then pulled him out of the Great Hall.

" What are they?" Ginny asked after a few minutes silence.

" They are shinobi. You could say, that they are the original wizards. We are their ancestors. And we could never compare to them." the old headmaster said and looked at the students. " They are here to protect all of you and I would like to ask you to never argue with them over stuff like this. I am the one who asked them and that means that if you try to hinder them, you'll be messing with me."

" We'd never try to hinder them!" Fred said and George continued.

" You should tell this to Malfoy and his stupid friends!"

" Enough..." Severus Snape made a step forward. The woman in pink behind him was trembling.

" So...Dumbledore...they are shinobi? HOW COULD YOU? I will immediately contact the minister and tell him about the situation in this school! Things should get under control! And shinobi?! You could have hired aurors to protect this place..."

She couldn't finish, because Hermione hit her with a spell, that sent Umbridge three meters away and knocked her out.

" She was the one hindering us." the girl said simply and Dumbledore turned to the Defense Against The Dark Arts.

" I guess, we'll have to use _Obliviate_ on her once again..." Madam Pomfrey muttered and after she received a nod, she hurried over to the woman's body.

" You brave, brave children..." Dumbledore turned to the students and exchanged glances with Harry. " I am proud that I get to know each and every one of you..."

* * *

Sai had drawn lions, that were surrounding the place. Shikamaru was ready to use his shadows, Ino-her mind. Kiba and Akamaru were growling and Shino's bugs were flying around him. Choji's hands were forming a seal and he was ready to turn twice bigger. Lee, Neji and Tenten were all prepared as well. Hinata's Byakugan was activated, but Naruto was standing in front of her. He was the one that was really weird. He had make up!

Sasuke, however, realized that is wasn't make up, but something really powerful and gasped.

_" Since when...? Who...?"_

_" Jiraya, before he left. "_ Naruto said to Sasuke, who nodded at his explanation. Sennin mode? How could a dobe like Naruto master that?! He really was something, then...

The Uchiha looked at Deidara and smirked at his expression. The Akatsuki member seemed concerned. But he was even prouder than Sasori and Sasuke knew, that he just wouldn't leave.

_" You know, you're against the Konoha 13, the Copy Ninja and an ANBU captain...doesn't that bother you?"_ Tenten asked and Deidara snorted.

_" I'd smoke all of you, hn!"_ Deidara said and threw explosives all over them. Everybody dodged, ran away from the tiny birds, whose explosions were far from tiny. Deidara used the time to form other explosives, this time bigger and stronger. C2. Yes, with two lightning style users he had to be careful.

A lightning ran on Sasuke's skin and he took a step forward, declaring that he would be Deidara's opponent. The teenage Uchiha waved his arm and said loudly.

_" Chidori Senbon!"_ This was one of the many variations of Sasuke's Chidori that used shape transformation. It was specialised in more speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the blonde criminal in front of him. Deidara's eye widened.

_'Shit.'_ he thought and tried to dodge, but some of the lightning needles caught him and Sasuke used the chance to expand the lightning, that weakened the explosive-style user. Deidara screamed in anger, when the lightning started running through his body, but quickly pulled the senbon out, because Kakashi was aiming at him with his Raikiri, that was about to meet with his chest. Deidara expanded his arms and threw the explosives, that happened to be little birds once again. He didn't have enough time to form his C2 dragons.

_" Katsu!"_ he screamed and numerous explosions covered the dug his hands in the clay and ran backwards, giving himself time. Kakashi and Sasuke, however,were following him, the others were right behind them.

_" You are fighting against two lighting style users, that possess the Sharingan and the elite of Konoha...do you actually think that you can win?_" Neji asked calmly, with his eyes closed.

Deidara cursed in his mind again. He was weak because of the lightning of the stupid bastard. He really was good enough to be Itachi's younger brother. But he still wasn't nowhere near as him. And what would Itachi do if his brother ended up dead? Well,he wouldn't be happy. Deidara clenched his fists and once he opened them, there was a little sculpture of a dragon. The blonde weaved a sigh and the dragon expanded to a real-size creature and came alive.

Deidara jumped on top of it and the dragon started flying around, making the Konoha shinobi look up at the all ran up the trees and Sasuke threw a concerned look at Sakura's pale face. She has used too much chakra in the last hour. First, she had healed the students, then she had transferred chakra into Sasuke and now she had climbed up the trees, looking like she'd faint any second.

_" The answer is no, Neji. He or his fucking comrades won't hurt any of us again!"_ Naruto growled and made a clone, at who he expanded his arm towards him. _" Please, Hinata, Ino, Tenten,take care of Sakura."_

_" I am pe..."_

_" Stop arguing, Sakura-chan!"_ Lee grinned at her and then looked at the three other girls. _"Neither do you, we can take care of him.''_

_" You are too full of yourselves!"_ Tenten said angrily, but stood by Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata did the same.

_" NO fucking way!"_ Ino said and Kiba looked at her annoyed, but in the same time happily. _" That jerk threatened me! Who is he to threaten me!? I will teach him a lesson!"_

Choji and Shikamaru sighed, as they have gotten to know her temper very well over the years and they knew for sure, that she wouldn't give up that easily.

_" Enough, Ino!"_ Neji said with such authority, that the blonde teenage girl trembled and she took a step back.

_" Kiba?"_ the girl said and her boyfriend turned around to see her grin. _" Kick his ass!"_

* * *

" You must be mad to think, that we would actually let them fight that thing alone!" Harry hissed at the headmaster,who was looking at the flying clay dragon really calm.

" Harry, my dear,precious boy, do not underestimate their power, I already told you and I am sure you already know, they are probably the strongest creatures in the known for the humanity world. Please, don't interfere with powers, that are beyond something you or any other of us can handle."

" Stop it, Harry,it's pointless..." Hermione said hesitantly and continued. "And Professor Dumbledore is right! You have seen their speed and their abilities. If the one person they're against is like them,we will be killed in an instant. And I read some of the ancient history books...The shinobi,or ninja,are known for their powers. And they take missions...that are often to...kill. That's why Shikamaru said that You-know-who is nothing special in his eyes. He himself has probably killed thousands of people. Each and every one of them has probably killed tons of people...I believe,that they have enough experience to handle one guy on their own."

"You try to make them look like killers!" Harry snapped at her and she trembled. " But they have never killed innocent people!"

" I am not trying to make them look like killers!" she said angrily " How could I after what they have done for us?! I just pointed out, that if we try to help them we'd simply end up dead! I want to help too, but I understand the difference between us. I can accept that they are something that no wizard can beat. Even the strongest ones! And if that's so there's no point in trying to offer our useless help."

" It's in no way useless!" Professor McGonnagal said and looked at the Golden Trio with love in her eyes. " You have done more than enough by doing the protection spells. That is what I call help!And to be fair,I am utterly impressed by the spells you've used! Hermione,I suppose you were the one that knew them..."

" Of course, she's the only person in this castle that would study things that are planned for seventh year!" Ron snorted and Hermione shot him a death glare.

" Very well then, twenty points for Miss Granger and five points for every person who casted a spell in the name of our safety that night!" Professor McGonnagal said and everybody's jaw, except for Dumbledore's, dropped.

" Wow...that makes...oh my!" Ron stuttered.

" You deserved them..."Dumbledore said. " Now please, would any of you bring Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick? Ronald, Harry, if you would be that nice..."

It was basically a command, that the boys couldn't oppose. They nodded and headed to the dungeons first, where Snape has returned, after they all left the Great Hall.

" I don't get it...Are they the good guys or the bad guys now? "

" Of course they're the good guys! They're on our side after all! And at the moment they are risking their lifes and fighting for our safety! And Hermione is just so..." Harry muttered something and Ron laughed.

" I know, right?" the Weasley looked around at the hallway." It's so quiet,that it gives me the creeps. It's so unusual for Hogwarts to be this empty."

" Everybody's just sleeping...And you have been in the castle after the curfew so many times...what's the difference?" Harry didn't pay much attention to the answer, he was still concerned for his friends out there.

" It is different! This is actually the first time we're out after curfew with permission and without your invisibility cloak! I feel...exposed." Ron raised his eyebrows when they reached the door to Snape's classroom.

" I knock,you speak!" Harry snapped fast and Ron tried to protest,but his friend was already knocking.

The potions teacher opened the door lazily and as he saw exactly those faces, he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" What...do you want?" he asked and Harry almost kicked him, but he held back.

" Eeer, Professor Dumbledore calls you to the Astronomy Tower." Ron said and Snape nodded briefly and shut the door before their noses. The boys looked with hatred at the door for a few seconds and then they turned around and headed to the third floor, where Professor Flitwick probably was.

" I think, that Ginny likes Neji." Ron said all of a sudden and something in Harry's stomach turned around.

" Possibly,but he has a girlfriend. Tenten." Harry said and started thinking about the weird couples. Neji and Tenten. Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Hinata. Kiba and Ino. They were all so different from each other. Well,except for Ino and Kiba,probably. They were both selfish and self-confident. But the others...Sasuke seemed so ignorant and Sakura was so lovely and sweet that,in Harry's opinion, she was probably a masochist or something. Neji was always so proud and Tenten was making fun of a friendly way, yes, but still, if it wasn't her,Neji would probably just kill the pitiful creature. And Naruto and Hinata. She was so shy and he was so open to the others. It made Harry sick to know that this was probably the secret to a relationship. That's why probably people were saying that opposites attract each other. If that was true he had to look for a funny,open girl,that would make everybody smile. The exact opposite of him. Which was like Cho. And Ginny. He shook his head and looked at Ron. ''Don't you think it's somehow weird how there are tons of boys and just four girls. Think about it. There are eleven men and just four women. Do you have an explanation for this?"

" Well, they have a really difficult job and probably most females in their home prefer staying at home than taking the risk of being a ninja."

" Yeah,probably..." Harry said distracted by the thoughts of Cho and Ginny.

" It's your turn to speak!" Ron said and Harry realised that the redhead was knocking on a door. A little man with white hair appeared.

" Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore wants you to join him at the Astronomy Tower..."Harry said and when he remembered that,he also started thinking of the ninja out there, that were fighting another ninja, who, as Sasuke said, was a high class criminal.

The professor got out of the room and left for the towers and Harrylooked at Ron's face.

" Let's help them!"

The Weasley's eyes widened.

" Bloody hell, Harry,didn't you listen to Dumbledore?! We're gonna get killed!"

" If it were Hermione would you go?"Harry asked and Ron looked at him furiously.

"Yes, but it's different! We've known Hermione for years and them for..."

"It was enough to know that they are our friends...are you with me?"

After a few minutes staring, Ron sighed.

" If we die because of your stupid decisions,I'll kill you!"

* * *

**That's it for today.**

**Once again, I apologize for not posting sooner, but, as I said, it was a tough week, I had tons of tests and exams and yeah...However, I hope you liked it and if you did,please REVIEW! :)**

**See ya soon! xox**


	30. Chapter 30

**It's so hot out there and I really want to go to the North Pole or something...the weather is making me even lazier than usual and I really didn't feel like writing, but then I thought that I'd be better if I did. I mean, I'm already that attached to the story and to you, guys, that even if I could get some sleep, I'd come and write instead...which makes me happy! :)**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 30**_

_" Stupid boys!"_ Ino snarled and helped Sakura get back to the ground. The rosette was really pale and sick-looking. _" And you are as stupid! What have you done?!"_

_" I...transferred my chakra..."_ she said weakly and Hinata smiled.

_" That's cute...but really, it's dangerous and you know that!"_ TenTen sighed and sat next to them and looked up to the dragon and the lightning jutsus that were coming out of Kakashi and Sasuke's arms. Naruto was forming a weird Rasengan, that looked like a shuriken. Kiba was already attacking with Akamaru, while Shikamaru's shadows were sneaking towards the blonde criminal.

" Ino! Hinata! Sakura! Tenten! Are you alright?!"

The girls turned around and they saw Harry and Ron.

" What are you doing here? Get back to the castle! NOW!" Ino yelled at them and the boys simply smirked.

" No way! We're going to help you!" Harry said and aimed his wand's point at the dragon.

'' Petrificus..."

" Stop!" Tenten pulled the wand out of his hand as if it was a kunai and the boy's eyes widened.

" Harry, you wouldn't see us, but there's a chance that your spell would hit some of us!" Hinata said quietly and Harry narrowed his eyes.

" Then what was the point of those meetings? What was the point of you teaching us how to deflect jutsus and how to fight in close combat!?"

" You don't have chakra, Harry! You can't win here...go back to the castle!" Ino snapped, while still holding Sakura.

" What's happened with Sakura?" Ron asked concerned, kneeling next to the girl on the ground.

" She'll be fine!" Tenten said and finally stood up. " Please, go back to the castle and don't make me force you!"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

" At least we'll protect you..." Harry said and Ron looked at him confused. Harry took his wand back and started doing circles around the girls, pointing the wand at them. " Protego Totalum, Protego Maxima, Protego Horibilis..."

Ron looked at him angrily...

" Are you insane, Harry?!" He screamed and stopped his best friend's next spell.

" No...I am trying to help!"

" By enabling them?!"

" What do you mean by enabling us?" Hinata stood up and made two steps, before she hit in an invisible wall. She placed her hand gently in the air and looked at Harry, who was at the other side, angrily. " Do you really think that would work against us?"

" No...but I hope it would...Come on, Ron!" Harry caught Ronald's sleeve and pulled him towards the dragon.

_" NO! Come back...Hinata, break the thing and catch them!"_

Hinata was already filling her fists with chakra, forming blue lions around them. With only one shot,she broke the barrier and activated her Byakugan. She immediately saw the boys and in a few jumps with filled with chakra legs, she reached them and caught them by the collars.

_" Yamato-taicho!"_ She screamed and the man with the scary eyes turned to her, immediately realizing what she wanted. He slammed his hands together and a wooden cage was soon formed around the two guys. Hinata had made sure to take their wands before stepping out of the cage, Yamato had made. Yes, they were now safe inside of there, but Deidara had probably noticed them, so she turned to the dragon. Happily, he was too occupied with the others and she doubted he'd be able to attack them. Sai and Shino, however appeared next to the girl.

_" What's going on? "_ Shino asked calmly.

_" Those two arrived and said they'd help...I had to stop them...And I had to leave Ino , Tenten and Sakura alone to catch them..Sai, would you please...?"_

Sai nodded and disappeared.

_" Shino-kun...I have a bad feeling. I can sense the chakra of more people...Please,go there as well..."_

Shino looked around and then nodded.

_" Be careful!"_ he said before he left as well.

Hinata turned around and faced the boys with an angry expression.

" You said you wouldn't hinder us!" she said without stuttering, which amazed Harry. " And you were doing exactly that! You really messed up a lot of things...Now my friends have separated, because of you and I am afraid that more ninja will appear! How would we handle things here, when I have to keep an eye on you too, now?!"

" We're sorry." Ron said and Harry looked at him as he had betrayed him.

" How did you come out of the barrier?" Harry asked and Hinata looked at him coldly.

" We told you that you're no match to us!"

_" Very, very well said..."_ a voice behind her said and Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan again and turned around.

She faced a redheaded boy in an Akatsuki cloak.

_" Sasori of the Red Sand..."_ she murmured and cursed in her mind. _" I should have figured out, that the blonde won't be on his own..."_

_" Deidara's too stupid to be left alone, yet, he wanted to come and I accepted to accompany him... But, oh well, I didn't expect you'd be that prepared...However, you said the words that were on my own lips...you're no match to us. And we will defeat you and we won't even have to go to the castle and deal with the wizards to get the boy, which I see you already have brought..."_

Sasori's eyes drifted to Harry, who was looking at him scared, but Hinata striked the pose of her Gentle Fist Art.

_" You'll have to kill me if you want to get the boy..."_

_" I don't like waiting, so I'll simply have to end this quickly..."_ Sasori weaved a sign and a few puppets appeared next to him. He moved his fingers and the bodies attacked Hinata. She had filled her fists with chakra and was crashing their bodies, making them useless for any attack, but Sasori kept on summoning puppets and Hinata knew, that soon she'd be low on chakra and she wouldn't be able to do anything useful. She looked at the boys, who were begging her to return them the wands, so that they would be able to help. She sighed and gave them to Ronald, dodging a few attacks from Sasori's puppets. The boys raised them.

" Expe-...no, that's useless! They don't have wands after all!...eeer, Riktusempra!" Ron said and hit one of the puppets, that flew a few meters away,as if somebody had punched it. However,that didn't do anything useful, after all, because the redhead just moved one of his fingers and the same puppet came back to its previous position.

" We should destroy them...eer, what about...yes! Bombarda!" Harry pointed his wand at one of the puppets between the wooden sticks, that were forming the cage around them. The thing exploded and Sasori frowned, but summoned three more to take its place. Ron nodded and, together with harry started bombing the puppets, trying not to hurt Hinata,who was aiming for the puppet-master.

" Incendio!" Harry said all of a sudden and set one of the puppets on fire and then quickly muttered. " Wingardium Leviosa!"

The boy moved his wand and felt, that there was something, trying to stop him. However, he moved his wand and the puppet followed its direction ,although there was some other power, controlling it. Harry moved his wand and touched some other puppets with the one, that was on fire. They started burning too, but, as the boy already knew, it was useless...The teen with the red hair summoned more.

" It's useless!" Ron said after a while. " There are so much of them!"

The Weasley turned around and pointed the wand at their cage. " Bombarda!"

Smoke filled the air around them and when it all cleared, Ron saw that the cage hasn't moved. And there wasn't even a scratch.

" That's useless too! Let's just help Hinata!" Harry said and decided on petrifying some of the puppets...

" I got it!" Ron said at some point. "We should attack him! The one Hinata's fighting! And there won't be any puppets after that. Or at least cut the strings he's moving them with!"

Harry looked at Ron amazed.

" That's a wonderful idea, Ron! Yeah, ever puppeteer uses some kind of strings... what was that spell, again...eeeer...Oh, yeah!"

Harry carefully pointed his wand behind one of the puppets and said "Diffindo!". He felt when his spell cut something and he smiled proudly, as the puppet fell on the ground. For a mere second, he saw Sasori's furious glare.

" That's it, Ron! It's Diffindo! Aim behind the puppets,at their backs!"

Once Ronald managed to do it, too,they started disarming Hinata's opponent, who now didn't have enough time to summon new creatures and Hinata was able to come nearer to him. Hinata was luring him behind towards a tree and then suddenly...

Sasori's expression didn't change, but he was hit from behind,and as a small explosion appeared where he was staying, Hinata narrowed her eyes to see Naruto, Neji, Lee and Yamato. The wood-style user created a cage around the Akatsuki member, similar to the one around the two boys. Except for, that one was filled with much more chakra and it would be almost impossible to get out of it. Naruto hurried to embrace Hinata tightly.

" Are you alright? Oh my, I am so sorry, I didn't notice earlier..."

" I am fine, Naruto,calm down..." Hinata turned around and by using her Byakugan she saw that her girlfriends were perfectly fine, as well as Sai and Shino. Naruto simply hugged her tighter and his lips met hers. It was a much gentler kiss than she had expected.

" I'm sorry..." he said once again and Hinata blushed. how was she supposed to explain to him, that he wasn't guilty...no, she had to thank him for coming with the others and saving her. However, Naruto turned to the boys in the cage with anger in his usually bright eyes...

" You...what are you two doing here?!"

" N-Naruto, if it wasn't for them , I-I'd have probably been dead..." Hinata said, ignoring the urge to slam her forehead. " Although they came after we told them not to interfere and after they tried to lock us in a barrier..."

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment and Harry thought that he'd start screaming at them, but he chuckled.

" well, I guess I'll have to thank you, then..." he said but threw a concerned look at Sasuke and kakashi, who were still trying to hit Deidara with some of their lightning transformations... " Neji, bring the girls here, so that they could help Hinata if anything happens, it's better if we don't really get into so much little groups."

Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan to find the others. After that, he disappeared.

" Naruto, let's get that bastard!" Lee said and punched the air above his head. The blonde nodded and then grinned at Hinata.

" I'll get over with this in a minute!"

Hinata couldn't help, but smile at her boyfriend, as he left with Yamato and Lee. He was so childish sometimes. In the meantime, Neji, Sai and Shino appeared with Ino, Tenten and Sakura, who seemed to look better than before.

" We'll stay here and keep an eye on that bastard and those two rebels..." Neji smirked and pointed the cage, which Ron and Harry were in. The boys immediately blushed.

" We just wanted to help..." Harry said , but Tenten's angry gaze met his.

" And look what you've done!"

" well, they actually did nothing wrong..." Hinata said and sighed. "They helped with capturing Sasori!"

Tenten and Ino looked at the other cage, where Sasori was struggling to get out, but no success. Sakura smiled at the boys.

" I guess we have to thank you, then..."

Harry just confirmed his theory, that Sakura was really sweet and loving. He smiled brightly at her, because he was feeling safe, when she was around. Same went to Hinata. She really had a reason for scolding them a bit earlier, but she still defended them. She received a smile as well. And for a mere second, Harry thought about his female best friend and he frowned.

" What is it?" Ron asked concerned "Is it the scar...?"

" No..." Harry said and shook his head." It's even worse - Hemione. Think about her reaction as she finds out we were here."

Ron paled and Harry smiled at his friend's expression.

" Bloody hell, we're dead."

* * *

Sasuke was looking at Deidara's face. He was already sweating, he was at such a disadvantage right now. A single man against eight. The others have joined the girls and also, the already caged Sasori.

_" I guess, you wish for the same destiny as your teammate's...I hate to break it to you, but once we kill you, he'll be killed, too."_

_" Oh, you're revved up, I see..that's easy to say when you have so much people to cover your back...but yet, you alone are nothing...HN!"_

Sasuke snorted. Huge mistake, yeah!

_" Leave this freak to me,Kakashi."_

_" Hell no! I have to pay him for what happened in their hideout!"_ Kiba snapped and stood next to Sasuke, while the others exchanged glances and retreated, ready to help their friends at any point. Sasuke looked at the Inuzuka and tilted his head slightly. They never really told them what has happened back then, but they thought it was pretty obvious,after they saw the boy's body. Which was not a nice sight at that moment.

_" Fine...I guess it's time to have fun."_

* * *

" Where are Harry and Ron?" Dumbledore asked, as Snape and Flitwick arrived. Hermione turned around with a scary expression.

" They haven't...have they?" she asked with a trembling voice and as she received no answer, she slipped past the teachers and ran down the stairs of the astronomy tower.

"Shouldn't we...stop her?" Snape asked in an unamused voice.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"If there is anybody in this school who has the guts and the actual chance of winning,when confronting a shinobi, that's Harry Potter...not alone, but with Ron and Hermione...You know, they're quite a team...Someday, all the wizards in the world will know their names,not for being the friends of the boy who lived,but for the things they will achieve on their own..."

Dumbledore turned to the forest again and noticed, that the dragon was...burning? No, it wasn't burning...it was like electricity. Now, now, THAT was quite a lightning..

* * *

**Now, that was chapter 30! I finally reached that, too :D**

**Just so that I know, would you please tell me how much chapters do you actually expect I'd write? 35, 40, or more? It would give me like, a hint,what I'm supposed to write next :)**

**And since it is chapter 30, I decided to use it to give my SPECIAL thanks to :**

**princessoftheshadowofdestiny, DayDreamer666, BlackGryphon101, TwistedMusalih, Platinum Assassin Alchemist, GlitterVan, vampiremistress, SuperVegitoFAN, princessbinas, deric amielle, , Ihavetoes, kanelbullen, Nana von Bldsinn, sunhex1120, A fairyninjapirate, deathbykitsune, Katsumi-phoenix, sakura240, Freedom its2l8, TanukiBloodWolf, FrozenFlamingFire, Lalapinkcustard, Aurorapaw**

******Thank you for being there with me since the beginning and i hope all of you will end this with me! :)**

**_XanonymousXX_ ,Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! You are amazing! :***

**Also thanks to all the Guests that are always so nice and always so supportive! I love all of you!**

**I'll try to update soon, although it's the end of the year and I have to work my ass off, but I'll try though :D**

**You know the other stuff, Review and GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS, I'll try to somehow use them in this story :)**

**Have a nice week! xox**

**_P.S._ And with that , the award for the longest A/N goes to...ME! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Five A-s in a day, that must mean something!**

**Thank you for reviewing, guys, though I didn't actually get even 1 suggestion about the amount of chapters...PLEASE, TELL ME!**

**However, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 31**_

That was going on just fine...perfect, actually! Sasuke had hit Deidara with lots of lightning senbon, and, well, it was obvious that he was winning. However, it was obvious for Deidara, too, since he pursed his lips and removed his Akatsuki cloth to reveal that there was a mouth on his chest, right above his heart.

_" My art...it's my life,my love...You will be the first and last ones to see my ultimate C0"_

Deidara filled the mouth with clay and it started like,draining the life out of him, forming a little ball around his heart. Sasuke's eyes widened. What was about to follow wouldn't be good...not at all...Deidara was turning transparent, while the ball was turning even more visible.

_" This will be my ultimate piece of art. I'll explode. I shall die and become art itself! This will be like no explosion before it, and it will leave a scar upon the Earth unlike anything else. Then, my art will receive the admiration it's always deserved! Tremble! Be afraid! Recoil in despair! Cower in awe! "_

Sasuke's eyes widened even more and he turned to his friends, knowing what would happen next.

_" RUN! RUN! AS FAR AS POSSIBLE!"_

They immediately followed his command and started running away. Sakura was trying to break free from Naruto's grip, but he was holding her tight. She shared a look with Sasuke, who noticed the tears rolling on her cheek. Obviously not only she, but also the others knew what would happen.

_" And cry your heart out, because my art...is an EXPLOSION!_" Daidara screamed and the ball started closed his eyes.

_' I am sorry, Itachi, I am sorry, Sakura, friends, I am sorry, Dumbledore-sama...I failed...'_ he thought and clenched his fists. The wind was rather strong, the ball was just going to explode, Sasuke could already feel the waves of disaster...and then there it was. The sound. The explosion...Sasuke got blown away...And that was the end...

* * *

" _Wake up! Please, Sasuke,wake up..._" Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances before turning their gazes back to the crying over the boy's body Sakura.

Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji and Tenten were standing beside them, looking rather concerned.

_" Sakura-chan..._" Naruto whipped the tears off of his comrade's face and whispered gently "_ He is just unconscious. He will be fine!"_

_" H-How did you actually stop that, Kakashi?"_ Neji furrowed his brows, confused. _" We should have been all dead...and judging by the amount of chakra I sensed, the ground in at least 500 miles should have been destroyed!"_

Kakashi was lying on the ground next to a tree with an expression, showing pain. Hinata, Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru and Choji were all kneeling around him, not touching him, because they didn't want to cause him even greater pain, though they wanted to help.

_" I...have my...ways..."_

_" Neji, you idiot, don't make him speak in that state! He'll just tell us later!"_ Ino growled and went healing the tiny wounds on her friends' bodies.

" We...I am sorry!" Harry finally said and everybody turned to him.

" Harry...why do you apologize?" Lee asked confused.

" They were here because of me, right? Because Voldemort hired them...I know that and I am afraid that if he doesn't get his hands on me soon, he'll hurt all of my friends..."

Harry's voice broke. Ron patted his shoulder, but Tenten pushed him away and hugged the boy with the lightning scar really tight.

" Look, we defeated them...don't ever be afraid...didn't any of these idiots tell you before we came...you need friends in order to survive...and if you want to do everything by yourself, if you want to go sacrifice yourself for the sake of your friends...well, do you really think that Ron or Hermione will let you? Do you think any of us will let you?"

" I recall Shikamaru saying something like that..." Harry muttered and then something hit him in the back of the head. " Heey, OUCH!"

He turned around and saw Hermione, who was hitting Ronald with all her strength.

" What..in...the..name...of...Merlin...were...you... thinking?!" Between every word she was landing hits on either Harry or Ron. The ninja smirked at the sight.

" We..."

" DON'T TALK, RONALD WEASLEY!" she screamed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

" Hermione, we..."

" SHUT UP, HARRY! Do you know what you did to me by disappearing like that?! GOD, I thought you were dead for a minute there! I- Didn't you listen to Dumbledore! You...what were you thinking...And Snape...he...Flitwick said you were gone...and the dragon was there...and then the explosions...Oh, I am so glad you're fine!"

Suddenly, instead of hitting them, she was crushing them both in her hug, while crying. Harry smiled, immediately feeling a huge wave of love towards Hermione. Ron was obviously going through the same thing. They hugged her back and tried to comfort her.

" See? I told you!" Tenten said and Harry smiled.

* * *

" Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Minerva McGonnagal shouted at the two boys with her lips trembling from anger " Do you not listen to what the headmaster says or is it just empty words?! Huh?"

The woman was furious and everybody could tell that. She was shouting at the boys and Hermione was looking them as scary as the other teachers.

"Now, now...don't go judging before knowing the truth." Yamato said and took a step forward, earning himself a unapproving look from Snape. " Those boys actually helped us defeat the threat!"

" It doesn't matter whether they helped you or not, the main problem is, that they haven't learned how to obey some orders! It's been their fifth year here and still, they are as irresponsible for theirselves as always..." Professor Flitwick muttered and McGonnagall and Sprout nodded in agreement.

" Mendokse...Accept is, you..." Shikamaru coughed to cover the thing he was just about to say." Accept it, they helped us and probably even saved the lifes of some of us! They were just as useful as us! I don't get why you're still scolding them...what, they broke some rules, and? They helped us protect the castle! They should be even awarded with something!"

The other ninja immediately nodded. The teachers were looking at Dumbledore, who smiled calmly.

" I guess you're right, as always, Shikamaru. Yes, they will be rewarded..."

" There's one more thing." the boy genius said and Dumbledore's white eyebrows raised on his forehead.

" Yes?"

" It's time for us to reveal ourselves...First of all, we'll be doing our job better than before and second, we really can't stand some of the classes!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy, who totally ignored him.

" OK." Dumbledore nodded. " Whatever you wish...I will find a way to deal with Professor Umbridge, so that she won't involve the Ministry..."

" We'll take care of that too...we have Sasuke, after all." Lee yelled and everybody looked at him annoyed.

" Why the hell are you shouting?" Tenten hit him in the ribs, causing the other ninja to chuckle.

" But, Tenten, you know I can't stop the youthful..."

" Shut it, Lee!" Ino and Tenten both punched the desciple of Gai and he flew a few meters away.

" Yeaah, we're sorry about that..." Naruto turned to the teachers, scratching the back of his head nervously, faking a smile.

Dumbledore tried to keep himself cool, but the others were gasping and muttering about how inhuman that was...

" So Professor Umbridge won't be a problem, then? Perfect. Then do it tomorrow evening. There will be a feast in Harry, Ron and Hermione's sake."

" Hermione?...Why?" Ron asked and Hermione looked at Dumbledore as confused as her redheaded friend.

" Because she's the smartest wizard of her age I have ever seen...Because she helped protecting the castle with the help of the other Gryffindors and , of course, because she was doing her duty as a prefect..." Dumbledore's eyes flicked to Ron, who immediately blushed. Hermione was as red and on the edge of starting to cry from happiness.

The girl hugged her two best friends joyfully, hiding her face in their chests. Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Yamato, Shino and Sai were as happy to see their new friends safe and sound. But they were also concerned, because Kakashi and Sasuke were still in the infarmary with Sakura and Madam Pomfrey. They knew they'd be fine, but they felt guilty, that they couldn't help them more, that they weren't lightning style users.

" OK, please, return to your beds now...it's nearly time for classes! Pomona, Filius, Severus, please go to your homes and calm the students down, don't tell them anything about the ninja...everything will come with time..."

The three said teachers nodded and hurried to get to their students. Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonnagal.

" Please, go check on Hagrid, I am worried about him..."

" Of course, Albus!"

She also left, leaving the headmaster with the Golden Trio and twelve ninja.

" I don't really have enough words to describe how thankful I am, that you are all here..." Dumbledore was looking at the ninja. " And I really hate the fact, that you risk your lifes for ours...and Sasuke...he is always hurt because of these attacks...I hate it, what would his brother say?"

" We are ninja, Professor Dumbledore, shinobi! We have been risking our lifes since the moment we received those..." Naruto pointed at his forehead protector. " We are living like this not because someone made us, but because we wanted to! And it's always been for somebody's sake! Because that's what it's like to be a ninja! When you have to, you kill...When you have to, you torture...When you have to, you act...when you have to, you protect...but you have to, when you want to."

" So you made that choice? You wanted to be ninja?" Harry asked and all the shinobi nodded. " I thought you were like that, because your parents were!"

" My parents are ordinary people form the village, they own a shop. Lee's parents aren't like us as well..." Tenten smiled and Dumbledore nodded.

" I see...now, could you please, return to the dormitories, it's getting really late and at least the three of them should get some sleep.."

" After a night like this?! NO way!" Ron snorted, but Harry elbowed him and Ron muttered an excuse.

" Of course, but before that..." Yamato turned to Hinata, Ino and Neji. " You three are the ones who have the best chakra control in here, since Sakura and Kakashi aren't available. You know how to perform the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, right?"

The teens he was talking to, nodded. Yamato took a scroll out and summoned a few more scrolls, that he handed to the teenagers.

" Tenten, Shikamaru and Shino... take them back to the tower! The others, take a last look around the castle, just make sure it's safe! And then go back to the tower as well!"

" Why should I go with them?!" Tenten frowned.

" Because, you should calm the awake students down...you're a girl, you should think of something..." Yamato said, not really paying her attention, since he was forming a serie of hand signs, as well as Neji, Hinata and Ino. They raised their hands and in chorus shouted:

" Kekkai Shihō Fūjin!"

" Let's get moving, we'll only be getting in their way!" Choji said and Sai nodded.

" Professor Dumbledore, that goes for you as well!" Kiba said disrespectfully and the old man nodded.

" I'll go then...see you tomorrow!"

He vanished and Harry frowned.

" I though apparation her was impossible!"

" If you had ever read Hogwarts:The History, you would have known that the headmaster has some privileges! " Hermione said and Ron smirked, as he recongnised her normal-self in her once again. The ninja regrouped. Lee and Sai went together, as well as Choji and Kiba. Naruto took of on his own.

" Hurry up!" Tenten scolded and pulled Harry rather roughly and continued muttering under her breath. " A girl...and what's that supposed to mean? Flowers and cupcakes? I'm not Ino, for Kami's sake..."

" Shut up, Tenten, you're making my head pound!" Shikamaru complained and sighed. Shino said nothing, it wasn't unusual.

" Shut up, you idiot! You know nothing!" Tenten hissed and Shikamaru sighed.

" Ne, Shino, c'mon. You know what women are like. You can never figure them out. You never know where you could stand with them. The smallest things could put you in their bad side. Always playing little mind games with you. Trying to make you do what they want. They're just a big pain basically."

Shino nodded briefly, but Ronald was all revved up for a while.

" YES! That's so exact, that it is actually a perfect description! I mean, they're always so...overreacting and they are always..."

Hermione smirked.

" That's a really nice spell sometimes..." she said and Harry laughed. Ron was opening his mouth, but no sound was coming out. He looked at Hermione angrily and pointed her, forming the words 'Exactly what I meant!' with his lips.

" Yes, that's a useful one...could you please cast it upon Tenten, so that she'd shut up?" Shino asked Hermione and he earned himself a dozen of comments by the kunoichi starting from his gross bugs to his weird glasses. The witch shook her head and Tenten highfive-ed her.

They finally reached the tower and before entering, the ninja changed their clothes. The students were all gathered in the common room, where the younger ones were sleeping and the older ones-guarding.

" It's all back to normal!" Hermione announced and looked at the cute asleep first-years. " Everybody, go to your beds, I'll take care of the little ones..."

" No, tell us what happened!" George said and Fred ended the complete though.

" And don't reject, because we won't let you go!"

A few older students cheered with the twins and Hermione sighed.

" Tomorrow you'll find out everything. Professor Dumbledore forbid me to tell anything. And Ron and Harry, too...Just wait until tomorrow and you'll see..."

" If we don't get answers by the headmaster tomorrow, Hermione, we'll chase you with stink bombs.'' Fred laughed and left for the dorms with his twin and Lee Jordan.

" You all go to bed, we'll carry them back to their beds..." Tenten said and Hermione was about to object, but the kunoichi closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. " GO. NOW!"

The wizards didn't want to see her release her anger, so they followed he command. Shikamaru and Shino helped her move the tiny little kids back to their beds, which took them two minutes, mostly.

" Crazy night, huh..." Tenten murmured, finally calmer.

" Crazy...I think the right word is insane." Shikamaru closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

" I wonder how Kakashi and Sasuke are...and Sakura, as well..." Shino thought and the three of them became silent. It was that quiet, that they could hear tha awful sound of nothing. Until the portrait of the Fat LAdy moved and five figures entered.

" We are back..." Choji announced and Kiba looked at him annoyed.

" It's obvious, you idiot..."

" I'll go to the hospital wing, don't wait for me..." Naruto said with his eyes narrowed. " Tell Hinata not to worry..."

" I'm coming too!" Sai said and Naruto stopped at the hole.

" You don't have to, Sai. Go get some sleep!"

" You said it yourself, Naruto, you don't have to if you don't want to...well, I want to come. And you know why? Because I am also a part of Team 7, whether you accept me or not!"

Naruto' eyes widened in shock.

" O-Of course we accept you, Sai, you're one of us! You are our friend! Nakama!" Naruto whispered and patted Sa's shoulder. "We would do anything for you, you are part of us now! You are a part of our family now! And we love you!"

A smile appeared on Sai's pale face. And this time, it was a true one.

* * *

**Too cheesy? Meh, I was in the mood :D**

**I hope you liked it, please review, _review_, REVIEW!**

**Also, amount of chapters...once again! Please, tell me what your opinion is! :)**

**Good night/day! Till next time! xox**


	32. Chapter 32

**I feel so amazing today and I don't really know why :D**

**Sorry for making you wait, guys! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter, though :D **

* * *

_**Chapter 32**_

_" So you actually used your Mangekyo Sharingan...but...how?"_ Sasuke furrowed his brows confused and Kakashi looked up from the Icha Icha tactics book.

_" I did, it sent the explosion into another dimension...I don't really know how it works, but I think I am somehow connected to it, since I felt a little of the explosion...but I'm fine now, I should just rest...As well as you, you overdid it yesterday! You almost ran out of chakra and you know how dangerous this is for a ninja!"_

Sakura appeared from nowhere, really pale with dark circles under her emerald eyes.

_" Don't talk, you must rest!"_

_" Look at yourself first, you are the one that should rest!"_ Sasuke said gently and moved, so that she could sit on his bed.

_" You are right, i should...Ino told me what happened after we came here. They put the Four-Corner-Sealing barrier and well, tonight we'll finally tell then who we really are..."_ Sakura sighed confused. _" And, Sasuke, you'll have to use your Sharingan for Umbridge..."_

_" I know, it's fine, I have enough chakra...and I'll mold a bit more...You should really get some sleep, Sakura...come here!"_

The rosette climbed into his arms carefully and not long after she laid her head on his chest, she fell asleep. It sure has been a tough night for her. She had spent such an amount of chakra, that it was unbelievable, that she was still alive...or conscious. And all because of Sasuke... He sighed and kissed her forehead.

_" That's so cute...have you already banged her?"_

Sasuke almost choked and turned to Kakashi slowly, with a death gaze on his face.

_" You... I only have to throw something at you and you'll be dead, so better stop annoying me!"_

Kakashi chuckled and returned to his book, he was either scared from Sasuke, or he wasn't really that interested. However, Sasuke's attention was caught by the people that entered the room.

_" Oi, teme, you're finally awake!"_ Naruto said happily and patted his raven haired friend's shoulder.

_" Yes, keep it quiet, Sakura just fell asleep!"_ he answered and turned to Yamato. _" How's the situation? There aren't any problems, right?"_

_" Everything's fine...for now. I am afraid, that there will be more attacks soon. I mean, we just eliminated two of their strongest ninja. If you were in their place wouldn't you grow hatred towards us."_

_" No."_ Sasuke shook his head. _" They are criminals with no feelings. You know I'm right. They wouldn't really care about losing the both art-freaks...no offence, Sai!"_

_" W-what? Should I have felt offended?"_ Sai whispered rather confused and Shikamaru sighed.

_" You are right...but still, they are hired by Voldemort, who is Orochimaru's partner. We don't know what to expect." _Yamato shrugged and looked at Kakashi. _" And you should be sleeping, not reading. You must rest until tonight, you know it's important. And you should be the one to talk!"_

_" Why should it be me? Shikamaru is the one who told Dumbledore that we were going to reveal ourselves! He should be the one to -"_

_" Mendokse...You are the leader of the group, Kakashi-sensei, you are the captain of the mission. The captain of Mission:Hogwarts! You should be the one talking!" _the Nara leaned against a wall and the sensei looked at him playfully.

_" Shut up, Kakashi-sensei and sleep! And don't make me poison you!"_ Ino barged in the room, followed by Kiba, Akamaru, Choji and Hinata.

" Why are all of you here? And a dog?! No way...The patients should rest! Out! Now!"

Everybody turned to madam Pomfrey, who had appeared from the little cabinet at the end of the hospital wing. She probably had heard all the ruckus.

" I am really sorry, madam Pomfrey! " Ino said and glared at the other ninja. " You know, me and Hinata know how to heal a little, as well! Would you mind if we stayed here to heal Kakashi-sensei a bit?"

" Of course I wouldn't mind, but I can't let the others stay! Thus, I believe that some of you should be attending classes right now. "

" Well, we are attending them...kind of..." Naruto raised his hands and after he made a seal, a few clones appeared in the room and he transformed them into his teammates. The blonde grinned. " ...you see, we have our ways!"

The woman sighed and moved a bit towards the ninja and showed them the door. They understood the meaning of this and headed towards the door. Just before leaving, Naruto turned around.

" You better heal 'em for tonight! Bye, Ino, Hinata!" Naruto waved and he disappeared after the other ninja.

" We're sorry!" Ino and Hinata said in chorus and Poppy Pomfrey chuckled...

" It's alright...Now, Sasuke, I see you're finally awake, my dear boy...do you want a pill against headache? You must be really tired..."

" I'm fine, thank you, Madam Pomfrey!" Sasuke forced a smile and ran his hand through Sakura's locks. " Ino, Hinata, either of you, please, heal Sakura a bit, she's feeling really..."

" Of course, Sasuke-kun! I-I will heal her and leave Kakashi to you, Ino, since you are more...experienced in healing than me and I don't really think that Sakura needs something else than a little chakra-transfer..." Hinata smiled and after she received a nod from the blonde, she placed her hands on Sakura's temples. Her hands started glowing in green and a the rosette smiled in her sleep. Sasuke couldn't help it and smiled too. She was fine, that was all he needed. " Madam Pomfrey..."

" Poppy. It's Poppy for you! Don't make me repeat that every time!" The nurse scolded and Hinata blushed.

" R-right, P-P-Poppy." she stuttered, " Would you please explain us about the Ministry of Magic? I mean, we know that Professor Umbridge is working for it and we know, that they have been causing trouble lately for Professor Dumbledore...But what exactly is this Ministry doing? And what is that Department of Mysteries?"

" H-how do you know about the Department of Mysteries?" Poppy seemed to become paler with every second that was passing by. Ino, Kakashi and Sasuke gazed at Hinata, who seemed more confident than ever.

" We are ninja, don't be so surprised... Please, Mad-, I mean, Poppy, answer to me."

The nurse sighed.

" Why don't you ask Professor Dumbledore, he can explain you better than me!"

" Because it's something really important, that Professor Dumbledore shouldn't know of. It's about Harry." Hinata said and removed a lock of pink hair from Sakura's forehead.

" Well if it's about Harry that means that the headmaster MUST know!" Madam Pomfrey insisted.

" It's really serious. Tell me, please, it's for the boy's safety!" Hinata clenched her fists and bore her white eyes into the woman's.

" The Department of Mysteries is a section of the Ministry of Magic that carries out confidential research. Most of its operations are carried out in total secrecy. Only few wizards within the Ministry actually know what is located within this department. They are known as the Unspeakables because of the confidential nature of their work...That's all everybody knows. Well, as I said, except the Unspeakables...but, girl! Why would you ask about that?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hinata, whose face was bearing a concerned expression.

_" Hinata, what was that for?"_ Ino asked, leaving Kakashi, while Poppy snorted unhappily, that they switched languages, so that she wouldn't understand. She turned around and left for her cabinet once again.

_" Naruto told me something he had overheard about Harry. Shikamaru and I are the only ones, that Naruto told. The boy, Harry, has nightmares about that Department and he has spoken to Ron about it, that's when Naruto was eavesdropping. The dreams were always showing a door, which he has later understood, that was leading to that certain part of the ministry...I don't get it...One can only dream about stuff he has seen, but still, that's their magic...maybe somebody is trying to show him something? Or to lure him..."_

_" So he has nightmares about that place, right?"_ Sasuke asked and threw a look at Kakashi's tired face.

_" Yes."_ Hinata nodded and looked through the window, trying to understand what was going on. She suddenly sighed tiredly and turned to the man with the silver hair and the mask over his face. _"Kakashi-sensei, please, rest for a while. It would be better for all of us! When you feel better you will help us find out everything, but for now, sleep..."_

_" You persistent brats..." _Kakashi muttered and finally closed his orange book. He lowered his head on the pillow, surprised by its softness. _" You better wake me up before the feast!"_

_" Of course, since you'll be the one to talk!" _Ino chuckled and caught Hinata's tiny hand, leading her towards the exit._ " See ya later!"_

* * *

" I swear, if somebody comes near me once again I'll turn them in toads!" Hermione yelled at the group and raised her wand. Harry and Ron were standing next to her, looking at the crowd in the Gryffindor common room furiously.

" Seriously, guys, stop it!" Ron said and proudly pointed to his prefect badge. " Don't make me take points from you!"

Fred and George snorted mockingly, but patted their brother's shoulder.

" Yup, guys, you heard them yesterday!" Fred shouted.

" The mystery will be solved tonight at the feast!" George added.

" Why would there be a feast in the first place?" a little girl, probably a second-year, asked and Hermione sighed annoyed.

" You will understand that tonight as well..." Harry said and bit his lip, knowing that it would be quite a shock for their friends to understand, that the feast was for his, Ron's and Hermione's sake. " Please, everybody, go to your classes...we are going to be able to win the House cup if we keep up like this! Don't waste our chance!"

The words obviously had effect on the students...Well, it was normal. Nobody wanted to see the Cup in Snape's hands. Slowly, the room emptied.

" Hermione, i think you should be taking medicine..." Ron commented and earned himself a glare. " I mean, you should really try to calm down..."

" How could she, when she's surrounded by such idiots as those kids?"

Tenten, Neji and Lee appeared from somewhere, scaring the Trio. Hermione, however, nodded at TenTen's words.

" And, well, she's the only prefect in the castle that is doing his job properly. Cowards like Malfoy and Parkinson aren't even worthy of being called 'people'..." Neji half-muttered, half-whispered. Tenten agreed with him and Lee punched the air in front of him a few times.

" Yes, Hermione-chan, the river of youth is flowing out of you!"

" H-Hermione-chan?" Ron asked and TenTen laughed.

" It's a form of respect we add to the name of a person. If I were showing respect to any of you, I'd be calling you Ronald-kun, for example..."

" Wait...so...you don't respect me?" Ron furrowed his brows, not knowing if that was good or bad.

" No, not at all...like I said, it must be hard for Hermione to be surrounded by idiots..."

The witch and the kunoichi exchanged playful smiles, while Ron was fuming. Harry only smirked.

" Why aren't you in class, by the way?" Neji asked and Hermione tensed.

" Eer, we have permission from Professor Dumbledore to skip classes today...He gave it to us earlier today...Hey, why aren't _you_ in classes?"

" Well, we are..." Tenten laughed and started playing with a kunai. Obviously, none of the wizards wanted to know how they did it, so they just stood there, speechless.

" And now what?" Lee asked.

" We'll go to the lake, wanna come?" Hermione smiled, receiving a glare from Ron, who obviously didn't want to be in the same place as Tenten. She, on the other side, nodded cheerfully.

" Cool. We'll be able to train a little, Neji, Lee!"

The boys nodded and followed the group out of the common room.

* * *

" That's boring!" Shino muttered, as Sai's drawn bugs started bothering Akamaru, so that Kiba wasn't able to perform his attacks. " You told me there were some fascinating insects here, right?"

Shikamaru nodded.

" Yes, down at Hagrid's place. He likes bugs...I think they were called flobberworms..."

" Flobberworms..." Shino repeated enthusiastically and nodded. " Right...I'll go see them!"

Shikamaru and Choji sighed as the Aburame disappeared. He really was disgusting sometimes...

" Yo, Choji, Shikamaru!"

The boys turned around and saw Ino and Hinata. The Hyuga looked rather concerned.

" Why are you here...you were supposed to be at the hospital wing.

" They are resting...there's no need from us being there." Ino said and transformed the robe in her usual purple outfit.

" Shikamaru-kun, where is Naruto?" Hinata asked and the boy looked at her with raised eyebrows.

" He went in the forest with Yamato. They should be here in a minute. "

" Oh, eerm, thank you..." Hinata turned around. The two boys from Asuma's team looked at Ino questionably , but she only waved her hand in the air...

" YOSH! It's training time, I have a new idea for the Ino-Shika-Cho formation!"

" You?...It's usually Shikamaru with the ideas..." Choji said and chewed the chips in his mouth. Ino was about to hit him, but the Nara stopped her.

" Both of you are so troublesome...Tell us, it might be good!"

The three of them were looking at Ino's scroll. Shino was interrogating the bugs at Hagrid's, Team Gai were with the Golden Trio at the lake,Kiba and Sai were training, Naruto and Yamato were patuling the forest and Sasuke, Sakura and kakashi were at the hospital wing. Hinata sighed and sat beside a tree, hiding herself from her comrades.

There was something really concerning in harry's dreams. Something about that Department that gave her the chills on her spine. She wished that Naruto was now there, so that she could tell him how she was feeling. So that he would calm her in his tight embrace. So that he could kiss her and make her worries disappear. But he wasn't there and she was now at the edge of a metal breakdown. It was becoming too much...much more than what tsunade had told them...much, much more...

Voldemort, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, the Death Eaters ...and that ministry...it was really hard for her to handle the thoughts of all of this at the same time...she dug her face in her knees, forbidding herself to cry. No, she wasn't weak. She was only afraid from the future. From what would happen with her friends...

She suddenly stood up and pursed her lips. She wasn't going to let anything happen to them, that was for sure! And she was going to protect them till her last breath! She concentrated on her chakra and as she opened her eyes, she could see everything . Everything... She wasn't going to let them get hurt! And to achieve that, she was going to get stronger...she was going to be the one, playing a main role this time. She was the heiress of the Hyuga clan, after all...and she perfectly knew who would be able to help her become strong enough...only a genius, worth of being called a Hyuga...

Neji.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun...yup, I love the Hyugas! That's a fact...**

**I hope you liked it, i'll try to stick more to the book from now on :)**

**Please, REVIEW! :)**

**Till next time! :) xox**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for waiting this chapter patiently :D**

**To that _Guest_, I want to tell you, that I am puzzled by your review...I am trying my best to make every character special about this fanfiction, but if you say that Naruto is still ignorant, I'll try to improve that somehow...**

**To _Titania No1 fan_, man, I love you!Marry me :D That's one of the cutest things I have read and I am amazed that it was actually a boy who wrote it, which makes it even twice cooler! Of course you'd want to see my picture, but unfortunately, that would be ,well, since you're a guest and this page has some restrictions, quite impossible :D Yes, that's why they call me Titania, I am not known for my patience, but for my short-temper and the fact that I train these stuff is even weirder. And considering my hair, that's the perfect nickname for me :D Though Erza's much cooler...but ya know...I'm real and shit, I guess that's my advantage :D**

**However, those were my thanks for the guests, or well, one guest, now I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 33**_

The students were on their tables, discussing their day. The teachers were on the staff table, speaking about the lessons and other stuff they were interested in. But everything turned silent, as Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

" Good evening, my dears!" he smiled and continued. " I guess that many of you are wondering what is the reason for this feast. Am i right?"

Children started nodding and looking around with puzzled expressions.

" Most of you have probably felt the earthquake last night..."

As the children started throwing questions Dumbledore raised his arm and everybody shut up again.

" All of you know that Hogwarts is secured against natural disasters...and you know that it wasn't an earthquake. It was an attack from Voldemort's people. Not the Death Eaters! Unfortunately, he has found far stronger partners than his usual gang."

" What could be worse than that?" a student from the hall yelled and Dumbledore sighed.

" It''s time for this generation to finally know about this world's history. Decades ago, there were powerful, really powerful mages, all around the world. Their powers were beyond anything we could dream of, even me! They weren't using wands, they had no need of them. They were known as shinobi. However, as every other community they had their own problems, just like the founders of our school, they shared different ideas and a group separated itself from the others and moved to the lands, where Europe lies. The others connected their magic and isolated the others. They created their own world, that nobody from the outside could reach and they formed their own diplomacy and countries. They called them the hidden countries. They were supposed to be somewhere near Asia, near Japan. The other group, that separated itself didn't know of the spell the others have cast and slowly, they began losing their powers. But they weren't calling it magic. It was known as chakra. So they were becoming weaker by every passing second and they weren't able to draw the chakra out of their body. They were turning into humans. Until one of them found the magical abilities of some trees. They were helping them use the little amounts of chakra left in their bodies. So that's how wands were invented. And with every next generation, the power wasn't becoming less or more, depends on the clan the people belonged to, until this reached to us. We are the ancestors of the betrayers. Unfortuntelly, we are the ancestors of those, who betrayed their own families and left them. I guess that some of you already have put it all together. As i already said, the others, the true shinobi, created a dimension of their own. The Hidden Countries. There they were with their full chakra, they were losing nothing and every next generation was becoming more powerful than the previous one. they were training their children in the proper use of chakra and also really advanced martial arts., which while combined with the chakra were destructive. And I am bund to tell you, that these Hidden Countries still exist, as well as the shinobi, that live there."

The fuss was immediate. Not only students, but also Umbridge was fuming. Dumbledore raised his hand and the students turned to him once again.

" As I was saying, there was an attack yesterday. Voldemort has found a partner from those countries. And now he has the support of the dark shinobi, the ones that don't follow the diplomacy of their Countries, the ones considered criminals. They are now on Voldemot's side. And do you know why you are all alive? Because we fortunatelly have shinobi on our side as well...would you please..."

Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten and Akamaru all appeared next to the headmaster. They were in their shinobi outfits, with kunais in their hands and activated blood limits. There was no muttering, no fuss, no nothing...only staring.

" We were happy enough to receive the help from the Element Country of Fire...These shinobi, that most of you have befriended, have been protecting us since the beginning of the year. Some of them have even been taken hostage because of our safety. But it is a fact, that it is better if you know the truth."

" It would be better for us to work if we don't have to hide ourselves under those silly cloaks and act stupid all day around you..." Kakashi said and a few gasps were to be heard from the crowd.

" We really don't know how to act normal for students...so we simply decided that it was for the best if each and every one of you knows about us." Shikamaru added.

" Now, there are some things really important to clear out." Neji said and looked at everybody with his white eyes.

" We are not the threat!" Tenten almost shouted. " If you have any problems, any fears, any suspicions...turn to US!"

" We are here to help and protect you! So, as she said, report to us anything that you consider important!" Shino said and looked at Naruto.

" Second thing! Never, ever, try to lie to us! Or try hiding anything! We have our own ways of understanding things! If you try to, it would only make you suspicious in our eyes and we wouldn't be going on gently with you!"

" If you think that there is something unusual about the building or about the people you are usually contacting with, inform us immediately, it might be an enemy undercover!" Ino said, but a voice from the crowd interrupted her.

" How could it be the enemy? They can't take our bodies!"

Hinata calmly looked at the girl, which was not older than 15 and made one step forward. She formed the seal and murmured.

_" Henge no justu!"_

Instead of the Hyuga heiress a girl with dark eyes and hair, an exact copy of the girl in the crowd, was standing in front of them. Some of the wizards started gasping and whispering in horror, interrogating their own friends. Hinata turned to normal.

" You see, it is rather easy for a shinobi to copy others...there's no need in making all that ruckus right now. Everybody in the room is clear, we already checked!" Kiba said and turned to the Slytherin table with pure hatred in his eyes, as Sasuke continued.

" And never, ever start a fight with any of us! Some of you have already tried and it ended not so good for them and at the time we were trying to hold back and act like students! You know who you are!"

Sasuke's blood-red eyes met Draco's and the Slytherin hurried to look away.

" Also, we'd happily show you our abilities tomorrow at the grounds near the lake at three in the afternoon, so that you would know what to expect from us, OK?" Sakura smiled at the audience and Sai licked his lip.

" And finally...the reason for this feast...can you come here please, guys?"

There was some ruckus on the Gryffindor table as Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and headed towards the teachers' table. They stood next to the ninja. Naruto patted Harry's shoulder, Choji smiled at Ron and Sakura hugged Hermione friendly. Dumbledore stepped forward and made the hall fall silent once again.

" The attack yesterday...I, myself, don't know what has happened, but there were obviously students brighter than me. Everybody from the Gryffindor house should know about Miss Granger's initiative and should have taken part in it! And for those two mischievous boys over here...they were the ones to break the rules once again...but this time they did it to help all of you and protect you! Why don't you explain them, Hinata, I believe you were the one right there."

The girl nodded and looked at the students' faces smiling.

" I am a shinobi, yes, and yesterday I had to fight someone even stronger than me...and if it weren't for Harry and Ron, I would have been dead! They were the ones that disarmed and actually beat the person I was fighting. So I believe everybody knows what the reason for the feast is! It is a thank-you-gift for those bright minds of that school. For Hermione's knowledge, for Harry's braveness and for Ron's loyalty! Without them I and many of you would have been dead until now!"

" I think everybody knows what they deserve!" Naruto smiled at Hinata and started clapping, followed by the other shinobi and the teachers, until every student was clapping admirably, except for Malfoy, of course, who was cursing under his breath, looking at the so-called 'transfers' with amazement, realization, hatred and jealousy .

Harry, Ron and Hermione were holding their hands, as well as the ninja and all of them were forming a big chain. Now _that_ was one hell of a bond!

* * *

" So you're a ninja." a voice said and Naruto turned around carefully. He hadn't sensed anybody's chakra or presence, but he was sure that he wasn't imagining. And he was right, of course he couldn't sense the presence of a ghost!

Naruto grinned as he recognized the poltergeist.

" Peeves, right? I liked your song about Voldemort..."

" I know you liked it!Everybody did, even the old hag did, although she tried to stop me..." Peeves chuckled while floating in the air above the blond shinobi. " I see you're a friend of Fred and George..."

" Yeah, you could say that." Naruto nodded and Peeves smiled mischievously.

" That's something rather good to hear!"

" Why?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the little ghost.

" Why? Well, because they are awesome! I have never seen humans like them before...they remind me of myself, actually, and they are my only friends in this place!Their incredible pranks and jokes... They make my afterlife easier!" the poltergeist floated in front of Naruto. " But I got to know,that you are not known as a saint yourself...Konoha's Greatest Pranker, huh?"

Naruto smirked.

" What's your point?"

" You don't like the Malfoy kid, do you?" Peeved grinned.

The image of the sluggish boy with the blonde hair appeared in Naruto's mind. He nodded.

" Then..it's clear, isn't it?" another voice said and Naruto turned to see the twins coming from the end of the hallway. Peeves waved energetically at them and they answered.

" What's clear?"

" The biggest prank in history shall be soon made upon that idiot!" the other twin said and the idea immediately came to Naruto by heart. He would be glad to trick that slug. However, he frowned.

" Were you at the feast? Didn't you hear anything?"

The twins looked at each other, then at Peeves. All three of them shook their heads and Naruto sighed.

" I am a shinobi and my duty here is to protect the students!" he said like a mantra, but each Weasley caught his shoulders.

" That didn't stop you from breaking his ribs, though..." Fred laughed and Naruto couldn't help but smirk.

" Neither it stopped Hinata from almost killing him in Hogsmeade." George added and Naruto's brows furrowed.

" How do you know about those stuff?"

" We have our ways!'' the twins said in chorus and Naruto sighed.

" Oh, come ooon!" Peeves whined and the twins made the puppy-face. " You know you want to see him embarrassed! He deserves it after approaching your precious girlfriend _and_ your best friend!"

Naruto thought for a second about it and begged Kami, that he wouldn't get in much trouble if he tried.

" Fine...what would it be?"

* * *

" Winter has already passed! When do you actually plan on doing anything useful!?" the voice of the heir of Slytherin reached Orochimaru's ears and he sighed annoyed.

" Why am I the one that should be doing your work? I only joined forces with you because our goals both lie in the same place-Hogwarts! I am in no way obliged to follow your orders and fulfill your wishes!"

The sannin heard the hissing behind him and then turned around to face the pale noseless face of the wizard.

" You aim for Potter, I-for the boy. If you stop bossing me around, things might actually work! But still, I don't see why you want that pitiful boy dead."

Voldemort turned his red eyes away from the yellow ones of the shinobi.

" The importance of his death is beyond anything that you and your useless comrades can imagine."

" You consider your life that important?" Orochimaru laughed mockingly and Voldemort glared at him. " Yes, i know why you want to kill him...but do you?"

" Why you...don't go sticking your nose in somebody else's business!"

" Are you jealous because you lost yours?"

" Well maybe you could help me find it with that neck of yours!" Voldemort snapped back and the snake sannin narrowed his eyes at him.

" The Akatsuki and your Death Eaters will have to help us. the organisation will deal with the ninja and your people-with the wizards. Me and you will take care of our own stuff. We only need a place for this. And we have to make them come. We need to lure them. "

An evil smile appeared on the Dark Lord's face.

" And I have something perfect in mind!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter as well! I hope you liked it!**

**I know, a lot of cliffhangers, don't kill me :D**

**I already have some ideas for the stuff Naruto, the twins and Peeves are about to do, but if you have any ideas for 'the perfect prank', please, feel free to share them! I'd appreciate that really, really much! :)**

**Something more...to that guest, _PepeJ8_, I don't know why you don't want me to post your reviews, but OK. Still, thank you very much! I love every person like you! :***

**So, that's all for today, see you soon! xox**


	34. Chapter 34

**Aaaa! Finally vacation! I can't believe that! I waited for it and now I'm all bored -.-**

**However, that means more time for my trainings and fanfictions:) And that means that I'll try to put much more effort in my stories from now on. **

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 34**_

Malfoy woke up because he had that really annoying feeling, as if somebody was watching him. And hell, he was right! There was a shadow leaning on his bed, staring right into him. He shrieked but as he took a closer look, he recognized Pancy's face. He sighed.

" What the hell are you doing here?"

" I was about to ask you the same, brat!"

Malfoy's eyes widened as he saw the girl's eyes. They were narrowed at him...usually they were running all over his body with this weird spark, but now they were harsh. As well as her voice.

" W-Who do you think I am, you..."

" I said...what are you doing here, brat?"

Draco gulped and looked at Pancy skeptically. Her lips were pursed and she looked ready to beat him up.

" You never said that...I said that!" he noted and she frowned furiously." Why are you in the boys' dormitories?"

" Look around, idiot! Not only are you in the girls' dormitories, but you are also in our common room!"

Malfoy looked around and met other furious faces, that usually were gazing at him dreamily. He furrowed his brows and pushed himself on his elbow.

" What do you mean, 'our common room'? That's absurd, Pancy! You're acting all weird, my father will-"

" Don't go calling me like that as if we're best friends!" she landed a punch in his stomach and he hissed through his teeth. " Who let you in?"

" What the hell are you talking about?!"

" That's it, you've gone and done it!" Pansy stood up and drew her wand out. " Wingardium Leviosa!"

Even before saying a word, Draco was floating in the air and Pansy was dragging him outside of the room, although he was cursing non-stop. Once they reached the common room, which was empty, she threw him on the couch.

" VINCENT! GREGORY! COME HERE NOW!" the girl shouted and soon, the common room filled with pureblood wizards, Crabbe and Goyle at the front of the crowd. " We have an intruder..."

The gorilla-like boys exchanged glances.

" What would it be, Pancy_-chan_? Badass magic or muggle might?"

" Let it be..."

" Pancy_-chan_?" Malfoy asked in a high-pitched voice. His expression quickly changed, as he realized everything. "You are not Pancy. You are some of that loony idiots from the Japanese gang!"

All students in the room, except for Pancy, disappeared in a puff of smoke. The girl made a step backwards and transformed into Naruto. He grinned and raised his arms, as if giving up.

" You caught me." he laughed, but Malfoy was still looking at him kinda scared.

" What do you want?"

" Nothing much, really. I only want to see you burn in the deepest pits of hell, that's all."

Malfoy tensed once again and suspiciously followed Naruto with his eyes, as the blonde reached for the door.

" You know, our mission will be over with the end of your school year, mostly, but after that watch your back, because nobody will be there to stop me from giving you that one-way ticket."

With that, the blond shinobi left, leaving a really disturbed Slytherin behind.

However, the boy's day was rather clumsy. Maybe it was because of the 'accident' in the morning. he kept it to himself, as well as tons of other things, but it wasn't that easy, since he knew, that the knucklehead was somewhere around him, ready to beat the shit out of him. Draco gulped as Pancy approached him.

" Hey, Draco! Have you written the essey for McGonnagal?"

" Tch. As if!" he snorted and looked at her bright face with narrowed eyes.

" What is it? Don't tell me I have something on my teeth!"

" No." Malfoy turned around and headed to the Great Hall. Pancy quickly reached to him.

" That didn't really answer my question." she said distracted by the mirror she was holding in front of her face, examining every part of it.

Once they entered the Great hall, the real shit came up. There was some crowd around the Slytherin table and the two teens hurried to see what was going on.

Millicent Bulstrode.

Yup, all the ruckus was because of her. She was standing on top of the table and was singing and dancing. As Draco appeared, some people began talking, others-laughing their asses off.

" What's going on?" Pancy asked and another Slythering girl, Tracey Davis, shushed her.

" Just listen! She's gone nuts!"

At the exact same moment, Millicent's voice exploded in the whole room. She was using a spell.

_Draco Malfoy_  
_You've been a very bad boy_  
_a playboy at only sixteen_  
_And now you make the girls scream_

_Draco Malfoy  
You know you make me hot boy  
I want you to deflower me  
Like Lavender or Pancy_

" WHAT?" Pansy shrieked but nobody listened to her. Malfoy on the other side, was standing there, unable to move or say a thing.

_Draco Malfoy_  
_You could be my boy toy_  
_Play you like exploding snap_  
_If I can get down on your lap_  
_I love the way you talk_  
_With your sexy British drawl_  
_I love the way you make_  
_Your little house elves crawl_  
_I love your grey eyes_  
_And your white-blonde hair_  
_I love the way you act _  
_Like you just don't care_  
_Follow me up _  
_to the astronomy tower_  
_After we're done _  
_you might need a cold shower_  
_You're the hottest boy _  
_in Slytherin_  
_You make me go wild_  
_With your come hither grin_  
_There are things I want to do_  
_But I'm afraid it's a sin_  
_Let's play quidditch naked_  
_And I'll even let you win_

Pancy was panting heavily, staring at her roommate, that was obviously having fun up there and rolled up her sleeves. Millicent however, has spotted Draco and was now smiling, while making tiny steps towards him.

_You're so smart_  
_People call you a genius_  
_I'll show you mine_  
_If you show me your _  
_Dark mark_  
_On your left arm_  
_I'll keep it a secret_  
_Like a Fidelius charm _  
_although you can't _  
_catch the snitch_  
_You can't deny _  
_You're filthy rich_  
_So long as you let me scratch that itch_  
_I'll be your most devoted witch_

Millicent was stroking Malfoy's hand and he was unable to move. He was unable to. He just couldn't although he was trying to. It was like he was stupefied. He most definitely was!

_Draco Malfoy  
You've been a rather foul boy  
There ain't no one you wouldn't hex  
And that makes me just want your sex_

" ENOUGH!" Pancy yelled and it worked like some sort of a spell. Everybody shut up, even Millicent, who looked around a bit confused and as she saw her hand on Draco's, she immediately pulled it and withdrew a few steps. " What's gotten into you, Millicent?! What's wrong with you?"

" P-Pancy...I..."

" The girl's horny, let her be!" Blaise Zabini grinned and Millicent blushed right away.

" What happened?'' Millicent asked confused and everybody immediately began speaking.

" It's probably the Imperius charm! She doesn't remember!"

" No, NO! That's just pulling off a good act, that was obviously a confession!"

" Pancy...Crabbe...Goyle...I can't move." Malfoy managed to hiss, but nobody heard him. Even more people were gathering in the Great Hall because it was dinner time and were really upset to find out, that they've missed the show. People were sitting on their house's tables, preparing for dinner, while Draco was still standing between the ravenclaw and slytherin table, unable to even lift his finger.

People were looking at him weirdly.

" Come, Draco!" Pancy said quietly and patted the place next to her. Draco, on his turn, grunted and frowned at her. She looked at him confused and stood up. She approached him and he whispered.

" I can't move."

The girl looked at him once again and tried to secretly pull him, but without any success. He was like a statue.

" I'll go tell professor Snape!" Pancy said and ran to the staff's table, where her eyes drifted to the potions' teacher.

In the meantime, Draco began glowing, drawing even more attention to himself. He felt weird and really, really scared. The last thing he saw before the crowd rose up was a tiny group on the Gryffindor table. A blonde, two identical redheads and a transparent creature with a weird hat behind them. And all three of them were baring the same mischievous grin.

But something else happened after that. The student mass exploded in laughter and Draco found out, that he was able to move his head freely. His head only. He looked down...and let out every curse he knew escape his lips. A pink swimming suit! And a female one, on top of that! It was barely enough to cover his privates and well, the top part was totally useless. However, it was causing ruckus and laughter in the hall. He looked around really shocked and angry. That stupid ninja...he was going to pay for this! And not only him but all of his friends as well...and the Weasleys! He looked down again and cursed, as he realized that the top of the swimsuit was gone. He looked around and met his friends' concerned looks, the humiliation in Millicent's eyes, the support in the some of Hufflepuffs' and the happiness in all the Gryffindors' gazes. Draco also met Harry Potter's green eyes and was amazed, that there was some sort of concern deep in them. But it was really hard to see it, since it was there for a second, before replaced with an evil spark.

" Enough." a deep voice said and stood before Draco, covering his body.

The man had long white hair and a really buff figure. There was also a woman beside him, with blond hair and a green coat.

In a matter of seconds, the shinobi gathered around them and they started hugging each other.

" Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" the pink haired Sakura jumped on the woman's neck, while the evil blond Naruto was grinning at the man, introduced as Jiraya.

" Now now, that's what I call a fascinating night." Dumbledore stood up, drawing the attention to himself. " Everybody, return to your own common rooms! It's been enough for today!"

Everybody listened to him and Draco found out, that he was free once again. Someone gave him a robe and he covered himself in it. Before slipping past Naruto, the Slytherin hissed.

" I know it was all your fault...Yours and the twins' ! And my father will hear about that!"

The shinobi followed the blond wizard with their gazes until he disappeared from their sight.

_" So it was you, huh?"_ Shikamaru massaged his temple. _" That'd get us in so much trouble, all because of you, you..."_

_" Enough, Shikamaru."_ Tsunade smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair to everybody's amusement.

_" Oh right! Why are you here?"_ Tenten asked and the two sannin looked at each other.

_" Isn't it obvious? It's because things here are getting too far! We're here to put an end to it! More precisely, we're here to put an end to Orochimaru. He's done enough."_ Jiraya said that as if it was something absolutely normal and Tsunade smiled.

_" That's right. Sannin versus Sannin. That's the only way."_

_" But I already killed him!"_ Sasuke complained and the Godaime Hokage looked at him mockingly.

_" Well, obviously you haven't!"_

_" Put that aside for a minute!"_ the Uchiha demented and everybody turned to him once again. _" Where's Itachi?"_

_" He's perfectly safe in the village, functioning as an ANBU commander."_ Tsunade sighed and Naruto stepped in.

_" Ne, when will it be? Tonight? Yeah, we're so beating them tonight!"_

Jiraya and Tsunade shared a look, before both of them hit the blonde as hard as possible.

_" YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD MISSION?!"_ Tsunade growled and Naruto scratched his head. " _What did you think you were doing to that poor boy over there?!"_

_" It w-wasn't only N-Naruto-kun! T-T-The twins were involved too..."_ Hinata whispered, but obviously nobody listened to her, except for Neji, maybe.

_" Itai, Itai! Changing moods that fast, that's Granny to you.."_ the boy muttered, for which he received yet another punch.

" Miss Tsunade...Jiraya..." Dumbledore appeared in front of them and both ninja smiled at the man. _" Is there any certain reason for you to be here? Should I be concerned?"_

" Professor Dumbledore..." Tsunade greeted and smiled a little forced. " Yes, there is a reason for me and Jiraya to be here. Well, you are aware of Voldemort's partner-Orochimaru. That's why we're here. Because of him. Because we want to make sure that he's dead this time."

'' What about your village? It needs you!"

" At the moment it's in the hands of a certain, young, powerful and reliable person you have the pleasure to know!" Jiraya winked at Sasuke and the young Uchiha gasped, while Sakura smiled brightly at him.

" And what about the other organisation?" Dumbledore asked quietly and Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

" You have quite the bunch of shinobi in the castle right now. Don't make me say things I'd later regret. Me and Jiraya are here to take care of the biggest threat. The others will deal with the Akatsuki and the Death Eaters. And they'll do it when the time comes. Me and Jiraya have to hurry because, as you said, my village needs me!"

" That's right, I apologize for the rudeness. Please, let me give you rooms, that's the least I can do!" Dumbledore smiled politely and left the Great Hall with the sannin and the teachers.

_" That was awesome, Naruto, despite all!"_ Tenten high-fived the shinobi and Neji nodded at him. Choji, Ino and Kiba congratulated him as well, which made the blonde feel better.

_" Next time, call me too, it would be way cooler!"_ Sakura winked and left the room with Sasuke in the happiest condition anybody had ever seen him in.

_" Oi, Naruto, let's go do some push-ups!"_ Lee shouted and Naruto snorted.

_" No way! Jiraya's here, I'll train with him.."_

_" Ne, Lee, I can come with you._" Sai suggested and Lee extended his arm in the air.

_" NOW THAT'S THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH!"_

* * *

" Nice legs, Malfoy!" Fred yelled and the students burst out laughing.

" Such a pity we didn't see what was beneath those sweet bikini of yours!" George added and winked at his brother.

" I didn't see anything, though...but, yeah, Fred, you're right...he has some nice legs...they make him worthy enough of being called a lady." Peeves added and stuck his tongue out at the blonde wizard, whose face was turning red.

" You're all going to pay for this!" he whispered and got out of the transfiguration classroom, while everybody was still laughing at him.

Fred turned to his twin concerned and knew what he was thinking about. About last night's performance at the Great hall. And about Hermione's lecture after that.

'' You've gone and done it this time! You'll get in serious trouble this time! And we won't be able to help you..."

That's what she said and the twins knew that she was right. But they didn't care. It was their last year here anyway, they didn't plan on staying much longer.

" We should talk about that, by the way." George said and Fred nodded.

" About what?"

The twins turned to face one of the shinobi teams. It was the team of 'martial arts'. Tenten, Neji and Lee.

" Nothing, nothing!" the twins laughed and Tenten shrugged.

" However, you're coming to see us later, right?"

" Of course, we'd never miss that!" Fred said.

" It's going to be so amazing, something you could see once in a lifetime." George added.

" If they don't stop him soon, you'll be able to see it far more than once..." Neji pursed him lips and Lee's eyes darkened.

" What?"

" Nothing." Tenten said sharply and sighed. " We'll go now, have a nice class! Oh, one more thing...don't go planning stuff like that thing yesterday once again...If you do, Naruto won't be able to protect you once again."

The three shinobi disappeared and Fred and George looked at each other.

" T-they know who did it?!"

" H-How did they find out? Do you think Naruto told them?"

" Tch." another voice said and the twins turned around and gasped. That person in front of them was beat up and covered in bandages from his head to his toes." I told you I'd never say... But I warned you..they are shinobi, as well as me, they found out by themselves. And well..."

Fred and George nodded.

" ...they decided on beating the living shit out of you..."

Naruto laughed.

" That's nothing...I'll be fine in no time. However, I have to go, see you by the lake!"

After the blonde disappeared, Peeves turned to the twins.

" Do you think that if he wasn't there, you'd be in the same condition as him now?"

The two Weasleys gulped and waved at the poltergeist, leaving him without an answer.

* * *

The ninja were drawing the sealed area, wich they were going to show their abilities in. They didn't want to hurt the students, after all.

_" Look, Kakashi-senpai! They are really interested in that and they really ant to see us!"_ Yamato looked the crowd and Kakashi sighed.

_" If you were one of them you'd be excited too. We're not something they see every day."_

_" I'll show them the most kickass stuff they've seen, BELIEVE IT!_" Naruto yelled and Sakura punched him. _" Itai, Sakura-chaan..."_

Tsunade and Jiraya were in the sealed off are too, but they didn't intend on showing their abilities to anybody. However, they were talking with their apprentices, Sakura and Naruto. They were telling them what to show and what not to. There were some things that were top secret after all.

_" Yosh! It's 5 minutes to 3! Let's show them what a true shinobi is!"_ Naruto smirked and Sasuke and Sai stood up on both his sides. soon, the teenage ninja were lined up and were facing the students of Hogwarts, ready to show them what true power was.

* * *

**There it goes,chapter 34! :D**

**Now, the Malfoy song...I found it in Internet and all rights belong to Swish and Flick, I think, that's the name i found :D You could check it in youtube, where you add the /watch?v=Hqmp2krT294**

**OR **

**you could just type 'Draco Malfoy by Swish and Flick' in Google and well...it's there :D**

**However, I hope you liked it, see you soon! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for taking this long, I had some problems and didn't really feel like writing.**

**However, the chapter is done, I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 35**_

They were one of the first people to arrive. They were there even before the teachers and the headmaster, who looked as enthusiastic as the students. Harry looked impatiently at Hermione, who was frowning.

" I don't think it's a good idea." she said and Ron snorted.

" It's not like you don't know what they're going to do! You already saw it at the meetings of Dumbledore's Army!"

" Shh, you moron!" Hermione hit Ron's head and he covered his mouth with both hands, realizing his mistake. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back to the ninja, who were standing in line. The woman and man, that have arrived the previous day were standing in the back, observing carefully. However, Shikamaru stepped forward and everybody shut up, so that they could hear what he had to say.

" Do you see that line?" the boy pointed the white line, that was forming a huge circle around them. " That line shows the beginning of the barrier, so please don't get near it for the sake of your own safety. Am I clear?"

Most of the students agreed and Shikamaru nodded.

" We will show you our skills as teams. The first battle would be me, Ino and Choji versus Hinata, Kiba and Shino. And the next one will be Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura versus Neji, Tenten, Lee and Yamato. The others, Kakashi, Jiraya and Tsunade won't be showing you their abilities, because there's a great chance, that if they do, some of you will end up dead. And that would be troublesome. However, let's start, so that we could end as soon as possible."

The eyes of the students gazed at the ninja that came the previous day and at Kakashi with awe. Harry noticed, how only the people that were supposed to be in the first battle, stayed in the middle of the circle. the others withdrew almost to the line.

_" It's useless! You know that I won't fight against Kiba! Baaaka!"_ Ino whispered and sighed, as her boyfriend smiled at her from the opposite side.

_" Well, don't fight him. Go against Hinata. I'll take on Kiba then..."_ Choji offered and the blonde glared at him.

_" I swear, if you hurt him I'll..."_

_" Idiots."_ Shikamaru muttered._ " We're not on the same team for no reason. Ino-Shika-Cho, remember? We take on them together...Mendokse..."_

_" However, it's pointless!" _Kiba muttered from the other side to his comrades and patted Akamaru, who barked happily._ " We're going to beat them! Ne, Hinata...please, fight Ino. I'll go against Choji and you, Shino..."_

_" I know. But don't think that by putting Hinata against Ino, your girlfriend won't be in trouble. Don't underestimate either of them."_

_" I do not underestimate them!" _Kiba growled and glared at Shino._ " I just know that if I ask Hinata properly, she won't hurt Ino. Right, Hinata-chan?"_

_" I can't promise you anything, Kiba-kun..."_ Hinata activated her Byakugan and stroke a pose, leaving the Inuzuka with the most frustrated look on his face.

Shikamaru was glaring at Kiba, who was getting on his dog.

_" Gomen, guys..."_ the Nara said and extended his arms. _" But I guess that will have to end quickly."_

* * *

" What's going on?" Parvati shrieked and pulled Lavender's sleeve.

" It's Shika's shadow! It's moving!" the other girl answered and Ron turned around, quite confused.

" Shika...you mean, Shikamaru, right?"

" Yes, yes, that's right!" Parvati nodded and fixated her eyes on the strategist, after that, she blushed and looked away. That's why Lavender finished.

" That name of his is just so beautiful, but yet so serious. And don't you think, that Shika is just way cuter? Just like him, himself!''

The two girls started talking about the Nara and Ron turned around annoyed.

" That's pretty awesome, but we've seen it already, right?" Harry whispered and Hermione nodded.

" Yes, he will immobilize his enemies. That way his friends will attack."

" No." Ron said and his friends looked at him for a second, then turned back to watch.

" What do you mean?" Jinny asked and the people around her felt her tension.

" That would be too easy, wouldn't it?" Ron grinned as Kiba, Shino and Hinata dodged the boy's shadows. However, his shadows continues moving around, trying to reach the opponents, who on their turn were attacking. Hinata's eyes looked paler than usual from the distance. She raised her hands and screamed.

" _Jūkenpō, Jūho Sōshiken! (Gentle Fist Art, Gentle Step Lion Fists) _she yelled and pushed herself with wild speed at Ino's direction. The students saw two lion-shaped clouds of something blue, chakra, form around her fists. They didn't have to be as smart as shinobi to figure out what would happen if her punch met the blonde. Ino dodged the attack, by jumping to her left, but Hinata didn't stop, she followed her and cut her off the group of the Formation Ino-Shika-Cho. Kiba grinned and patted his dog.

_" Good job, Hinata! It's our turn now, Akamaru...Let's show them the power of our clan!"_

_" Ne, Inuzuka...I wonder about that.."_ Choji smirked and suddenly, his arm expanded.

_" No way I'd lose against an Akimichi!"_ the boy with the dog growled and his fangs grew bigger, more dog-like.

The boys engaged in a battle, as well as the girls and then Shikamaru turned to Shino.

_" That leaves both of us."_ the bug user stated and Shikamaru sighed.

_" How troublesome." _

Bugs escaped Shino's sleeves, while Shikamaru made his shadows move once again.

" So they split up, huh? I bet there was something behind the meaning of their teams. " Hermione said and sighed. " They said, that they were in separated into little group after the Academy, right? Three students and a teacher. I bet that those are the teams...But then again, why will the next battle be with four people. I recall Sakura saying, that she, Sasuke and naruto were in a team with Kakashi. then why will he be in a team with the others and Sai will participate with..."

" Hermione, concentrate on the battle before you! Think about that later..." George said and moved his look from Choji's giant arm to the two Kibas.

" What the...I didn't know he had a sibling." Fred grinned and harry shushed them.

" It's the dog. It turned into him."

" If you were watching you would have seen that." Ginny added and the twins snorted.

" However, the point in the teams. There has to be some sense in putting each of them together with their teammates." Hermione continued, not paying attention to the Weasleys and Harry. " Hinata is a tracking type. Kiba uses dogs. So he feels scents and he actually said that at the meeting. And Shino...bugs...then they must be a team of trackers. But i don't get how that will help them in a battle...Eer, what the-"

An explosion appeared in the barrier, but still, the ground shook. She narrowed her eyes and saw what has happened. Hinata had landed a hit, but she had missed Ino and her victim turned out to be the ground. The girl, however, was smirking. She looked up to the blonde and said something, that Hermione unfortunately couldn't hear. The Hyuga then stood up and started moving so quick, that nobody actually could follow her moves. The result of that was Ino's body on the ground and hinata smiling a bit victoriously and yet, concerned. She then turned to her friends and faced Kiba's angry expression. As well as Choji's and Shikamaru's.

" Oh well, even though they're trackers I guess they're still quite powerful." Harry said and Hermione nodded. " But what's with the other three then. What are they powers?"

" Don't you remember, harry?" Hermone smiled and looked, how Choji turned into a ball and started chasing after Kiba and Hinata. " That family magic, they were telling us about. Sakura said that Shikamaru and his team were special and had magi-, I mean, jutsu, that nobody else did."

" But look at their opponents, too! they are always speaking of their clans. Don't you think that any clan in their country has a different style of ...power?" Ron asked, slightly confused, as Shikamaru's shadows reached for Choji.

" Hey, why is he attacking his own-"

" He's not attacking him!" Ginny said and Hermione smirked. Harry's eyes widened, as he understood what Ginny meant by that. The boy took control over Choji's body and was now moving him around, exactly like an yo-yo. Choji was still spinning around exactly like a ball, but now, he was guided by the shadows and landed direct hits on both boys.

The crowd around them was running wild. They were all cheering on different people. They were really fascinated by the view. They have never seen anything like this before, not even the members from Dumbledore's Army, who have seen the type of jutsus the shinobi were using. That was something completely different. That was something, that the wizards didn't need, but really needed in order to survive. Teamwork. Yes, that was it, and Harry immediately understood how awfully jealous he was. Yes, he, Ron and Hermione were an unbeatable team, especially with the witch on their side, but what he and everybody else were seeing was a bond on a completely new level. Something, that all human beings could only admire, could reach out to, but never actually reach completely. But then again, the shinobi weren't normal humans, were they?

Harry returned his gaze to the ninja, that continued on fighting. He found out, that Hinata was out of the count, as well. She and Ino were both unconscious and were somehow dragged to the others, where the woman Tsunade was healing them, the way Sakura has healed himself. The boys from both teams were injured. Kiba and Choji were the ones, that continued on fighting, regardless of their own will, while Shikamaru and Shino were more like observing the situation.

_" That's enough."_ Kakashi stepped in the center of the field while reading his Icha-Icha book and Shikamaru nodded appeased. Kiba, on the other side, perked up.

_" NANIII?! That's not it, I'll beat the living shit out of..."_

_" Kiba no baka. They are our comrades. The point of this was not to fight in the first place, but to show them abilities."_ Neji muttered and stepped in, followed by Tenten and Lee.

_" Tch. it would be fun to see you holding back, after some of them hurts Tenten."_

_" None of them will hurt me!"_ the girl said angrily but Shino turned to her.

_" If I were you, I wouldn't be expecting team kakashi to hold back. They aren't known for that. Especially Naruto."_

_" And especially Naruto wouldn't hurt any of his friends. The spring of youth may be strong withing him, but the admirable thing in that is that he can control it!"_ Lee said, but Shino ignored him and joined Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji, who were getting healed by their Hokage.

" That was the first fight." Kakashi announced loudly, so that the Hogwarts students could hear him. Some of them seemed delighted, but others started raging.

" What...Why?'

" Who was the winner?"

" We want more!"

" There is no winner. There wasn't supposed to be one, actually. You're not here to watch duels, you're here to see our abilities. If you don't like how things are here, then leave. For those of you, who still have interest, stay." Tsunade said in a calm voice, though the vein on her arm was throbbing. At the sight of that, everybody shut up and Yamato stepped forward and joined his teem, scratching his head awkwardly.

" I liked that." Hermione said and everybody looked at her.

" Of course you did, we all liked it!" Ron snorted, but she glared at him.

" I didn't like the fight, I'm glad that they're fine. I liked what they showed us."

Harry tensed at her words and realized, that she was looking at him.

" Yes." he agreed. " I liked that, too."

Everybody stared at the 'competitors' for a while, until Ron broke the silence.

" Am I the only one who didn't get what they showed us, except for skills?"

In the barrier, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Naruto were talking to each other cheerfully, until tsunade interfered.

_" Now, Sakura, I already told you, no full strength. You'll break the barrier otherwise. Uchiha. No lightning techniques, am I clear?"_

_" But..."_

_" I said, no...lightning...techniques!"_ she continued, and as he gulped, she turned to the knucklehead ninja.

_" And you...you know why I'm putting Yamato as your opponent, right? Naruto, if anything happens out there..."_

_" Don't worry, Granny. The guy's been extremely quiet in the last few months. And even if he tries taking control over me, do you think that I will let him, as long as it's my friends I'm against. Believe in me!"_

_" I do."_ the woman said and nodded, then turned around. _" Now go show them what the disciples of the Great sannin are made of!"_

_" H-hey, what about me?"_ Sai asked after a while and Tsunade turned around to see who was talking.

_" O-oh, S-Sai! Show them what you got!"_ she grinned at him sheepishly and he sighed.

The depressed from the conversation teens lined up in front of Neji, Lee, Tenten and Yamato.

_" Taku...the previous ones didn't have any restrictions!"_ Sasuke muttered, but Naruto grinned widely.

_" Well, that means that we're better, ne?"_

_" Usuratonkachi." _

_" W-WHAT?! Teme..."_

_" They are our enemies, not me." _Sasuke yawned and pointed Gai's students and yamato, who seemed as confused as Sai.

_" Now, now, let's get over with this."_ Neji muttered and activated his Byakugan. Tenten took her scrolls out and Lee stretched. Sakura adjusted her gloves, Naruto bit his finger and Sasuke took his sword out and activated his Sharingan.

All that the students could see was how they jumped at each other and suddenly, weapons started flying all over the isolated area. There were some flashes of pink and brown, that identified, that Sakura and Tenten were attacking each other. The ground shook once again, and as the two girls moved, they saw a crater created by Sakura's fist. Sasuke faced Rock Lee, who seemed angry.

_" You won Sakura-chan's heart, but i won't let you win this battle."_

_" Hn."_ their eyes met and lee realized that it has been a huge mistake. He moved and Sasuke did the exact same thing. Sharingan, the copy jutsu. Lee cursed and started to think of a way to get rid of the Uchiha.

Near, Naruto and Neji were smiling at each other.

_" Me against you, huh, Naruto? That's a bit nostalgic, isn't it?"_

_" It is." the blonde agreed. " The genius against the fool. But still, because of his stupidity, the fool defeated the genius. I am sad to inform you, that since then I'm not such an idiot...will you be the fool this time?"_

Neji stared at naruto for a while and then tilted his head.

_" There...there wasn't any sense in what you just said."_

Naruto sweatdropped and immediately placed his hand on the ground.

_" Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

_" Yo, Naruto, haven't seen you in a while!" _the toad said and naruto frowned.

_" Gamakichi...Where is your father?"_

_" He's busy...don't tell me it was serious!"_

_" No, no"_ Naruto laughed and it was Neji who frowned this time.

_" How come...it's not serious?"_

* * *

Outside of the barrier, Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his forehead and he couldn't suppress the moan, that escaped his lips. He closed his eyes, but the pain grew stronger and sharper. He gritted his teeth and fell on his knees.

" Harry...HARRY!"

The voices of his friends almost vanished, because something appeared in his mind. It was a dark hallway, where Sirius was lying. He was covered in wounds and was looking weaker than ever. And behind him, there was a man, a familiar villain with pale skin and red eyes. He reached out his hand and pointed the wand at his godfather.

" Crucio!"

He opened his eyes in shock and looked around. Hermione was holding him in her lap, Ron's face was a few inches away from his and the ninja were gathered at his feet.

" W-What happened?" Hermione asked. " Is it the scar again?"

Harry looked at her, then at his best friend. His eyes also met the eyes of every present ninja.

" It's Sirius. And Voldemort..." Harry hesitated for a second and at last his green eyes met Naruto's blue ones. "And it's in the Ministry."

* * *

** I know that you wanted to see the second fight and a better one between team Kurenai and team Asuma. I am sorry if that chapter wasn't what you expected, I'm not really completely satisfied with it myself, but it can't be helped at the moment. I am really not in the mood. I only update because It's already taken longer than usual and I don't want to make you wait any longer. When I feel better, I'll eventually rewrite this chapter and re-post it. **

**However, there may be some of you who like it anyway, I'd be glad if you review :)**

**I wanted to tell you, that I'm going on a little trip with my friends and I'm not sure when I'll be back, so if I don't post soon, don't freak out, I'm just on some sort of a vacation :) As soon as I come back home, which will be until the end of the week, I'll update :)**

** Have a nice day/night, lovelies! xox**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey there, I feel really amazing today. I really hope that my mood affected the chapter as well! I hope you'll like it! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 36**_

" No, we will go." Naruto said but Harry frowned and ignored him.

" No, Neville, you can't come. Please, people, understand! I don't want you to risk your lives because of me! You've done enough in the last four years, please..."

" Shut up, harry." Giny said and removed her cloak. " We are coming and you have no rights to stop us!"

Harry looked at Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny and sighed. He opened his mouth to argue again, but Naruto interrupted him once again.

" Excuse me, but what part of 'we will go' didn't you understand?" the blonde asked and Harry furrowed his brows.

" The same goes to you! I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

" Harry, please...Who will be able to hurt us? Voldemort? The Death Eaters? As if..." Sakura began.

" No, but maybe the shinobi that are on his side. The comrades of the ones we...killed in the forest!" the boy spat back and the rosette grew redder.

" That's enough of it!" Tsunade walked in and interrupted their fighting. " I am going. Jiraya is going. Kakashi and Yamato are going. As well as Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji. The others will stay here and protect the other students. It may be simply a trick, so there have to be people staying here just in case. If there is any problem, we will contact you to come and join us, OK?"

" B-but, shishou..." Sakura wrapped her arm around Sasuke's, who pursed his lips and looked away. " I won't let you. If Sasuke and naruto are going, I'm going too!"

" As well as me!" Sai added.

" NO!" Tsunade landed a hit on the tree nearby and it broke in two, amazing Harry and the other teen wizards. A tear rolled down the rosette's face and Sasuke finally gave up and embraced her.

" Hey, don't worry about us! We have the Hokage on our side! And , of course, the Toad Sage!"

" And what am I?" Kakashi frowned at the Uchiha, who shot him a pretty ignorant glare.

" And me, Sakura-chan! Don't forget about me...and that brat you call your boyfriend and Shika-kun and, of course the genius! We are all full-fledged shinobi with no intention to hold back when it comes to our friends and their safety."

Naruto shut up, because Hinata burried her face in his chest and as he felt her tears, he sighed and embraced her. He was broken, but that didn't change anything.

" I had enough of this!" Harry yelled all of a sudden. " Nobody is coming with me, don't you get it? It has to be me against him! It is my destiny! Just like last year, when he returned! And the ones who got involved died! I don't want you all to end like Cedric! Please, listen to me and stay here!"

" Potter-san. You don't understand." Tsunade said firmly. " The mission was to protect the school and especially you. If you get hurt, than what will happen with us? Think about that too, we can't afford to fail this mission, since it is really high ranked and well...since you are now friends with my people. And when it comes to Konohagakure shinobi...Those who break the rules are called trash, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than that...Am I right, kakashi?"

The certain shinobi nodded , but Harry's eyes shifted to the teenage ninja with anger.

" You lied to me...You...You told me...that you weren't here to protect me. I..."

" Stop, Harry, don't do this to yourself. You don't understand how important you are!" Hemione cried out, but Harry pushed her away.

" I'm going. Without any of you. It has to end at some point, right? And if the end means me dying I would be glad to. As long as my friends are safe."

The boy turned around and walked towards the castle under the dark sky, followed by the eyes of his friends and bodyguards.

" You aren't going to let that be, right?" Ron asked hopefully and the ninja snorted.

" Ya think?" Kiba barked and Naruto smiled.

" Of course we aren't. Harry is our priority...but what about you? I don't believe you will let him do this..alone."

Ginny and Ron grinned at each other and ran off after Harry. Neville and Luna followed them.

" Please, be there. We will make sure that he arrives there safe. We will need you. Go to the Black house at Grimmauld Place. Tell the people from the Order what's going on. They will lead you to the ministry. "

Hermione took her vest off and pointed her wand at it.

_" Portus!"_ she handed the vest to Tsunade. " It's a portkey now, it will lead you to the will be off in a minute."

She then turned around and followed her friends.

_" I must admit, that girl is impressive."_ Jiraya stated and Tsunade hit him in the ribs. _" I didn't mean it like that! Vicious woman..."_

_" Now, catch it before it flies off. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Yamato, Kakashi, Jiraya! All of you, catch it!" Tsunade barked loudly and then turned to the other teens. " Please, open your eyes and ears!It's dangerous. I have a bad feeling about that! Please, carry on with the mission and don't let the students be hurt in any way. Shino, since you are the calmest one in te situation, take the lead. Sai, hinata, I leave the watching to you. Kiba, Sakura,Lee, Tenten protection and power. Ino, communication. You can contact us at any time, right?"_

_" Hai, Tsunade-sama."_

But the girls weren't paying much attention to the Hokage. Hinata's mouth has already met Naruto's. they were moving slowly, agonizingly slow, maybe their actions were caused by the sadness and everybody could feel the unspoken words. Sakura and Sasuke weren't arguing. They were holding each other, until Sasuke lifted her head.

_" Hey, please, stop with this, have you ever seen such a team before? I don't think, that they even stand a chance against us, right?"_

Sakura nodded between her sobs and finally kissed him. He answered that kiss passionately, but not as passionate as the kiss next to them. Tenten escaped neji's arms and smirked.

_" Now now, if you do a good job I'll consider rewarding you later, alright?"_

_" Then prepare for it, cause I always do my jobs perfectly fine."_ Neji kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled. Right after that, the eight ninja disappeared, leaving the others behind.

_" You go, girl!"_ Ino laughed at Tenten but Lee frowned.

_" That wasn't really necessary, at least not in front of all of us!" _

They all looked at each other and suddenly all of them felt the weight of their task. After a brief nod, they all scattered around, without even saying a word. Because they knew each other _that_ well.

* * *

They appeared in front of the certain building. Kakashi shared the address with Jiraya and Tsunade, so that they could see the place. After the Fidelius charm already included them as its keepers, they walked towards the door in a fast pace.

" Mrs Weasley! Mr Weasley! Somebody, open before I break the door!" Naruto shouted, but Kakashi pulled him by the collar and simply pushed the door. It opened and they entered, each of the ninja looking at Naruto rather annoyed. The parents of the Weasleys, however, were standing in the hallway against them, both of them baring the same worried expression.

" Ka-Kakashi?" Mr Weasley stuttered. " What's going on? Don't tell me it's something with the kids!"

" Kinda." Neji muttered and Kakashi sighed.

" It's about Harry. We need you to show us the way to the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort is currently there and harry is heading to him with your daughter and Ron, Hermione, a boy Neville and a girl Luna."

" WHAT?!" Molly Weasley shouted. " Why is he heading there?! What is this insanity? And how the hell did he find out that You-Know-Who is there?! And Ginny and Ronald... Arthur..."

" Please, calm down." the Godaime said but the other woman looked at her angrily. " Oh, I apologize for the rudeness. I am Tsunade. The Hokage of Konohagakure."

" So..so you're their leader?" the Weasleys asked and she nodded. Then they turned to Jiraya who smiled cheerfully.

" I am Naruto's teacher. Jiraya. Nice to meet you."

" Enough with the introductions!" Shikamaru said and the adults looked at him. " It's such a pain in the ass...but you have to show us the way! NOW!"

" Right...But...why would he go to the ministry if Voldemort is there? I told him to not look for his own trouble!" Arthur Weasley muttered and the ninja looked at each other confused.

" Well...it's weird that you don't know. It's because of Sirius. Sirius is being tortured there by Voldemort. That's why Harry is heading there." Sasuke said and licked his lips.

" What are you talking about? Sirius is upstairs, feeding Buckbeak!" Molly said and her eyes widened in fear. " Then...it was a trap! You-Know-Who must have found out about the connection between their minds...He must have used it to lure Harry. He showed him something that wasn't true at all...So he wasn't listening to Severus at all, was he?!"

" That's not the time to be angry at Harry!" Arthur said and took his wand out. He whispered something and a silverish ball came out of the tip of the wooden stick.

" What was that?" Yamato asked with narrowed eyes.

" I sent a message to the members of the Order. They should gather here in a minute. And we will go save them."

" We are here. You don't have to risk your lifes too!" Naruto said and clenched his fists. " That Voldy-moldy guy did it this time! He will pay for this! I will make him suffer!"

" Don't forget about Orochimaru." Yamato reminded and the sannin nodded.

Sirius appeared behind molly and Arthur. Obviously he has received the message as well.

" What are you waiting for?!" he yelled and pushed the wizards before him. " Let's go!"

" Calm down, Sirius, please!" another voice said and the ninja turned their heads and saw Lupin at the staircase. There was a noise and a pink haired woman,a big man with an artificial eye and many scars, a dark-skinned wizard with an earing on his ear and the old, but powerful headmaster of the school of witchcraft and magic appeared in a puff of smoke.

" Tonks! Moody! Kingsley! Professor Dumbledore!" Molly said and looked around. The headmaster tilted his head towards the ninja.

" I see. So the others are still in the school? That's good. Molly, Arthur, stay here and wait for my massage. the others...catch a ninja and apparate to the visitors' entrance immediately!"

Tonks winked at Naruto and caught his hand. Lupin grabbed Sasuke and Sirius-Shikamaru. Kingsley calmly offered his hand to Neji, who accepted it. Dumbledore embraced both Jiraya and Tsunade and Madeye Moody - Kakashi and Yamato. And then they felt how the air twisted around them before the worried faces of Arthur and molly disappeared and a red telephone cabin appeared in front of them.

Dumbledore opened its door and turned to the ninja.

" Come in, please." As all of them entered the cabin somehow, well, obviously there was some magic that allowed all of hem to be in there at the same time, a loud, feminine, cold voice announced.

" Welcome to the Ministry of Magic!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**MY SPECIAL THANKS are for the amazing person Tarantulaguy. thank you for listening to me! It helped a lot :)**

**Hey, guys, what happened to your reviews lately? They're less than before, which puzzles me. If you don't like the plot, please PM me. **

**However, if you liked it...review, because reviews show love and love is good, right :D**

**I'll try to post soon! xox**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for taking longer than usual, but the chapter is longer, though :D**

* * *

_**Beta read by **_**Tarantulaguy, thank you! xox**

* * *

_**Chapter 37**_

"BYAKUGAN!" shouted Neji as he looked around him. "There, I see them! It's far… 400 meters at 7 o'clock! There's an arc. They're fighting! We have to get down there NOW."

" Very well," Dumbledore said and lead them quickly to the nearest elevator.

" They're in danger and we're lounging around in a damn elevator?!" Naruto growled, only to receive a non-committal silence in response.

" Who are they fighting?" Lupin asked and Neji narrowed his eyes.

" They don dark robes, all of them. A mad woman is in their midst, currently torturing Neville, and getting off on it, it seems." said Neji, scathingly.

"Bellatrix," Sirius hissed. "And the Death Eaters".

"Hurry up! We have to save them, dattebayo!" shouted Naruto as he heaved Tonks onto his back and sprinted up the elevator shift. The pained screams of his friend, the smell of blood and Neville's pain only spurred him to run faster.

"That's it." Neji said, directing their attention to one inconspicuous looking door amongst many.

"Okay! _Ikuzo minna_!" chanted Naruto, pumping his fist in the air.

"Usuratonkachi Naruto! Grasp the atmosphere!" hissed Sasuke. "We can't just barge in there, we need a plan."

Shikamaru nodded, "Sasuke is right. Okay, here's how it's going to go do-"

"Well, Potter, you either give us the prophecy or you watch your little friend here continue to suffer at the expense of your indecision." The shinobi exchanged glances, glancing at the kitsune whose eyes had switched to an alarming shade of red.

Inside the room, Harry neither paused nor bothered to ponder his response; in his panic-induced state, there simply was no option. He raised the warm, sweat slicked glass orb pertaining to a future he might or mightn't ever know, preparing to hand it over, and at the gesture, Malfoy pounced.

BANG

Attention to any prophecy was quickly forgotten and instead focused on the entrance of thirteen, angry figures. Sirius and Naruto openly growled at the Death Eaters, fury distorting their faces in menacingly. Sasuke's eyes bled red and Kakashi casually reached up, shifting his hitae to show his Mangekyo at the ready.

Silence came over the room for a matter of seconds before wands were raised in an assault against the newcomers.

Malfoy whipped around, a spell on his lips but Tonks had already sent a curse flying towards him. The results, if any, Harry was oblivious to. Deciding not to hinder the progress of both the Order and shinobi, he vacated the podium. The tables were quickly turned – in a matter of seconds. The Order played cat, and the Death Eaters, mouse. Observing the battle around him, Harry took note of Neville's unmoving body on the ground, and stealthily approached him.

"Neville," whispered Harry. "Are you alright?"

"Ye'argh, 'm farn". Openly grimacing at the blood dripping from Neville's mouth, he pressed on.

"Ron?"

"I think he'sh well too...When I got out of there, he wash shtill trying to get rid of the brain."

"WATCH OUT!"

An explosion of sound and concrete; they felt themselves flying away. Slowly, they opened their eyes, and gasped at the scene before them. A huge crater was embedded into the ground, the very same ground they were standing on only moments ago. The arms around them tightened, and it was then that they noticed Shikamaru their savior, furrowing his eyebrows at the sight before him.

"Wow… thanks." Harry said, directing his gaze at him and the other shinobi.

_"Mendokusei. Baka...,"_ muttered the genius, and his eyes hardened with anger. "I told you it might have been a trap but you didn't listen".

"About time someone fuckin' figured this out!"

Shikamaru whirled around, facing a tall, built man with white hair and a maniacal grin. The person next to him (if you could really call him one), covered his face with a mask like Kakashi's, showing only his strange shaded green eyes. They both donned the trademark black cloaks with the infamous red clouds all ninja and civilians alike, had come to fear. Shikamaru could recognize them easily - Hidan and Kakuzu, the 'immortals' of that cursed organization. How had they survived their last encounter? He was so sure he had blasted that Jashin-freak's body parts to ashes and buried the remains in his family's forest.

"Shit! Naruto, Sasuke. Get Harry and the rest of the students out of here. Hidan and Kakuzu were unaccounted for, they change everything. We can't risk Harry or anyone else getting caught in the crossfire."

"Too late!" screamed Hidan, with a crazy smile on his face. He spread his fingers, showing the unmistakable tint of blood on them. "You know jackass, I never returned the favour you did me when you blew me up to fuckin' pieces back then! Fucker, you've left quite a bit of blood around here. Are you ready to meet Jashin-sama?"

"Jashin-sama?" Neville asked and looked at the Akatsuki members with fear in his eyes.

_"Kso!"_ Shikamaru whispered. _"I told you to get them out of here!"_

Naruto and Sasuke whisked the two boys into their arms and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

_"I leave the Jashin freak to you, Nara! You did it before, you can do it again. Kakashi, Yamato, you were there that time. You know what he is, I want him properly dead this time. Jiraya… you and I will search for that snake bastard and ensure that the title of Sanin has one less holder today!"_

_"No need to search for me, Tsunade-hime,"_ hissed a voice from behind. Pivoting, she found herself facing her old comrade once more. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and took on his signature fighting stance.

_"Finally a reunion with all three of us together... It grieves me though, I have to say I didn't plan to shed your blood too, Jiraiya. Such a pity… though, hime deserves it for her impertinence three years back"._

_"Such a pity that you turned out to be such a traitorous bastard. You always were disgusting though,"_ Jiraiya muttered.

Without warning, they rushed forward, clashing. Tsunade sighed, shaking her head, carefully observing the battle in front of her. She glanced around the room for a mere second to observe the fight between the wizards to find they were still engaged in an intense flurry of wand waving. She saw Sirius laughing as he taunted the crazy woman and she knew what would happen next. A flash of green light; a frozen smile, and a body arching backwards towards the strange door in the centre of the room… then nothing.

"NO! SIRIUS!" cried out Harry, as he looked on with a tortured look on his young face. Why was he still here? Naruto and Sasuke, it seemed, were occupied with the task of picking up the girls from the cold ground and at this opportunity, Harry broke free from their grasps and ran towards the door he had seen his godfather, his Sirius, fall through.

"Enough, Harry." Lupin said, but the words would not be met.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Harry's unfocused eyes met Lupin's pained gaze. "CATCH HIM! DAMN IT. REACH HIM!"

"There's nothing we can do, Harry. It's too late. I'm sorry".

"NO! IT'S NOT LATE! We can still reach him! We can help him!"

"We can't Harry! There's nothing we can do except accept the fact that he's gone."

Shikamaru and Neji were still engaging Hidan whilst Kakashi and Yamato were struggling with Kakuzu. Neji's cheek was bruised, a fact that Hidan seemed delighted by. Tsunade looked back at the men who had once been her boys; they appeared to be equally matched and so she took a deep breathe, and bit her finger.

_"Kuchiose no Justu!"_ she shouted.

_"Tsunade-sama, how can I help you?"_

_"Katsuyu, I need you to assist everybody!"_

Momentarily confused by the request (for she was usually called out for her healing expertise), she began dividing herself and directed her counterparts to the others in the room. Satisfied, the slug princess adopted a steely gaze and began to concentrate chakra into her fist.

_"You have disgraced us all for far too long. I should have killed you the moment I knew about old man Sarutobi. Orochimaru, you snake bastard, this ends today!"_

She jumped and stood next to Jiraiya, who stared at her before saying playfully, _"And to think years ago you were always against me Tsunade! Now, who would've thought that for once you'd be on mine?"_

_"I've always been on your side, baka. Now ikuzo!"_

* * *

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he worriedly glanced at the blood still running from Neville's mouth.

"I'm fine. What about Harry? Is he okay?"

"Hermione...Ron...! Wh-where are the others?"

"Relax. Panicking won't do anything for us right now," sighed Ginny who frowned at her broken ankle. "Everything will be alright, Harry. I promise you, we will all get ourselves out of this mess".

"Shikamaru was right. This whole mess was my fault, I'm sorry guys," Harry muttered as he avoided their pointed looks.

Luna broke the awkward silence with a weak attempt at humour: "The nargles have gotten into your brain again, haven't they?" Luna asked with a weak voice. "We'll be fine. Don't worry about us."

"Yeah, listen to the girl, Potter". A familiar taunting voice broke into Harry's thoughts and there was only one emotion coursing through his veins at the sight: raw anger.

"You...I WILL KILL YOU!"

Harry's anger only fueled Bellatrix's cackles further. He whipped out his wand, seeing red. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances and began to move forward when -

"No. Don't interfere. This is my revenge. I have to do this".

"But-"

"Don't. She's mine".

The two young shinobi exchanged doubtful looks once more, then took out a few shurikens and kunai just in case. She fired several jinxes at them, but they all missed as he hide behind the golden statues of a wizard, witch and centaur.

"Come out, come out, little Harry..." she taunted. "And here I thought you were to avenge my dear, sweet cousin".

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I'M HERE!" he shouted, his cries echoing through the room.

"Ah... Did you love him, little Harry?"

The hatred emerged as a single piercing note in his ears; more notes were added until it coursed through his veins like the blood keeping him alive. It was a feeling like no other he had experience before and with that in mind, he leapt out from his shelter and screamed,

_"CRUCIO!"_

Bellatrix shrieked, flinching as she lay on the ground. There were no screams of agony like she had brought out in Neville, but there was no longer a hint of a smile in neither her eyes nor face. She raised her arm and fired a curse back at him, blowing off the head of the golden wizard statue in the process.

"You've never used an unforgivable spell before, have you? You have to want to do it, in order for the spell to work. You have to wish to hurt somebody; enjoy their agony. Just anger won't work for that kind of spell. You can't defeat me, Potter!" she hissed. "I have always been and always will be the best servant of the Dark Lord! He taught me Dark magic! I know spells and jinxes that you could only dream of!"

"SHUT UP! _STUPEFY!_" bellowed Harry.

_"Protego!"_

The stunning spell hit the barrier and rebounded, forcing him to flee and seek shelter behind the statues once more.

"I'll give you one last chance, Potter… Give me the prophecy; give it to me and I may even spare your life!"

"You'll have to kill me then, because there isn't one anymore!" yelled Harry.

Then he felt it – the searing wave of pain reverberating throughout his head and body stemming from the lightning bolt on his forehead. He felt anger that wasn't quite his, and smiled knowingly, as he continued.

"AND HE KNOWS IT! Your good old friend Voldemort knows it! He won't be happy with you, will he?"

"WHY? WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT POTTER" she screamed, and for the first time ever, Harry heard the fear in her voice.

"It broke, while I was trying to drag Neville up the stairs. What do you think Voldemort will say?"

"LIAR!" she shouted. "YOU HAVE IT POTTER! AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! _Accio prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!_"

Harry forced himself to laugh; to anger and blind her, but the pain in his scar was too great.

"There's nothing here! It broke! Tell THAT to your master!"

"NOOOO," wailed Bellatrix, as she fell to the ground. "It's not true! You're lying! MY LORD, I TRIED, I REALLY DID..."

"Don't waste your words!" Harry yelled, the pain throbbing stronger than ever. He felt like his head would explode. "He can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I, Potter?" a cold voice asked and Harry opened his eyes.

Tall and thin, with a hideous snake-like face, Voldemort appeared in the middle of the hall with his wand pointed at the boy.

"So you broke my prophecy? I'll deal with you later, Bella. Do you really think I actually came to the Ministry of Magic to listen to your pitiful apologies?"

"But my Lord... "

Voldemort ignored her.

"Harry Potter; too long have you been a thorn in my side and too often have you brought ruin to my plans. You may have survived me once, but you will not do so again._ Avada Kedavra!"_

_'This is it,'_ thought Harry. _'I'm done for… '_

A flash of smoke, yellow and a force pushing him out of range.

"So you're Voldemort, huh? I've waited for this moment for too long, _dattebayo!_" exclaimed the blond kitsune, who clenched his fists and grinned at the Dark Lord.

"Waited? For what, boy?"

"To end your pitiful existence for even thinking, then actually doing, my friends harm!"

"So you are a shinobi? One of the weaklings that old geezer Dumbledore hired?"

"Hn," grunted Sasuke as he stood next to Naruto and fired the infamous Uchiha glare at him. "Show us, then. Show us what makes us weaklings not worthy of your concern. Let us see who is truly the weak one".

"You asked for a death wish, boy!"

The wizard raised his hand and Naruto smirked at Sasuke. The Uchiha prodigy allowed the lightning to surround his arm, as he had so often done before.

_"Chidori!"_

He charged but missed the wizard, who appeared on the other side of their arena. He cursed; he never liked missing his target.

_"Chidori Senbon!"_

Thousands of senbon flew at the direction of the Dark Lord and his servant. Naruto stood, shielding the spectating wizards from harm.

"Is that all? Is that all you've got?" Voldemort cackled, screaming, _"Avada Kedavra! AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Sasuke dodged the two attacks with trained shinobi ease, lifting a brow in mock-concern.

"Is that all you've got?" He smirked and pressed his thumb to his teeth, breaking the skin and allowing drops of blood to fall.

_"KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!"_

A giant snake who would have put the Basilisk lying dead in the Chamber beneath the girl's bathroom, to shame, appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"W-What is he doing? Doesn't he know that Voldemort knows parseltongue?"

"Parsel-what?" asked Naruto, clearly confused.

"Voldemort can shpeak with shnakes," explained Neville who shuddered in fear. Naruto snorted.

"So can teme".

Both boys redirected their gaze to the battle, during which Voldemort smirked at the huge creature Sasuke had summoned.

"So you're the boy Orochimaru is after. I may have considered sparing your life before, but a snake? Do you not know who you're facing, boy? Did it ever cross your mind that I could turn that beast against you?"

"Hn, I'd like to see you try."

Voldemort hissed, his attention directed towards the giant snake whose head Sasuke was resting on.

_"How can I help you, Ssssassssuke-sssama? And why isss that little man talking to me in my native language?"_

_"He is our enemy, Aoda. Crush him,"_ said Sasuke said in a low voice and the giant snake bared it's menacing fangs, then covered the space between them rapidly. Voldemort simply apparated and Aoda approached him again. Naruto tsk'ed and summoned Gamakichi.

_"Yo. What's up Naruto?"_

_"Fill the empty space behind that snake! Don't let the flat faced wizard escape!"_

_"Aoda? Why is that teme here? I ain't helping him!_" insisted the toad, earning himself scathing looks from Naruto, Sasuke and said teme.

_"You, denssse idiot! It's not about usss now. We have to help our sssummonersssss."_

Gamakichi grumbled once more, but followed Naruto's order. He stood behind the snake and Voldemort cursed. He raised his wand, but before any curse could fall from his lips, a bright light appeared.

_"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom. You know the aurors are coming here"._

_"I'll crush every one of you before they arrive, Dumbledore!"_

* * *

Orochimaru looked around and realized he was at a loss. Hidan had already been sealed by a nonchalant Shikamaru who had already shoved his hands in his pockets and adopted his signature stance. Kakuzu's hearts had been obliterated and Tsunade was approaching at an alarming speed with her infamous chakra-powered kick, which he dodged – with not a second to spare.

_"You son of a bitch!"_ she snarled, without missing neither punch or kick in her combination. Orochimaru had been utilising his snake-affiliated abilities to avoid the destructive hits, but his strength was waning and he wouldn't stand a chance when depleted, especially against two out of three Sanin. It was going to be his loss and he had already been in the motions of developing an escape plan when from the corner of his eye, three new figures entered the room, and turned the tables.

Pein.  
Konan.  
Kisame.

He smirked, and with newfound vigor, he changed his stance and leapt forward to attack.

_"The results of this battle are no longer relevant to me,"_ he stated as he grinned, landing a punch to Tsunade's stomach. _"My goal will be accomplished regardless of my victory or loss."_

_"And why is that?"_ hissed Tsunade as she got up from the ground.

"Pein is here. The building will vanish, you along with it. All your efforts to prevent this will be fruitless."

_"No,"_ said Jiraiya softly._ " We may not have the strength to defeat this so-called Pein, but our pupils will not let us down. Believe it."_

_"Your pupils? Surely you do not mean that kitsune Jinchuriki and the weak female medic? If that is the kind of scum you rely on, I have to voice my concern for the stability of your pathetic village, and the sanity of its people. You will lose"._

BAM

And this time he truly felt it; the inhuman strength of that punch he had been immune to all those years back. The wall crumbled under his projectile of a body, as did the bones that had the ill fortune to bump fists with the legendary sucker. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself up on his feet, swaying slightly.

_"Don't you dare think to insult the future generation of Konoha. They may still have more to learn and an infinite number of jutsus they have yet encountered, but the one thing they have definitely inherited that will ensure them surpassing all of us, is the Will of Fire. It burns deeply within them, embedded in their hearts and that is how I know they – especially Naruto and Sakura, will not let us down when it counts!"_

And with those words, Jiraya and Tsunade simultaneously landed their signature attacks, ensuring that their former teammate would never return to the world of living – ever.

_''Heh, not bad... If ... If they were to turn out like you... Perhaps the world could live... But this is not... not a goodbye... We… We will definitely meet... again"_

His gasping breaths halted and his heaving chest slowed until it no longer moved. Cautiously, Tsunade approached his body and reached out to place her fingers on his neck.

_"Dead"._

_"What the hell did that mean? The world may live? We'll meet aga-?"_ Bewildered, Jiraiya turned around to respond when his eyes widened at the sight of the approaching Akatsuki members. He froze when he recognized their faces and saw Tsunade had also been stunned into a frightened silence. Shaking herself out of the shock-induced stupor, she stepped away from the two ghosts in her past, and occupied herself with healing her injured shinobi and the members of the Order.

_"Yahiko? Konan…?"_ whispered Jiraiya in disbelief.

_"Sensei"._

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Now, something important. I put a poll in my profile, where you can vote about the sequel of Mission:Hogwarts. I will keep it open till the end of July. Then i'll start writing the story with most votes :) So, go and vote for what you wish to see (the options are given there, you'll see)**

**And last, but not least, REVIEW! The story's going to its end and I am disappointed in the amount of reviews...Not that I am not thankful...no, quite the opposite :) I am! I just want other people than just the usual ones to tell me what they think :)**

**I'll post soon xox**


	38. Chapter 38

**I am sorry for making you wait, guys and ladies!**

**However, i hope this will be a compensation for the time :D**

* * *

_**Chapter** **38**_

Harry was struggling on the ground. He turned his face to Dumbledore and said in a very dark, cold and snake-ish voice, which was common to everybody.

" Kill me now, Dumbledore...If death means nothing, then kill me and the boy now."

Just as he felt the aching in his heart, the creature in him released him and the pain disappeared. He was Harry again. Just Harry. He was lying on the ground and a very concerned Dumbledore, two ninja and his friends were looking at him. And he also heard other voices. More voices than there should have been.

" Are you alright, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

" Yes." he said and narrowed his eyes because of the pain. " Yes, I...where is Voldemort, where...who are these...what?"

The atrium was full with people and Harry noticed, that more and more wizards and witches were popping out of the fireplaces. Another thing that shocked not only Harry but also his ninja friends, was, the sudden appearance of nine more people.

_" Sakura...Everybody!"_ Sasuke whispered and hurried to approach the rosette with an angry expression. _" Why the hell are you here?"_

_" You don't know?!"_ she growled and clenched her fists_ "...Ino found out...Pain, the leader of Akatsuki is here. And Kisame, your brother's former teammate. We need to help them and why the hell are you two here?"_

_" Oh, sorry, we just tried catching Voldemort..."_ Naruto muttered sarcastically. _" How did you actually come here?"_

_" P-portkey...Professor McGonnagle"_ Hinata said and pursed her lips, because Naruto looked at her disapprovingly and kinda angry, but mostly concerned.

_" Whatever! Move! They need our help! Where are the others?!_" Tenten asked with concern in her voice.

" What's going on here?" a new voice added and a small fat man took a step forward from the crowd. " I...Dumbledore! What's happened here? And who are these people?"

" Cornelius. It's rather difficult to explain right now. In a few words...Voldemort was just here and you saw him, these people are shinobi, who are trying to help us and at the moment, Department "Mysteries" is full with Death Eaters and other shinobi, who are on their side. So I suggest that you all leave this building for the sake of your own safety."

" Shi-shinobi..." Fudge paled and looked at the people who were currently getting on one of the elevators. " Im-impossible."

" Quite possible, Cornelius. I hired them to guard Hogwarts and Harry, because I knew that something like this might happen. After we finish this...I'll give you...half an hour from my precious time and then I'll return to Hogwarts and my students...But now I have to first help my friends. "

Dumbledore disappeared together with Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

* * *

"_Sensei...Peace… I don't know how to get there… but… but someday I'll break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it! But unfortunately, it's not here. not today."_ the man with the piercings and the orange hair said and bored his purple eyes, that indicated the Rinnegan into Jiraya's shocked ones. _" And don't call me Yahiko...this person is long gone...and the only thing he left behind was...Pain."_

Jiraya gritted his teeth. There was something wrong with that person in front of him. He looked like Yahiko, but his eyes were the same as Nagato's._ 'Long gone? Long dead?'_ Was it possible...was that...

_" Nagato?"_

The person looked at him with emotionless eyes and raised his arm to perform a jutsu.

_" With Yahiko...Nagato disappeared too..."_

_" Bastard!"_

The orange headed shinobi fell on the ground from the strong fist that he has received. Jiraya looked up to the newcomers. Naruto was staying in front of everybody with a fierce expression. Behind him were Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

_" You try messing with our friends and teachers...you die."_ Naruto exclaimed before he jumped and attacked the so-called Pain. Konan was immediately surrounded by Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata and they started fighting. Jiraya observed, There was no doubt about it. That was his little student Konan. She was using papers and forming them in little figures. Origami. Jiraya smiled nostalgic, but soon remembered, that she was his enemy now. He breathed in and turned to naruto who was having a fierce battle with the Yahiko-Nagato-Pain. But something else caught his mind. It wasn't that orangeheaded person, but the other five, that appeared on the main door. They had the same purple eyes ad the same shade orange hair. Jiraya frowned, as this confirmed his worst nightmare. So it was Nagato after all.

_" Yamanaka!"_ he shouted and Ino quickly approached him. _" Can you contact Naruto?"_

_" Yes, Jiraya-sama."_

_" Tell him this...The real one is not amongst them."_

_" The...ok."_

The kunoichi formed a seal and Naruto on the other side of the hall frowned for a second before continuing with the fight. He nodded and Ino turned to Jiraya.

_" Done...What happened here, Jiraya-sama?"_

_" Orochimaru is dead. As well as two of the Akatsuki members. We have these three left. And...whatever, help the others with Konan."_

_" You sound...miserable, Jiraya-sama."_

_" They were once my students."_ he nodded and turned to Pain with narrowed eyes and the suddenly smirked._ " But that doesn't change the fact that they decided to take that path. They mess with my apprentice...they die."_

Jiraya turned to the five new figures at the entrance and before heading to them, pulled Sasuke.

_" You take care of the fish. The others...stay away from the people with the purple eyes. They are too dangerous."_

_" But-"_

_" I said...you take care of Kisame."_

_" R-right... What about Orochimaru?"_

_" He's dead."_

With that, Jiraya pushed himself and disappeared, leaving Sasuke with a shocked expression. He said that so carelessly? So emotionless? Even he, who had before betrayed and left Konoha felt much more inside him when it came to his comrades...But Jiraya...That was a man to admire, indeed. Sasuke sighed and looked back at Naruto, who was fighting the leader of Akatsuki.

'_ Good luck'_ he thought and the finally turned to the blue skinned former teammate of Itachi and narrowed his eyes at him. He was rather disgusting and looked really abusive. He sighed and charged, followed by Kiba, Shino and Rock Lee.

* * *

The sight in front of them was scary. Harry pursed his lips.

" It's my fault...It's all my fault. If it weren't for me, then they wouldn't have been like that!" he said and felt the tiny fist of Ginny on his shoulder.

" Shut up! It's not because of you, but because of...You-know-who!"

She gritted her teeth and looked at the shinobi once again. Tsunade was currently on her knees, healing Neji, who seemed like he had been pierced multiple times with something, because he had ugly, bleeding wounds on his chest. Shikamaru was lying next to him and seemed like he was unconscious...or at least, that's what she wanted him to be. Yamato and Kakashi were lying next to them, too, but they were slightly moving their heads, indicating that they were still alive. She turned her head to the other part of the hall and immediately spotted the members from the Order. All of them seemed to be fine and most of the Death Eaters were lying in their feel, all tied up. But another thing caught her attention. Jiraya was fighting five men with orange hair, piercings and weird purple eyes. Naruto was fighting one man like that too, but in the other corner and seemed to have some difficulties. Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura were against a young woman with dark purple hair, whose body seemed to be made of paper. And last, but not least, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Rock Lee, who were clashing with a scary man with blue skin and gills. Ginny shook her head.

" We can't help them...if we try, then only more people will die."

" You are absolutely right...we can't help them with the fighting, but we can help them with the healing." Dumbledore nodded, caught the robes of the young teens and apparated next to Tsunade, who didn't seem like she cared, that they were there, until Dumbledore pointed his wand at Neji.

" What are you doing?''

" Helping."

" You can heal?"

" Not as good as you, but yes, I have quite some knowledge about that, too..."

Tsunade stood up and Dumbledore looked at her surprised.

" Then I'll leave this to you, Dumbledore-sama. I will bring the other hurt people and then I'll go help my people."

After the man nodded, she took off in such speed, that it was almost impossible for the wizards to see her. She came back in a minute with the bodies of Hermione and Ronald.

" They're fine...Just let them rest."

She laid them next to Kakashi and Yamato, who were also covered in blood and wounds. She turned to them for a second.

" Hang in there, please...Katsuyu will come after a second. I have to..."

She stopped. She smelled it. The blood. She heard it. The body falling to the ground and the agonizing and full of pain scream of Naruto. She turned around and saw it. And fell to her knees. The man was lying on the ground with a few metal rods sticking out of his back. That must have been the reason for his death, the medic in her pointed out, but she ignored that voice. The five figures around him were carrying emotionless expressions and they charged at her other shinobi. She immediately stood on her feet and in a matter of seconds reached Jiraya. Automatically, she activated her Mystical Palm Technique and placed her hands on him.

" N-no..." she heard him say. " The...The real one...is not here...Find Nagato...he's somewhere here...stop him...and this all will end..."

" Don't talk!" she screamed, but felt his hand on her knee. She trembled. " DON'T MOVE, YOU IDIOT!"

" Tsunade..." he said and smiled at her with closed eyes. She couldn't stop the tears coming out of her eyes. " The Will of Fire...has always been...so strong...within you..."

Nothing. No chakra circulation. No pulse. Nothing. He was gone. He died in her arms. She cried out in her pain and embraced his huge body. She lifted it and quickly took it to the corner of the room, where Orochimaru's body was. She laid Jiraya next to him carefully and kissed him on the cheek. She noticed how Naruto literally crashed the Yahiko-Pain for a brief second, before turning to her former comrades once again. The boy had orange shading above his eyes and the Slug princess smirked.

" Sage mode, huh? You were one hell of a teacher, Jiraya..." she turned back to the two dead men " You better wait for me over there, both of you! I will come!" she said and stood up without crying anymore. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at the Akatsuki members that were currently clashing with her people and were destroying the building, as if it didn't matter. "It's been enough. You attack my people. You cause so many deaths...I, as the Fifth Hokage and the granddaughter of the Fist Hokage, won't let you hurt any of my people anymore! Begone!''

In just one punch, she beat one of the other Pain-freaks and turned to Naruto.

" Find the real one and leave the rest of them to me."

" To us, you mean." somebody corrected and Tsunade turned around to face Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and Kiba. She threw a look at Dumbledore, who was currently healing Kakashi, but on the line were staying Tenten, Shino, Ino and Rock Lee. She smiled and looked around. Kisame was lying in the both sides of the hall, cut through the middle and Konan seemed to be beaten by a cut on her throat. Tsunade turned back to her apprentice, the hyuga, the Uchiha and the inuzuka, who were all in a pitiful state. She pursed her lips and finally smirked.

" Yosh! Let's beat them before Naruto even finds the original!"

" Go, dobe...you better do a proper job this time!'' Sasuke smirked and Naruto laughed darkly.

" The guy would wish to not have been born, teme..."

With that, Naruto drifted off and Tsunade and the left teenage ninja turned to the remaining four bodies of Pain.

* * *

Naruto had to hurry. he perfectly knew that his Sage Mode wouldn't last much longer and if he found that person he didn't intend on staying still to collect nature energy. He quickly checked on his clone on Mount Myoboku and sighed in relief. Of course, he could summon him at any time and the Sage Mode wouldn't be a problem. Mount Myoboku...Jiraya...The blonde gritted his teeth and ordered himself not to let a single tear fall out of him eyes until he was over with the things here. He sensed the huge amount of chakra coming from the inner rooms of the Mysteries department. He wasn't sure if that was the person Tsunade was talking about, but he decided on trying. He barged in one of the rooms and was surprised to see a room, whose floor was covered in pieces of glass. He carefully stepped in.

_" So you found me that easily?_" a tired and weak voice said. Naruto raised his kunai immediately and turned to the direction, where the noise came from._ " I am not surprised, since you're Jiraya's apprentice."_

The man was hanging from something weird and had metal rods coming out of his back, piercings on his nose, ears, hands and chest. His hair was red and his eyes were the exact same as Pain's.

_" Don't speak his name!"_ Naruto growled and looked at him once again.

_'' I guess you're right to react like this...Sensei was an amazing person, indeed."_ the man said and Naruto's eyes widened. _" Yes, don't be so surprised. I was his student once. We were like a family, all four of us. but then he had to go. He had to return to his village and he left us. We were not mad. We decided on following his path. All we wanted was peace...For the sake of peace, we lost Yahiko and our ideals immediately lost sense. he was gone. A part of our family was gone. And me and Konan realized what peace meant. If there is any profit in the war, we couldn't fulfill our dreams. So we decided to put an end to this. In order to achieve peace, we..."_

_" You had to kill your own teacher!"_ Naruto growled and gritted his teeth. The redheaded man pursed his lips with difficulties.

_" He was in our way... And we have to find peace."_

_" YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT PEACE!_" the Jinchuuriki screamed and the man looked at him confused._ " Your thinking...it's wrong! And if I put an end to you now! Well, the world's chances of peace will be bigger!"_

_" You may be right, Uzumaki Naruto."_ he said. _" We have always lived in war. Our parents, our families, they were all killed in war. And there was nothing left for us back then. We had nothing else, but hope, that someday, we'd eventually see the world free."_

_" I have no parents and family. But...I am not like you...is that what you really wanted? What you really imagined?"_ Naruto asked. _" You wanted peace, and instead you were the ones who started the massacre! If that's what your peace means...then I don't want it."_

The man didn't answer, so Naruto continued talking.

_" Jiraya was a great man, who always dreamed of a calm, nice world, without wars and fights. I inherited his dream. And I will make it come true! But...not the way you try to! We may have had the same master, but...we are not the same person!"_

The man looked at him and a weak smile rose on his face.

_" You are right, Uzumaki Naruto...I can see it. the future without wars and without fights...But it's not me, who caused this...I see this future...with you."_

* * *

**When I read the last two chapters it was sort of confusing, actually...:D**

**So I decided on writing the battles here:**

_**1. Tsunade, Jiraya vs. Orochimaru, winner: Tsunade and Jiraya**_

_**2. Shikamaru, Neji vs. Hidan, winner: the Konoha boys**_

_**3. Kakashi, Yamato vs. Kakuzu, winner: the Konoha guys**_

_**4. Harry, Dumbledore, Naruto, Sasuke vs. Voldemort, Bellatrix, winner: none**_

_**5. The Order of the Phoenix vs. The Death Eaters, winner: The Order**_

_**6. Jiraya vs. Five of the paths, winner: Five paths**_

_**7. Naruto vs. Deva Path (aka Yahiko), winner: Naruto**_

_**8. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten vs. Konan, winner: the Konoha girls**_

_**9. Sasuke, Shino, Rock Lee, Kiba vs. Kisame, winner: the Konoha boys**_

_**10. Tsunade, Sakura, hinata, Kiba, Sasuke vs. Four of the paths, winner: unknown, yet...**_

**Well, I guess that's it for today... Please, REVIEW! **

**I'll post soon, I hope :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 is for today and chapter 40 will be the last one :)**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy it ! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter** **39**_

Sakura almost landed a hit on one of the Pain-paths, but he successfully dodged again. She had to dodge his own punch too, but something happened in that moment. The man stopped moving. He froze and then, suddenly, fell to the ground. Sakura looked around and saw, that the other orange headed people were also on the cold, broken floor of the hall. A huge crowd barged in and the ninja noticed the minister of magic in front of everybody. However, Sakura, Tsunade and Ino were already running to the wounded shinobi and members from the Order. Dumbledore has done a nice job with Neji, Shikamaru and Yamato. Tsunade started Healing Kakashi, Sakura- Sai and Ino- Choji. The other shinobi were covered by the huge bodies of the slug Katsuyu, that was healing them. Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna were looking rather shocked and scared, but at least Ron started moving and looking around.

_" What happened, Tsunade-sama?"_ Sasuke asked and pressed against his wound to stop the bleeding.

_" Naruto...find Naruto!"_ she growled and Sasuke nodded. He drifted off, slightly shaking.

Dumbledore was still trying to help Tsunade, but she had it all under control. His eyes drifted to the bodies of Jiraya and Orochimaru and he pursed his lips. So they had given their lives for them.

" DUMBLEDORE!" the fat minister appeared next to him, " Would you please explain me why half of the ministry is already just ruins?!"

The headmaster of Hogwarts waved his wand and everything started going back to normal in front of Fudge's angry gaze.

" You better have some nice explanation for all of this!" he pointed the wounded bodies of the ninja and shrugged. " Ad you better tell me why you hired shinobi without warning me! You didn't have permission!"

" If it weren't for them, all of us would have been dead."the old man said and Cornelius shrugged. " I'll take everybody back to the castle and then I'll come to speak with you. Like I said, half an hour should most definitely be enough."

Dumbledore raised s piece of something and pointed his wand at it.

_'' Portus!" _

" D-Dumbledore! An unregistered portkey...how dare you..i-in front of my own eyes!"

" I believe, Cornelius, that this portkey isn't the main problem now." Albus turned around to everybody and shouted. " Everybody who can move, touch the portkey and catch onto someone else!"

" Wait!" Sakura shouted. " Sasuke and Naruto aren't here yet!"

" No.." a husky voice said and the rosette turned around. " We're here."

Sasuke touched the portkey with one finger, while carrying the tired Naruto. Sakura, Tsunade, Ino, Kiba and Hinata grabbed their comrades and each one of them touched the portkey. The wizards did the same. Harry pulled the still unconscious Ron and made him press his finger to the piece of floor. Neville piked up Hermione. Dumbledore pursed his lips and grabbed the end of the cloth of Jiraya and Orochimaru seconds before the portkey headed off to the castle.

" Minister, can you explain this?" an auror asked and Fudge shook his head utterly confused, still staring at the dead people on the floor.

* * *

Dumbledore led everybody to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was already waiting with a concerned expression. As she saw the wounded people, she quickly turned to Sakura, but Tsunade interrupted her.

" I am Sakura's teacher. I will help you."

Poppy Pomfrey nodded and hurried to get some medical herbs from her office. Dumbledore faced Tsunade.

" I brought back the bodies of..."

" I know." she said quietly.

" I thought that you wouldn't want them to be buried with the others, since..."

" I know, thank you. I appreciate it." she smiled weakly, trying to stop the tears. Unfortunately, she couldn't. They rolled down her cheek and the teens found it appropriate to leave her alone for a moment. Dumbledore, on the other side embraced her with his slender fingers and she bore her face in his robe.

" Before we came...we made a bet...he thought that we'd both return safe and sound...I was the pessimistic one. I...I win a bet for the first time in ages...But...I didn't want to win. Not that bet. Not that one..."

Dumbledore was slightly confused by her babbling, but patted her back.

" I'm so sorry that he died...that the both died...they were like my brothers."

" Don't pity the dead ones, Tsunade, pity the living." he whispered at her ear and she raised her wet from the tears face. " Pity the ones that will still have to struggle, to go against the challenges of life. Or if you don't understand that version, take this as an example. Jiraya will never die, as long as we have you and Naruto. He will always live within you. Because you were family."

" You sound like you know what I am going through..." Tsunade wiped her tears and looked away.

" I know...I lost my sister years ago. But she's still with me... She's still in my heart." he smiled gently, thinking of the young Ariana. " If I were you I'd take care of them now. I have to go. I have to talk with the Minister of Magic. But as soon as I come back I'll make sure to help you and Poppy."

" It's alright, Dumbledore-sama." Tsunade smiled. " Thank you...I think I owe you a new robe."

The man chuckled happily.

" I prefer blue."

With that, he apparated and Tsunade turned around to see that Sakura was already healing her friends. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on one of the distant beds and were whispering something. Tsunade decided to talk with the blonde later, she had some more serious business to do.

* * *

Naruto was still looking at the blue sky. He just couldn't accept it. He couldn't even believe it. Although his friends were there and he knew that they wouldn't leave, he felt lonelier than ever. A new tear escaped the end of his eye. It was just too cruel. He punched the ground and gritted his teeth in his agony. Jiraya left as well as his parents. That wasn't supposed to happen. If he had only found Nagato earlier, before the other Pains killed him.

The image of the redheaded shinobi appeared in his mind. His story, about his childhood, about Jiraya, about Akatsuki. It was all just too irrelevant at the moment in Naruto's dizzy head. The redhead who killed himself in front of Naruto's eyes. He punched the ground, creating a little crater once again.

_" Naruto...don't do this to yourself.."_ he felt a tiny arm on his shoulder and trembled. Hinata sounded broken, as well, and he knew that it was all his fault. He tried to answer, but ended up gritting his teeth once again. The Hyuga heiress embraced him from behind and he let another tear slide down his cheek. _" Please..."_

He turned around and pulled her in his hug. Not because he wanted to, but because he needed it. He wasn't ashamed from crying. He didn't mind her seeing him. He didn't mind anybody seeing him. He didn't care at all. Hinata didn't say anything, she just responded quickly and locked her arms around him. He did feel better. He wasn't alone, after all. Naruto pursed his lips and looked back to the skies.

' Ero-sennin, I know you're there...' the blonde thought ' I will always look up to you and I expect you to be there, looking down at me, your apprentice, and I hope that you'll be proud from what you see! Say 'hi' to my parents, too! I love you all! Just watch me! I will disprove your expectations...'

" Believe it..." he whispered and Hinata raised her head from his shoulder and looked at his blue eyes with her own, pearl white ones.

" What?"

" Nothing..." Naruto wiped the traces from the tears and forced himself to smile. " Let's go."

* * *

Sakura looked at Naruto, who was still miserable, although he was trying to hide it. She pursed her lips because it pained her to see her best friend in that state. She didn't know what it felt like to lose your teacher, that was so close to you, like your second parent. She couldn't even imagine it. But she acknowledged the strength of the blonde knucklehead. She knew that he was giving his all to keep his head up, not to break after all that has happened to him.

" You two are so much alike." Hermione said and quickly pursed her lips, as if she was trying to hide the fact, that she was the one who said it. Naruto looked up to her and she sighed. " You and Harry. You are so much alike."

" We're both orphans, that's all." the ninja muttered darkly, but Hermione shook her head, confusing Harry and Ron.

" There's so much more!" she whispered. " It's not just the lack of parents...am I the only one who noticed?"

After nobody said anything, she sighed and continued.

" Look, from what I know about you, Naruto, you never give up on your friends." her eyes drifted to Sasuke for a mere second and he frowned at her. " Neither does Harry. Both of you value your friends very much, Naruto a bit to the extreme, and they would do anything for them. I say a bit to the extreme, because I remember what you told us back then, when you wanted to get Kiba and Ino back at that bridge and usedd Harry as a bait. " she said that with disapproval in her voice and coughed a little. " Let's not forget the teams we have. Me, Harry and Ron. And you, Sakura, told me, that after your Academy you get sorted into teams of three with a teacher. You, Naruto and Sasuke. Just like us, right? "

There was a bit tension at that moment and Sakura's eyes met Sai's. He only winked and she smiled relieved. At least he wasn't angry or offended.

" And last, bu not least. You are both too you. You've both suffered pain last night, you both lost precious to you people and I think that if you two look at each other you'll see the same thing. A broken boy with many friends behind, who would always try to help him get up on his feet once again. I hope that when you look at each other and see the friends behind, I'll be in both pictures. I believe in both of you, and I love each one of you so much, that it even hurts me to watch you like this."

Silence. Hermione felt the tears in her eyes but gritted her teeth and forbid herself to cry. That worked for a while.

" That was..." Lee started and Neji finished.

" A bit too dramatic, but true."

" True, indeed." a few other people nodded in agreement.

" I- I don't know how to interpret those words, Hermione." Harry interrupted the silence and looked at Naruto. " You tell us what exactly? To forget about what happened and look forward? Because if it's so, I don't think it would happen anytime soon..."

" I never said that!" the girl sighed. " I only tell you to be strong...together. You're friends...WE'RE friends...don't forget that, OK?"

The Boy Who Lived and the Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja looked at each other and both of hem realized what the witch meant with her words. Their eyes met. Blue and green. Pain and pain. Sorrow and sorrow. They perfectly understood how the other one felt. And then it hit them. They looked at each other again. They were the same.

* * *

**I know it's a bit shorter than what you expected, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better, as it's going to be the last one. **

**I remind you, visit my profile and vote for your wish for the sequel! **

**Also_, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_ It's one chapter to the end and all I see is a decreasing amount of reviews, which disappoints me so so much..I start thinking that it's actually my fault because I always ask you to, but whatever...I'd appreciate it if you took notice of my request...**

**I'll try to post in the next few days, I hope it wouldn't take me too much time to write the next chapter.**

**Have a nice day/ night! xox**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

The reaction of the students when Dumbledore announced the prom was unbelievable. Or maybe, just maybe, they were already too happy with the fact, that Umbridge has been earlier suspended from duty in Hogwarts. Either ways, the uproar, caused by Dumbledore's words was just too big.

However, some of the girl , like Lavender and Parvati, for example, started squealing, that they didn't have enough time left to choose dresses. Others, like Hermione and Ginny, shared happy grins with the boys that were surrounding them. The boys were happy too, not because of the prom, but because they'd get the chance to skip classes.

The shinobi, on the other side, were looking around confused.

" A prom?" Tenten asked with folded in front of her chest arms and a little higher pitched voice than usual.

" Don't tell me you don't know what a prom is!" Hermione demanded and received a few indulgent looks from the ninja. Sakura licked her lips and Sasuke let his arm rest around her shoulders, while she was speaking.

" Of course we know, what a prom is! We just...don't understand the need of a prom."

The Trio, the rest of the Weasleys and a few other Gryffindor students exchanged glances with stupid expressions.

" Well, it's in your honor. For being here, for protecting us, for standing against Voldemort..."

" It was all our job..." Naruto muttered. " We get paid for that, after all..."

" It doesn't matter." Ginny said in a soft voice. " You risked your life for us, that's the least that can be done."

Shikamaru raised his hand, as if telling his friends to shut up.

_" That's their way of thinking...no need to continue asking questions. Prom...mendokse..."_

_" Shikamaru...does that mean we have to get all dressed up?" _Choji asked while chewing energetically with a bit scared voice . Not only him, but also the other male shinobi bore their eyes into him. The one to answer, however, was Ino.

_" Of course, you idiots!"_

_" I-It's a p-prom, after all..." _Hinata stuttered and her eyes met Naruto's for a mere second, before she blushed and squeaked.

_" And they've been dating for months now..." _Sai noted ironically, but was interrupted by Tenten, who looked at Neji for a second, before speaking with a loud and clear voice, that all her friends could hear.

_" As Hinata said, it's a prom, after all! Everybody gets dressed, boys invite girls..."_

The effect of her words was immediate. The shinobi stiffened and the kunoichi smirked at the reaction of the boys.

_" There's no need for me to ask, right?"_ Sasuke whispered in Sakura's voice, but she moved her eyes on him in a really slow for the shinobi motion.

_" Ask for what?"_

Ino and Tenten burst out laughing, Hinata giggled, and the boys looked confused. Sasuke sighed.

_" Really? So you're at this now, huh?"_ he said in a dark and husky voice, that made the rosette shiver.

_" I don't understand at all..."_ she said with a slight , evil smile and returned to her lunch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood from the table, rather annoyed and offended. Without even asking, he pulled Naruto by the collar and dragged him to the gate. Shikamaru and Neji exchanged glances and both of them shrugged their shoulders and took off after the two other boys. Choji, Shino, Kiba, Lee and Sai hurried to go after them, leaving the girls on their own.

" Pathetic..." Tenten hissed and looked at the group that was just disappearing from their sight.

" What happened?" Ron asked with furrowed brows.

" Well, a prom means you should have a date, right?" Ino said with an angry voice, obviously not thinking about the people she was talking to. Ron and Harry exchanged glances and pure terror was to be seen in their orbs. " I guess those idiots went to kidnap some girls..."

" Kidnap?!" Neville whispered in horror, but Sakura waved her hand.

" No, no...don't worry..."

" But don't some of them date you?" Ginny asked in confusion.

" Yeah, t-they will ask us...h-hopefully..." Hinata stuttered, thinking about how Naruto was taken away against his own will. For a few seconds she felt burning anger against Sasuke, but still...she wasn't the only one out of her friends that wasn't invited...In fact, none of them was...until.

" Eerm...Hinata?"

She turned around and to her shock (and huge annoyance) faced Malfoy. She immediately thought, that he was there to invite her and she was already thinking of some soft, but in the same time a bit harsh, words, which she'd use to reject his offer. And to her even bigger shock, the thing he said wasn't an invitation...

" I am here to apologize..." he said and licked his lips hesitantly...It was obvious, that it was too hard for him to say that and Hinata smiled at the fact, that he even tried. He wasn't that bad, after all. " To you and Sakura. It's probably the last day we see each other...so, I guess it's time to apologize for what I did in those months. I realize that I was acting like a complete idiot, so..."

" Draco..." Hinata said and stood up carefully and he trembled at the way she pronounced his name. " This is far from our farewell...I-I know that!"

Everybody gasped as the Hyuga heiress embraced the Slytherin in a really friendly matter. However, Sakura smiled and Ino hissed.

_" What if Naruto finds out?!"_

_" I don't care..."_ Hinata muttered and stepped away from the boy, who obviously couldn't get a hold on his jaw. _" Naruto can't tell me who my friends are..."_

She smiled at Draco and the only thing she said before sitting next to her friends once again were only simple words, that anyway made the boy feel at home for the first time in a long time.

" See you tonight, Draco!"

Harry and Ron couldn't hide their disbelief and didn't miss the look that Malfoy gave them before turning around. It was one of his signature looks, but this one was screaming something certain. ' Because of you my father is in jail...I'll make you pay for this!' Hermione was trying to pull out a calm face, but it wasn't really working for her. She still remembered the way she punched him two years ago and that made her smile for a second, which was even weirder in the situation.

" He's the devil, Hinata...Be careful." Harry said carefully and Ron nodded.

The girl shot them a glare with her pale eyes.

" I think that I could defend myself even without you warning me..."

" Hinataa..." Tenten whined. " What has happened here? Why did he apologize?"

" T-t-that doesn't matter..." she started stuttering again and Sakura sighed.

" However, you were right...he isn't that bad after all and he really deserved that chance."

Hinata smiled at the rosette, who seemed like he only person, that was encouraging her. She raised the frk to her mouth, but Ino's worried voice interrupted her.

" Hey, do you think, that they will ask us?"

" Like hell they will!" Sakura clenched her fists. " If not..."

" Now, now, Sakura, don't forget that they're our...eerm...boyfriends...we want them alive..." Tenten smiled a bit nervous and the rosette bore her emerald eyes in her brown ones.

" I give that bastard two hours...If he doesn't invite me, I'll invite Crabbe..." she said and Hinata giggled, because she knew that Sakura wasn't really serious. Nobody would EVER, under ANY circumstances, invite Vincent Crabbe to a prom. EVER!

" You go, girl!" Hermione smiled, but Neville, Ron and Herry exchanged worried glances once again. maybe they should have went with the boys and maybe they could actually kidnap some girls...it would be easier than actually asking them...

Fred and George, to everybody's surprise have already found girls to accompany at the dance that night, which was quite impressive, since Dumbledore made the announcement about fifteen minutes before that. Ron caught Harry's gaze at Ginny and kicked him under the table. His best friend looked up to him and Ron mouthed the words ' Go for it!'. Harry smirked and answered voiceless ' After you ', his eyes shifting to Hermione. Ron blushed and breathed in.

" Fine then!" he said and then turned to Hermione, who was chatting with the girls. " Erm...Eeer, Hermione?"

She turned around, as well as the kunoichi girls and Ron blushed. Maybe he should have waited until they went back to the common room.

" Yes?"

" Eeer..." he closed his eyes and inhaled. " Wouldyougotothatpromtonightwithme?"

" E-excuse me, what?"

Ron bit his lip for a second.

" Would you go to that prom tonight with me?"

Hermione smiled and Ron twitched.

" Yes, Ron, i would... I really thought that you'd chicken out like last year, though."

" DON'T RUB IT IN!" he said louder than he wanted and the girls laughed. However, he turned to Harry with raised eyebrows and a smug smile. The other boy sighed and turned to the redheaded Weasley girl, who was looking directly at him. He gulped. He, the Boy Who Lived, couldn't ask a girl to the prom, how pathetic. Even Ron did it! Harry sighed.

" Hey, em, Ginny. Do you want...to go to prom..with me?"

" I'd love to!" the girl showed her dazzling smile and Harry felt relieved.

" That's really awful! They are simple wizards and still they have the courage to ask girls out!" Ino fumed. " And we know deathly shinobi, some of them capable of making S-class-jutsu and they can't speak those simple words! PATHETIC!"

" Now, now, calm down!" Hermione said with a smile. " I'm sure you're all be invited!"

" It's easy for you, isn't it?" Tenten asked a bit down. " You already have a date, after all!"

" Why don't you guys ask them?" Ginny proposed, but Ino looked at her skeptically.

" If they're real men they'll ask us! If not...we'll have a ladies night!"

* * *

Sasuke was still angry. He was fuming. Why would she act like that?! Why didn't she simply agree with him?! Vicious woman! Naruto was walking next to him really miserably.

_" Oh, come on, teme, just ask her! You'll save yourself so much trouble! And because of you I couldn't ask Hinata! Idiot..."_

_" Tch. No fucking way I'd ask her! She is way too cocky! If she wants a date she'll simply accept!"_

_" You're acting like a girl, Sasuke..."_ Neji commented._ " Me, Kiba and Naruto will ask our girls for tonight. We'll think of something nice, we'll make it work, somehow. "_

_" Mendokse...I think I'll just sleep tonight..."_

_" NO WAY! You're only young once, the youth won't be in you forever!"_ Lee said loudly, while Choji, Sai and Shino looked at the little crowds of girls, waiting for the boys to come.

_" Come to think of it...we can all go by ourselves...we don't need girls, as long as there's food!"_ the Akimichi stated, but Kiba snorted.

_" That's an excuse to not ask a girl!"_

" H-Hi..."

They all turned around in a really fast motion and faced a girl from Dumbledore's army.

" You're...eer, Hannah, right?" Naruto asked and she nodded with a smile. The others remembered her, a Hufflepuff girl from Harry's year.

" So, eerm, Shikamaru..."

She faced the boy, who didn't show any emotion. His friends, on the other side looked really amused by what was happening. Everybody, except Shino.

" Shikamaru, would you go to the prom tonight with me...if you don't have a date already?"

Her voice was so full of hope, so he couldn't really turn her down. But it actually wasn't the only reason. If he didn't accept he'd have to ask a girl and that would have been troublesome...Besides, Hannah was kinda cute, so he scratched the back of his head and smiled.

" Eeer, of-of course."

The smile rose on her face and she clapped with her hands.

" Perfect...well, see you tonight!"

" Yeah, see ya'..."

She left back to the crowd of girls that was waiting for her and as soon as she reached them, they all started cheering. Sasuke rolled his eyes at them and turned back to Shikamaru, who, all of a sudden was in the middle of their circle.

_" You lucky bastard...but I will not lose! The rivalry is too heated! I will get a girl to invite me, as well!"_ Lee said in a threatening voice, while another girl approached the group.

" Hi, there!" the girl was with curly reddish-blonde hair and smiled sweetly with another girl beside her, an Asian girl with long black hair.

" Marietta and Cho, right?" Neji asked and the girls nodded quickly. they were in Dumbledore's Army as well.

" We came here to ask you something...well, not all of you..." Cho said and narrowed her eyes at how stupid the sentence sounded.

" Yeah..." Marietta said and turned to the bug user. " Would you like to go to the prom with me, Shino?"

That really surprised everybody, except Cho, who obviously knew of her friend's intentions.

Shino simply nodded and Marietta smiled victoriously, looking at Cho.

" I...eerm, would you like to go to the prom with me,Sai?"

" Me?!" the ANBU member seemed too surprised. Highly surprised. the girl nodded quickly and his eyes widened even more. He couldn't believe that was happening.

" Aa...yes, yes!" he said and Naruto laughed at the way his comrade said that. Cho smiled and said quietly.

" So we'll meet all of you tonight! See you later, guys!"

The two girls literally ran away and Neji suspected, that they'd go preparing their outfits for the night.

_" That leaves me and Choji..._" Lee said in a really disappointed voice. He sounded defeated. Choji however, didn't care at all. he was chewing his potato chips and enjoying the nice weather.

_" Come on, Kiba, let's leave the idiots and deal with our girls!"_ Neji pulled Kiba. Akamaru followed them and they returned to the castle.

_" They're actually gonna ask them! That's low! They're their girlfriends!"_ Sasuke fumed. _" They are supposed to go with them without asking!"_

_'' You're the only one left, teme, I'm asking Hinata, too!" _

Sasuke looked at lee and Choji and thought that he wouldn't end like them. He had a little staring contest with naruto and as he lost, he sighed.

_" Fine!" _

Naruto grinned and grabbed his elbow, dragging him to the castle. While they were running, he turned around slightly and shouted.

_" GOOD LUCK, LEE, CHOJI!"_

_" Mendokse..." _

* * *

It was a surprise for Sakura. She didn't think that he'd actually ask her properly. And he couldn't believe the way she reacted. She was shining from happiness! Did that actually make her that happy?!

" Yes!" she answered and kissed Sasuke. She quickly broke out of the kiss and turned to the girls, while standing up. " We have to go pick up some dresses! Come on!"

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Ginny and Hermione followed her out of the common room, leaving the boys on their own. Lee had a rather disappointed look.

" Didn't you manage to find a girl?" Harry asked pitifully.

" No, no, I asked a girl, but...I wanted a girl to ask me!"

" Who are you going with?" Ron asked.

" Katie Bell."

Ron and Harry choked with their juices. Wow. Quite a girl.

" And...eerm...did she accept?" Fred asked carefully and Rock lee looked at him confused.

" Of course she did!"

" Wow." George made a summary of the situation.

" And I asked Susan Bones. She accepted, too." Choji said in a matter-of-factly voice, just to inform his friends.

" What's going on? Why are pretty girls accepting to.." Fred stopped in the middle of his sentence. " Hey, George, what are we wearing tonight?"

" Shit...Thank Merlin we're good with Transfiguration!" the brothers quickly disappeared and Ron paled.

" Oh Merlin...I only have those robes from last year. Harry couldn't stop the laugh escaping from his lips. He got a hold of himself quickly and coughed, trying to mask the laugh.

" It wasn't that bad..."

" Liar...I'm going with Hermione! I don't want to look like Aunt Myrtle! "

" We'll help you with that later! We're going to transform your thing in a tuxedo."

" A...a what?" Ron asked and Shikamaru repeated.

" Tuxedo. Official clothes for men. You wear some sort of robes, I suppose...Well, then we'll turn your old thing in a robe, OK?"

" Eer, yeah, thanks..."

" So you're going to wear those tuxies...tuxeds..." Neville asked with a confused voice.

" Tuxedos. And yes, probably..." Neji said with a sigh.

" Weird..." Ron said at last and then looked at the clock on the wall. " We have a lot of time until tonight. What are we going to do?"

" Are you really leaving tonight after that prom?" Harry asked with a low, quite voice. The shinobi exchanged glances.

" Yes, we have to. We have succeeded in our mission. Now that Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are dead,the death Eaters are in Azkaban and Voldemort is gone, we have no reason to stay anymore. We must return home, because ourown world has problems." Naruto said with closed eyes. it was so obvious, that he didn't want to leave, that he wanted to stay with his new made friends. He smirked, as he thought how he didn't like the place at first. He remembered how he was happy, that his friends were there, because he missed Konoha. But now, he was going to miss Hogwarts instead.

" Boys..." a new voice said and everybody turned to see Kakashi and Yamato. " Call the girls...We have to go to Dumbledore-sama."

" Aa." Sasuke disappeared and returned in a matter of seconds with the kunoichi. That didn't fail to surprise Harry once again, although he already knew about their abilities. They all left the common room and Harry remained silent with Ron and Neville.

" It would be different next year, without them, wouldn't it?" Ron asked with sadness dripping from his voice.

" Definitely..." Harry nodded and pursed his lips. " Definitely different..."

* * *

" There was no need to make a prom!" Tsunade said in a husky voice, She shook on her feet and Sakura caught her in time. She was drunk. And nobody could blame her! Both her former comrades died just one day ago. Now that Naruto saw her, he pursed his lips and looked away, his eyes already wet. The loss was huge. A man like Jiraya to be killed...yes, a life of shinobi always was risky, but none of them ever thought, that two of the great Sannin would die in the same day, in the same place.

" Oh, there most definitely was." Dumbledore opposed once Tsunade was on her feet again. " I can't simply pay you and let you go."

" Eer, you actually can and that's what you were supposed to do from the beginning!" Yamato interfered and Dumbledore smiled slightly.

" Then take it as a part of your mission."

" Ugh." Tsunade said and raised the sake to her mouth once again. Sakura looked at her with pity. She knew that she'd feel the same way if she lost either Naruto, Sai or Sasuke...She shrugged at the thought.

" Why did you call us, Dumbledore-sama?" Kakashi asked, while reading one of his books. Dumbledore's eyes lit up as if he had remembered something and he opened one of the drawers of his desk. He took out the orange little book that was given to him a long time ago. He handed it back to Kakashi and the sensei looked at it as if it was a rare treasure.

" One of the best books I've read in my life..." Dumbledore said with a smile, while the teens looked at him with disturbed looks and all of them, in chorus shouted.

" It's PORN!"

" Heh." the headmaster laughed and looked at the people in front of him with nothing else but love in his eyes. " we will miss you so much! I...I don't know how things are...but Id be glad to meet all of you next year, or the year after! I really hope though, that this is the only time I need your help..."

They could understand him. The headmaster really didn't want to deal with Voldemort anymore, but he somehow knew, that things were just gettin' started.

" So you caled us to tell us that you don't want to feel the need to hire us again, but that there is a big chance?" Shikamaru made a quick summary and dumbledore nodded.

" Basically. And also, you're our stars for the prom, the first dance will be for you!"

" NO!" the boys said with horror, while the girls cheered and Tsunade continued on drinking sake.

" We...We have to dance?" Neji asked with widened eyes " ...in front of everybody?!"

" Don't be afraid, big boy, I'll be there for you!" Tenten kissed him on the cheek and he calmed down. Dumbledore looked at each of their faces. He knew that this wouldn't be their last time at Hogwarts... and he feared...

* * *

The Great Hall looked huge without the tables. Or maybe Dumbledore has cast a spell upon it and it has become larger. Anyways, it was decorated simply, but it was still really beautiful. The male part of the school was waiting at the gate for the ladies to arrive. The only present women were McGonnagle, Sprout, Trelawney and Tsunade. The only one one with a dress was the Hokage, who was holding Kakashi's arm. The man looked unbelievably good in a suit, as well as the other shinobi, who were leaning on the wall, waiting for their dates. And eventually, when they arrive, they'd have the first dance. Choji's and Shikamaru's girls arrived first, both of them in long beautiful dresses, a lot of make up and complex hairstyles. Marietta and Cho arrived, too. They looked stunning in the opinion of most boys in the rooms, but they walked past the wizards and joined Shino and Sai. Lee spotted Katie and joined her. The last group of girls to arrive was, of course, the biggest and most impressive one. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hermione and Ginny. All of them incredible beauties. Ginny was with a knee long, greenish dress and hermione was in a long violet gown. That were their dresses from the prom from last year. Harry and Ron, however, looked at them in a completely different way now. Tenten has released her hair from the buns for the first time in her life and was now with curls, reaching her shoulders. Her dress was with the color of wine, reaching her knees and she had on some shoes, that Neji thought that Ibiki should use as some devise for torturing. Ino was, as always, too sexy. Her hair was raised in a bun, revealing her beautiful face. She was with a tight violet dress, revealing her legs and back. Kiba kissed her passionately as soon as she got to him in her own torture devices. Hinata and Sakura were both stunningly beautiful and Naruto and Sasuke couldn't stop staring. The rosette was with a red dress, reaching her knees, with beautiful decorations on the chest, that drew Sasuke's attention. Well, maybe that was their purpose. Her slender feet were in high heels, a lot smaller than Ino's, but still rather high. And hinata...even when she reached Naruto, he continued on staring. She had her hair in a ponytail, leaving only her bangs on both sides of her face. her dress was tight from the chest to the waist and then it spread in a beautiful gown in a really beautiful blue colour. Fred and george arrived with Angelina and Alicia, all four of them in the Quiditch team of Gryffindor. Now that all of the had partners, Dumbledore's voice sounded through the whole place.

" Let our prom, BEGIN! And let's just leave the first dance to the people we owe so much to! I think a round of applause would be necessary!"

He said that and music started playing, while people were clapping.

" Please...the dance floor awaits you!"

Tsunade and kakashi stepped in first and started swaying slightly with the music. Tenten and Neji, Lee and Katie and Shino and Marietta followed them. They all started dancing. Soon, Kiba and Ino, Shikamaru and Hannah and also Choji and Susan started dancing around in something, that wasn't actually a dance, nor swaying...well, they were shinobi, not participants in a dance show, after all! Sai and Cho joined in, and were having the best performance for now.

Sasuke extended his arm and waited until Sakura caught it. He dragged her gracefully to the dance floor and placed his hand on her waist. They started moving together in sync. They were the best dancers from the shinobi. Naruto and Hinata, on the other side of the dance floor, sucked really bad. They were stepping on each other's feet, laughing uncontrollably. Once the first song was over all the other students joined them. It was beautiful. Yamato was dancing with Trelawney and then with Sprout, against his will. Until Kakashi decided that dancing is boring, started reading his Icha icha books and Tsunade became his partner.

Dancing was a really difficult thing, really!

" So you can fight for hours...or even days, without stopping, but you can't dance for half an hour! Gosh, you're pathetic..." Ino kissed Kiba, who has loosened his tie and was sitting on one of the shairs next to the wall. Actually, all of the boys were lined up there, unable to move their feet. Sakura and Tenten were talking with their boyfriends, Hinata was staying in Naruto's lap and Ino was making out with Kiba. The other guys were talking with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

" I can't believe it's the last time we see you..." Ginny said and hurried to wipe away her tears.

" Heey...don't speak like that..." Sai said softly. " That won't be our last time together! We'll come back to hogwarts some day, back to England...and you can maybe come to our country someday!"

" We don't even know which your country is..." Hermione laughed cheerfully.

" Konoha." Shikamaru answered immediately. " It's in the Hidden Continent. Hermione, I'm quite sure you know about that continent, right?"

" Y-yeah...I read about it..."

" The book was in the restricted section." Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and the girl blushed.

" I'm a prefect!"

Everybody burst out laughing.

" Do you promise?" Ginny asked and pursed her lips. Shikamaru and the others exchanged glances. It was impossible to promise something like that. They were shinobi, after all. they didn't know what would happen with their life next.

" We do!" Naruto raised his thumb at Ginny who finally smiled. Shikamaru sighed. Maybe that was the wisest decision, after all. Man, he'd miss that place and the people...

" N-Naruto-kun...I think I saw Draco there a while ago! Let's go to him!" Hinata said and Naruto furrowed his brows.

" Why would you go to him?!"

" We're friends now! I want to say goodbye to him." she said in a harsh tone and Naruto couldn't help, but go with her, regardless of his confusion.

And so time flew by, it was already midnight, most of the younger students have already left to their dorms, after saying goodbye to the shinobi, who felt like stars at a worldwide event. Everybody was speaking with them, and they were getting tired of the attention. They simply wanted to go back to their rooms. But then again, they knew that was impossible, because once the prom was over, Dumbledore would apparate them back to Konoha, as he and Tsunade had both agreed on. So that really was their last time here. It was only a matter of minutes before they'd get separated from their new friends, without knowing, whether they'd meet them again any time in their lives.

" I'd miss you all so much." Hermione said with tears in her eyes, as she looked at the clock. She knew that it was time for that. She embraced Sakura and Hinata, the two girls, that were there from the beginning, then Ino and finally Tenten. She didn't hold back and also hugged each one of the males too, including Kakashi and Yamato. The only one she didn't dare to touch was Tsunade, so she simply shook hands with her. Ron and Harry, Fred and George, Neville and Ginny, and even Luna followed her example and soon, time flew by and they were the only ones left in the Great Hall. McGonnagal, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, Trelawney, Binns, Hagrid, all lead by Dumbledore approached the others.

" So I guess it's a goodbye." McGonnagle nodded and shook their hands, pushing the wizards out of her way. Sprout even dared to hug some of them. Flitwick gave each one of them a little figure of Hogwarts, which was including the Quiddich field, the orangeries and the Forbidden Forest.

Dumbledore expanded his arm and showed a little, golden feather.

" That's our portkey. Please..."

Tsunade, followed by Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke, touched the magical thing with the tip of her finger. They all turned to see Naruto, who sighed and took a last look at Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Neville and Luna and felt as his heart was tearing apart.

Before he touched the portkey, he turned to the Boy who Lived.

" I'll never forget you, Harry Potter!"

" And I'll never forget you, Uzumaki Naruto..."

Hermione, Ginny and Hinata were already crying. Naruto smiled.

" That was the best time of my life...it was all amazing and although there were sad times, I'll never forget it! Or any of you! I love you."

He touched the portkey and immediately felt the strong power and he felt a little air. And just before the portkey sucked them in another dimension, he heard the words of the boy.

" We love you, too! Come back sometime!"

And then they disappeared from their sight. And Naruto smiled, because he knew, that whatever was about to happen in both worlds, he'd do anything possible to meet those people, his friends, again.

* * *

**Well, that's it...**

**I feel a little sad, that it's the last time I'll write those words on this story but I still can't describe in words how extremely happy I am. That was my first story and it got so much feedback, thank you, guys!**

**OK, once I start writing the sequel, I'll post a new 'chapter' here, so that the ones, who follow this story would know about the sequel, as well! :)**

**First of all, thank you to all the Guests! Your reviews, all of them were really sweet! THANK YOU!**

**THANKS TO:**  
**Lalapinkcustard , FrozenFlamingFire , MikitNaga , Blinkdawg15 , crazyboy666 , ZabuzasGirl , Blinded in bolthole , princessbinas , Auorapaw , Ihavetoes , LockFlower , Mina , mari-lee , Sable Scribe , kurifu gari , princessoftheshadowsofdestiny , kanelbullen , SuperVegitoFAN , Twisted Musalih , jh831 , Freedom its2l8 , BlackGryphon101 , A fairyninjapirate , Have i met you before , DinoConV , sunhex1120 , bilingualkyubi , deathbykitsune , DayDreamer666 , vampiremistress , Nana von Bldsinn , TanukiBloodWolf , GlitterVan , Rukia Kuchiki , serpensortia , Katsumi-phoenix , sakura240 , , XanonymousX , Platinum Assasin Alchemist , Loyal Kuhn , SAOYui-chan , Jadesilverwing20 , animenadmangafangirl , Titania No1 Fan , Tarantulaguy , atem4yami**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing my story, for correcting me, for supporting me! It meant the world to me!**

**_princessbinas_, Thank you for being so creative and supportive! I loved your ideas!**

**_XanonymousX_, Thank you for sharing ideas with me! And also thank you for making my time here in fanfiction*net a lot funner!**

**_Tarantulaguy_, Thank you for listening to my problems and offering me your help! I loved communicating with you! **

**_Twisted Musalih_, _SuperVegitoFAN_, Thank you for reviewing almost EVERY CHAPTER! Thank you so, so much! **

**I guess that's all I have to say...if I have missed anybody else, please don't be mad at me! I am thankful to all of you for all the support! **

**I wish you all a nice summer and I hope that you'll enjoy the sequel as much as this fanfic! :* **

_**I love you all! xox**_


	41. AN

**A/N**

Hi there, guys! It's been a while :)

Down to business now...lol...maybe some of you know, that the poll is already closed and I know the results, which show, that most of you, guys, wanted to see how the wizards went to Konoha and how they saw the life of the regular and not-so regular ninjas.

However, due to some requests and , well, due to my personal wish, I decided, that I'll first write a sequel in which, some of the ninja return to 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows'. And after that, I'll write one where Harry, Ron and Hermione go to Konoha.

I'm sorry if there are disappointed people out there! I really am! But, still, I hope that you'll still read the thing I will write.

For those of you, who are interested, the first chapter of the sequel will be out tonight :)

Thank you for reading this :)

Love you lots: Sara

xox


End file.
